


《姜有点儿甜》

by edenedenli2020



Category: A little H
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 165,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenedenli2020/pseuds/edenedenli2020
Summary: 轻H，轻松文，HE, BL
Relationships: SCHOOL MATE
Comments: 1





	1. 《姜有点儿甜》

**Author's Note:**

> 《姜有点儿甜》

作者笔名：博物馆控  
1.这个猪很壮  
人生在世总有些自己跟自己过不去的坎，姜小鹏就是这种天生的和自己奋斗到底的牛人。初中时候嫌弃自己长得瘦，结果变成了一个胖吃货。朋友说他现在有肥成大海的趋势，要淹死人间所有的瘦子了。  
这不，现在姜小鹏又在流汗减肥中，围着学校操场一阵猛跑就躺倒在地。其实说起他减肥的动力，那还是有另一个大秘密，他的自尊被深深伤了一地，更为了自己的未来而跑。  
姜小鹏这大学第一年没少参加活动，大一的时候入了三个学生会，光荣的成为了年级团支书；加入了演讲口才协会，参加演讲大赛屡获学校奖励；主持文艺演出，辩论赛妙语生花，学习成绩第一年就获得了国家励志奖学金，简直就是神一般的存在。  
但是人怕出名猪怕壮，渐渐妖风四起，谣言横出，各种诋毁姜小鹏的言论比比皆是。  
“听说姜小鹏是一个很刚愎自用的人，还说我们02班班长人长得猥琐。”  
“切，还不是他嫉妒人家长得帅！”  
“就是嘛，你听没听说，他家里条件不是很好，估计想靠此来引起大家注意吧。”  
“这个听辅导员说了，辅导员都说要是他不是贫困生，估计奖学金都难拿。他这次获奖还不是靠运气！你看人家李丹，拿国奖多牛啊，哪像他似得，还天天假谦虚。”  
“最近有没有听说，姜小鹏演讲赛只拿了三等奖，你看我们班梦瑶，一等奖诶。呵呵呵，人家实力多强啊！”  
“我们班蔡睿是咱们院的大美女金牌主持人。”  
谣言如同臭氧层子一样，毫无遮拦的从每一个八卦女嘴里放出。  
俗话说好事不出门，坏事行千里，谣言早就或多或少的进了姜小鹏的耳朵。姜小鹏苦思冥想自己从没有得罪过任何人，也没有说过什么不着调的话，现在这些人怎么了？  
不过身正不怕影子斜，我既然没有说过这话没做过这事又何须介意呢？  
可是帝国还有一句话叫做“流言猛于虎”，自认为身正的姜小鹏郁闷了，辅导员对自己不咸不淡的，竟然还是说：“最近听说你很多流言蜚语，你要注意一下言行。”  
憋了半个月，姜小鹏也还是想不明白，注意你妹妹啊，我又没有惹到你们利益，而且还处处照顾你们，又没有背后说人，我活的光明磊落，滚你们一群傻×！  
姜小鹏，毅然决然的辞掉了年级团支书和其他的职务，只是一心的冲向学习，期待早点毕业，参加工作。  
老天给人关上一扇窗必定给他开启另外一扇门，就算不给姜小鹏先生开门，他也一定把墙撞一个大窟窿，穿墙而出。  
辞掉这些职位，推掉所有的活动之后，蒋小鹏的名字却更火了，可谓是红遍了整个C市的大学城，就连很多公司单位的叔叔阿姨大哥大姐都知道有一个神一样的存在，就是姜小鹏。  
要问原因是什么，因为姜小鹏成功的加入了H省博的志愿者行列。作为志愿者的小姜同志，有着革命火种般的激情和热情。每天没课或者周六日有时间就去博物馆，就连姜小鹏自己对自己都不甚了解了，自都怀疑可能真的被灵魂附体，被博物馆的志愿者工作鬼迷心窍，热爱的不得了。  
姜小鹏为了做好每一次的展览讲解，一有时间就泡在大学图书馆学习文物知识，历史知识和其他乱七八糟的书籍;到了博物馆就听取各个名家讲座，学习其他志愿者讲解，可谓博采众长，集优于一身。  
但是小姜同志还是不满足，他不断努力，不仅仅在各大临时展览中人气暴增，最后历尽千辛万苦成为了英文讲解志愿者，而且是绝对的一哥。  
姜小鹏在博物馆这个开心的环境中收获了太多太多做人的道理，也用自己的一颗真心奉献着自己的热情。每次讲解姜小鹏不仅仅语言幽默风趣，而且知识内容经过他的嘴就变得深入浅出之感。博物馆的所有人都一致加封他为“金牌志愿者”，每次博物馆的重要接待，首推的也是姜小鹏的讲解。  
小鹏知道收敛，谦虚，但是从不含糊，每次把这种机会首先让给别人，而且自己的本心确实也不喜欢做接待这些工作。看着领导跟一群木乃伊一样，姜小鹏自己也不痛快。  
俗话说不是冤家不聚头，冤孽来了挡也挡不住。乌菲齐博物馆的经典油画将要来中国巡展，巡展第二站就到了这个娱乐之都。博物馆组织志愿者对这次画展进行展前讲座培训，这种场合当然不能少了姜小鹏。  
博物馆考虑白天志愿者都有自己的工作和学习，所以培训讲座就定在了晚上。那天听着美术专家介绍着这一批画作，姜小鹏乐屁了，因为小姜同志对于绘画方面的喜好是与生俱来的，又是自己大展拳脚的时候了。  
培训完，就有菲姐姐提议一起吃夜宵，看看时间才九点，姜小鹏大呼，响应号召，必须吃到底。  
小姜同志坐着菲姐的雪佛莱刚驶出博物馆大门不久，一辆黑色的车子就从身后疾驶蹿出，一个急刹车就停在菲姐车子面前，搞得菲姐也是一个急刹车，全车人集体往前倾，大有冲出九霄云外的架势。  
刚回过神，还没等菲姐破口大骂出声，坐在副驾驶惊魂的姜小鹏先骂出了声：“妈的！赶着投胎，也不要让爷爷送你一程啊！爷爷很忙，你家人知道嘛？你以为你爸是穿山甲啊？”  
一下子，连菲姐也都扑哧一声笑了起来，“知道你嘴厉害，没想到骂人都是高水准！”  
后边人也都说，“这张嘴也有这么毒的时候啊？”  
姜小鹏挠挠头一脸无辜的说：“没办法，谁找我天眼一开就知道他是妖孽呢。”  
菲姐笑着按了喇叭，示意前边人让路，也不满的说：“现在这人都怎么了，开豪车就都嘚瑟成这个德行啊！！”  
姜小鹏就着灯光看前面车屁股的标识，一个盾牌样子中间一个十字，这是豪车？自己最不懂的就是车子了。  
菲姐鸣笛之后，发现前面那辆车并没有走的迹象，不多时就看到车门打开，下来一个身形高大的男人，朝菲姐车子走来。  
走近了才看到来人模样，深色西裤衬衫，外加一张俊朗帅气的脸孔。那个男人先走到菲姐那边，待菲姐摇下车窗，满脸微笑的说：“对不起，我车子显示没油了，已经开始报警，不能再开了，所以才赶紧超过你们，希望见谅！”  
菲姐语气略有不善的说：“没油了还开那么快，超过我们就有胜利感了？”  
“不是那个意思，我知道你们是博物馆的志愿者，一直很仰慕你们的奉献精神。今天我也是听油画讲座才从博物馆出来的。我叫邱天宇，我前段时间也报名了志愿者，但是一直没有收到面试邀请。还不知道要等到何时何月呢？”  
“这个跟你急刹车没有关系吧？”姜小鹏一语转回话题，菲姐也满眼开始重燃战斗热火。  
邱天宇低头一笑，露出满嘴大板牙：“小鹏，你忘了我啦？我可是你的忠实粉丝啊，我都听你好多次讲解了呢，不信你可以问前台的碧云姐。”  
“啊？啊！”姜小鹏瞬时懵了，这是哪跟哪啊？  
“今天确实不好意思了，这样吧，今天夜宵我来请客，我们去潇湘华天小吃一条街，你们任点，怎么样？、”  
后边有人说话：“这样不太好吧？”  
“没什么不好的，放心，我带了信用卡和足够现金，绝对不会把你们卖掉的。”  
后边有美女发话了：“宝哥儿，我记得好像这个帅哥是听过你讲解。不如今天就算了吧，人家都说请吃饭了。”  
宝哥儿是博物馆粉丝送给小鹏的爱称，可想而知姜小鹏周边花丛密密麻麻啊。  
“是啊，是啊，菲姐开车走吧。”  
菲姐想了想：“好吧，邱帅哥，你就坐后边挤一下吧，这距离华天也很近了。小然你们告诉一下小蝶她们几个，我们改到去华天了。”  
“行！”  
仔细想来，小姜同志就感觉这件事情好像跟自己有莫大关系，又好像跟自己没有半毛钱的关系，反正很是稀里糊涂的。  
就这样子，邱天宇上了车，菲姐倒出车子，一转方向盘就开出去了。  
路上小姜同志问了一个白痴的问题：“邱帅哥，你家车放那边会不会被别人开走！？”  
全车人都狂笑。  
“可能搬走或者拖走，钥匙在这呢。”  
小姜同志满脸的大红，只能低下头一脸小儿女的说：“不好意思，我梦B了。”  
一路的有说有笑，邱天宇才是神一样的存在，他跟各位有聊不完的话题。小姜同志在这短短几分钟之后，做下了决定，到了华天那条街，我一定拿出吃自助餐的实力，吃死你，哼！

2.初吻被大冒险奉献了  
到了华天大酒店大门，所有人下了车子，菲姐就把车钥匙给了门童。小姜一点也不怀疑菲姐来过此处啊。  
经过一个旋转大门就到了华天大酒店的大堂，大型水晶灯照的大厅金碧辉煌，光彩熠熠。  
美女们都被这奢华的装饰感染，兴奋的拍照的拍照，抢沙发的抢沙发了。只有姜小鹏被眼前的景色惊呆了，看来这一定是有钱人消费的地方，一楼那边还有几家衣服专卖店，姜小鹏虽然不知道具体牌名，但是想必一定是名牌。  
一个身着尼龙长裙的美女微笑着走过来，“邱总，好久不见。今天您是开房还是洗浴还是其他？”  
“今天和朋友一起，主要是宵夜。”  
“那您这边请。”小姐引路，邱天宇跟着就往上走。  
姜小鹏一路小跑跑到菲姐这一群乌鸦女人面前，催她们：“走了，走了，上楼去了！”  
一群女人聒噪着，坐电梯上了楼。一出电梯就闻到美食的香味，夜宵时间人不多，只看到围着桌子有长长一圈的自选食物柜台，摆满了琳琅满目的瓜果蔬菜生猛海鲜。  
众女人一哄而散，小姜同志拽着菲姐的包包问道：“那个邱天宇好像很有钱诶，刚刚那个美女还叫他邱总，看来一定是常客，难道他是大老板？”  
菲姐一边选东西一边轻描淡写的说：“这种地方来的不是‘总’也被叫为‘总’了，不过他能开的起林肯应该不是一个孬种啦。小姜有你最爱吃的生蚝了，肘子肉要不要也来一盘？”  
“必须要啊，多来几个生蚝，还要那个牛肉，那个秋刀鱼也来两条，那个酱油炒饭也不错，还有那个...”  
小姜同志注定和吃有缘，等一桌子食物陆续上桌，才意识到花丛之中只有两名男士，于是乎两名男士就被众美女甩在了一起。  
姜小鹏这种场合经历的多了，也就习以为常，照吃不误，不一会姐姐们拽着小姜同志就是拍照，小姜同志各种可爱，有吃东西的，有和姐姐亲密的，有搞怪的，但是主题都是快乐的。  
正吃得尽兴，邱天宇就像服务生打了一个招呼，在其耳畔低语自后，服务员就端着两瓶红酒过来了。  
菲姐眼前一亮，“歪脖子酒，这可是小LAFE啊！”  
其他七朵小花掏出手机一顿扫射，然后每人一杯，一起向邱天宇表示感谢。刚才还是江湖恩怨，现在都烟消云散了。果然高富帅就是好使，天下无敌啊。  
俗话说，当今社会女人野人化，玩的嗨的女人不像话。接下来有美女提议：“为了表达谢意，不如就把我们的宝哥儿，婚配给邱帅哥吧？还请笑纳，下次我们以后可以有借口吃你们的喜酒。大家觉得怎么样？”  
此语一出，惊艳四座，大家弹冠相庆，炸开了锅。所谓每一个女人心里都有一块肥沃的腐女地，种子开花结果比光速还快。结果大家一致认同，今天就行交杯酒，入洞房等后续事情可以暂缓执行。  
姜小鹏满脸黑线，虽然自己底线很低，但是每次被卖的时候，顶多就是给某女生充当“小三”，这次怎么就被许配给一个男淫了呢？我不同意，坚决不同意！  
姜小鹏发挥肉烂舌不烂的境界：“菲姐，你看这酒瓶子都是歪的诶，我第一次见，你知道这个酒，给我们介绍介绍呗？小弟要学习一下这方面的知识，嘿嘿嘿嘿”  
“等着你和邱帅哥结婚之后，自然有他给你娓娓道来。现在快举杯先进行交杯酒仪式。”  
话题转移成功的失败了，姜小鹏越挫越勇，再战：“我可是小蝶姐姐的小三男友啊，小蝶姐姐救我！”  
“没关系啦，从今天起，不对，应该是从此时此刻起，我决定把你休掉，让你改嫁他人了。乖，去吧！”  
“小蝶姐你太无情无义了，你知不知道人家可是非你不嫁的呢，可怜我这一片痴心，呜呜呜呜”正在小鹏含痛无语凝噎之际。  
小蝶给邱天宇倒上红酒和又给小鹏倒满了一整杯，塞到小姜同志手里。  
“不听话，这就是惩罚，一次性都给我干掉。”  
邱天宇看着姜小鹏贼笑，无半分尴尬，也无半句话语。小姜同志内心狂骂，这个人一定是人渣，开车不好好开，现在把我的清白都搭进去了，你倒是帮我放个屁啊？不过我一定要最后一搏：“别闹了，邱帅哥第一次加入我们吃货团，还请客。不能这样调戏人家啦，下次下次嘛。”  
“我不介意，出来玩就不要这么拘束，反正是玩。再说你都做了小蝶美女的小三了，还怕做我的小四啊？”邱天宇无不调戏的说，然后把酒杯自行相碰，叮的一声。  
美女们全部都笑成花一样，竟然还有人大喊：“你看多有爱啊！”  
小姜同志就这样子凌乱的牺牲了，内心喷血，果然邱天宇说话跟放屁一样不顶用。罢了，还熏死人。  
姜小鹏端起酒杯起身，大义凛然的说：“革命尚未成功，后辈尚需努力；佛祖也说，酒肉穿肠过，佛祖心中留。当年沙和尚就是偷喝了蟠桃盛会的琼浆玉酿，被贬入凡间，众位姐姐你们一定要告诉下一代，喝车不开酒，不对！是开酒不喝车啊！不对，whatever!”说完就要喝。  
“慢着！”邱天宇又不合时宜的发话了。  
“为啥？”  
“因为是交杯酒啊。”  
“你呀把你嘴巴闭上，没人把你当哑巴。要是被她们这帮女淫留下证据，你以后怎么做人？家里嫂子怎么说？你怎么向小三交代？”  
邱天宇拿过姜小鹏的酒杯，把自己的酒塞到他手里，说“这个嘛~----不是你该关心的问题了。”然后端着姜小鹏的酒杯，把胳膊往前伸，做出邀请的姿势。  
众美女齐刷刷的惊呼：“温柔体贴攻惊现！”于是每一个人拿着手机，对准二人，随时准备拍照。  
小姜同志看到此种情况，已经无言以对了，只能眼巴巴的看着笑的贼兮兮邱天宇。磨磨蹭蹭的把胳膊伸出去勾住邱天宇的手臂，又快速的把酒一口倒进嘴里，手臂赶紧抽离出来。姜小鹏酒量不错，但是一喝酒就脸红呢，经过这么一闹，更是脸红脖子粗了。  
菲姐把拍的照片给姜小鹏看，小姜同志一看就不开心了。不是因为交杯酒，而是因为自己前倾时候，肚子太胖，圆鼓鼓的感觉自己怀胎四个月的样子诶。  
但是小姜同志又是一个恢复力和创造力兼优的人，摸着自己的肚子，装作凄苦之色：“孩子都四个月了，也不觉得有胎动的感觉，让孩子他爹知道了这可咋整？”  
菲姐满嘴的酒就这样无情的喷了出来，“宝哥儿，你们刚刚喝过交杯酒就有了？老实交待你们在背后都做了些什么！？”  
小姜一听：“这是哪跟哪？你知不知道圣母玛利亚是上天受孕。我这也是，好不好？”  
“通俗来说，就是这孩子不是姓邱？”说完菲姐又拍拍邱天宇，“告诉你一个好消息一个坏消息，你想先听哪一个？”  
“菲姐，不要折磨小弟，小弟受不得惊吓，还是只说好消息吧。”  
“你们家小四有了身孕但是他说不是你的。”  
“没事，等我回家检查一下再说。”说着邱天宇用叉子叉了一块牛肉就送到对面小姜同志嘴巴里，“来张嘴，啊~”  
小姜同志看着菲姐挫败的眼神，满意的张大嘴巴，就吞下了那一口牛肉，然后就泪奔了，赶紧喝水。  
“姓邱的，你丫敢不敢再多放点芥末！老子一口芥末水，喷死你！”  
“爽不爽啊？敢红杏出墙，必须好好管教才行。”  
大家一片哄笑，菲姐更是笑的花枝乱颤，“没想到小邱就是一个驭妻高手，小蝶算是没看错人。我们大家祝福新人一杯，新娘既然有孕，新娘那杯邱帅也替饮了吧？”  
“我不要替，我自己会喝，不过就看我家邱少怎么为人夫君了？不知道邱帅有没有把人家放在心尖上呢。”姜小鹏撅着嘴说，既然大家开心，我们就演到底好了，喝不死你。  
“诶哟哟！”大家一阵唏嘘嗟叹。  
“这个事情还是问我家娘子意见吧。”邱天宇起身坐到姜小鹏的身边，摸摸他肚子，“老婆啊，你说我是喝还是不喝呢！？”  
“当然要喝，必须多喝两杯。”  
“没问题！”  
在大家的起哄下，邱天宇一气喝了两满杯，但是怎么看邱天宇都是脸不红心不跳的淡定。姜小鹏嘀咕了，他倒底是有多能喝啊？在这边来买醉，不是场合吧？  
这一番风波过了之后，小姜同志喜获新的封号“小四儿”！  
当腐女模式打开，地球上已经没有任何人类可以抵挡她们的YY的汗血宝马了。不知道是谁开始说，“不如我们玩真心话大冒险吧？”  
“可是没有牌啊，怎么玩？”  
“诶诶诶，可以转酒瓶子啊。瓶口指到谁谁就中奖，由转瓶子的人出题，以后又中奖人再摇瓶子，第一把交给菲姐怎么样？”  
“好好好，同意！”众女人商量一致游戏就要开始了。  
结果两个男人就被忽略了，酒瓶子就被转起来了。菲姐转的好猛，大家一直盯着那个酒瓶子，直到慢慢慢慢快停下来的时候，瓶口转过谁谁就惊呼一声。结果菲姐自己中招啊。  
姜小鹏难以掩饰的喜悦，脱口而出：“菲姐，你一定要找一位男士献花，并说我们结婚吧，呵呵呵”姜小鹏很少玩这个游戏，但是气氛很HGIH，也不能败了大家兴致。  
小姜同志还以为自己的想法已经足够疯狂了，结果就被别人一句话，败下阵来。突然有女生说：“这太简单了，我看直接现场把自己的胸罩脱下来。”  
众人支持，菲姐满脸的洒脱，“愿赌服输！”当着人众人就开始把手伸进自己的衣服里边，不多时胸罩真的就从衣服里边拽出来。  
“哇！不愧为志愿者，胸罩都是梅花映雪的图案，好诗意！”小蝶拿起胸罩，展示给众人看。  
小姜同志却羞红了脸，没想到这帮女淫这般强大，内心空洞更像是法海的钵盂一样，实际功能深不见底，足以吓退各路妖魔鬼怪啊。  
看着菲姐又把瓶子转起，，一时紧张感压迫感而来，小姜同志攥紧自己的领口，仿佛脱胸罩的下一个会是自己，或者有更可怕的事情即将发生似得。  
当慢慢的瓶口就要划向自己，小姜真的想吹一口气给瓶子再加点动力，果然瓶子如愿的转走了，指着慧欣停下了。  
慧欣捂着脸，视死如归的说：“菲姐，你说吧。”  
菲姐清了清嗓子：“嗯哼！慧欣小美女，你选真心话还是大冒险？”  
“我选真心话吧。”  
“那好，请问你跟几个男人上过床？必须真实，否则生了孩子没有屁眼啊。”  
慧欣低头向大家做了一个0的手势，“一个都没有。”  
其他女生追问不跌，“这么说就是处女了？”慧欣点头表示肯定答案。  
有人惊呼说：“我们发现了新星人类了！”  
小姜同志嘴直口快，“那意思是其他姐姐都已经不再是-----”当说到最后两个字时候才知道自己嘴巴太快了，虽然没有敢说出，但是已经看到众女生齐刷刷的杀人眼神了。  
小姜同志赶紧低头，迅速吃东西压惊了，不过果然不负老天所望，本次他成功的激起了人民群众报复的雄心壮志。  
瓶子转起，小姜同志再一次屏住呼吸，幸运女神终于与他为伍，这次转到了邱天宇。  
小姜放下心中的包袱，开始夹了烤五花肉猛吃，心想着这次美女们一定不会放过帅哥的内裤吧？或者让他秀胸肌？他到底有没有啊？小姜开始YY和脑补了。  
就看到菲姐朝慧欣使眼色，然后两个人窃窃私语，众女神听了之后大赞，小姜同志本着女神姐姐们开心就是自己开心的原则，也一脸幸福的微笑，眼睛笑得跟两把弯月一样，看着邱天宇，想着，“邱天宇不要怪哥哥不照顾你啊，栽在这群女人手里，这次你是死定了！”  
“邱帅，你选真心话，还是大冒险？”慧欣问道。  
“那就大冒险吧。”邱天宇朝姜小鹏人畜无害的微笑，优雅的抿了一口红酒。  
“那我宣布，邱帅你要找一名男子，当众舌吻1分钟。”  
姜小鹏立马就乐屁了，心想，邱帅哥这次你知道众大神的厉害了吧？看你今天给自己设下的鸿门宴吧。  
小姜同志嘴里不断的嚼着五花肉蘸酱裹生菜，太香太好吃了，刚刚咽下去，小姜同志刚想要去夹新的五花肉的时候，有人从旁边把自己的脑袋扳过去，然后就看到邱天宇的一张脸迎面扑来。  
姜小鹏觉得自己嘴巴被咬了一口，一疼姜小鹏迅速把嘴巴张开，一个滑腻腻的东西就进入了自己的口腔，在里边四处扫荡。  
众美女又是一阵狂拍，慧欣此时比谁都激动的喊了一声，“舌吻，舌吻，要看到舌吻才行。”  
邱天宇故意把嘴唇离开一点，舌头漏在外边。  
等一吻FINISH之后，我们的小姜同志才从脱线状态重新导通电路，回神成功，然后大喊：“我的初吻！你还我的初吻！”  
邱天宇倒是依旧老少咸宜的轻描淡写：“没关系了，改天让你吻回来，今天也可以。”  
“哇！你看照片多有爱啊！”众美女向小姜同志展示所有的照片，还引来了周围路人的围观。  
“求求众位姐姐，千万不要发到网上去，否则我以后真的没法做人了，呜呜呜呜，此处我狂哭五百年。”  
菲姐发挥团结友爱的精神，安抚道：“不要说傻话，你不做人还能做什么？你要做人彘，我们也下不了手啊。你放心吧，我们不会发的，就算发了，最担心的人应该是人家邱帅吧？”  
一语中的，姜小鹏就被成功的转移了重点。其实姜小鹏早就在三秒之内想通了，就当蚊子咬了一口。我的初吻早就献给我家的老黄了，括弧老黄是我家的已逝的小小小幼狗，无所谓了。  
经过此次风云洗礼，小姜同志接下来就玩性爆发了，“姐姐，既然邱公子得了人家初吻，已有肌肤之亲，我必是要跟了他去的，邱公子不要嫌弃我吃的多，把你吃穷就好了。”  
“哈哈哈！包我身上，到时候就把你养成一头小白猪。”邱天宇终于笑出了声。  
众美女唏嘘，“太有爱了，太有爱了！”  
邱天宇把瓶子转起，才制止了大家的吵闹。这次瓶子真的好死不活的对准了姜小鹏同志。姜小鹏同志欲哭无泪了，可怜兮兮看着邱天宇，扎巴扎把眼睛，意思是告诉他手下留情，你看着办吧。  
结果邱天宇真的是手下留情，在菲姐的挑唆下，说：“现在把你内裤脱下来。”  
姜小鹏同志当场就晕厥过去，躺沙发上装咸鱼了。菲菲姐，兴致勃勃的走到姜小鹏的背后，幸灾乐祸的说，“要不要姐姐帮你想办法？”  
“菲姐，为什么我就不能选真心话？”  
“因为你太小白了，就你那点过往，姐姐用脚趾头都想得出来。”  
“菲姐，你再想想，我有很多可以问的啊，例如我的女朋友有没有？”  
“没有！”  
“例如我的还是不是处男？”  
“必须是！”  
“例如我体重？”  
“不关心！”  
小姜同志彻底崩溃了，第一次意识到自己的隐私是那么没有价值。算了出来玩，就不要这么扭捏，再说哥哥也是有办法让你们看到内裤的。  
“服务员，请过来一下。”  
小姜同志在服务员耳边低语几句，等了一小会，服务员就拿来了一把剪刀。小姜同志就站起身，用剪刀把内裤就给剪开从里边拎了出来。  
菲姐她们原本想看小姜同志的彻底露腿，没想到他竟然这样聪明，太大义灭亲了竟然把自己的内裤给剪了。  
菲姐说：“算你狠，转瓶子吧。”  
倒是邱天宇拿起内裤笑到：“竟然还是肥仔内裤，为啥这里还有一个拉链？难道是小鸟下蛋的地方？”  
“一边去，你这个胳膊肘向外拐的家伙！竟伙同一群美女，残害同胞。”姜小鹏抢过内裤，对邱天宇猛翻白眼，知道是玩笑，也只能玩笑对之了。出来玩，早晚都是要失了贞操的，以后必须注意，必须要慎重。  
姜小鹏把瓶子转起，开始兴奋的看着瓶子慢慢指向下一个人。

3总有一个人和你是死对头  
11点的时间，大家表示明天还要上班的上班，上学的上学，所以只能就此散了。菲姐今天高兴，多喝了几杯。大家都劝菲姐不要开车。她说，这点酒不算什么，还坚持想送姜小鹏回学校。  
邱天宇说：“没事了，你的小弟就交给我吧。我正好也住在河西，反正我要打的回的，正好顺路把小鹏送回去。”  
“菲姐，没事不用管我，我可以自己回去的，你自己开车小心！”  
“嗯好的。那邱帅，我弟弟就交给你了啊。你要安全护送他回学校才行。”  
邱天宇笑说：“放心，交给我了。”  
姜小鹏听着心里感动的如一汪沸水，差一点就要落泪了。  
小姜同志回想和菲姐第一次见面时候，菲姐就送了一套佛学的光盘给自己，说我们是有缘人。从那天开始菲姐经常带吃的给自己，还经常请自己吃大餐。  
有一次菲姐请吃肯德基，自己深深记得菲姐的一句话----“小鹏，我是把你当小弟来看的！”  
人生就是这样子奇妙，缘分就这样子不可言喻，也许是上辈子菲姐欠自己的吧，不过这辈子有这样的一个姐姐，就是我这辈子的无价之宝，上天对自己不薄。  
等着目送了菲姐开车和几位姐姐走完了，姜小鹏和邱天宇也开始招手打车，两个人都坐在后边。  
邱天宇对司机师傅说：“先去H大公寓。”  
车子发动之后，看着夜景不断的倒退，邱天宇先打破了宁静。  
“好像菲姐对你不是一般的好。”  
“哦，是的，菲姐说我们是有缘人，把我当小弟看。这是我最亲最亲的姐姐。”  
“你家里没有姐姐吗？”  
“我有一个妹妹，姐姐是唐姐，也对我很好。”  
“你好像很有女人缘吧？”  
“你说我？也不算吧，只是志愿者中女生多一些吧，嘿嘿。”姜小鹏回想好像确实自己身边一直都是女孩子特别多，不好意思的挠挠头。  
“哦！”  
“邱帅哥，你要加入博物馆？那你岂不是众多剩女的白马王子和美好福利？欢迎加入！”  
“是吧？我可不是白马王子，不过算是酱油党吧。到时候还要请小姜老师多多帮我，还不知道面试成不成功呢。”  
“不用担心，像你这种高富帅，一定倾倒一片花花草草，面试一路绿灯是必须的。”  
“呵呵呵，快到了吧？”  
“前面那个路口停就行，我走过去，前面路太窄人多，不方便开过去。”  
“哦，行吧，你注意安全！这是打包的食物，明天晚上我来接你一起去听第二次培训。”  
“好啊！谢谢邱帅，我拎走了啊。这一代我熟悉的很，哈哈哈，没事的！”  
姜小鹏刚到宿舍，就听到打游戏的几个人再喊：“快来救我，靠，快来救我！我快没血了！”  
“我来了，你怎么不用魔法加血？”  
姜小鹏提着几个饭盒进入宿舍，三个饿鬼立马直接将游戏退到安全范围，围上来。宿舍的小猴子李景田早就收到小姜同志电话，今晚回来会有夜宵。打开饭盒一看让人惊呆了，酱油炒饭，羊排，牛肉，还有甜点。  
东北的李源拿着羊排，吃着牛肉，问道：“小鹏啊，你姐姐也太好了吧，每次都大餐啊！”  
“呵呵呵，那必须的！不过这次是帅哥请客啊，高富帅的噶活。九个人吃了估计不下两千块钱，人家都没眨一下眼睛，还开了红酒。有钱淫就是能淫，我们这辈子只能做一个小编三，望尘莫及了呢，感觉我们太渺小了。”  
景田吃的满嘴是油，“小鹏，对了，今天二班班长来找你了，我说你在外边吃饭，他就走了。”  
“有啥事？”  
“我也不清楚，他没说，估计是你们学生会的事情。”  
“我都不做学生会很多年了，好吧，我打电话问一下吧。”姜小鹏掏出手机，看着着锐减的食物，补充一句：“我说，你们三个给我留一块啊！”  
等吃完了东西，另外三只果断回另外二次元世界了。  
姜小鹏掏出手机一看竟然有好几个未接电话，陌生号码。这年头不要看号码打得多就回拨，诈骗的什么货色都有。  
姜小鹏无语了，自己什么时候碰到了静音键啊？SHIT，三星这款低能手机太SHIT了，动不动就不知道为什么静音了。翻了一下二班班长崔璨电话打过去，竟然空号了。  
姜小鹏想，能有什么事情，在外人眼中我们是分外眼红的敌人，在内说我们也顶多是见面打声招呼的同学，能有啥事？难道火星要撞击地球了？WHATEVER!关机睡觉！  
躺在床上的姜小鹏，回想今天晚上邱天宇的惊魂一吻，浑身鸡皮疙瘩凸起，盖好被子蒙头大睡了。  
“said u would n’t call but lost all control and i need you now!”伴着这股熟悉的的铃声，姜小鹏昏迷迷的起床了。今天多美好的一天，刚走进厕所就发现一个人赤裸在自己面前。这是什么情况？还没有反应过来，姜小鹏就被那个赤裸的某人推出了厕所，咣当一声摔上了门。  
小姜住的寝室比较陈旧，两个宿舍共用一个厕所。自己是三班的，但是隔壁是二班的。小姜同志理顺气息，妈的算了，就当是早晨撞到了鬼，恶心死我的眼睛了，先收拾书包，一会再洗漱去上课。  
大二了，大家都是选课，所以上课时间就有不同。经过早晨撞鬼事件，小姜同志决定早餐买一个鸡蛋灌饼和一个煎饼驱魔降妖，收心回神。  
虽然胖，但是有饭量，正在小姜同志finish鸡蛋灌饼，begin煎饼的时候，感觉后面阴风阵阵吹来。小姜同志还没有回头，就听到有人喊：“崔璨！崔璨！等我们一下，你去辅导员那边吗？”  
完了，看来传说中的死对头来了，小姜同志咬了一口煎饼，加快了脚步。小姜同志内心想着，所有妖孽给我滚远点，你不滚远，我走远还不行嘛。  
疾走几步，穿过一个岔路，安全绕入小道，小姜同志继续欢快的吃起来。从常识来讲，剧烈运动不能吃东西，否则必噎到。小姜同志光荣壮烈的噎到了并且咳嗽不断，正在弯腰继续咳嗽的时候，一瓶矿泉水出现在姜小鹏眼前。  
“干嘛走那么快，你看噎到了吧？”  
姜小鹏还没缓过神来，就虎躯一阵，果然是怕什么来什么啊。  
姜小鹏捂着嘴咳嗽的直起身，心里狂骂还不是因为你这个瘟神！不过我有豆浆才不要你的矿泉水呢，等姜小鹏满血满神恢复元神之后，露出一个嫌弃的笑容：“崔帅哥，谢谢，你要去上什么课？”  
“我要去上陈伟老师的计量经济学，你呢？”  
“我~---诶？你也选了计量经济学？怎么前几天没看到你？”  
“哦，我昨天刚刚回来上课啊，家里有点事情，推后来了一个星期。走吧，要不然迟到了。”  
“哦！”  
然后崔璨就走在前方，姜小鹏走在后边用眼神OOXX了他无数次。进了教室姜小鹏就跟自己的班的女生扎堆去了，把小崔甩在门口，当空气了。  
这节课上的真的是太让人抓狂了，老师竟然不讲课，光讲八卦了，底下同学倒是很HAPPY。对于认真向学的小姜同志来说，真的是一大煎熬。本来今天说要讲离散定律的，看老师的架势比自己还八卦，从东扯到西，讲得不亦乐乎。  
光说现在学生不尊师重道，老师这德行简直就是一个不学无术的培养者。下完课，自己就伙同自己班的两个女生想溜之大吉，去图书馆算了。  
Time flies,在距离第二节下课还剩五分钟时刻，就有陌生电话打来，小姜同志果断接听之后第一句：“姜小胖，你在哪？”  
“喂你是谁？不要说我胖，我只是瘦的不明显。”  
“我是你心目中的崔帅啊。”  
“是你这个混蛋啊，不好意思我说出了真心话。我应该叫你混球。”  
“干嘛像欲求不满似得，这么火大？”  
“没事，我跟你关系没有好到有必要告诉你的程度吧？快说什么事情？”  
“说了你必须请我吃鸡蛋灌饼！”  
“凭什么？”  
“凭我给你打电话的内容。”  
“我服了ＹＯＵ．有屁快放！”  
“你请不请客？”  
“视内容而定。”  
“你快回来，老师开始点名了。现在点到一班了，马上到三班了。”  
“靠！你不早说，你这个混球！”  
姜小鹏拿起书包，一路狂奔回了教室，正好偷偷从后门进入教室，刚坐稳就听到了自己名字。  
姜小鹏同志非常淡定的打了一声“到！”然后就上气不接下气了。小姜同志内心不断地在庆幸，还好图书馆距离此处只有两百米，还好在一楼上课，还好我只到了图书馆的一楼。  
姜小鹏思索着，今天要不要买2元的体育彩票？崔璨竟然打电话给我，可以说百年不遇吗？我竟然点太壮了吧，此处狂笑五百年。  
点完名下课铃声响起，姜小鹏彻底的瘫在了桌子上，腿发酸了。老天爷，让老子休息一下再去迎接下一个爬五楼吧。  
一张帅气的脸出现在姜小鹏的视野，姜小鹏果断扭头换台，然后就被人拎着衣领拽起来了。  
“你干嘛？这是公众场合不要拉拉扯扯，更何况是拉拉扯扯人家的衣领！”  
“没事啦，反正你肉多皮厚，不怕拽。”  
“我说了，不要诋毁我的人格和情操，我这是瘦的不明显而已。”  
“好吧，那我也只能说，还有两分钟就要上课了。你也知道刘老师的课是小课，他每次都锁门的。”  
“靠，不用你提醒我，我也知道她有多么变态，果然女博士是世界上第三种人。等等，你也选了她的课？”  
崔璨一脸阳光的露出两排雪白牙齿：“是的！走吧，还有一分半。”  
两个人艰难的爬完了五楼，就听到老师喊道：“刚进来的两个同学，把门锁上。”  
姜小鹏有一种如获大赦般的去锁门，转眼一看，只剩下老师眼皮地下的位置是空着的了。  
这个老师果然杀伤力巨大，大家能退避三舍的绝对不敢靠近一分。完了！这次自己要在老师眼皮底下了。  
姜小鹏找到最靠边的位置坐下，一个瘟神也跟着坐过来。然后小姜同志很不开心的指指远点的位置，结果某人熟视无睹。  
这节课上的揪心啊，崔某某又靠的很近仿佛一起看课本，一会崔某某就摸一下自己的胳膊，一会又把手搭在自己大腿上，姜小胖就这样毫无防备的被非礼了。  
姜小胖打掉那狗手，然后就很气氛的低声说：“你这个变态，离我远点，否则下课我压死你。”  
那边幸福的回复：“压吧，等你萨。”  
果然人至贱则无敌，骚无底，风云起。刘老师一推眼镜，精光一闪，眼睛杀气侧漏：“前面两位男生一直打情骂俏，耳鬓厮磨，再这样我就请你们出去了。”  
教室后边一顿狂笑，老师那张冰霜脸竟然没有一丝变化，而崔某某竟然一脸奸计得逞的贱笑。  
姜小鹏火冒三丈，又发作不得，只能挨到下课铃声响起，收拾好书包就飞奔出了教室。小姜同志内心无数草泥马狂奔，崔某某你这个孙子，老子与你势不两立，妈的光天化日之下调戏良家妇男，我一定要祝你和你们家的狗有一腿。  
生气归生气，马上有油画展了，今天晚上还有讲座要听呢，下午没课，姜小鹏就泡图书馆搜集资料了。

4漏掉了核心思想  
吃罢午饭，小姜同志带着水壶就去了图书馆，先去借几本关于画展的书，然后就到综合阅览室艺术类书架的一本一本的看起。正看得着迷，就有听到有人窃窃私语：“跟你讲一个笑话，今天姜小鹏在上课的时候调戏我们班班长崔璨了。”  
“真的？”  
“听别的班同学说就看到姜小鹏一直乱摸崔璨的手，还有凑到人家耳边说悄悄话，老师都说他色胆包天呢！”  
“诶，他不会是GAY吧？”  
“我也不知道，不过如果他们说的是真的的话，估计就是了。我想我们班长长得那么帅，估计看不上他的。”  
“这个你还别说，萝卜青菜各有所爱，其实人家姜小鹏长得就是胖了点，笑起来好可爱啊。”  
听到此处，姜小鹏终于找到了平衡感，但是也漏掉了核心思想，内心疯狂吼叫，哥本来就是帅哥范围内的，只是最近福泽深厚了一点。不听不见不心乱，小姜同志果断换了位置。  
姜小鹏继续苦战书海，自己看的不亦乐乎，有追求有梦想的好青年都是噶样子的。  
““said u would n’t call but lost all control and i need you now!”自己手机铃声响起，赶紧接听，姜小鹏匆匆跑出了阅读室。  
“喂？您是哪位？”  
“我是邱天宇，是小姜老师吧？”  
“哦！宇哥你好你好。我刚刚在阅读室，啥事？”  
“这么认真啊，我现在在你学校大门口。”  
“啊！真的啊，你来找朋友啊？”  
“嗤--看来姜老师贵人多忘事，我们都约好了今天晚上去听讲座的呢。”  
“哦，对哦，你稍等我一下，我马上去大门口找你。”  
“行！等你，撂了。”  
“嗯！”  
放下电话，小姜同志就冲进阅读室收了书包，飞快的跑了出去。结果跑的太急，一出阅读室门口就眼看着刹不住车，看到前面某人突然出现在自己面前，结果姜小胖就和崔某某撞了一个满怀，还被抱得很紧。  
姜小鹏挣脱出崔某某怀抱，然后在众目睽睽之下，在崔某某的淫笑下，低着头说：“对不起！我赶时间，你们先忙，不用管我。”  
然后姜小鹏就闪出了包围圈。靠！这是什么世道，他怎么又在那埋伏呢？姜小鹏纳闷了，我今天一定是犯太岁，等一下我一定把崔某某相片摆在床头，然后点三炷香，好好膜拜一下，要不然做场水陆法式》？  
到了大门口就看到停着一辆宝马，这次小姜同志算是认识车牌了，这都是土豪开的车啊。就看到车门斜倚着一个帅哥，今天一身白，还带一个黑色墨镜。姜小鹏第一反应是抬头望天，环顾四周。  
邱天宇不解的问：“你在看什么？”  
“我在看还有没有太阳。”  
然后就听到了一声嗤笑，“小姜老师一如既往的幽默啊。”  
“不用夸奖我，我会骄傲的。对了，邱帅，你吃饭了没有？要不要我请你鸡蛋灌饼吧？”  
“好啊。”  
“我还以为你会拒绝，然后说不用了，我请你吃大餐吧。哈哈哈哈”  
“用你的鸡蛋灌饼换今天的二人宵夜总可以了吧？你这个名副其实的吃货，呵呵呵”  
“谢谢，不过我这可不是打劫啊，你等我一下，我去买鸡蛋灌饼，你吃几个？”  
“1个吧。”  
“真的？你吃这么少？难怪这么瘦。”  
邱天宇就剩下笑了，然后说：“你去吧，我在这等你，快去快回，估计一会堵车，路上会需要点时间。”  
“稍等。”姜小鹏一路小跑的奔向鸡蛋灌饼了。  
10分钟之后，姜小鹏抱着3个鸡蛋灌饼跑了回来。邱天宇为他开门，等小姜同志完全坐稳，邱天宇关了门才绕到驾驶位置，开门落座发动车子，一溜烟就消失在了拐角。  
今天讲座菲姐因为公事没有参加，小鹏主动承担起了录音笔记和课件COPY工作。这也是最后一次讲座培训，下周二就要开展了。今天讲解词也终于发下来，小鹏主动承担起了帮叔叔阿姨放大讲解词，及相关资料打印工作。  
每次展览小鹏也都无私贡献自己复印的东西，例如笔记，网络资料等等。叔叔阿姨有了小鹏，每次讲解词一出就只一句话，“明天我们组要10本”，那个组说“要15本”。嗨，反正一句话小鹏办事，大家放心。  
当然所有叔叔阿姨都要给钱的，不过对此严重声明，小鹏从来不赚这个钱，都是实打实的该多少就是多少。可是每次叔叔阿姨都给的多，大家都知道小鹏是学生，自己不挣钱不能找这个懂事的孩子自己贴钱。  
小姜同志也把话说到明处：“刘阿姨，这次展览的讲解词和资料打印的钱您不用给我了。上次您给我10块钱，这次算下来还剩8毛呢，八毛钱我就装进自己私人口袋了啊，嘿嘿。”  
培训完了，记录好了各位叔叔阿姨的需求，时间已经到了10点了。  
“宇哥哥，今天的夜宵我就不参加了，嘿嘿。明天有叔叔阿姨要讲解词，我要回去调整一下板式，帮叔叔阿姨打出来。我明天服务给他们送过来。”  
“可以，那就推到下次。”  
姜小鹏天生的八卦王子，而且是见面熟的那一类。邱天宇送姜小鹏回学校的路上，小姜老师讲着所有博物馆的见闻，充满了绚丽的色彩。  
小姜同志回到宿舍跟舍友打过招呼，就去洗漱了。等小鹏洗漱出来就发现瘟神出现在自己的电脑桌旁边。  
看到他，姜小鹏就气不打一处来，但是丑陋最好还是留给自己，把美好留给外人。姜小鹏主动笑着说：“崔帅哥，公干啊？”  
“没事有啊，就是向你来讨债的。我的鸡蛋灌饼！”  
姜小鹏想骂娘了，滚你妈逼，不就四块钱吗？至于吗？老子给你买两个，一个噎死你，一个撑死你。  
“走吧，我现在就请你去吃，回来我还有国家大事要日理万机呢。”  
“好吧，我要加个蛋啊。”  
“行！”  
看热闹的不怕事大，景田也来凑热闹，“小鹏，你不能只关心其他班级同学，也要发挥你的革命热情为我也买一个，我只要多加点生菜就好了。”  
“４块钱拿来！”  
“嘿嘿，小鹏，我们这么长时间的舍友了啊！”  
“拿钱来！”小姜同志不依不饶的直奔主题。  
最后结果是景田给了八块钱，因为今天姜小鹏非常不爽，想要吃东西，否则景田你的以后作业谢绝ＣＯＰＹ。在太后娘娘最不开心的时候不要火上浇油，否则后果严重，自付还要倒搭啊。  
两个人走出寝室楼，到了鸡蛋灌饼的摊位，买了灌饼，姜小鹏转身就往回走。  
“姜小胖，今天看你坐宝马车跟一帅哥出去，难道你最近傍大款了？”  
“傍你妹啊！”  
“可惜我没有妹妹。”  
“那就告诉你爹妈赶紧去创造一个。”  
“哟，炸毛了？”崔某某满脸贱笑。  
姜小鹏只能翻白眼，“不好意思，崔记者，这是我个人隐私，我没有和你好到跟你解释的地步，请绕道，跟你站一起就没好事情！”  
“你没有傍大款我就放心了，如果有这是要犯思想政治错误的。”  
“你以为你是马克思和恩格斯的杂交品种啊，还管上思想政治了，思想有多远你就可以闪多远了，你不闪哥闪了。”  
“请！”  
等姜小鹏回到寝室开始奋斗讲解词时候，就有人发了短信过来。姜小鹏一看立马就沸腾了，立马电话过去。  
“宇哥，你真的拿到了展览画册？”  
“我今天拿到了纸质版本，两本。”  
“哇！应该很贵吧？”  
“标价２６５．”  
“哦，对我来说是天价，对于你来说小ＣＡＳＥ啦。可以借我看一下不？”  
“我打算送你一本。”  
“真的啊？不过还是算了，太贵了。”  
“大餐都吃了，这个不算什么吧？”  
“嘿嘿，说得也是，那谢谢宇哥。”  
“不用客气！”  
“你啥时候给我？”  
“你想啥时候要？”  
“如果我说现在，你会不会觉得我是外星人？”  
“不会啊，哥知道你是急脾气，又是一个充满求知欲望的急脾气，那你出来吧，我就在你们宿舍楼门口。”  
“纳尼？不会吧，这太让人感动了！”  
“不浪费电话费了，快出来拿。”  
等姜小鹏跑出去，就看到那辆宝马停在门口。姜小鹏笑着跑过去，“宇哥！谢谢，这个钱我想我还是给你吧？”  
“你要给我我就不送你了，学生能有几个钱，我是被你学习精神打动了，要向你学习，这不我还有一本，以后要向你请教呢。”  
“行！有用的到小弟的地方，小弟一定义不容辞！”  
“那就这么说定了，我最近要去北京出差，你好好加油。等我回来，你要给我做ＶＩＰ服务啊。”  
“没问题！天色不早了，宇哥早点回去吧。”  
“好的，晚安！”  
看着车子驶离，小姜同志如获至宝，兴奋的回去就打开画册观看，这次宇哥帮了大忙。不过以姜小鹏的记忆能力对几万字的讲解词，可以说百分之百的秒杀，三天之内，外加上自己补充的很多专业资料，完美无瑕的搞定。

５ 鸡蛋灌饼必须是最爱  
“小胖！”  
“叫名字。”  
“姜小胖。”  
“叫全名。”  
“小姜姜。”  
“靠，你丫变态！我好像没有跟你好到满嘴跑油的地步吧？少招惹我，我告诉你啊，我跟你势不两立，你少出现在我五米范围之内。看到这个没有？”说着小姜同志从笔记本中拿出一张卫生纸，上面竖写着几个龙飞大字：“鬼魂勿扰，妖魔勿近，崔璨滚犊子！”  
崔璨看了之后毅然决然的就坐在了姜小胖身边。为了发扬不跟牛鬼蛇神一般见识的英雄主义精神，小姜同志果断把位置让给了崔某某，另寻他处座位。刚找到新的位置坐定，就又有香口胶粘过来，几次无果之后，姜小鹏怒了。  
“老师，我这本书可以借出一天吧？”  
“放学前归还就行，但是学生证必须留在此处。”  
“好的！”姜小鹏同志终于选择了怒而不言，走人了事。  
姜小鹏抱着书走出图书馆之后，就跑操场背诵讲解词了。一边看着图册一边对照讲解词，一边站在一般的观众角度想，哪些点不够通俗易懂，哪些问题还要深挖。所有的做了标记，就看到二班的崔某某和他们班选出的院花，在操场溜达。  
姜小鹏暗叹一声：“看来操场也不安全，不过说实话这对狗男女还是蛮般配的，算了，关我嘛事，还是去图书馆~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦。”姜小鹏赶紧收拾东西遁了。  
姜小鹏背着一个软塌塌的大包，一甩一甩的跑进图书馆综合阅览室，找了一个犄角旮旯潜伏下来，继续看资料。  
“咿？小鹏干嘛坐地上，还坐这个角落，那边不是很多空位吗？”  
“景田，你小点声，平时也没有见你这么关心同学啊！”  
“瞧你这张嘴，你不知道我受你感化，一直都是活雷锋吗？”  
“得得得，别贫了！”  
“你在看画册？”  
“嗯！马上博物馆有油画的临时展览，博物馆让我下周二打头阵，必须好好准备一下。你要不要也报名志愿者算了，你看你一表人才...”  
“啊哦！我的青春还是挥洒给我的三国吧。我看到文物就像看到隔壁那个赤裸癖一样，一点也没热情，反被吓住了。”  
姜小鹏在遭到周遭同学第N+1次拒绝后，决心以后绝不再提让同学加入博物馆志愿者此事，看来这注定是姜小鹏自己一个人的狂欢。  
“呵呵，还说呢，上次他在厕所洗澡，竟然不关我们这边的门。我一走到厕所也被眼前一幕吓了一跳。他洗澡不关门，真的是让人无语，最关键是又没有肌肉，又不可爱，真的是恐怖片。”  
“绝对阿凡达！”  
“行了，你去忙吧，咱回去再聊。”  
“行，回见。”  
天色见暗，姜小鹏就收拾书包，起身伸了伸懒腰，打算先去吃饭回来再战。  
“姜小胖，我找你好久了。”  
姜小鹏不用回头就知道是谁。小姜同志一边背起书包，一边说：“干嘛！我说了很多次了，我跟你好像关系不是很好吧？我也都说了多少遍了，请离我远点。不要阴魂不散，哥很忙，无聊的话就找你的妹子去。”  
“呵呵呵，你吃醋的背影很可爱。”  
“靠！我干嘛吃醋，我从来不喜欢那个女淫。你不会青光眼白内障吧，背影都看的出可爱？”  
“不要生气嘛，今天哥心情好请你吃饭，怎么样？”  
“I’AM SORRY AND 太他妈SORRY了。今天哥星晴不好，你自己吃吧！”说着姜小鹏向背后甩甩手，绕道飞快的走出了这个是非之地。  
姜小鹏决定周六上午必须去开福寺进香，求满天神佛保佑。  
吃过饭，姜小鹏还是决定不去图书馆了，想想还是去教室比较好。果然小姜同志这次掐指一算比较准，晚上自己一个人继续背诵着讲解词，平安无事。那个专注劲头，大一学妹都还认为姜小鹏是大四考研的学长呢，看画册看得那么认真。  
眼看着周六就到了，这次绝对不能食言，姜小鹏还是决定约小蝶姐姐一起去开福寺。  
“小蝶姐姐，今天求你一件事好不喽？”  
“啥事？今天我要去服务。”  
“我也知道，我也去，不过我们去服务之前一起去一下开福寺吧？我想求个护身符。”  
“干嘛？最近印堂发黑？还是命犯桃花？”  
“两者皆不是，我最近总是遇到瘟神，见面聊啦。好不好嘛？”  
“可以，那现在出发吧，稍后开福寺门口见。”  
“行，稍后电话联系！”  
姜小鹏洗漱完毕就跑向了公交车，半小时后准时到达开福寺。两个人拿出学生证买了半票，括弧一个是本科生，一个是研究生。进门凭票发香，这点太赞了。  
“小蝶姐姐，你说学生证都半价，等我结婚时候我要告诉我岳母大人，我就出示我的学生证，凭学生证聘礼可以半价，那该多好！”  
“找我说，我就建议你去温州，那边嫁女儿都是倒贴，没准你就是亿万富翁了。”  
“那叫爱情吗？”  
“姐告诉你，就算现在张柏芝和谢霆锋离婚，谢霆锋找回了王菲，李亚鹏回到了周迅身边，张柏芝和陈冠希在一起了，我依然相信爱情！”  
“这是哪跟哪？”  
“姐的意思是爱情只在于你自己的感受，跟外人没有一点关系，没准给你几亿还附送了爱情给你呢，这都说不准。”  
“哦，还是不懂。”  
“呵呵呵，你小孩子家家的当然不懂。进去吧。”  
进门就看到众人在向观音大士的造像扔硬币祈福，小姜同志纳闷了，难道观音大士现在不受香火，也收人民币了？看来人民币果然坚挺，因为有观音大士都在使用啊。不过我也要投一个，以证明我的手法比较科学，那种瞎扔的扔一辈子也甭想进最佳位置。  
看到小姜同志的投币方法，小蝶姐姐就风化了。只见，小姜同志利用自己高大的身躯，站在池子边沿，让小蝶姐拽着他，他轻轻一伸手就放进了净瓶里边！大功告成，真的是大快人心。接下来去求护身符了。  
“纳尼？护身符还可以凭学生证打半价？”小姜同志彻底败下阵来。  
小蝶姐笑到，“信则灵，不信则不灵。”  
“嗯！那我来两个吧？这样子就不是打折的了。”  
“哈哈哈，好吧！”  
“耶！”  
求了护身符，一个戴在脖子上，一个就放在书包小口袋里边，总归这次是心里踏实了。两个人出了死门，就搭车去博物馆做志愿者服务去了。  
今天到馆的志愿者非常多，但是观众更多。H博物馆有一票难求之称，虽然是免费开放了但是并不免票，限制人数参观。今天小姜同志有点名的一个接待，来了才知道原来是中石化党委书记的美国外宾。  
等经过交流才知道，原来这两位外宾是中美国友好家庭。当年中石化的党委书记外派美国学习就住在他们家。两个外国友人都已经80岁高龄，但是给人感觉不过60岁。尤其是那位老太太一个眼睛是蓝色，一个眼睛是绿色的，好漂亮！  
听到姜小鹏的讲解。两位老人充满了兴趣。最后也不出所料，姜小鹏收到了礼物，两位老人家很开心的邀请小鹏去美国，要是有机会一定要打他们电话。姜小鹏想这辈子估计还有机会的吧？  
一天就这么疾驰而过了，姜小鹏收获了一堆零食带回学校。果然博物馆给力，有吃有喝还有的拿，看来这发福的节奏是缓不下节奏了。  
姜小鹏刚到学校大门口，就正好看到辅导员和一个帅哥及阿姨上车，从自己身边疾驰而过。姜小鹏心里八卦的浪潮一浪高过一浪，早就听说辅导员找了一个经理在热恋中，人帅有钱够档次，难道就说的那位？今天见家长？这点时间出去必须是幽会，又开的是土豪车，可惜没看清那个土豪长啥样子。  
一阵哀怨之后，小姜同志无心理会与自己半毛钱关系都没有的毛线，又开心的冲向了鸡蛋灌饼的摊位，鸡蛋灌饼必须是最爱。

6 这个猪依然壮  
周一总是有点懒床的习惯，但是明天就要打头阵了，还是早早起来去晨读了。大学生能坚持上课的都是好学生，而能晨读的一定是学霸，可是小姜同志属于伪学霸范畴的。  
学校虽然没硬性规定晨读，但是马上就要迎来四六级考试了，很多人还是自觉地去听听力或者学习英语。小姜同志为了不显示自己是异类，所以只在水上教学楼的草坪附近自言自语。  
今天心情大好，看来护身符真的起作用了，姜小鹏终于没有看到那个变态崔某某，不过就看到辅导员和一位帅哥从教学楼出来。小姜同志淡定的就当某两人是空气，视而不见，专心埋头讲解词了。  
“姜小鹏，怎么不去教室学习，在这一个人？”  
姜小鹏内心无限鄙视，关你鸟事，不过还是轻松地浮上一个阳光笑容：“李老师，今天怎么这么早？”  
“这是你们班新同学，以后就要你多帮助了。”  
“哦！”小姜同志就像辅导员身后瞟了一眼，内心惊呼发现新大陆，帅哥一枚，迎着朝阳散发着万丈光芒。  
帅哥献上一个蒙娜丽莎的微笑，伸出手，“你好，我叫胡思。”  
“胡思乱想的胡思？”姜小鹏一时没刹住车就嘴秃噜了。  
对方大方一笑，“没错，你叫姜小鹏？以后多关照。”  
“鄙人姜小鹏，幸会。不过关照就谈不上了，有事您就找咱们一姐班长罗晨。她一定竭诚为您服务的。”  
电话铃声猛响，姜小鹏赶紧在包里翻找，结果辅导员淡定的接了电话。姜小鹏内心狂吐槽，竟然COPY我的铃声，害的我一时紧张还以为是我电话，姜小鹏总觉得刚刚好像胡思有狡黠的嘲笑。  
辅导员笑笑对胡思说，“我有点急事，先回办公室，你有什么不懂的就问小姜。”  
“好嘞，李老师您慢走。”  
小姜同志看着辅导员离开的背景，不开心都写脸上了，滚你妈，我现在又不是团支书了，休想扔给我。小姜同志作势收起书包，就要另寻其他地方。  
“同学，你这么快就完了？”  
姜小鹏内心狂骂，不要以为你是新人我就不敢骂你啊，你才完了呢，你家全完了。小姜同志转身，面带慈祥微笑，“同学，啥事？你还没完？”  
“怎么听着怪怪的啊，呵呵呵”  
“啥事啊？你有没有听过磨蹭别人时间无异于图财害命。”  
“哦，没事。”  
“那我闪了，拜~”那个软塌塌的双肩包，在姜小鹏身后摇来晃去真的是有很可爱，特像一个小尾巴，跟着姜小鹏一起慢慢消失在胡思的视野。  
下午上课时候，又看到了崔某某。小姜同志总觉得哪里怪怪的，好像每次上课都看会到瘟神，难道是自己想多了？不过护身符太给力了，崔某某身边跟着校花，看样子很是亲密的坐在自己前面。然后小姜同志就果断的坐去第一排，充当好学生去了。  
今天下午的课要不要这么惬意，就感觉刘老师都像女神一样充满了正常女性的雌性激素，举手投足多了好多女神的错觉。  
美好的时间总是短暂的，俗话说不逃课的学生就不是正常的大学生。周二上午的两节课果断翘掉了，如有点名等毛线事情，交给景田顶替了。同学情谊这会体现的一览无余。  
果然打头阵压力山大，C市所有媒体七七八八的驾着摄像机和话筒、录音笔围绕馆长和主任在展馆中四处乱拍，而姜小鹏就成了坚实的背景，带着观众浩浩荡荡的往前推移。  
这第一次讲解围观的观众其实志愿者占了一半，都是想观摩小姜同志的讲解。一场讲解下来，小姜同志已经大汗淋漓，讲解完果然被围得水泄不通是一种罪孽，不过小姜同志最喜欢这种光芒四射的时刻。  
今天下午人就渐渐多起来，而且令人没想到是师大美院学生这么早就集体组织来看画展。馆方要安排两个讲解，新来的志愿都有些怕HOLD不住场面。小姜同志出马也有点七上八下的，毕竟刚刚开展，还是有些方面没有了解到位的。最终决定由馆方一名讲解员和姜小鹏一起上阵。  
小姜深吸一口气，就站在门口等着这个团体接待到来。首先由馆方人员先带一个班级走，小姜同志迎面笑着拦下第二个班级，“我们稍等一下，大家都是美院的学生，要向大家多多求教绘画知识。”就看到一群高傲的美女和帅哥冷脸以对。  
小姜看了一下专业讲解员真的是神速啊，果然够专业，已经带着人跑到了展厅中间了。  
“好的，各位美女帅哥咱们这边请！首先给大家介绍一下本次画展的基本概况。本次画展来自乌菲齐博物馆，我想对于你们来说并不陌生......我们先来看一下第一幅作品，我想大家第一眼看到这幅画时候一定会唏嘘，这个胖达两百斤的肥婆穿的这身衣服一定是价值不菲，通身镶满珍珠宝石，还绣满了金色的百合花。其实我说实话，我不看人物的脸我觉得这身衣服太美了，太奢华了，比很多美女梦想着的婚纱有过之而无不及。这就是大家熟知的巴洛克风格，巴洛克就是极尽奢华，扭曲的代言词。而很多人会问我，这个女人是谁？其实他就是梅蒂奇家族出的第一位法国皇后，路易十四的母亲，安娜梅蒂奇。她就是著名的罗浮宫的雏形的创建者之一，而且她跟中国慈溪太有一拼也是垂帘听政的狠角色。而他表妹，凯瑟琳德梅蒂奇是出自这个家族的第二位法国王后，凯瑟琳做皇后时候跟她表姐一个德行都是短粗胖，（此处应该有笑声）所以她发明了世界女人的潮流，大家知道是什么吗？”  
“高跟鞋！”  
“我都听到男同志铿锵有力的回答了，一定是女朋友调教的好，没错就是高跟鞋。但是我想你们也知道其实他们长得不一定好看，但是你看她们的肖像一定觉得她们天生丽质难自弃，个个都是白富美。事实上他们可能满脸鱼尾纹，可是你看这幅安娜王后的肖像有吗？”  
“没有！”  
“这不是画家故意为之，也是不得以的事情，因为画家在当时欧洲社会的地位也不是很高，我们都说经济基础决定上层建筑，吃不饱穿不暖的时候就甭扯理想。画家XXXXX是王后的御用画家，画家当时也是为了活命，为了赚钱，也是在强权的压迫下把安娜王妃就给PS了。美化的一点皱纹没有，这也算是古典美中追求的。但是你们有没有觉得这幅画的衣服和脑袋有点不是很协调，长时间看就觉得有点生硬。”  
“是诶！”  
“为什么？”  
“.....”  
““其实大家应该都想到了，王妃不是一般人。我们现在画肖像要不然就要让人站那几个小时，要不然可以拍照。但是当时没有照相技术，又不能让王后坐那好长时间，怎么办？其实画家可能是让侍女穿着王后的衣服画完了衣服，然后才凭记忆画出了王后的头部。不管怎么样这幅画让安娜很满意，证明画家可谓技艺超群。除了衣服的细致逼真描绘，大家觉得哪里还是这副画的亮点？”  
“构图！”  
“这算一个，这幅画人物衣服和背景猩红色绸缎可以说都是三角构图，稳定和谐。”  
“我觉得就是虚实简繁对比。”  
“没错，这也是一点，衣服华丽背景单一，同时衣服真实背景有些舞台虚幻效果。我在这边想给大家提一个问题，为什么古典油画，都需要一个精致的框？这个问题的回答我们到肖像部分，大家就有更深感触，其实我还要提醒一点就是这幅画的光线处理。看完这幅我们看接下来这一副，这幅画重点就在光线，画家有小伦勃朗之称！”  
....  
越讲围过来的美女越多，到最后博物馆的安防人员一个个的向小姜同志竖起大拇指。等讲解结束，一如往昔，大家还觉得一游未尽。有一位六十来岁的老阿姨，追着小姜问：“你是学美术的吗？”  
小姜明媚一笑：“不是。”  
“那你是学历史还是学什么的？”  
“我学的国际贸易。”  
“还以为你是学艺术的呢，没想到讲得这么好！”  
“谢谢您阿姨！我就是比较八卦别的都是博物馆的讲解词，嘿嘿”  
“我是他们的老师，刚刚也听了馆里边的讲解员的讲解。你的讲解不仅仅是内容，你的声音也很好听。”  
姜小鹏受宠若惊：“真的！？谢谢阿姨，嘿嘿，您这样一说我一下子觉得自信心就有了。”  
“小伙子，下次有机会我们还会来的。”  
“呵呵，随时欢迎您来参观。”  
阿姨带着几个学生走出了博物馆，小姜同志就跑下楼到常设展览的志愿者休息室，收获零食去了。  
姜小鹏一出现在今天周二组的志愿者休息室，众多阿姨都像看到了宝贝，开心的不得了。姜小鹏礼貌的问过好之后，就坐等刘妈和印妈拿吃的给自己。大家都在夸小姜同志刚刚在讲解三楼临时展览的精彩表现呢。  
姜小鹏是大家的活宝，看到王春华叔叔，只有他一个人可以叫“华仔！”；见到陈英阿姨，每次他都嘴甜的叫陈姐，谁找您长着30岁的面容呢。每个叔叔阿姨的特征，讲解特色，生活细节他都能记在心里，并且小姜同志谦虚又热情，礼貌又活泼不失分寸。  
博物馆志愿者就是这样一个地方，没有太多利益纷争，大家虽然都是来服务，遵守着志愿者守则，但是相互之间还是少了很多的世俗的诟病，那种情谊比大学建立起来的都可贵。  
毕竟对于姜小鹏来说很多都是忘年交，更很多朋友的身份都是自己想都不敢想的，例如菲姐就是公安厅的科长了，以前也是一个很有故事的女人。

7 小肥羊确实很好吃  
今天做完志愿者服务，姜小鹏哼着小曲唱着歌，站在路边等着公交车。车子一来，乌压压的一群人上了车子。还好车子比较空，姜小鹏就抢到位置坐了。  
姜小鹏环顾四周，竟然发现了几个面熟的美女，应该是师大的。大家相对微笑，就看到美女在旁边窃窃私语了，然后就好多人朝自己的位置看过来，看来姜小鹏今天影响力巨大，不过都已经习惯了。  
到了第二站开始人就多了起来，一位老奶奶上了车，小姜同志主动让了位置，就站在车子中间位置了。  
车子开动时候才想起来自己背的双肩包还在背后，慌忙中先是用手在后背的包上摸了一把，一不小心就碰到了一个棍状的东西，姜小鹏赶紧回头，诧异了：“怎么是你？”  
胡思朝小姜同志就是明朗微笑：“什么啊？”  
小姜揉揉眼睛，确认是胡思，“你来参观博物馆吗？”  
“是啊，还听了你的讲解。”说话间小姜同志把包包换到了前面背着，人也转过来，面对着胡思。车子上人太多，两个人之间的距离只隔着软踏踏一个包。  
小姜同志还是觉得蛮不好意思的，“刚刚对不起啊。”  
“怎么了？”  
“没事！”小姜内心愤怒了，你妈的你不知道刚刚我碰了你那里吗？你那里都半抬头了，你不知道吗？想在公交车上发情啊？小姜同志维持表面的风平浪静，但是短时间脱线，直接导致小姜忘记了刚刚谈话内容，间接的导致，姜小鹏这个八卦王鸦雀无声。  
“非常好！”  
“纳尼？”  
“你的讲解啊。”  
“哦。”  
“一堆美女跟着你跑上跑下的，簇拥着你，真的感觉万众瞩目。”  
“真的啊？谢谢！你是第一个这样夸我的。”小姜同志不得不臭屁，当然不知道你前边早就有多少人第一个这样子夸我呢，哈哈哈。不过哥一向低调，低调才是哥最牛逼的炫耀啊。  
小姜同志在低眉暗自发笑时候，公交车一个急刹车，小姜同志就直接向前扑去，一下子就栽在胡思怀里。虽然中间隔着一个软塌塌的包，虽然软塌塌的包包里边装了一些零食，但是都是浮云啊。  
结果就是小姜同志一个熊抱就把胡思搂的死死地，差一点自己就亲上胡思了。胡思一个手紧紧抓着扶手，然后一只手也紧紧拽着姜小鹏的衣服。  
全车人站稳之后就有人在骂前面的一辆奔驰车，“靠！有钱人都这么没素质，变道也不打个转向灯，眼睛长屁股上了！”  
“。。。。。”  
听完一顿咒骂，车子也渐渐重新行驶起来，姜小鹏和胡思两个人相对一笑。  
胡思略微低着头看着姜小鹏说：“刚才好危险，看着你扑过来总觉得拉不住你似得，呵呵呵”  
“我知道我体积乘以密度的值比较大，但是您也不能讽刺的这么直接啊。下次我站前面，要是有急刹车，你抱我就好了。本人一向弹性十足，一定会把你弹回去的。”  
“哦，哈哈哈，行，对了你今天回学校有事吗？”  
“暂时无事，怎么？”  
“一会到终点站，你陪我去买点东西吧？顺便我请你吃饭。”  
“真的啊？吃啥？所谓无功不受禄，一会我帮你提东西。”  
“行！就是找你来帮忙的，我们去吃小肥羊吧？”  
“没去过，全羊宴？”  
“这你都没听过，火锅啦。”  
两个人天南地北的胡扯着，很快就到终点站了。时间还早，就先去商场看了东西，计划了要买的东西，然后先去吃饭，打算吃完饭一次性购买完就回寝室。  
对于姜小鹏来说，小肥羊还真的是第一次来，也是第一次听这个名字。虽然他去过更好的更奢侈的地方去吃饭，但是全部都是因为菲姐带着他去的。不过对于天生的吃货，小姜同志从来不挑食，更可以说无所不吃，肉食只是一方面。  
“姜才子，你来点吃的，我相信你的食运。”  
“不好吧，你做东，我随意啦，只要不吃国家保护动物就行。”  
“好吧，我们先点一些，不够直接再加。”胡思转头又叫服务员，“服务员，鸳鸯锅底，牛肉二盘，羊肉二大盘，大虾，...”  
“别光点肉食，我是杂食动物啊。”此语一出，服务员都笑了。姜小鹏发挥大无畏的牺牲笑相精神，“美女，我看所有的肉类都改成一盘，你看我这身板就是注定要减肥的，否则妹子都看不上我了。”  
“没有啦，你这还不算胖，只能算STRONG，很多妹子都喜欢你这样子的。”  
“真的！？那我还是要两盘吧，继续保持雄伟的胖大海身材。”  
另外两个人笑的前仰后合，美女还是满真诚的，“两个人这些应该吃不了，我觉得还是要多一些素菜，这些都换成一份，然后不够一会再加。”  
“好的，谢谢！”  
最终决定添了素菜。等服务员走之后，小姜同志扑哧的一声笑了。胡思莫名其妙的看着小姜同志。  
“你老实交代，你和美女是什么关系？两个人说的话都一样的啊！‘不够一会再加！’哈哈哈哈”  
“哪里，呵呵呵，这还不是你人魅力大，把那个美女逗得眉开眼笑，你看都担心我们吃不了呢。”  
“哪里，美女还不是看你长得帅，当今社会帅哥是能刷脸的。”  
“那你也认为我很帅？”  
“当然啦，您这是标准的白马王子长相啊，下巴尖尖鼻梁挺，脸蛋瓜子眉毛浓，性感嘴唇有发型，标准的帅哥！”  
“那你喜不喜欢？”  
“我喜欢不顶用啊，不过你相信我的话，你市场很好。要不要我帮你介绍，我告诉你博物馆好多志愿者妹子非常漂亮呢。”  
“真的？”  
“那当然，你是不知道我们博物馆有四大金花，师大，中大，农大，传媒大学等的妹子，都有！”  
“怎么感觉你像开妓院的。”  
“那必须的，我就凭着一张嘴活着了，老鸨子都绝对不如我，我推荐的姑娘可是德智体美劳全方面多角度立体式综合发展的优良苗子。”  
“那你自己呢？”  
“不用管我，我还要在单身事业上继续奋斗几年再说。”  
“哦，那你什么时候单身需解放的时候告诉我，我给你介绍好多优秀青年。”  
“不要告诉我你家是祖传的冰人啊？想抢我饭碗？”  
“必须祖传啊，我等你单身待解放，我就来解放你。”  
“好啊！那时候你要介绍最好的可人儿给我啊，必须要三有，有房有车有型；同时兼具四德，疼我爱我宠我只有我。哈哈哈哈，那时候我要过衣来伸手，饭来张口的生活，就像生活在日本做白痴一样。”  
“嘿嘿，没问题，必须给你找一个能震得住你的角色。水开了，赶紧下肉。”  
“3Q啊，胡哥，好像没有人跟我抢吧？”  
“那你还夹那么多在你盘子里？”  
“一高兴就下筷子狠了点，这不是一不小心嘛。”  
“您这确实不小心。”胡思成功的从小姜同志碗里夹出好多肉，放在自己嘴里嚼了嚼，含着食物笑说，“凉的温度正好吃，好香啊，不过不好意思了，一不小心就夹了一些尝一下。”  
“你！敢不敢不要加我的哦，已经沾了哥的口水啦。”小姜同志心里狂想，敢抢爷爷的食物，我恶心死你。  
“没事啊，我又不嫌弃你，来我的还给你。”听到此话小姜同志瞬时风化凌乱了。不过凭借小姜的强大恢复力，直接淡定忽略。然后捂着自己的碗，不让胡思把自己碗里的食物夹过来。但是胡思好像大有坚持不懈的意思。  
小姜同志发挥团结友爱的作风，“胡帅，你看那边那个美女！”  
胡思纹丝不动，笑看小姜同志表演。  
小姜完全败下阵来，然后伸开手等着胡思把肉夹进自己碗里。小姜内心狂骂，这个变态，这个色魔，这个猥亵狂，你这个...算了看在吃的面子上，我就不跟你一般见识，不能和吃的置气，太香了！  
小姜同志把肉一口吃掉，然后准备夹新的羊肉，就听到胡思说了一声“乖~”。  
胡思夹了羊肉送到小姜碗里。小姜只低头闷吃，反正哥今天一定要吃死你。  
两个人吃完了火锅，高兴的买完了用品，直接打的回了学校。  
到了胡思的宿舍才知道，原来他们宿舍住的都是转校或者转专业过来的同学，还有四班和二班的也都住这。小姜热心的帮胡思收拾好东西，自己就准备回宿舍，刚走出门就被后边出来的胡思叫住。  
“亲！明天我要选课，你帮我一起吧？”  
“可以啊！不过话说只能下午，上午我全课。”  
“你看这样子好不好，我跟你选一样的。这样子到时候你可以帮我补习一下，要不然我就真的要挂了。而且你也知道我们原专业不学习数学的，所以大二我要跟大一一起学习数学。课程太多了，求救济失足落难儿童。”  
小姜同志很热心但是不想搀和别人的事情，“胡帅，这个事情你只能找一姐，我爱莫能助啊。你也知道我退出江湖好多年，自己还有志愿者要忙好多事情呢。”  
“我每月请你吃一次大餐作为回报总可以吧？”  
“不要拿食物引诱我，我是一个正直的人。”  
“三周一次？”  
“不行，这个跟吃饭没关系，我真的没有时间。”  
“两周一次总可以了吧？”  
“成交！”  
胡思笑着说：“我就知道你肯帮忙的，那明天下午你陪我去选课啊。”  
“好吧。”

8强加的小棉袄  
“姜小胖！”  
小姜同志，抖了抖身体，果然在背后听到某人呼喊，于是假装没有听到任何风吹骚动，小姜同志依然吃着鸡蛋灌饼，加快脚步向前。姜小鹏想着每次都是这时候遇到瘟神，难道是鸡蛋灌饼跟我过不去？管他呢！先甩掉这个变态再说。  
后来听到叫声更近了，姜小胖撒腿就跑，到了一楼教室，找到自己同班同学，上气不接下气的钻到了他们中间，忽略一切怪异目光。  
这一节课姜小鹏上的如坐针毡，总觉得自己做了什么见不得人的事情似得，总觉哪里有一双眼睛盯着自己似得。  
一下课趁大家都起身走出教室的混乱之际，小姜同志跟做贼似得四处乱瞄，刚一出教室后门就不小心又撞上一个人。靠，自己最近也太衰了吧，捂着鼻子，姜小鹏哀怨的抬头一看，胡思！  
“你怎么来了？”  
“下午选课，正好也听一下老师的讲课水平，反正我们都选一样的，我就在你寝室拿了课表复印了一份，过来看看。”  
“哦。那接下来上五楼，我们走吧。”小姜同志拽着小胡同志的胳膊就往五楼走去，心花怒放的溢于言表，搞得胡思都有些莫名其妙的紧张了。  
“诶！姜小鹏你没事吧？笑屁了你都，难道握着我这个帅哥的手，就这么让你兴奋啊？”  
“一边去，不过此时此刻你就是我的男神，我的救星。有你真好，简直就是我贴心的小棉袄。”  
“不会吧，我可以理解你这是主动向我发骚或者示爱？”  
“滚一边去！哥有那么贱吗？只是借用一下你这光辉的外表，又不用你脱光给我看，值得这么荼毒我这颗玻璃一般的小心脏嘛？”  
“借用也是要有回报的吧？”  
“这么小气，枉做男淫，是男淫就要对别人慷慨一些，不要这么看中眼前利益啦。”  
“哦，那我回去了。”胡思停住脚步。  
“诶，别啊！你回去我下午怎么陪你选课啊？”  
“那我自己选啊，反正课表我有了。”  
“靠！你意思是你过河拆桥，你想反悔，不想请客吃饭？”  
“看你表现了。”  
“那你说什么回报？”  
“每天帮我补习功课，还要负责买饭跑腿。”  
“靠，那我不利用你了，你走吧。”小姜果断的撒开某只的胳膊，自己上了一个台阶。  
“别啊！我这都快到五楼了，没准你真的就需要我帮忙呢？”  
“只答应帮你补习功课，别的免谈！”  
“好吧，成交。”胡思微笑的看着姜小鹏，重新拽住他的衣服。  
“快走啦，以后必须都要让我借用啊，否则不给你补习功课，直到用到我满意为止。”  
“啊？截止日期还不确定，这不是卖身契吗？那我是不是...”  
“没有其他条件，否则我找别人帮忙。”  
“嘚！谨遵男神吩咐！”  
“这还差不多，我会对你很温柔的，你放心啦，不会找你牺牲色相，配合我的工作就好了。”  
“好嘞，坐那？”  
“坐最后一排那个只有两个位置的地方，快去抢位置。”  
两个人顺利的坐在最后一排，看到崔某某携着女友进入。小姜同志就当什么都没有看到，胡思搂住小姜同志的肩膀，两个人凑得那个近啊，小姜同志内心狂笑，果然找胡思帮忙够给力，连这都心有灵犀，一会赏他一个鸡蛋灌饼。  
小姜用余光扫着崔帅哥的表情变化，结果直到上课就只看到崔某某的后脑勺。姜小鹏同志欣慰的专心致志的上课了。下课就和胡思聊着没完没了的八卦，崔某某就像是知趣的君子，无视的在教室里进进出出，和自己的女友有说有笑的正常人似得。  
小姜同志有些错觉了，是不是自己想多了？  
中午放学，胡思坐在最后一排伸着懒腰。姜小鹏收拾着书本，准备闪人，顺便扫一眼崔某某位置，空无一人，果然大快人心。就连中午吃饭都是大快朵颐，这次小姜同志付款啊。  
吃完了饭，两个人就去教务处补报信息去了，下午干甚呢？  
“小鹏，你下午有什么事情做不？”  
“打算去图书馆看书，你呢？”  
“我也没事，跟你一起吧。”  
“哦，首先我要说我看书很无聊的，竟看一些乱七八糟的书的。”  
“有多乱七八糟？”  
“都是艺术和历史文物之类的啊。”  
“没事啊，图书馆嘛，各种书都有，各看各的，相安无事。”  
“行，走之。”  
初秋中午还是有淡淡的慵懒的暑热，今天吃的饱，小姜同志多少有些坐不住，难道是秋日骚动了？不会啊，最近我算着没有真命天女出现啊，星座上来看本月运势，我是四星半，难道有食运？！  
小姜同志环顾四周，清一色的美女，果断忽略了；寻找食欲之门，只有身边这个胡思乱想的帅哥了啊。  
“最近你生日？”姜小鹏果然头脑够强大，间接就问出了自己心里所想的。  
“是啊，你怎么知道？”  
“我今天坐卧难安，估计是有食运扑面而来。”  
“这都可以感知？”胡思听到这答案满头黑线。  
“那必须可以，我可是传说中的姜半仙。来伸出你的左手来，让我看一下你的命运指数，情感轨迹和智慧事业线。”  
“大仙您这都会？”  
“必须会啊， 否则怎么稳坐博物馆第一把交椅，没事骗骗那些小妹妹也挺好玩的。”  
“好吧，那你岂不是早就名草有主了？”  
“就我这体型谁能看得上我这种胖子啊，这能叫草吗？这明明是白菜，除非是绝世美女才能看上我。”  
“瞧你得色的。你看了这么长时间看出什么来了吗？”  
“哇，你事业线好长，简直就是一飞冲天大富大贵；还有双重智慧线，所以即胆大又心细；生命线也不错，显示有三次事业上升期，一次在你三十岁左右，一次在你四十岁，还有一次在你六十五岁左右。靠，你天生是富二代吧？这么好的掌纹非富即贵，从实交代，你是否是来自火星啊？”  
“我是来自遥远的其他星系，看到地球上的有一个小胖散发着光芒被吸引来了。”  
“少胡扯，你以为你是卷纸啊？”  
“好吧，我感情线怎么样？”  
“呃，我说实话，我说的不一定准。但是看你感情线显示你有两段感情，前一段很深必定是刻骨铭心，而且一定是几经波折；后一段是一帆风顺了。”  
“哦，那是不是跟同一个人。”  
“小弟道行尚浅，哈哈哈，看不出，不过祝福你跟同一个人。你想跟几个人？”小姜同志坏笑。  
“哈哈哈，我事业线这么好啊？”  
“切，答非所问！哈哈，不过是男人都花心吧。这个世道像你这种帅哥都是最有市场的，可以奇货可居，待价而沽了。以后小弟可以求包养不？小弟会洗衣做饭洗澡搓背开车理财兼保卫。”  
“那有没有暖床这一项服务？”  
“这项我可以代为电话东莞服务热线，倾力打造五星级服务，可好！？”  
“你亲自暖我就包了你。”  
“好吧，小弟就亲自暖，您先给个价@@”  
“年薪百万怎么样？”  
“好嘞，口头协议法律上也是承认有效性的。等你飞黄腾达了，小弟就投靠您了。”.  
“你是认真的不？”  
“当然是认针的，下次帮你缝衣服啊。”  
“切，我就说嘛。我们家小鹏绝对不会甘愿找人包养呢，不过放心，一言为定。”  
“啥时候归你家所有了？物权凭证呢？”  
“呵呵，我带你去吃这边最有名的小吃一条街吧。”  
“华天小吃街？”  
“你去过那？”  
“是的啊，前两天刚去了，跟一帮女淫和一枚帅哥一起。”  
“哦！今天我们去另外一个地方，要去城南的一个小吃一条街。”  
“好嘞，你请客啊。”  
“当然。”  
“看来今天食运是真的来了。”姜小鹏赶紧收拾书包，跟着胡思一步三颠的打的去了小吃一条街。  
夕阳变得通红，看来不久就要真的落入地平线了，天也渐渐有些凉了。姜小鹏出来的急，没有带厚衣服，一阵风吹来还是有些许的哆嗦。  
“唉，天凉好个秋，赶紧找一家我们进去吧，有点冷。”  
胡思走到小姜同志后边，把自己的身上的外套脱下来，“喏，披上这个吧。”  
“你不冷？不会吧，我有脂肪护体的都觉得冷，你这身板应该比我冷吧？还是算了。”小姜同志作势就要推回衣服，就被胡思生生批在了身上。  
“哪有那么多事情，你看我穿的有毛衣呢。”  
“哦！”小姜同志肩膀被胡思搂着，一直向前走。走了一百米，胡思才停下来一拽小姜同志就拐进了一个小胡同，推门进了一个小店。  
“胡思，这边！”一进店就听到有人喊胡思。小姜只觉得看小店外表其貌不扬，进了这个小店才感到别有洞天，这是一个甜品屋。  
完了，姜小鹏上道了，想几个月前，菲姐请吃自助餐的时候自己可是吃掉了20多个甜品啊。  
完了，姜小鹏流口水了，冲到柜台就看得目不转睛，蛋糕样子很好看诶，应该也很好吃吧？当看到价格就姜小鹏风化了，一个芒果奶昔就25块钱，这得多少个鸡蛋灌饼啊？  
“走吧，先过去，一会再点。”胡思拉着小姜同志的胳膊就拖着他去了窗户边上的沙发座位坐了，早就有两个帅哥兼一个长发美女坐在那边等了。  
看到来的是两个人，一个阴柔的男声响起：“思思啊，最近听说你回学校重温大学时光了，这么快就搞定了一枚猪头？品味越来越差了啊。”  
“哪有你这个男人婆幸福，必须停留在高中阶段装清纯，也不思长进。”胡思笑着坐下。  
小姜同志刚刚回过神来，“他说谁是猪头？我吗？”，小姜再次怒了。  
胡思低头不语，另两位也浑然天成仿佛没有听到。  
“那你就是默认了啊？”小姜同志摆出强大气势，“不要以为葵花宝典修炼的炉火纯青就可以假扮王祖贤，你跟人妖的区别唯一的就是你下面那个是假的，上面凸起那个是真的！出门没吃药啊，你妈知不知道啊？”  
小姜同志视死如归的怒瞪对方，那个长相阴柔的男孩刚要张嘴发作，旁边的美女打住了他：“好啦好啦，别刚见面就吵架。你好，我叫冉冉，很高兴认识你，都是胡思的朋友，不要介意。这是刘斌，他说话从来都有点不着调，不用搭理他，这位是杨阳。”  
听到美女说得是人话，小姜同志是不打笑脸人的优秀青年，放下脸迷上一个微笑：“我叫姜小鹏，幸会。”  
说完就被胡思拉下坐在自己身边的沙发上，喊一声：“服务员点单！”  
胡思搂着姜小鹏的背，说：“你要吃什么，自己点，不用客气，反正不是我们付钱。”  
“吃白食？”  
“你觉得你有胆量不？”  
“小弟胆不值钱，呵呵。那我就点了啊？”  
“点吧。”  
“一个芒果奶昔，一份黑森林蛋糕，一个分糖油粑粑，一份蛋卷，外加一份炸腊肠，还有那个烤鱼，一打生蚝，里脊肉，烤羊排，...外加一份柠檬水。”  
胡思刚想说话，就听冉冉笑了：“这次胡思你绝对叫对人了，早就要狠宰一顿刘海峰这个鬼了，现在终于有机会一定要大点特点，果然你带了一个货真价实的吃货！”说完，冉冉又觉得不好意思。  
“没关系啦，看我体型就知道我有饭量，哈哈哈哈！我早就算到今天我有食运的，不过我纳闷了这好像是甜品屋，不卖荤腥吧？”  
“旁边就是小吃一条街，这个甜品屋可以帮我们代买的，只要付一些服务费而已。”  
“原来如此，我刚刚还以为我看错了呢。”  
“你会算命？”  
“小CASE啦！”  
“帮我看看！”冉冉美女迫不及待的伸出右手，刘斌哼了一声扭头喝水，杨阳淡然一笑看向胡思，胡思摆出双手做了一个I DON’T KNOW的意思。  
小姜同志凑近拿着冉冉美女的纤纤玉手左看右看，略有所思的说：“冉冉美女性格还是偏内向的，只是五指合不拢，恕我直言，您是酸性体质，一定要注意多吃碱性食物。看你感情线，蛮好啊，从一而终，矢志不渝，如胶似漆，美满的不得了！”  
“酸性体质怎么回事？”  
“人体的血液应该是弱碱性才对，但是你血液偏酸，容易的囊肿肌瘤这种病，一定要注意，膳食调理。”  
“怎么调理啊？快告诉我。”  
“最好办法天天玉米等碱性食物，红酒也不错，其他食物你就在网上查一下吧，一时我也记不清了。还有一点你要注意了。”  
冉冉一听赶紧落的慌张起来，“哪里？”  
“你看你的大鱼际范围有一条青筋，这说明你家有人患有心脏病。你自己要注意心肺功能。”  
“啊！真的诶！这你都知道？我爷爷一直都是心脏不好。”冉冉惊叹起来，刘斌也把自己身子靠近冉冉，看着她的手掌，确实有一条青筋。  
“冒昧问一下，你是不是先天性近视？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你看在你食指和中指之间开始就有一条弧线，一直到无名指和小指中间位置。这个光环代表你是先天性近视。”  
“没错诶，我是前不久才做了手术的。你太厉害了！”  
姜小鹏一些话真的可以算是句句言重了冉冉的心声，这次冉冉对小姜同志简直开始膜拜，还听说他在博物馆做很多展览的中英文讲解，更觉得了不起。  
刘斌这次终于按耐不住了，“真的有这么准啊？帮我也看一下。”  
“收费！”  
“改天请你吃饭还不行吗？”  
“可以吧，大家做见证人啊。”  
“知道了，快点帮我看一下！我感情怎么样？”  
小姜同志摆足了架子，看到对方态度不错就勉为其难的开一下天眼吧。“好吧，不过不一定准啊。”  
“知道啦，快点啦！”刘斌一边催小姜同志，一边把手直接伸过去。  
“男左女右你懂不？”  
“哦！”刘斌赶紧换了左手。  
“嗯...”小姜同志故作深沉，看了有一分钟，又对着灯光照又是仔细瞧。  
刘斌赶紧问：“怎么样？我感情是不是也很顺利？”  
“你感情嘛，难说了。”  
“啊？”刘斌苦瓜脸了。  
胡思笑了一声，然后跟服务员说：“服务员麻烦帮我们把灯关一下。”  
“你快说！小鹏哥你快说啊！”刘斌着急了。  
“哇，好美啊！！”就看到窗户外边漫天生气了焰火，五光十色，造型各异。地面上慢慢的亮起了蜡烛。  
刘斌看着点亮的图案，说：“好老土，还一箭穿两心，不得心脏病才怪！”  
姜小鹏看得一言不发的惊呆了，听到有一个人老大的声音的喊：“李亚娟，我刘海峰今生今世只爱你一个人！我爱你！”  
两个人就站在两心中间，紧紧拥在一起。  
刘斌推推姜小鹏，“你说真心话，这剧情太老土了吧？我要是找男朋友，我必须要找他送我一家甜品屋，做一顿丰盛的爱情晚宴，就像间谍大片那样子给我留下爱的线索，让我一步步找他送我的相爱的礼物。”  
“我觉得男主角应该把自己作为礼物，送给你这个女猪脚才对。”小姜内心强大的说。  
“确实！”  
只听到众人惊呼：“哇！好美！”  
姜小鹏看向窗外，满地的焰火就像星星一样，炸呀炸呀的，两个人在满地星光的映衬下拥吻在一起，看得姜小鹏内心的都充满了羡慕。  
刘斌继续说：“小鹏你看那星光好美。”  
刘斌再回头就发现姜小鹏已经不在身边了。

9 完人家就要甩手的意思？  
“喂！去哪？”  
“去定个KTV。”  
“这个时候不是要看男女猪脚的爱情TVB吗？”  
“看那些没有营养的都是填补空虚寂寞冷来用的，你要是需要我可以免费送给你。”  
“切，滚犊子吧！这附近有KTV？”  
“恩，跟我来吧。”  
走到大路右拐就有家明珠大酒店，胡思交了押金，就带着姜小鹏往回走。姜小鹏这回肚子饿的有点咕咕叫了，等两个人回去部分，菜色已经开始上桌了，只是座位上多了今天的主角，刘海峰和李亚娟。  
姜小鹏又是一些诧异了，刘海峰长得棱角分明的脸，有一种北方人粗犷的英气，但是坐在旁边的李亚娟竟然没有对应上自己脑海的想象。这种八点档剧情不应该是一枚帅哥和一枚漂亮妹子展开的吗？可是眼前这个女孩，只能算的上清秀，但是并不是多么出众，衣着打扮跟小姜同志一个水准诶，不新不潮，这是颠覆吗，还是丑小鸭变天鹅的故事？  
小姜摇摇脑袋。李亚娟腼腆一笑，两朵红晕出现在脸庞。  
“我叫李亚娟，很高兴认识你，小鹏。”  
“哦，幸会，嘿嘿，你们刚刚好浪漫。”  
李亚娟还是羞红了脸说：“都是海峰自己自作主张的。”人内心真正幸福的时候，满脸幸福的光晕总是挡也挡不住的，李亚娟连微笑都充满了一种幸福的光彩。  
小姜内心很是开心的：“祝你们幸福！”内心想着，这个世界爱情应该无关出身，谁都有爱与被爱的权利，只是不强求不奢求，真的来到时候紧紧抓住就好了。  
“谢谢。”  
刘海峰一笑露出两排大板牙，一只手挽住亚娟的肩膀，一只手做一个请坐的姿势说：“快坐吧，等你们来我们就开动了呢。”  
小姜同志和胡思坐下之后，宴会就开动了。俗话说人是铁饭是钢，一顿不吃饿得慌，没有能量接下来KTV就爆发不了了啊。  
小姜同志一开始保持很淡定的低调，控制住夹菜的频率和咀嚼的周期。坐在旁边的胡思，像是故意找小姜同志出丑似得，一会给他加螃蟹，一会拿腊肠，一会有是羊排，一会...嘴里还不停地说：“快点吃，我帮你夹，要不要牛肉？要不要土豆？要不要秋刀鱼？...”  
小姜凌乱了，这是自问自答自编自演的节奏吗？我不用回答你已经夹过来了，你是不是故意找我出丑啊？小姜同志时不时的给胡思两眼刀，但是胡思都是乐呵呵一笑置之不理，照夹不误。  
夹到后来，小姜彻底无语了，如果不吃这也太浪费了吧？都到我碗里边来了，我夹回去也不好。嗨，算了！本来就是来吃的。  
于是小姜同志在短短一分钟做出了影响一生的决定，开启战斗模式，大开吃戒。大不了下次不要见面了。  
酒足饭饱之后的刘斌看着姜小鹏的战斗力有点嘴角抽搐，忽然想到了什么就说了一句。  
“下次，我还是请你吃自助餐吧？”  
小姜刚回想到他就在10分钟前又赚了一顿饭，擦了擦嘴角，“没问题，王府井楼上的韩国烤肉自助比较好，价格比较实惠，肉类比较齐全，生菜也随便取用，下次就定那吧。”  
胡思插嘴，贱笑道：“别忘了带上我啊，我提供五星级服务。”  
刘斌嘴角更是抽搐，凑到小姜同志耳边：“你没有被胡思这个大灰狼吃掉吧？”  
小姜同志一时没反应过来：“吃什么？”  
“你小点声音会死啊，我说的是这个。”刘斌说着比了一下，一个0和1的造型。  
“10次？”小姜一脸茫然。  
然后全桌人笑喷。  
“就是1和0啊！”  
“哦，1和0有什么吃与不吃的？都说吃饭不言真君子。”小姜同志眼睛对着食物冒着绿光，注意力不在此处啊。  
刘斌挫败的坐回座位，小声跟杨阳嘀咕：“他是真不懂还是假不懂啊？”  
杨阳凑在刘斌耳边悄悄话之后，就看到刘斌先是惊讶然后是意味不明的笑容看着小姜。小姜回给他一个满嘴油腻的笑容和一个柔情万种的媚眼。  
小姜同志发现刘斌有一种不言而喻的可爱感觉，不吵不相识，吵完变相识。为了表示友好，姜小鹏把自己碗里的秋刀鱼夹给刘斌，“好基友，好东西同享！”  
刘斌瞬时就碉堡了，换成吴思的脸变绿了。  
杨阳出来打圆场，“阿斌，吃鱼过敏，鱼还是给胡思吧？”  
“算了，不要浪费，他不喜欢吃鱼，还是给我吧。你自己夹生蚝啊。”小姜同志起身弯腰动作娴熟的一筷子就把秋刀鱼夹回自己碗里了，一口就吃掉半个身子。  
刘海峰打趣道：“我给大家讲个笑话啊。”  
“好吧，赶紧讲。”刘斌催促着。  
“某村计划生育，男人一律结扎。村里的成年男人都结扎完了。一老光棍坐不住了，到计生办要求结扎。找工作人员骂道：‘你凑什么热闹？人家都有老婆！’老光棍：村里男人都结扎了，万一哪个女人怀孕了，不是赖到我头上了？”  
一个笑话讲完，果然气氛又恢复了如初的和谐。只有姜小鹏一路上吃的最开心，反正已经没吃相了，也就淡定了忽略了所有人的眼光。  
美好时间总是短暂的，对于姜小鹏来说应该还需要一些饭后水果才对口味，不过在KTV里边总算如愿以偿了，还饱尝了更多的小吃。原来几个人都是麦霸，但是小姜同志一出谁与争锋？  
小姜同志可是从KTV里边摸爬滚打出来的，早就养成了一套KTV作战方针。  
首先小姜确认了一下对方的实力，然后就点出自己的经典曲目《王妃》惊爆全场，然后就是邀请人一起共唱，最后已经达到了抢话筒地步，究极版本黄梅戏，评戏，西河大鼓都出来了。  
刘斌这种贱贱党甘拜下风，这次彻底的被打垮了，直接献上麦克风再不能与姜小鹏争锋。  
胡思看着姜小鹏的魔幻表现，表示惊呼，一直负责鼓掌叫好。刘海峰凑在胡思耳旁说话，李亚娟和姜小鹏竟然情歌对唱了。  
今天的主角一开始是刘海峰和李亚娟的，但是大家一致认为主角是姜小鹏，最后大家共举杯，欢迎姜小鹏加入他们这个无名组织。  
夜太黑，到了凌晨一点，大家都困了，只有小姜和刘斌还在嗨。小姜同志主动提议dismiss,改天继续！  
小姜同志和胡思到了宿舍区，就分开分别进了自己的宿舍楼。虽然是凌晨一点，但是大学生的生活应该是在2点钟才能结束。姜小鹏经过崔某某的房间时候，他门户大开，听到里边有好多人的笑声，小姜同志淡定的飘过之后，回宿舍睡觉了。  
周四啊，课程满满的，不过姜小鹏是好学生的干活，刚起床就听到自己手机响了。诶？竟然是胡思。  
“喂！胡哥，这么早？”  
“我在门口等你，一起上课去。”  
“哦~你等我十分钟哦，我刚起床。”  
“好的，快点吧。”  
姜小鹏穿好衣服，最快速度洗漱完，就冲出了寝室楼。看到清晨的第一缕阳光，很是温馨，走到大门口，就看到胡思拎着两个袋子。  
胡思向姜小鹏摆摆手：“这边！”  
小姜同志小跑过去：“您不站在万丈光芒中已经够瞩目了好不好。”  
“喏，鸡蛋灌饼，两个！”  
“你的呢？”  
“也是一样的。”  
姜小鹏不好意思了，“我给你钱。”说着作势就要褪下背包开始拿钱包。  
“这算什么，你好好帮我补课就好了。”胡思按住姜小鹏的手，只好作罢。  
话说今天的鸡蛋灌饼吃的果然香，还有一杯浓浓的豆浆。  
“昨天你朋友没有被我魔鬼般的表现吓到吧？”  
“没有，但是我被你惊到了，看来以后要多去KTV看你表演才行。”  
“嘿嘿，不好意思啊，我负责帮你收回精气神，来让我发功。”胡思一搂小姜同志肩膀没等他发功就把他拖走了。  
今天的课还是看到了崔某某，但是没有看到崔某某的女友啊。姜小鹏顿时警戒防备上升到A级，忽视某人的眼光，拖着胡思的胳膊就坐到了最后的座位。  
“你很怕他？”胡思问。  
“不是怕，是讨厌。我也不知道为什么看到他就讨厌，其实说实在的他以前没有得罪过我什么。”  
“哦。”  
“算了，懒得想这堆无厘头的事情。”小姜掏出教科书和课外书，然后果断的看起了课外书。  
“你非常喜欢博物馆？”  
“恩！没有来由的喜欢。”  
“那就是真的喜欢，看到你在博物馆就觉得你真的和那个环境很切合，一颦一笑充满了一种儒雅。听你讲解就觉得你是一个博闻强识的人，而且有一种生活的沉淀。”  
“哦哟！你这样夸下去，我就是牛X也被吹爆了，呵呵呵。不过谢谢昂，我很受用。”  
“呵呵呵，你啊，我以后一定要好好整治你这张嘴。”  
“那跪求多请客，让食物来惩罚我这张嘴巴吧，而且需要猛烈地惩罚。”  
“没问题，不过注意身体。”  
“明白。”接下来，两个人都陷入了真正的和谐世界。  
窗外的法国梧桐已经开始落叶了，只有老师讲课的声音。姜小鹏沉浸在书中，胡思看看课本，看看姜小鹏，思索一会，时间也就这样子飞逝般的过去了。  
“我中午就不要回宿舍了，正好下午还有课。我打算去后街吃盒饭，然后到操场去晒太阳睡觉，你呢？”姜小鹏问道。  
“我们课表一样啊，你有课我也有。我就跟你一起吧。”  
“可以是可以，但是你做好心理准备。我一直想说，其实我是一个很无聊的人，生活不太有档次，就怕你们富家子弟会不习惯。呵呵”  
“切，你这是用完人家就要甩手的意思？”  
“晕死，哪有！我们本来就是朋友嘛，哪有甩手之说。”  
“那就好，以后不准说这种话，否则拖出去乱棍忒死。”  
“呃，你这么黄那么暴力啊，那就走吧，吃饭去。”

10为了旅游  
这次吃饭，小姜同志主动付钱。吃过简单的盒饭，小姜就带着胡思朝自己的势力范围走去。两人走到足球操场两颗大槐树下，树阴正好投射到足球操场和跑道之间一片区域。小姜同志首先扔掉书包，躺在树荫下，摆成一个大字。胡思却把头枕在小姜同志的肚子上。  
“喂，当心压爆。”  
“舒服呢！压爆也在所不惜了。”  
“好吧，我就发扬我人道主义精神吧。”  
“这还差不多。”  
“诶，胡哥，你怎么转学到这边来的？看到你朋友非富即贵，你不出国留学都可惜了。”  
“嗯？你想让我去还是不想让我去？”  
“晕死，这个问题应该是你问你妈妈吧？”  
“那就不要问我哦。”胡思揉了揉姜小鹏的肚子，找了个舒服的姿势开始眯起眼睛。  
姜小鹏也懒得再问，掏出一本书盖在自己头上挺尸了。  
刚睡着不久，姜小鹏就听到自己头前“噔噔噔”的跑步声音。SHIT，哪个浪人竟然在大中午的跑步？  
小姜睁开眼看见了瘟神已经跑过了自己头顶，因为胡思还没有醒来，姜小鹏真的想破口大骂，但是想想算了，本来跑步也是人家自由。  
姜小鹏支起上半身，然后看到胡思睡着的面容，沉静而温存。看到路上的人渐多，小姜同志还是推了推胡思。  
“上课了？”  
“嗯，走吧。”  
周四下午的课是姜小鹏非常喜欢的公共通识课程--《艺术与人生》，这个课程都是学校请了很多知名艺术家来讲他们对艺术的理解和创造发展的。今天来的是一位画家，名叫黄飞虎，乍一听名字总觉得充满了武侠色彩。  
PPT展示了他描绘农村人家的一个铁通的水彩画。画家说这是他在山村旅行时候自己的见闻，看到一家破败的农户，想表现这家生活的艰辛困苦，但是苦衷有生活的乐趣的场景。  
选材时候偶然看到了这个铁通。铁通周围有煤炭，有柴火，还有杂草，斑驳的墙面，尤其是那束斜斜的光线照下来，宁静明亮，有了一种希望。姜小鹏看到这幅画，真的觉得很是感动，勾起了自己好多儿时的回忆。  
“改天我们一起旅游吧？”  
“没钱！”  
“从明天开始我们打工挣钱怎么样？赚到的钱留着明年暑假去穷游，好不好？”  
“你打算去哪？”  
“我们去贵州吧，黔东南苗族自治区。”  
“行，那你有什么挣钱的点子吗？我能想到的暂时是家教，时薪计算还不错，也不用投入。”  
“行，就按照你说的，我们去做家教。”  
“你也行？”  
“WHY NOT?”  
“好吧，明天我们就去定王台书城那摆摊怎么样？”  
“好的，不过你可要想好，可能周六周日你就不能去博物馆了啊。”  
“没事，博物馆去半天也行的，再加上其他时间有时间也可以去的。我是不会放弃博物馆的。”  
“那行吧，明天我们就去。”  
晚上两个人吃完了饭，小姜同志就准备了一张白纸，上面写着家教两个大字，下面就写着科目：英语，数学，理综，落款XX大学学生。  
“明天别忘了带上学生证。”小姜同志提醒胡思。  
“好的。”  
“你说我们学校也真是的，学生会连个家教咨询机构都没有，这还叫狗屁学生会啊？”  
“你不是在学生会混过吗？”  
“咱不是个小喽喽吗，说话等同于放屁啊。”  
“反正放心了，没有他们，我们也能行的。”  
第二天两个人就收拾了东西，去了定王台书城附近的一条街。一开始吴思拿着牌子，结果一个大帅哥摆到路边上，家长竟然无人问津，旁边的小伙伴倒是频频有人询问。  
姜小鹏百思不得其解，按理说帅哥当道分外眼红啊。  
“小鹏，我渴了。”  
“我去帮你买水，稍等。”  
等姜小鹏买水回来，看到一堆美女远远的在拍胡思的照片。难道生意来了？小姜一路小跑跑过去，问道：“帅哥，成交几单？”  
“0单！”  
“好吧，那你喝水休息一下，我来吧。”  
“行。”  
等胡思刚坐下不到五分钟，就有一个有“四轮”标识轿车停在小姜面前，“H大的啊？”  
小姜同志跑上前，“是的。”  
“诶？你是不是在博物馆做讲解员的啊？”  
小姜一听诧喜：“是的，我在H博做志愿者，您怎么知道？”  
“我去过很多次博物馆，听过你讲解非常精彩。”  
“谢谢！”小姜同志招牌笑容上架。  
“正好我孩子要补习一下语文和英语，一个小时一百怎么样？”  
“您孩子是高中的？”  
“是初三的。”  
“那可以，您给我一个公交站地址吧，什么时候去方便？”  
“他周六要上一个数理化的补习班，周日下午吧？可以吧？”  
“一次两个小时？”  
“时间你到时候定，先按照两个小时来，每次一结，怎么样？”  
“可以！对了，您怎么称呼？”  
“你叫我李姐吧，我一会把地址发你手机上，你电话多少？”  
“我写给您。”  
看来果然胖的人就是有运气旺啊，这年代帅有时候不一定好使。  
经姜小鹏分析找家教的家长一般都认为穿着朴素的才是真材实料的贫苦家庭刻苦学习出来的。  
随后就又有人来问价格，今天能成交的虽然不多，但是有两份了已经是很大的收获。  
周六小姜同志把自己做家教的事情在博物馆散出，没想到当天就有两个博物馆的姐姐就要给孩子找家教，但是小姜还是觉得一个让胡思来做，一个自己来。  
殊不知，不久之后，小姜兼职辅导的大旗就在博物馆树立起来了。其实小姜最厉害的就是沟通，他补习从来都是开放式的，启发性的，总结性的，这也得益于自己在村里时候那种强烈的求知欲望和自己的学习方法。  
就这样姜小鹏比大一的时候还要忙了，周一周五学习，泡图书馆，有时间就去博物馆，周六周日主要是被家教填满。胡思做了两份家教，他自己还要补习大一的高数，课业忙碌；而小姜同志实际做了四份，有一次大晚上的回来差一点就没有公交车了。  
但是不管忙碌到多晚，现在姜小鹏养成了一个习惯，每回到寝室都会给胡思发一个短信。  
在寝室人的眼中，姜小鹏就是一个有用不完能量的哥们。但姜小鹏从来都没有告诉过任何人，他父亲是开大货车的司机，前一个月发生了重大的交通事故，腿被高位截肢，人算是死里逃生，但是以后就不能开车了。虽然公司赔了钱，付了部分医药费，但是并没有多少。  
父母一直瞒着姜小鹏，还是妹妹不小心说漏了嘴才知道的。但是姜小鹏明白，即使他回去也于事无补，现在必须依靠自己，尽量多挣一些钱。  
姜小鹏找到辅导员办了助学贷款，生活费这下子只能自己来挣了，加上贫困生的补助，奖学金，还可以给家里每学期寄回去五六千。现在的姜小鹏比任何人都渴望一份工作。  
可是他也明白，现在大学是他唯一的出路，虽然不一定是坦途。

11.我们去拿些五花肉吧  
最近胡思也感觉姜小鹏很忙，忙的上课都经常打盹，这真的不是姜小鹏的作风。  
一次下课，胡思站在姜小鹏的座位后边，帮姜小鹏揉揉肩膀，询问道：“最近是不是做家教还有博物馆太累了？要不然减少一个家教吧？”  
“没事！哥有的是脂肪可以转化成更多的能量。好舒服，胡帅帮我再敲个背吧？跪求敲背。”  
“好嘞，不过在这不好敲，一会回寝室吧。”  
“嗤~你对我跟忠犬一样，我对外边说有一个超级大帅哥帮我揉肩敲背，岂不是羡慕死一群花痴。你看四班的那个班花，对你望眼欲穿。下次我就在你旁边座位写上‘ON SALE!’，必定大赚！”  
“去你的！人家是在看你好不好？莫非你看上四班的班花了？”  
“就我这块牛粪不够肥沃啊，人家八辈子也看不上我的，呵呵呵”  
“其实你很帅的啊，要是瘦下来必定是帅哥一枚，不过现在胖胖的很可爱CUTE。”说着胡思调戏般的抬起姜小鹏的下巴。  
小姜同志做一个撅嘴，飞吻一下，嘚瑟的说：“谢谢，金玉良言，收下啦。但是我对镜子看得时候，我唯一肯定的是我占据镜子的面积比较大。哈哈哈”  
“呵呵呵，好吧。”胡思静静看着姜小鹏。  
“诶，不好意思，我电话响，稍等啊。”小姜同志拜托了胡思的手，拿出手机就接听了电话。  
“喂！宇哥你好，别来无恙啊？呵呵呵”  
“小姜老师，最近还好吧？”  
“还好，宇哥咋想起给我打电话了，是不是邀请我吃饭啊？呵呵呵”  
“你小子就知道吃，没问题！我刚刚从北京回来，正好明天叫菲姐一起吃自助餐吧？”  
“好的，明天几点在哪？我来约菲姐？”  
“一看你业务就很娴熟，问题都很切中要害啊。明天中午可以吗？”  
“中午可以但是我11:30才下课。”  
“没事，菲姐我都约好了，明天中午12点就在王府井的韩国料理。”  
“宇哥，你就是我亲哥，我最喜欢吃那个自助了！不见不散啊！哈哈哈哈哈”  
“行，明天见。”  
“嗯，到时候见了详聊。”  
“好的”  
电话刚一放下，胡思就问：“谁啊？”  
“博物馆的一个哥们，明天中午请吃饭，和我最好的姐姐菲姐一起。”  
“王府井，怎么不带我？”胡思若有所思的说。  
“诶？刚刚忘记没有跟他说诶，要不我给他打电话说一下。”  
“算了，没事的，我是开玩笑的。明天中午正好我要去找一下刘斌，没准去博物馆看展览，到时候给你电话。”  
“好的，对了，不要忘记提醒刘斌我的自助餐啊。我可一直记得呢。”  
“没问题，上级交给任务必须高质量完成。”  
姜小鹏趁人少摸摸胡思的刘海，“乖~嘻嘻”  
胡思看着姜小鹏笑而不言。  
虽然秋风扫落叶，但小姜老师坐在公交车前往王府井的康庄大道上，甚是兴奋。等着到了，才发现原来姜小鹏到的最早，看来只能在外边等了。  
最近在热播韩剧《豪杰春香》，就连这家料理店门前的电视机都放的是《豪杰春香》。《豪杰春香》亦是小姜同志的最爱，虽然他不是韩热的人，但是他是八卦王子，必须关注所有的时兴八卦才能立于不败之地。  
小姜同志坐在沙发上，一时看的入迷了，没有发现邱天宇正帅气的走来，很骚包的穿了一件风衣。  
“你也喜欢《豪杰春香》？”  
小姜回过神来，疯狂点点头：“喜欢思密达！”  
邱天宇听到这就难以矜持的扑哧笑了：“欧巴，您怎么不进去啊？”  
“你又不是不知道吃自助餐要先付钱才能入座啊，我又不是买单的，我是来等着买单人的啊。呵呵呵”小姜同志促狭一笑。  
“好吧，小姜老师这边请。”  
“好嘞，菲姐呢？”  
“她说五分钟之后到。”  
“诶，最那边吧，距离肉比较近。”小姜一指靠里边的位置。  
“行。”  
刚坐下没多长时间，就看到菲姐带着小蝶姐姐进来了。  
“这边，菲姐！”姜小鹏招手示意。  
看到姜小鹏，菲姐和小蝶姐姐老远就笑着走过来。  
菲姐站在姜小鹏一侧，用手指点点姜小鹏的肩膀，“你这鬼！今天我们算是沾了你的光了，人家天宇昨天约我们都说这是拜师宴呢。怎么又收一个帅哥徒弟啥感想？改天你在博物馆开一个补习班算了，我也进去去深造一下。”  
小姜同志移开凳子，接过菲姐手中的大包，“菲姐，赶紧坐。”  
“你这个鬼！”  
“多谢，菲姐帮我敲定这顿饭，等了好久了。”  
“何以见得？”  
“因为只有菲姐知道我喜欢吃这家自助烤肉啊。”  
“你个鬼，就你知道。”  
“菲姐要啥酒水，反正不是我出钱，我可以跑路去帮忙拿。”  
“柠檬水吧。”  
“好嘞！”  
小姜同志简直快的如同闪电一般，就冲到了饮料区，一个盘子端了四杯喝的：“菲姐你的柠檬水，小蝶姐的咖啡，宇哥的酸梅汤。”  
邱天宇看一眼眼前的酸梅汤微笑的说：“你怎么知道我喜欢酸梅汤？”  
“这是秘密，要想知道就请我下次吃饭哈哈哈哈。”  
菲姐笑着说：“不要信这个鬼，这次就要说。”  
“好吧，菲姐，您让我错失一顿大餐啊。其实上次宇哥请客，服务员就免费赠送了酸梅汤啊。一般高富帅都嫌弃档次低，我看宇哥喝了两杯呢。回答完毕。”  
“可以啊，你个鬼！”  
邱天宇喝了一口酸梅汁，“这个可是个机灵鬼，难怪成为了H博的宝哥哥。”  
“谬赞实不敢当，我们选肉去吧。”  
一声令下，菲姐坐阵其他三人先去选东西，菲姐的食材就交给小姜同志了。  
如果在小姜的世界里没有肉，可能这个世界就真的没有色彩了，尤其是现场看着烤熟的肉，真的令人垂涎欲滴。菲姐非常讲究养生，吃肉不多。但是小姜最佩服的就是斜对角坐的小蝶姐姐，每次的自助餐只要有小蝶那就比有小姜同志还稳赚。  
小蝶姐的战斗指数真的是非同凡响，小姜的胃口大以肉食为主，对于一些奇形怪状的肉确实不敢下口。但是小蝶姐姐让人发指的是，胃口大，食欲涉及诸多领域，比如说生吃鲜贝，水煮蜗牛，都是大补的啊，最主要的是吃的多长不胖。  
上天怎么能创造出这么一种人来惩罚喝水都长胖的我们，在小姜同志呜呼哀哉五千回之后，果断专心吃肉了。  
“菲姐，你们计防办应该有好多技防设备销售商吧？我公司最近涉足这一个行业的生产，菲姐我们想加入协会，我们可以走正式入会流程，还请菲姐帮忙。”  
菲姐端起柠檬水微笑默不作声，小姜同志知道菲姐部门有技防协会，她是主席。但是这种入会的事情他最了解菲姐了，必定是秉公办理的。既然走正常流程，应该不难吧，为啥还要找菲姐帮忙呢？  
“邱帅，小鹏家里最近家里有些困难，你们公司有没有适合小鹏打工实习甚至工作的地方？”  
“菲姐，我们不谈我的事情，这个跟我家里没有关系，你们谈你们的呗。”小姜错愕的微笑，打圆场。  
“菲姐，小鹏弟弟的事情就算您不说我也会安排的，您也知道我们公司实力不在话下，只是能简单办的事情我就不想要复杂化。”  
“小蝶姐，我们去那边拿那个五花肉吧？”姜小鹏知道在这个场合人多不合适，小蝶姐会意，两个人走开了。  
夹肉的时候姜小鹏一直向桌子那瞟，但是好像菲姐和邱天宇两个人都在专心吃东西，表面很开心的交谈，没有任何一丝的压抑迹象。  
等姜小鹏狐疑着端着两盘五花肉回来，还听到了两个人开怀笑的声。姜小鹏有点短路了，这是什么情况，难道现在不应该是两个人话中有话的交谈吗？怎么看起来这么惬意呢？  
“你个鬼，这么多五花肉，去给我拿两条秋刀鱼来。”  
“好嘞！”姜小鹏离开的时候，不知道菲姐跟他们说了什么，这次回来姜小鹏明显感觉到了冷气。  
“菲姐，你看我还拿了柠檬。”  
小蝶姐发话了：“小鹏，听说你最近都在做家教啊，可是在博物馆竖起了家教大旗。”  
“是的，现在我可是做的时薪比较高的工作哦。”  
“一个小时多少？”  
“一个小时一百块，一次做两个小时，我做了两个家教，这样子每月我至少就有1000左右进账。我厉害吧？”  
“哇，你还要忙学习，忙博物馆，忙兼职，身体吃不吃的消啊！？”  
“没问题，咱有的是脂肪转化成能量。”说着姜小鹏抖抖肚子。  
一下子现场气氛就被姜小鹏带动了起来，大家有各种八卦。  
今天吃的最开心了，姜小鹏吃撑的时候，已经两点了。  
“小姜老师，你接下来要去哪？”  
“宇哥，你不用管我，你要有事你就去忙吧。”  
菲姐插话：“小鹏，油画展览怎么样？我最近都很忙，有时间你要帮我补一下讲解啊。”  
邱天宇说：“菲姐，我也是这样想的，正好今天我有时间想请小姜老师帮我辅导呢。我通过了博物馆面试，要开始讲解临时展览。”  
“我今天下午就有时间，要不一起去博物馆？”  
“太遗憾了，我今天去不了。”菲姐喝一口水说。  
“没事，菲姐到时候叫我，随叫随到，指哪讲哪，100幅油画任意挑，我都有资料。”  
“你看看，这就是我们的老师。”小蝶姐笑说。  
“哪有，大家还不是一样，只是我是八卦男而已。”  
“那这样子今天我就和小姜老师去博物馆，小蝶一起不？”  
“我下午有课，改天了。”  
“也行，那现在就出发吧，小姜老师多帮忙。”  
邱天宇开着自己的“盾牌”汽车，载着姜小鹏一路驶向博物馆。原本姜小鹏想要为邱天宇买票的，结果就看到邱天宇的车顺利的穿过博物馆大门，停到了博物馆大院，然后出示了一张贵宾卡，相当SMOOTH的进了展厅。  
靠！敢情这是博物馆的VIP啊，干嘛还做志愿者，这是高大上兼无聊的小心脏嘛？看来这个人一定是朝着我们博物馆的婷婷姐来的，我们志愿者管理员婷婷姐姐荣膺“H市一百位漂亮的妹陀”之第7位哦，志愿者中很多高富帅都是朝着人家来的呢。  
想到此，小姜同志就在短短五秒钟之内脑补了很多YY画面，然后做出一个决定，看在请客吃饭的份上，我必须帮助邱帅成功创造美丽邂逅和惊天地泣鬼神的爱恋机会。  
“小姜老师？你怎么了？喂！”邱天宇看着姜小鹏傻笑，愣在楼梯口，走过去晃一晃小姜老师的肩膀。  
被地震拉回现实的小姜同志，鬼魅一笑，“没事！宇哥，包我身上吧？”  
“什么？”  
“保密哦，到时候你就知道了。进吧！”  
刚一进入临时展厅，姜小鹏就听到有人大喊，“宝哥儿，你可来了，你就是我的救命恩人啊！”

12 还看过他变成一头猪呢  
姜小鹏抬头一看原来是临时展览组长邓组长，“纳尼？”  
“今天周五来的志愿者太少了，刚刚前台发来消息说马上有贵宾接待，我们这边人手安排不过来呢，帮个忙吧！”  
小姜同志斜眼看一下邱天宇，果然VIP就是VIP，来博物馆就是享受帝王待遇的，真难想象还要做志愿者，这也是VIP志愿者啊。  
小姜转瞬一笑，“邓组，呶，这个就是VIP啦。我VIP了他就好了。”说着小姜同志把邱天宇拽到邓组面前。  
“不对啊，不是说5个人吗？”  
“forget it，仅此一枚如假包换啊。”  
“你稍等我用对讲机跟前台说一下。”  
“。。。。。。。”  
“小鹏不对，不是这个VIP是另外一个，五个人已经开始停车了，你稍等啊。马上就要上来了。”  
小姜抬头看一下邱天宇，邱天宇粲然一笑：“等一下接待吧，然后我也可以听一下，当做观摩了。”  
“行！宇哥你稍等，我去签个到，上下厕所啊。”说完，姜小鹏又朝邓组说：“邓组，等人来了让他们稍等，我去去就来，很快的。”  
小姜一溜烟的消失在展厅内，就在换上装备之后的小姜出现在进门大厅的时候，就惊呆了。小姜一巴掌拍上刘斌的小屁股，“靠！刘小斌你们怎么来了？也不提前电话我一声，各位别来无恙啊！”  
大家都笑着相互打了招呼，纷纷说：“还以为在这碰不到你了呢。”  
“你这个家伙懂不懂什么叫做怜香惜玉啊？请你自己看自己的手机好不好？”刘斌揉揉自己屁股然后就翻一个白眼给姜小鹏。  
“啊？３８个未接电话，你是故意的吧？”姜小鹏一看手机错愕了一下，该死的三星手机又不知道碰到哪里了，又一次静音了。  
“嘻嘻，我这是特别为你定做的数字。”刘斌笑开了花。  
“一边去，哥哥不吃这套。”  
邓组长插嘴了：“你们认识啊？”  
刘斌说话最给力：“何止认识，还看过他变成一头猪呢。”  
“你丫住嘴，改天我给你带一个嚼子！”然后意识到了什么，姜小鹏问邓组：“跟我来的那个帅哥呢？”  
“哦！他说自己先看一下，他也是志愿者啊？”  
“新加入的，不管他了。一会你要是碰到他，就说我有朋友来了，一会电话联系。谢谢昂。”  
“好的，那这个接待我就交给你了啊。”  
“没问题！”然后姜小鹏又对五个人说：“各位请吧，呵呵呵”  
走到第一幅画，小姜才意识到好像少了某人．“呃，他没来？”  
“谁？”  
“你丫明知顾问，刘晓斌！”  
冉冉笑着说：“你们每次见面不打不痛快啊？”  
“没有啦，没有啦，开玩笑的。”说着姜小鹏抱着刘晓斌肩膀一顿亲密，刘晓斌奋力抵抗无果，只能被蹂躏了。  
李亚娟和刘海峰还是那样的你侬我侬的挎在一起，果真是和谐社主义的典范。杨阳依旧是与世无争看着画作，故作深沉。  
“算了！”姜小鹏清清嗓子，开始为大家一幅一幅的介绍画作，周围不多时候就有观众围过来，讲到一半就看到了宇哥占在人群中人高马大的帅呆了。  
小姜同志一不留神就看到，刘晓斌看着邱天宇有点直直的呆愣感觉。姜小鹏无比嫌弃的看着刘晓斌，内心鄙视，你丫的距离宇哥远点，宇哥是婷婷姐的啊。  
姜小鹏意味不明的给了刘晓斌两眼刀，结果刘晓斌幸福的点点头，姜小鹏瞬间凌乱了，这是哪跟哪啊？果然不在一个频道上，你这个草痴！  
趁着人群流进下一个展馆的空档，小姜同志凑到刘晓斌耳边，“你离我家宇哥远点啊。”  
然后刘斌听完，先是错愕的看了一下姜小鹏，然后眼睛放出了无限光芒，更加炯炯有神。  
姜小鹏粉末化了，狂想：“我刚刚有说错什么话吗？没有啊。为什么看着刘晓斌觉得自己好像有情况了呢？算了管他呢！”  
等整个讲解下来，姜小鹏已经是满头大汗，被好多人围得水泄不通。  
“你是志愿者吗？”  
“是的，欢迎大家报名我们H博志愿者。”  
“哇，讲解的好好诶。”  
“谢谢，呵呵呵”  
“......”七嘴八舌的观众提问，场面跟新闻发布会似得。  
正堵在门口，聊得正欢，姜小鹏一抬头就看到胡思跟婷婷美女有说有笑的进了展厅。小姜同志觉得两个人站在一起也很和谐诶，难道和谐社会就是这样子诞生的吗？  
爱美之心人人有之，难道胡思也要对婷婷美女有意思？小姜同志甩眼看向宇哥，四目相接之时，邱天宇表示很无奈的样子耸耸肩。  
姜小鹏一边回答着观众问题一边大脑飞转，难道宇哥也看到了，他在向我表示求救吗？好吧，把周围的一群妹子吓退再说。  
“各位美女，你们可以走回头路再欣赏一下其他画作，我暂时有点事情。”  
“哦，好吧~”  
姜小鹏见游客渐渐消散，蹿到邱天宇旁边。  
“你观众好多，我都挤不进去，安全员看你来了都怕了你了。”  
“哪有那么严重，只是美女没都喜欢八卦而已。”  
婷婷美女和胡思走过来，“小鹏是我们这的活宝，所有人都喜欢他。”婷婷美女微笑的说。  
“婷婷姐，谢谢昂。”然后小姜同志指着邱天宇又说：“这是我们新加入的志愿者，叫邱天宇，简称邱帅。婷婷姐这可是优质的高富帅啊！”  
婷婷美女甜甜一笑：“邱总好久不见，上次看您加入志愿者真的觉得有点超出意料。”  
“我也是想找个地方学习，小鹏同志是我很好的老师呢。”  
小鹏短暂脱线后，恢复常态：“哪有！原来您真的是‘总’，我表示我我介绍稍显多余了，那个婷婷姐你旁边这位我也就不用介绍了，这个是胡‘总’。”  
婷婷姐一听就笑的更开了。  
胡思满脸的黑线：“总你妹啊！”  
“你明知道我有妹妹，呶！你朋友在那边。”说着姜小鹏转头矫情的喊道：“刘晓斌，你给我过来，你们家思思来了，我想吐了。”姜小鹏捂着嘴巴做出要吐的表情。  
“姜小贱，你当心回去家法伺候，而且我还要揭发你有外遇。哼！”刘晓斌满脸不屑的双手插在胸前，高昂着头颅，甩出一句惊艳四座的话。  
冉冉推推刘晓斌，不置可否的笑到：“你又开始瞎说。”  
“这次绝对是证据确凿，第三者就在旁边。”  
冉冉拉着刘晓斌说：“这只是开玩笑啦，我们回去去看没有讲到的画。”  
杨阳也走过来推着刘晓斌：“冉冉叫你，赶紧走吧。”  
李亚娟看了一眼刘海峰，刘海峰宠溺的笑到：“没事，走吧。”  
姜小鹏碉堡了，这是哪跟哪？难倒婷婷姐和胡思是一对恋人，然后邱天宇帅哥想插足？罪过啊！如果是这样子，刚刚我还想帮宇哥争取呢，真的是阿弥陀佛啊。  
姜小鹏发挥和稀泥的高尚精神，挂上微笑：“胡哥，不要听刘晓斌瞎说。邱天宇今天都没有和别人在一起过，从今天中午到现在，我敢保证他都和我在一起。你可以放心，绝对没有第三者出现。”  
姜小鹏干笑两声，又拽着邱天宇的胳膊就作势要拉着他走，“你们好好聊，我先带宇哥熟悉一下画展路线，BYE!”  
邱天宇似笑非笑的看着胡思，活活的被小姜同志拉入了展厅。  
“你跟那个胡思的很熟吗？”  
“那必须啊，那可是我同班同学呢。咋啦？”  
“没事，随便问问，看你跟那个刘晓斌很熟的样子。”  
“也不算熟悉，只有一面之缘；不过他天生就是给人SM的长相，没有办法不下手啊。”  
“你好这口？”  
“哪口？”  
“没事。”  
“哦，那你讲解词背诵的怎么样？”  
“刚拿到还不是很熟悉，你要不要找他们去呢？”  
“不用，不过宇哥你跟我说老实话，你进博物馆有没有第二目的？”  
邱天宇若有所思的摸着下巴故作深沉：“嗯....”  
小姜同志的耳朵都竖起来了，内心狂喊，快说啊，我就知道你想追我们婷婷姐，是不是？  
就当小姜同志脚尖都踮起来，等着听结果时候，邱天宇一把搂着姜小鹏的肥腰，凑到小姜同志耳边说：“我可是为了某人才加入的哦！”转瞬放开姜小鹏就转身往前走。  
小姜同志发挥挖掘八卦锲而不舍的精神，快跑两步跟上，刚问道：“你到底为了谁呢？”然后就听到，身后有人喊，“姜小鹏，你给我站住！”  
小姜同志一听声音就觉得自己做了亏心事，“胡哥，您不要这么理直气壮好不好？”  
姜小鹏总觉得失去平衡一样，浑身颤颤巍巍的，低着头，转过身子。  
“姜小鹏，你跟我回学校去！”  
“啊？我刚刚不好意思啦，我不知道你和婷婷姐已经珠联璧合。我真的只是从思想的角度上，想让宇哥和婷婷姐发生邂逅，从来没有从实践的角度上让其发生啊。还好你及时出现，要不然我真的酿成大错了。”  
胡思双手插着兜，气宇轩昂的看着背后的邱天宇。小姜心理更加凌乱了，难道要打起来不成？我一会找机会先跑了再说。  
小姜同志终于鼓足勇气摆正头颅，不知什么时候刘晓斌已经在胡思后边摆出各种八格牙路的造型，气的小姜牙齿痒痒的。小姜同志大义凌然的决定，这次死了不足惜，这次我一定找刘晓斌垫背。  
“胡帅，是刘晓斌告诉我这样子做的，他说这样才能让你回归到他身边的。”  
就看到胡思一个杀人的眼神扫到身后，刘晓斌一个造型没做好就晕过去了。姜小鹏心理暗爽，你这个死人妖，找你嘚瑟，这下我还送你一个狗吃屎！  
刘晓斌满身的哀怨：“关我嘛事啊？我没有！”  
“不关你屁事，也是你挑唆的结果。”小姜同志幸灾乐祸的看着刘晓斌，刘晓斌气的火冒三丈。  
小姜同志坏笑，这次他跳进黄河也洗不清了，我就赖定是他，是他，就是他！  
话说顿时这气氛也感觉冰封了更多，胡思看着姜小鹏，一步一步的向姜小鹏移去。姜小鹏感觉自己就像被钉子给钉住了，寒风凛冽啊。  
“小鹏。”  
姜小鹏听到了亲人的声音，转头凄惨的微笑：“邓组，救我！”  
“啥？你没事吧？”  
“哦！没事，好好地呢。”  
“正好前面一批散客，人比较多，要不然你再帮忙讲解一场吧？”  
“好的，你怎么不早说啊？邓组爱死你了。”  
姜小鹏鞋底抹油的就溜走了，等稳定了心神，好像意识到不合逻辑的一场画面啊。等脑海倒带回放时候，姜小鹏惊叹宇哥去哪儿了？当时他应该在我身后啊，为什么会是邓组？

13 好吧，我否定原来的判断  
讲解完这最后一场，小姜同志终于像泄了气的皮球，瘫坐在志愿者休息室的椅子上。  
“小鹏，今天辛苦了啊，让你讲两场，没想到今天观众这么多。”  
“没事，小ＣＡＳＥ啦。”  
“你还不走？”  
“哦，我还要等一个朋友，你们先走。”姜小鹏内心苦逼的想，我能走嘛，最好不要走了，回去就是一条死路啊。  
“那我先走了。哦，对了，你那个帅哥朋友好像在门口一直等你呢？”  
“哦！”姜小鹏吃瘪了，您能不能不要提醒我啊，邓组！  
小姜同志下定决心，我就跟你耗着，看你定力强还是我定力强。  
“就是那会跟你说话双手插兜的那个帅哥啊。”姜小鹏无语了，邓组我今天才发现你也嘴巴蛮碎的。我没有提问吧？我早就去门口侦查过了好不好，还用你告诉我嘛？要不然小弟早就走了啦。  
“各位观众请注意，我馆将在１５分钟后准时闭馆，请您抓紧时间参观，给你带来不便还请谅解。”博物馆闭馆的提醒广播准时响起，小姜同志内心想着必须要好好享受这１５分钟。  
小姜同志把衣服反穿，背好书包，低着头，若无其事的随着人流一直冲到出口。然后就有一双脚出现在小姜同志面前，左走左不行，右走右被阻，嗨，姜小鹏只能可怜兮兮的抬起头，水汪汪的看着眼前人。  
“胡哥，我错了！以后我不敢了！”  
“以后？”  
“不，是从此时此刻开始！”  
“那——”  
“那我可以帮胡哥洗衣搓背铺床叠被，随叫随到，不叫也到，时刻以胡哥为党中央，并紧紧团结在以胡哥为中心的周围发挥余热，绝不叫苦，誓不喊冤！”  
胡思摸了一下小姜同志的脑袋，圣母玛利亚一般的微笑：“乖~”  
虽然是凄苦的表情，但是小姜同志内心励志誓不低头，狂骂不止。  
胡思强行从小姜同志背后接过书包，一手拽着小姜的胳膊，“走吧，去吃晚饭，我请客。”  
“还是不要吃了，否则又是祸从口入，最主要的是联想也会遭天谴。”  
“嗯？”胡思上下打量着姜小鹏。  
姜小鹏感觉阴风阵阵，“还是去吧，呵呵呵呵”  
“这还差不多。”  
“顺便问一下，刘晓斌那货和其他人呢？”  
“他们回去了，我们去吃什么？”  
“我觉得吃秦皇食府吧？”  
“好的。”  
“你确定？”  
“当然！”  
小姜同志这次算是冰冻了，“你家教赚了很多钱？”  
“家教的钱都存起来了啊，与吃饭无关。走吧。”  
“哦，没看出来啊，以前认为你是小资，没想到你就是富二代啊，玩潜伏的富二代。”  
“毛线富二代啊。”  
小姜同志以前无数次的说过，强烈鄙视富二代。但是当富二代出现在自己身边的时候，好像也不是很让人讨厌啊。好吧，我否定原来的判断。  
两个人脚步轻快的一前一后走出展馆大门，就看到停车场有一辆耀眼的白色敞篷车。  
“哇，那个车子好帅，给我拍张照啊！”  
“嘿嘿，不给！”  
“你这么小气干嘛，又不是你家的车，快给我拍一张留作纪念，快啊！”小姜催促着，把自己手机交给胡思，自己跑到车边。胡思拿过手机麻利的解了锁，看到了未读短信，果断的删除了。  
小将对这镜头傻笑，摆出自认为最嘚瑟的造型，做贼似的催促胡思：“快点啊！一会车主就要出来了！”  
胡思连按几张快门之后，小姜满意的跳过来看手机的照片，内心无比兴奋的３２个赞，太帅了。  
“走吧，上车。”  
“啊？！”  
眼看着胡思开了车门潇洒的坐了进去，小姜张大嘴，嘴巴子差点砸地上，“你，你就是富二代！”  
果然富二代很讨厌，很让人憋气，很无语，更让人很抓狂，但是姜小鹏的最后结论是不坐白不坐，然后姗然坐进了副驾驶，最后就做出一个让胡思大跌眼镜的举动。  
就听到小姜同志大喊：“婷婷姐，快过来帮我拍这个照，求求您了！我今生第一次估计也是最后一次坐跑车。”  
小姜同志大叫惹的刚刚出来的一群工作人员不断朝这边投来注目礼。婷婷姐果然淡定淑女的走过来了，“小鹏，胡思，你们还没有走啊？”  
胡帅一笑，“嫂子，还没有，要不要送你一程？”  
“纳尼？”小姜听到这个嫂子就像发现了新大陆一样，八卦神经一下子就火力全开，两眼冒金星的看着胡帅和婷婷美女，脑袋成了拨浪鼓。  
“哦，今天算了，我正好要和朋友去吃饭。”婷婷美女捋一捋秀发，“小鹏，你的手机呢？不是找我拍照吗？”  
“哦，给~”姜小鹏果然白痴的把自己今天收到的零食从包里拿出，当看到婷婷姐笑的意味不明的时候，低头一看不是手机，才反应过来，一顿翻找。  
“给，嫂子。”胡思把手机递给婷婷姐。  
婷婷美女笑看小姜同志，“来看这边。”小姜最无辜的小眼神就被无情的和这辆跑车融合在了同一张照片上。  
胡思看到照片第一眼就蓝牙传给了自己。眼看着另外两个人挥手告别，婷婷姐开朗的笑容却成了小姜同志最无助的脑海记忆。刚刚肿么了？难道我偷八卦不成，反创造了八卦？  
直到胡思开动车子，小姜才拿到自己手机，一看照片果然凌乱了。自己那眼神啊无辜纯情的跟小白似得，最无语的是自己两手竟然插在书包里，胡思竟然把一只手申在自己下巴下面，极富挑逗意味的一脸亲密表情。难道我是被强奸未遂或者欲求不满？  
小姜内牛满面了，以后没法做人了，婷婷姐你----嗨！太令我失望了。  
等车子驶出博物馆大门，小姜同志才意识到刚刚有新大陆还没有开发完，果断放弃了自己恩怨情仇。  
“胡哥，你叫婷婷姐‘嫂子’？为什么？”  
“想知道？”  
“嗯！”小姜同志的头点的跟缝纫机针头似得。  
“那你答应我本周六日不许做家教，不许来博物馆，陪我去一个地方。”  
姜小鹏抓紧衣领，警惕的看着胡思。  
胡思看状况先是笑喷了。姜小鹏横眉冷对，内心不得不吐槽，笑你妹啊！你以为你笑的好看就可以拿来随便诱惑我这纯情小白啊，告诉你哥不吃你这一套！  
“你干嘛，搞得跟我要强奸祖国花朵似得。”  
“难道不是嘛？说，周六周日陪你去哪？”  
“你想象力太丰富了，应该去做FBI。”  
“为什么不是作家？”  
“因为怕你荼毒我们下一代。”  
“去去去去去！不要转移话题。”小姜同志果然对八卦有着穷追不舍矢志不渝的精神。  
“那还不简单，因为婷婷姐是我哥的准老婆啊。”  
“你有哥？怎么没听你说过？多少岁啊？身高，体重，三位，星座，血型是什么？”小姜狂喜果然新大陆之后还是有花果山啊，但是并没有意识到自己被带跑了。  
“你丫怎么回事？我发现你关心我哥比关心我还要强烈啊。”  
“哪是那个意思啊，我这不是觉得婷婷姐一朵鲜花，不能白白插一朵无营养的牛粪上啊。当然了，看你被创造的这么巧夺天工，也知道令兄道貌岸然了！”  
“听着好像不是什么好话。”  
“你多心了啦，安心开车，这车太拉风了。你作为富二代有什么获奖感言吗？”  
“你需要听什么我说给你听。”  
“切，那有什么意思。我还真的想听到你说出跟《北京爱情故事》里边一样的台词，‘这不是我想要的生活’，然后我就可以名正言顺的扇你两个嘴巴子，再然后告诉你‘那是老子想要的生活啊！’”小姜同志瞬时有一种手痒痒的感觉。  
然就听到“吱---”一声，小姜同志胖达80KG的身躯就蹭的一下子往前冲，然后又被安全带拉了回来。两秒钟惊魂之后，姜小鹏就看到胡思面孔朝自己这边倾斜而来，姜小鹏紧张的看着胡思解解开自己的安全带，附送一句话：“下车！”  
小姜同志嘴角抽搐两秒钟，端正态度，自我检讨，果然在别人开车时候不能刺激对方，要不然后果真的会很严重，不过为了拯救我刚才的小心脏，我决定今天什么贵的点什么，就算吃不穷你，也要让你这次就永远记得下次不要请我吃饭。  
在大厅找到两个人的雅座，小姜还没有看菜单就是开带点：“服务员，阿拉斯加大闸蟹一头，澳洲鲍鱼一斤！”  
“先生，不好意思，我们这边主要是做湘菜的，没有您说的，您看能不能换成这个湖蟹？”  
“我上次来的时候记得有一种大螃蟹的，钳子很大，肉很多，一只就可以搞一大盘。”  
“您说的是我们的饭店的话，应该就是我们的湖蟹。您可以看一下图片。”  
“哦！就这个，来一只。”姜小鹏抬眼扫向对面的胡思，胡思拿着卫生纸，在那憋着满脸通红。  
小姜同志两眼刀瞪过去，我诅咒你手中的卫生纸变成卫生巾，哼！  
胡思收到信号，拿起菜单，“小鹏，你要龙虾还是基围虾？”  
“龙虾！”  
“那也一定要海参鲍鱼喽？”  
“没错！”  
“还要----”  
.“等等，你不会把我按公斤卖在这吧？请问你带够钱了吧？”  
“你觉得你值多少钱一公斤？”  
“我也不知道市场行情啊，最好是能卖个好价钱。”  
“我包了吧？”  
“借给你个胆子你也不敢贩卖人肉吧。”  
“那不就得了，放心啦。小姐，在加一份牛排和一份蔬菜豆腐汤，和一份清炒时蔬。”  
等服务员走之后，姜小鹏继续开始勤劳的挖八卦了。不过在胡思的监视下，小姜同志给四份家教打了电话，谎称学校有重要活动，必须参加，家教推到下周。

14 可能是水“鬼”哦  
酒足饭饱之后，小姜同志最喜欢做的事情就是躺着睡觉，因为小姜同志自认为自己是晕饭的料。小姜把车子座位后背调到最低，系着安全带躺下了，胡思一手掌握着方向盘一手摸着某只的肚子。  
“专心开车啦，小心摸流产，你赔不起！”  
“那我们干脆再造一个得了。”  
“我不曾想你竟这般厚颜无耻。”  
“谢谢夸奖！”  
等小姜意识到车子并不是朝学校开的时候，真的有种脱线感觉。“胡哥，咱这是去哪？今天可是要查寝的诶，我可是好学生，不外出厮混的。”  
“找个地方把你卖了！”  
“胡哥，表这样子。小弟还没有给你洗衣搓背铺床叠被呢啊，卖了多不值得啊。”小姜狂骂这个白眼狼，我不就吃了你一点小贵的东西嘛？我一会找个缝就溜走，就溜走。  
“到了。”  
“什么？”  
“我说可以下车了，你要是想逃跑，也应该下车了吧？”  
“我！什么时候想逃跑了~”明显的后边发音底气不足，小姜在想这个人有读心术？完了，以后在他面前，我岂不是相当与不穿衣服？想着想着，小姜还是不由的拉紧了衣领。  
还没看清来的地方名字，小姜同志就被胡思扯进了大堂。  
“这是？”  
“水晶宫”  
“这么说是龙王龙子龙孙住的地方?”  
“嗯，跟我来吧。”胡思果断无视犯二的小姜同志，拉着他的胳膊就到了前台。  
“两个人。”  
“两位这边请。”一前台美女微笑，做出一个请的手势。  
小姜同志爽朗一笑：“嘿嘿嘿嘿，这是龙女？”  
“嗯。”  
“那虾兵蟹将呢？”  
“在那边。”胡思一指前面。  
果然有两个男人站在前面，西装革履，拿一对讲机，就是没有带墨镜。龙女走到他们前面，比了一个2的手势，然后就看到一名男子拿过来两双拖鞋和两把钥匙。  
“哪个是虾，哪个是螃蟹？”姜小鹏小心翼翼的问。  
胡思嘴角终于抽搐了。“你要是还敢这么白痴没有营养的YY，一会我就找一把洗厕所的刷子，好好帮你刷一下你满嘴的污垢。”  
小姜同志紧紧捂好嘴巴，拼命点头，然后给出一个微笑的眼神。  
小姜同志跟着胡思脱了鞋子，眼睁睁看着自己的鞋子被拿走，然后内心想法有点恐惧，一会要是想逃跑你说我该怎么跑啊？  
“走吧。”  
“去哪？”  
胡思回头，小姜同志赶紧捂嘴。  
胡思嗤笑一声，向姜小鹏招了一下手。小姜同志眼睛一番，内心泪奔了，感觉好像是进了狼窝，要是不答应他就好了。虽然婷婷姐是嫂子但是也是我不对，还要乱点鸳鸯谱，果然得罪仙女是要遭天谴的。  
小姜同志大义凛然的抬起头就走到胡思身边，然后就被胡思搭着肩膀下楼了。  
“纳尼？在这脱衣服？我不要。”  
“什么不要？你想要我帮你脱？那你稍等，我脱完了就帮你啊。”  
“那更不要了！”小姜同志第一次来这种地方总有点觉得奇怪，眼看着胡思麻利的拖了衣服，还故意在自己身边晃来晃去。  
姜小鹏无语了，这么瘦一个人，干嘛那个位置那么不协调的臃肿，难道吃的营养都补那去了？他是怎么办到呢？都说男人是使用下体思考的动物，岂不是说他的思想必定比别人发达？难怪有读心术！  
小姜同志想到自己的，难免有些羞愧的想法，脸莫名奇妙的红了。小姜内心酸酸的，我这个可怎么见人啊。  
胡思放好衣服，看到姜小鹏看着自己好像脸红发呆，他诡秘一笑，摇摇晃晃的走过去，凑在小姜耳朵旁边，“怎么样？可还满意？”  
小姜同志听到这样的话一个激灵噌的站起来，就听到胡思“诶吆！”一声，回头再看的时候胡思已经拖着嘴巴子，倒抽凉气，哀怨的眼神看着自己。  
“胡哥，不好意思，我刚没注意你在我后边。”  
胡思瞪着小姜，“脱！”  
“啊？”  
“快脱，等你一起洗澡呢。”  
“哦！”小姜这次跟玩了命似得，心一横就脱了精光，放好全部东西，又不好意思的走到胡思旁边。  
“胡哥，不好意思啊，走吧洗澡去。”  
“这可是你叫我的啊。”  
“不是你请我的吗？”  
“算啦算啦，都一样。”胡思推着小姜就去了大浴池。  
两个人来的比较早，浴池里边倒是没有什么人。大浴池的水翻滚着，小姜同志虽然刚才扭捏，等看到这么大的浴池早就兴奋的先跳进去了，水花四溅，然后胡思就无语了。敢情这是三米跳台啊，跳下去姿势还那么丑。  
小姜同志一会从水里窜出来，挣扎两下，赶紧站起来，还好水只到自己腹部，“阿弥陀佛！吓死我了！”  
姜小鹏环顾四周，找了一下胡思，竟然胡思没有下水，他去哪了？  
小姜同志还在纳闷中就感觉自己屁股被人摸了。小姜同志想往后伸腿，但是奈何水的浮力让小姜一个没站稳，又觉得有人把自己腿一拉，连救命都没来得及喊，又惊慌的倒入到了水里。  
小姜同志死命挣扎，终于站稳了把头露出水面，大口喘着气，用手胡乱的擦了擦头上流下的水，就看到胡思诡异的看着自己笑。  
“你不会游泳啊，那还往下跳什么？”  
“靠！一定是你想陷害我，老子刚才是失足滑倒了，你知不知道？”  
“刚知道。”  
“吖！你刚刚为什么摸我屁股？”  
“我什么时候摸了？”  
“你就在刚刚。”  
“有人证吗？”  
“你丫想抵赖！水池只有我们两个人，不是你会是谁？”  
“哦，可能是水鬼哦。”  
“去你的，怎么可能是水鬼。”  
“那你向后走一米试一下。”  
姜小鹏转身向后走，刚到水池边，一阵水花从地下冒出。小姜同志的小心脏还是陡然跳了一下。  
姜小鹏感觉自己后边一个温热的身体靠过来，听到胡思在自己耳边轻轻说，“是不是水鬼？”胡思这次从后边抱住姜小鹏的腰，在他耳边吹着热气。  
姜小鹏倒是不负众望的打掉两只魔爪，不依不饶的说：“滚犊子！不是你的手才怪，哥今天心情好，不跟你一般见识。”  
“那边有水按摩要不要试一下？”说着胡思自己游到没在水中的白色座椅样子的地方。胡思坐到上面，就有水从身下喷出，一脸享受。  
小姜同志满怀了无限鄙视，不要以为你会游泳就装成B样，哥照样可以走过去。  
等小姜同志坐上座椅时候就无语了，凭什么我身上就没有水花，没有水按摩？莫非是我体重吨位比较靠右，所以压得水花不起来了？小姜同志故意抬高自己的背，但是依旧看不到水花啊，看到旁边的胡思依然那么享受真的是气死人了。  
“胡哥。”  
“....”  
“胡哥！胡哥！”小姜同志大声喊。  
“干嘛？”  
“借你地方用一下，你去那边吧？”  
“为什么？”  
“不为什么啊，是你叫我来这边的啊。当然我要占你的位置了。”  
“好吧，那你要拿什么来谢我？”  
小姜同志可爱的一笑，然后骤然刹车：“谢你个大头鬼啊，刚刚害的我二次落水，我还没找你算账呢。”  
“の！那你用吧，这样就不记恨我了吧？”  
“这还差不多。”  
小姜同志看到胡思走到旁边去，这才心花怒放的躺了下去。可是很奇怪，小姜上去依然是么有水花啊。莫不是真的应了那句有水四两，却不能拨千斤。  
小姜同志内心真的滴血了，看来胖真的是需要减肥的，否则后果真的是很重啊。  
看着胡思坐在旁边的座椅上享受着大把的好时光，小姜同志抹干心底泪水，绝对不相信与体重有半毛钱关系。  
“胡哥，好胡哥！”  
“干嘛？”胡思连眼皮都不睁，依然我行我素。  
“小弟这厢有礼了，想请教一个非常具有科技含量的问题。”小姜献上诚挚的笑容。  
“说吧。”这次胡思果然睁开了眼神，不过那种享受的表情一点没减少，小姜同志内心想上去给他几巴掌，然后义正言辞的谴责他，你妈有没有告诉你乐于助人文明礼貌啊？啊？  
小姜把这个念头掐死在自己心理之后，谄媚的说：“胡哥，这个喷水是怎么喷的啊？”  
“就这样喷的呗。”  
“靠！~”胡思一个斜眼看过小姜同志，小姜同志从张牙舞爪闪变成了妖姿媚骨，口气都带了5个加号。“我的意思是说有没有开关或者其他原因，我那边的那个水柱就是喷不起来呢，呵呵”  
“哦，这事啊~”胡思扯一扯姜小鹏的小肉下巴，“看你表现。”  
小姜无语的说，“不就这点小事嘛，干嘛那么斤斤计较，本以为胡哥是乐于助人的超级大帅哥，但是在我心目中的光辉形象现在都快不存在了。我还是去叫服务员去吧。”  
“你叫吧，你叫破喉咙估计也没有人来的。”  
“怎么听着这么有故事情节啊？怎么地，这是你家开的啊？”  
“不信尽管一试好了。”  
小姜还就不信了，“服务员！服务员！！~~~~~~诶，帅哥！诶超级大帅哥！”小姜同志果然泄气了，怎么这服务员都跟秦始皇兵马俑似得，服务态度太差了，一会我出去一定要给他0分。  
小姜同志就是这种人，开始了一项事业，刨根究底死缠烂打也必须要知道结局，否则睡都睡不好，更何况这回关乎面子问题，要是水不起花，估计胡思会天天讥讽自己是白痴。  
姜小鹏走回座位，四处乱摸也没有找到开关。反复尝试无果之后，小姜这次心灰意冷的又走到胡思面前。  
“胡哥，我错了。”  
“错哪了？”  
“我不该质疑您高瞻远瞩的判断，果然这群鳖孙子就是一群无组织无纪律无服务意识的三无服务生。我悔恨我的初衷，这次向崇拜真神阿拉一样依偎在您的羽翼之下...”  
“你是唐僧他妈吧？”  
“鄙人男性，恕不能生产。”小姜沮丧着脸，脑子都已经强忍着快炸开锅的愤愤火焰。  
“那等你能生的时候再告诉我。”  
“胡哥，你不要这么薄情寡义了啦，我可以为你为你洗衣叠被的。”小姜同志满眼期待。  
“这个已经答应过了。”  
“那，胡哥的意思是~”  
“和我一起在外边租房子住吧？”  
“胡哥，你明知道我家徒四壁，没米开锅，不能支付房租；再加上学校三令五申不让外出租房子，即使外出租房子宿舍费用照交不误啊。我....”  
“好了，别的我承担，你只要出人就好了。”  
“呃~从小到大我母亲说不能平白无故的受人恩惠，否则以后一定后患无穷，寝食不安。”  
“那你好好想想吧。你也知道我在外住主要是为了补习功课，你住过来也正好帮我补习啊，也不叫无功受禄，不用寝食不安啊，就当你给我做家教的补助还不是一样？再说我找你一起住，也是为了有个伴。别人我都信不过啊，你又是我最好的朋友。”  
姜小鹏想了想，说：“那我帮你补课时候如果太晚了就住你那，如果没有补课的时间，我就不住你那了，这样子可好？”  
胡思锁了一下眉头：“好吧。Deal it!”  
“好吧，如何让水柱冲起来？”  
“你坐上去，把手往后申。”  
小姜按照一说，果然水柱就起来，内心在感谢上苍，水柱终于起来了，拯救了我的体重和我那颗玻璃的心脏。  
在水柱的冲击下，小姜闭着眼睛，舒服惬意的感觉散发到每一个毛孔。也不知道过了多久，就听到又有人下了水。  
“小鹏，我们去蒸桑拿吧。”  
小姜第一次来，只能跟着胡思去了桑拿间。  
“把眼睛摘了放这。”胡思说。  
“哦。”小姜同志摘了眼镜进了房间就感觉一阵的闷热，原来里边都是木头的座位。小姜模糊的看到胡思把自己的手巾的水往正中间的位置一拧，嗤嗤嗤的水汽就冒起来了。原来中间是一个炉子啊。  
不多时整个玻璃房间全都是水汽，胡思坐下来，姜小鹏也找了一个地方坐在胡思附近。  
“你的有点小哦。”  
“什么？”小姜同志不明所以的问到。  
胡思只是玩笑的指一下下面，小姜本来就被蒸的脸红，大汗淋漓，现在更是无地自容之感。  
小姜同志知道胡思在开玩笑，“确实没你的大，谁找你那么瘦，吃东西都不长肉，只能长那里了，小心你智商也跟驴一样啊！”  
“你看了我的啦？”胡思贼贼的笑：“你喜欢大的还是小的？”顺势胡思就用手飞速的摸了一下小姜同志那个地方。  
小姜同志还是赏了胡思几个白眼，“这个问题应该是你问你老婆吧？”  
“好吧，到时候我再问我老婆吧。”  
“胡哥，你想找一个什么样的老婆啊？”  
“像你这样子的怎么样？”  
“切，要是像我这么肥的，还不一屁股做死你？说说你的真正想法嘛。”  
“首先呢必须合眼缘，你就很合眼缘。”  
“一边去！”  
“我说真的，其次就是要孝顺有上进心，能相互体谅相互扶持的，别的也没什么。”  
“哦。”  
“你呢？”  
“我的跟胡哥的一样。”  
“那意思是你也看我很有眼缘？”  
“滚了啦！说正经的事情呢，不要一脸的油腔滑调。不过我说的很实在一开始只认为你是大帅哥，不敢有任何结交的非分之想，谁知道我们竟然就成了好朋友。”小姜同志思维真的是被带跑了，不过绝对由感而发。  
“走吧，去冲一下，洗一下后背。”  
到了淋浴，原来这地方什么都准备全了沐浴液洗发露。冲过一会，胡思就走过来，“我先帮你洗后背吧。”  
还没等小姜同志同意，胡思就已经拿起沐浴乳倒在小鹏背后，由上而下就是一顿揉搓，足足有搓了五分钟。  
“胡哥，好了吧，您都帮我洗了三遍了！我帮你搓一下吧。”  
“行。”  
“胡哥，你下面有反映了啊。呵呵，我听说酒店都有全方位服务的，你们富二代应该不陌生吧？”  
“莫非你喜欢，干脆我送给你算了。”  
“靠！这还有送的啊，你以为嫁接啊，您自己还是留着慢慢用吧。”小姜一边帮胡思搓着后背，一边想：“靠！竟然一点肥肉都没有，天天吃瘦肉精吃出来的啊？”  
洗过两遍之后，小姜就停手了。  
“胡哥，洗完了，接下来该回去了吧？”  
“回哪？”  
“今天学校要查寝呢。”  
“现在都11:20了就算是回去也查完了，无济于事啊。不过你放心，我已经找人帮忙了。”  
“现在这么晚了？你有表？”  
“你看那。”胡思远远一直那个电子山水画。靠，原来那就是表啊。  
小姜想，算了，既然回去无济于事，那接下来做什么？  
还没等小姜同志问，胡思说：“走吧，我们去穿衣服，然后上楼。”  
跟着胡思一起换了这边准备的衣服，吹干头发，坐电梯到了三楼。一进门就感觉一阵饭香扑来。  
“自助餐？”  
“是的，拿盘子吧。”  
“好嘞！”  
选好食物，不知道什么时候胡思手中竟然拿着自己的电话。胡思就拨通了电话，一脸微笑的聊起来。  
“哥，你们来了没有？”  
“我们在自助餐这，给你们占了位置，你们上来就来找我们吧。”然后就撂了电话。  
小姜问道：“你哥要来？”  
“他们已经到了，就要上来了。”  
“他们的意思是还有别人？”  
“婷婷姐啊。”

15 等“差”数列

霹雳小闪电惊现在小姜同志脑海，“我记得婷婷姐说她有约啊？”  
胡思插起一块肉，心情愉悦的说：“请注意，嫂子只是说她和别人吃饭。这会都12点了应该要来了啊。”  
“仅此二位？”  
“还有刘海峰和他女友。”  
“李亚娟？”  
“你没有必要都要把所有人名字重复一遍吧？”  
小姜也觉得自己少见多怪了，就觉得是好多晴天霹雳，但是又理不清什么思绪，好像自己好学生的形象就要毁于一旦的样子，总有点奇奇怪怪的感觉。  
“哥，这边！”胡思伸高手，向某人打招呼。  
姜小鹏回神AND回头一看就看到婷婷姐也穿着同款的睡衣，胳膊挎在一个满脸淡淡胡茬的英俊男人胳膊上，翩翩走来。身后就是刘海峰和李亚娟，两对璧人一起亮相，小姜还是多少有些神情恍惚的，生活多少有些不真实啊。  
四个人看到这边的两个人，都朝这边招手。待他们都拿了东西过来，姜小鹏和胡思的哥哥胡珂打过招呼，正好六个人的桌子，大家才入座。但是让小姜同志很郁闷的是，李亚娟和婷婷姐竟然主动选择了和小姜同志坐同一边。  
小姜同志丝毫不怀疑自己的巨大异性吸引力，但是这次满头黑线。难道是因为婷婷姐最美，亚娟是气质美女，到我这整个一个破落户啊！悲催，这叫做等“差”数列吗？  
胡思插了一块切好的牛肉用嘴巴吃了一小口，感觉味道不错的样子，送到小姜面前。  
“小鹏，你在想什么？”  
小姜努努下巴，然后胡思就换成了毫无玷污的排骨，重新送上来。小姜同志已经习惯了这种喂食方式，因为已经不是第一次了，况且不吃的话胡思会打持久战，搞得血雨腥风的还是要吃，殊途同归。  
“胡思，你们这是在秀恩爱吗？”胡珂问道。  
小姜听到此话，一下子把嚼在嘴里边的排骨肉就生生喷了出来，接下来就是一阵咳嗽。胡思身手敏捷的端水抚背顺气，待小姜同志恢复平静，大家竟然一致把前面的问题给跳过了。  
“告诉你不要吃那么快了吧？”  
“不是我吃~~~咳咳咳！·”小姜说道一半的话想想算了，还是翻过这一篇比较好。小姜同志内心都有撞墙的冲动了，胡珂看着一表斯文，果然跟胡思一样都是道貌岸然。不是我要秀恩爱，是你弟弟有喂食强迫症好不好？你赶紧带回家找心理医生替他根治吧。话又说回来，他这病，你妈知道吗？我容易嘛我，要不是你弟跟我屁股后边蹭跟香口胶一样，我早就一个人麻溜的走了。  
当然这些话姜小鹏明智的埋在了心理，也只能埋在心理，否则今天姜小鹏甭想活着出去了。  
“胡珂哥，我看我还是叫您胡大哥吧？”  
“随便。”胡珂爽朗一笑。  
倒是婷婷姐识大体，“小鹏，在我们博物馆做志愿者，可是我们的博物馆的“镇馆之宝”非常优秀。”  
“谢谢，婷婷姐，也就一般啦。”小姜腼腆一笑。  
李亚娟微笑到：“绝对可以算做一哥，今天我们听了小鹏的讲解，你是不知道，一开始只有我们五个人，还说是给我们做贵宾接待呢，到最后被一堆美女围得水泄不通，把我们都挤出了人群。海峰也去了，他可以作证。”  
“是的，这一点如假包换。”刘海峰帮腔到。  
“哪里，我只是八卦比较多，顺应时代潮流，结合国内外狗血事件，搭配当代流行语言，胡扯而已。”小姜落落大方但是幽默不失风度的自嘲。  
“你很专业啊，今天有一个观众说是学美术的，他都夸你讲得很好。”李亚娟紧接着说。  
胡珂目中含笑看着姜小鹏，意味不明的扫了两眼胡思，然后就说：“你们一说我都想改天去看一下，不知道小鹏到时候有么有时间？”  
“必须有时间啊！随时欢迎胡大哥参观我们博物馆，是不是婷婷姐？”  
“你看看多爱岗敬业。”婷婷姐温婉的慧心一笑。  
“是喽，下次我还想去听一次，真的长见识。”李亚娟看一眼刘海峰，“到时候我们再去一次吧？”  
“没问题，到时候我们可以跟胡哥一起去，在约上嫂子一起就最好了。”刘海峰转话题：“我们再去拿一些东西吧，胡思？”  
李亚娟说：“我们也去吧，婷婷姐一起。”  
“好的！”  
临走前胡思问小鹏：“你要什么？我一起帮你拿来。”  
“西瓜，甜品，还有那个绿豆粥。”  
桌子一时只剩下胡珂和姜小鹏了。胡珂远望着婷婷美女，两人对视一笑，小姜看在眼里，觉得好温馨。  
“胡思最近表现还好吧？”  
“很好啊，学习挺好的，就是他学业可能会比较重一些，因为他原来的外语专业不学高数，我们经济学要学大量数学。不过你放心，我会帮他补习的。”小姜同志想这么一个看似有为青年，竟然和父母说话的开场一模一样啊，接下来会不会说，我们家胡思优缺点，你们同学要多帮忙呢？  
“我这个弟弟经常有些小脾气，其实就是有时候爱钻牛角尖的表现，你要多担待。”  
靠！他果然说了！小姜同志是革命儿女不会出卖同学的，“您放心，我们同学嘛，当然难免有摩擦，不过没什么过不去的。胡思和我们班同学处的关系都还好，他人也挺好的，大家都很喜欢他的。”  
“我是说你们两个单独在一起相处的时候。”  
“也没事啊，虽然他有点小强迫症，但是我觉得也还好吧。”  
“他没为难你？”  
“为难我什么？”  
“你们过得开心就好。他的事情我不愿多搀和，只要他开心就好。难得再次找到他喜欢的人。”  
“什么？再次找到？”小姜同志眼睛都冒光了，八卦模式一下子就开启了，身子立刻向胡珂方向前倾。“胡大哥，听你话意思他以前有感情史啊？你快跟我说说。还有，他现在喜欢的人找到了？能方便透露一下不~还有...”小姜同志的话还没有惊喜的说完，就感觉背后一阵阴云出现。  
小姜及时坐正，甜美的端起橙汁淡定的喝了一口，亲切地问道：“胡哥回来啦？”  
“你们在聊什么？”小姜眉头一皱，倒是看向胡珂。  
“没什么，无非就是家长里短江湖琐碎，不值一提。”小姜贼亮的眼睛暗淡下去，浑然天成的淡然语气毫无破绽。  
“但是看到你和我哥好像聊的很开心。”  
“必须啊！我跟你不是聊得最开心吗？证明投缘也必须是要遗传因素的。”胡思深表现在大脑混乱了，跟不上小姜同志的跳跃思维。  
小姜想，要是再问下去，我挖他八卦的事情一定露馅，一定会一掌劈死我的。小姜一看没有拿绿豆粥，“胡哥，我的绿豆粥呢？”  
“哦，我现在帮你去拿。”  
“我们一起去吧。”小姜慢慢起身，等着胡思。两个人走到食物台时候，趁空隙小姜同志回头看了一下座位上的胡珂，给了一个眼色。  
胡珂端起杯子示意一下，小姜同志这才安心，果然背后不能打听别人八卦，以后慎重。  
等小姜同志和胡思端着大盘小盘的吃的回来，大家又重新其乐融融的天南海北的胡扯着，还好话题距离胡思和小姜好远，听了一会小姜同志刚刚安心，马上血压就又直冲180.  
“小鹏，你好像跟邱天宇很熟，今天看你们在一起。”  
小姜同志猛吃装作没听到。  
李亚娟倒是不疼不痒的加上一句：“好像很投缘的样子，今天我也看到邱天宇了。你还别说人长得真的很帅。”  
刘海峰紧接话：“我怎么觉得没有我帅呢，啊？”  
“少臭美，从审美角度上来说比你帅多了。”李亚娟打趣道。  
刘海峰摇头伤感，“完了！莫不是天下的美女都会被他吸引走了？”  
这句话虽然是对着李亚娟说得，但是姜小鹏总觉得冷汗有点从背后滑落的感觉，几位亲求求你们不要提邱天宇好不好，好不好啊？否则我想给他和婷婷美女牵线的事情可能就要暴露，或者说死灰复燃，不要哪壶不开提哪壶行不？  
就在姜小鹏内牛满面的时候，果然上天还是没有垂怜小姜的泪水，就听胡珂一句话把姜小鹏差点拍吐血了。  
“是哪个AYISON公司的总经理？他这个大忙人还去博物馆，难道有什么企图啊？”  
小姜同志PIA唧一下自己就把牛肉给插飞了，直接掉进了酱汁碗，然后酱汁不偏不倚的飞上了胡思胸口，正好两坨，左右两边各绽放出一朵小花。  
“对~对~对不起啊！”小姜同志赶紧拽了卫生纸左右齐手去擦。  
然后另外四个人就乐屁了。刘海峰的笑的最大声，“小鹏的挤奶神功非常的扎实啊。”  
小姜登时满脸通红，倒是胡思大方的一笑，反问刘海峰：“你经常挤？”  
刘海峰一下子就吃了鳖，胡珂也收敛了笑容，这次换成李亚娟脸红了。  
小姜同志内心呐喊：胡哥你太英勇了，太赞了！  
胡珂出言：“吃好了吧？我们去楼上打牌吧？”  
“好的！”没想到群起响应，原来美女更疯狂，只可怜了小姜自己，我算是来错地方了。  
胡思看着小姜同志：“走吧，没吃饱到了上面再叫东西吃也一样，反正今天我哥买单。”  
“哦~”小姜同志有点汗颜了，难道我在胡哥心目中就是一个吃货吗？嗨，太悲催了，下次我一定注意形象。不行，下次亏了，要不然下下次？  
上了六楼，服务员引导六个人进了一个牌号六六六的房间，太狗血了！  
进入到里边刘海峰第一个抢到了麻将桌的座位，姜小鹏不管美女径直躺倒在唯一的一张大床上，其余四人都不理会这两只，跟服务员点东西。  
小姜同志看着跃跃欲试的刘海峰，感叹了一句：“您真的是牌圣，这算是一缺三吗？”  
一句话连服务员都逗笑了。点完东西，胡珂和婷婷姐也入了麻将桌，李亚娟推脱说自己不会，只能陪着刘海峰一边看。  
现在由一缺三变成了三缺一，胡思看了一下小姜同志：“你上吧？”  
“我不会。”  
“我可以教你。”  
“为什么不教我点别的？没钱！”  
“我可以出钱，赢了算你的，输了算我的，怎么样？”  
“世间有这样的好事？”  
“你可以试一下。”  
小姜同志转向人民群众：“哥哥姐姐们，我是祖国的花朵，胡思要荼毒我，我也没有办法，他说他出钱啊。”  
“听见了，听见了，快点吧！”纷纷嚷着。  
小姜这次也跃跃欲试的上场了，不过还是多少有些紧张，毕竟一窍不通啊。“要是真的输的很惨怎么办？”  
“没事啦，有我呢。”  
“哦。”  
听着胡珂按动色子转动，牌局开始了。  
“诶，诶，你们别抓那么快啊！等我一下！我还没有码好牌呢！”姜小鹏抱怨。胡思坐在小姜后面然也帮着码牌。小姜同志手忙脚乱，还没等自己反应过来，胡思就说：“出一饼。”  
“在哪？一饼在哪？等一下！”  
等出了一饼，码好牌，小姜同志不会打牌的都看着这牌稀巴烂啊。谁和谁都不搭杠，连个二五八都没有。果然还没三下五除二呢，胡珂赢了，还是自己放的炮！  
“还是你来吧？我真不行！”  
“没事的，第一把赢不叫赢，赶紧抓牌。”  
果然没有辜负姜小鹏这只菜鸟，一圈打下来都是姜小鹏放炮或者别人自摸，眼看着手中的十几张毛爷爷就出去了，什么时候能看到回头钱啊？小姜转头看一下坐在一边的胡思，胡思只是对他笑，一句话也不说。  
“小鹏，不准看我牌啊！”刘海峰赶紧捂住牌。  
“不看你牌我怎么能赢呢？就看一下而已啦，不要那么小气。”小姜同志拽开他的手，无赖的看了一遍。  
小姜同志做好之后，信心满满的盯着自己的牌。  
胡思问：“你看到他有什么牌？”  
小姜同志郑重其事的回答：“忘记了。”  
大家都喷笑了，胡思一只脚差一点没有踩空。  
刘海峰露出最得色的神情：“我亮着牌跟你打你都会输的。”  
“那你让我拍个照吧，好看着打。”小姜同志作势就要翻找自己手机，刚刚想起还在下面了。  
“你敢不敢再无赖一点？！”刘海峰说。  
“没事啦，反正哥有的是钱，输得起。”转头向胡思伸手说：“胡哥，上钱！”  
这一局刚出了四轮牌，眼看着就要赢了，结果还是被婷婷姐给自摸了。  
“胡哥，胡哥，快看快看！”拿到牌的小姜兴奋了。  
胡思早就看到了，就回复到：“淡定，淡定！”  
果然老天有眼，自己起手四对，一起手就开碰，最后搞了一个“全球人”，加上最后还买中了胡珂两次。这一把已经把全部损失捞回了，而且还赚翻了啊！暗淡那么长时间就是要为了着最佳的辉煌啊，小姜同志失声大笑两次。  
胡思也得意的说：“要么就不赢，要赢就要赢最大的。”  
高兴之余，小姜同志还是坚持不住了，“胡哥，我要去睡一下，你们玩吧。”  
小姜一贴枕头就睡着了，一会就模模糊糊听到有人说，“账我帮你们结掉，你们两个就睡这吧，这个红包就当是我见小鹏的见面礼吧。”  
“哥，车再借我两天。”  
“你开嘛，什么时候不用了再还给我就行，我们先走了。”  
房间不多时就恢复了平静，姜小鹏就感觉有一床被子盖在自己身上，一个热热的东西跟自己贴的紧紧的，小姜蹭了蹭热原，舒服的又睡着了。

16 我是被强迫的

这一觉睡得就是舒服啊，睁开眼房间灰蒙蒙的，然后就感觉有一张帅气的脸出现在自己5cm范围之内。看着看着就看到某人也睁开了一双长长的眼睛，和自己四目相接。  
姜小鹏回过神来，刚想喊“啊！”，就听到了一声：“啊！”  
“你为什么喊啊？”姜小鹏一脸懵逼的问道。  
“我估计我失身了！”  
“昨天你和某个美女嘿咻了？”  
“我要说一只熊可以吗？”  
“靠！你还搞人兽恋。”  
“就是你！”  
“等等，你让我倒一下带。”小姜回想，昨天没发生什么啊？  
“不可能，迄今为止我一直是处男，怎么可能令你失身？”  
“那你为什么还不撒手？”  
“哦！啊？”小姜同志赶紧缩回手，忙碌的转身背过胡思。两秒钟之后，小姜同志又转过去。  
“不对！你看你刚刚是不是也把手放在我身上了啊？”  
“那不一样！”  
“为什么？”  
“我是被强迫的。”  
小姜果断鄙视，“不要告诉我你天生就有受迫症。”  
“嗨，不知道昨天晚上谁在我身上蹭来蹭去，还抱着我说‘给我温暖’。看样子是白瞎了我这个人了。”  
小姜仔细想想好像是自己抱到一个暖暖的东西。  
“不要那么小气嘛！科学上说热量会从高温物体传到低温物体，我这不是也帮你拿走了多余的热量嘛。好了了啦，天还没有亮，继续睡一会啊。”  
胡思下床一扯窗帘，已经日上三竿了。  
“求你能不能不要揭穿我睡懒觉的强大理由，好吗？”  
“知道你一直做家教很忙了啦，不过你都答应了要把时间空出来给我的。”  
“睡觉也是一种空出来好不好？”小姜把被子过拉到头，想着与世隔绝。  
“这边11点就要退房的，你看现在10:30了。”  
“靠，你不早说。”小姜一轱辘起床，洗漱完毕，就跟胡思下楼穿衣服，拿包，走人。  
等出了水晶宫，姜小鹏拿出手机一看惊呆了，没电了。小姜记得明明昨天下午才充满啊，奇怪。  
“胡哥，我手机没电了，我们先充电吧？”  
“你害怕有事情别人找不到你？”  
“我能有什么事情，无非就是博物馆，家教。别的电话号码都不认识我，从来未曾响过。”  
“上车吧，车上可以充电。”  
两个人上了车，刚充上电，小姜同志的手机就如吃了摇头丸，一直响个不停。等手机回复了正常的平静，小姜才敢拿起手机翻看。  
“呀！这么多个未接电话，我买彩票中奖了？宇哥竟然打了我30多个未接电话，还发了10多条短信。”  
小姜还没看短信就赶紧打过去。“宇哥，不好意思哦。昨天跟同学一起出来，忘记么有带手机。”  
“哦，昨天没事吧？”  
“没事，不过您也走的也太神不知鬼不觉了吧？”  
“我有发短信给你，你没有收到吗？昨天临时有点事情。”  
“收到了，10多条呢，还没时间看。那你先忙，我跟我同学在外边呢，先不聊了。”  
等姜小鹏挂掉电话，打开短信，“怎么不回我短信，不会生气了吧？”“你在哪？电话怎么不接？是不是有什么事情？”“看我电话回电！”“没事吧？你在哪？”诸如此类，宇哥果然是一个好人啊，虽然不能追到婷婷美女，但是我可以把我手上的优质女青年介绍给他啊。对，就这么办了！  
“你在偷偷笑啥？看你笑就觉得哪个国家要遭殃。”  
“承您吉言，你笑那么好看，怎么没见您去做鸭子？为解放世界女性，尤其是非洲女性做出自己的卓越贡献去？！改良非洲人民基因的重担就靠你了。”  
“我错了。”  
“这还差不多，这是要去哪？”  
“回宝二爷，去大观园的怡红院小住。”  
“走起。”  
车子很快上了国道，半个小时驰骋之后，小姜憋不住了，“胡哥，你能不能再开快点找到一个加油站或者休息的地方啊？”  
“你晕车？？”  
“不是，我是要解决人生的一件大事，迫在眉睫，势在必行，”  
“你不好好说话，我就一直开下去了。”  
“我想上厕所。”  
“前面500米处有休息区，再等两分钟。”  
“嗯。”  
车子一停，小姜飞速的下了车，冲进了五谷轮回之所。  
等再次出来的时候，就看到胡思戴着墨镜斜倚在车门，一帮肥女和大妈围着车子啧啧称赞，恍惚间真的是巨牌明星来到现场之感。小姜同志也无不感叹，胡思真的就是中老年妇女杀手啊，把我都比下去了，太好了。  
伴着一阵失望之声，车子绝尘而去。快进山的时候，天就已经开始有蒙蒙的细雨了，车子穿过几个隧道就拐下高速，沿着山脚蜿蜒往前行驶。不多时就远远看到了一个古色古香的建筑隐在郁郁葱葱的茂林里。水平前望还可以看到一片农舍。  
“这算是世外桃源？”  
“嗯，算吧。”  
等停好车子，轰隆的雷声从远处传来，瓢泼大雨随着一阵狂风模糊了所有的视线。他们来到的这个地方就赫然写着“怡红院”。刚进来的时候忙着躲雨没时间观察四周，这个看似不起眼的瓦房建筑竟然都有这么大的落地玻璃窗，透过窗户就可以看到对面的山头，烟雨蒙蒙。庭院的鸡冠花在风雨飘摇中宛如一朵跳跃的血色。  
姜小鹏看着这迷离的世界多少有些不真实，这场秋雨的来临仿佛就在洗刷这么多天来的困倦和浮尘。  
父亲的身体现在虽然好转，但是一辈子也只能坐着轮椅行走了；妹妹自己甘愿退学外出打工；家里全部的事务也都压在了母亲的肩上。姜小鹏上个月寄回去两千块钱时候，第一时间就收到了母亲的电话，虽然生活这样的困顿，但是母亲并没有哭，还是满心的担心自己在外的安全和生活。  
“发什么呆呢？”胡思不知什么时候走近姜小鹏身边，从背后搂住他，下巴就搭在小姜的肩膀。  
“哦，景色太美了所以看呆了。”姜小鹏觉得这样子安静的环境有一个朋友陪伴真好，并不要在乎他的存在方式。  
“先回房间洗个澡吧，等雨小了我们就出去走走。”  
“好的。”  
洗了澡的姜小鹏就看到一身崭新的休闲麻布衣服和一双木屐出现在自己的眼前。  
“酒店还提供这等服务？”  
“嗯。”胡思目不转睛的看着电视。  
小姜扫了一眼电视，“幼稚！”说完就趴在大床上目不转睛的看了起来，姜小鹏看着看着就发出一阵阵的傻笑。  
胡思用胳膊顶了顶小姜同志肩膀：“快，帮哥倒点水。”  
“为什么是我？”  
“难道是我？”  
“反正不是我！”  
“你怎么这么对我？”  
“我说了不是我。”  
“你答应过关心我。”  
“好吧，我被你打败了。”姜小鹏起来匆匆倒了冷水和热水各两杯端到电机旁的茶几上。“你看看人家灰太狼，多体贴温柔啊。亏你看了那么多集，一点精神也没有学到。”  
胡思一摸下巴：“莫非你是红太狼？”  
“那还是算了，我非常喜欢灰太狼，但自己更敬佩红太狼。”  
“为啥？”  
“因为女人都羡慕红太狼有那么爱他的灰太狼，却忘记了灰太狼没抓到羊的这几年，红太狼对灰太狼一直不离不弃。”  
“这些幺蛾子只有能在你口里说出来。”  
“滚！哥不干了。”  
姜小鹏把一杯热水塞到胡思手中就继续上床挺尸了。  
“走吧。”  
“去哪？”  
“带你去一个好玩的地方，你一定喜欢。”  
“走之！”  
出了怡红院的门，穿过一条古朴的农家小寨，就到了山脚，潺潺水声更添了雨后的清新。  
“小溪，水好清！”姜小鹏高兴着就跑过去。  
胡思帅帅的走过来时候，小姜已经拖了木屐提着裤管，站到欢流的溪水里了。  
“你看这个水坑里边有好多小鱼，还好我出门带了塑料袋，快来一起摸鱼。我们比赛啊！”小姜同志说着就已经卷起裤腿走到水流不急处，开始摸鱼事业。结果没想到这鱼比小姜同志反应快多了，几经奋战一条都没得。  
“看我的吧！”胡思得意的笑了笑，不知道什么时候手里变出了一个小小的摸鱼网兜，好像是有备而来。  
“你使炸，不算数！”  
“你又没有规定不能使用工具。”  
小姜同志无语了，人至贱果然无敌，而且小姜发现胡思抓的总数总比自己的多一条。  
日落时分，小姜同志空手套白狼，还是抓到了4条小小鱼。战况根本不用分说，胡思以微弱的优势胜出了，高兴地唱着歌拎着鱼悠哉的回了。小姜同志跟在身后，OOXX了他无数次。  
“喂，前面那个谁家那小谁，你能走我后边去不？”  
“为啥？”胡思转头送上一个最帅的微笑。  
“因为你在前面太碍眼了！”小姜同志快走几步超过胡思，胡思又超过小姜，小姜又超过胡思，最后两个人你追我赶的就跑回了怡红院。  
日暮了，怡红院都点灯了。

17 你是城管啊，怎么管那么宽  
哇，今天上桌的都是土家菜，尤其是那条啤酒醉鱼，肉质鲜美，美不胜收；那个蕨菜也好爽口，还有一些不知名字的菜色。小姜无不感叹，胡哥生活太有眼光，太有素质了，搞得我都沾了天大的光，不过这么大一个酒店今天就没看到几个客户，不赔本也难吧？  
晚饭过后，小姜和胡思就在院子里边小坐喝茶。一辆奥迪徐徐开进院落，下来一对年轻帅哥美女。胡思还没有说话，帅哥就先打招呼：“胡思，你小子来了也不打我电话啊。”  
胡思起身离开座位，热情的和来人鼎了一下拳头：“这不都在你面前了吗？嫂子好！”  
美女大方的一笑，“胡帅，好久不见。听说你又回学校读书了，上次给你介绍的刘婷感觉怎么样？”  
胡帅不以为意，“给你们介绍一个新朋友，我同床，姜小鹏。可是我们班级的才子啊。”  
姜小鹏不好意思站起来，微笑道：“你发音标准点，是同窗！我是胡帅的同学姜小鹏，幸会。”  
“幸会，我叫郭铭，算是和胡帅从小玩到大的发小了，这是我女朋友萧蔷。”郭铭介绍之后，萧蔷也礼貌性的问好。姜小鹏就是觉得这个萧蔷好像在哪见过，一时又说不上来。  
萧蔷还是坚持问胡思：“那个刘婷都回美国了，你觉得人家怎么样？人家女孩子可是对你很有意思呢。干嘛还在中国读书，你干脆去美国深造，没准还获得一份真挚的爱情呢。”  
倒是郭铭打断了追问，“现在胡思留在国内挺好的，再说胡帅旁边根本不缺女朋友的。”转头又给胡思一个笑脸：“是吧？”  
姜小鹏拿起一本瑞丽的杂志一看就惊呆了，“萧蔷美女，你是瑞丽的模特！？”  
“是的啊！”萧蔷一脸掩不住的笑容，告诉姜小鹏这个女人很虚荣。  
“哇，难怪看您眼熟，果然看到明星了。”  
“呵呵呵，是吧，谢谢哦！不过签名就不必了啦。在外边我就怕别人认出我来呢。那些粉丝总是很boring的，经常躲都躲不及。我和铭铭都烦死了呢，总觉得没有private room呢。”萧蔷说着，对郭铭笑的甜美。  
小姜听着这时尚的语言，和那正宗的伦敦郊区的发音，内心都食不知味了，果然杀伤力巨大。就如萧蔷嘴里嚼着一块肥肉说话的感觉，真的是超级不爽，真想用个清洁球帮她清理一下，顺便也刷刷自己浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
小姜看着萧蔷故意屡着头发，一颗钻戒在灯光下都快闪瞎狗眼了，但是也无端的增加了姜小鹏满身的油腻感，“萧蔷美女，那你衣服一定很贵吧？”其实小姜是想问她戒指很贵的，嘴巴一秃噜就成了衣服。  
“CHNAEL的啦，铭铭说要给我买BABUREEY的。但是怎么能配得上我的品味呢？其实价格也就一般啦。”  
小姜闻言恍然大悟一样，看来浑身上下都是重金打造啊，怪不得我就感觉到她浑身上下都是美刀的洋骚味。  
“哦。”小姜嘴角有点抽搐了，看着萧蔷还在屡自己头发，那宝石依然闪闪。  
小姜同志内心凌乱了，我能告诉你，我看到你那颗跟蘑菇似得钻戒了嘛？我要是不问你钻戒，你是不是从现在要抓你头发抓到我离开此地啊，会不会抓下一块头皮呢？算了，上苍有好生之德，为了拯救您那本来就进水的大脑，我还是问吧。  
姜小鹏清了清嗓子，做好充分的心理准备，捂住嘴角：“哇！萧蔷美女，你的钻戒好大好闪好好看诶！”  
听到此话，姜小鹏就感觉胡思的身躯为之一震。  
果然姜小鹏就是萧蔷肚子里的蛔虫，萧蔷乐的那张整形的脸都快崩了：“我也这样认为的呢，这是铭铭送给我的订婚戒指呢，他说结婚时候要买一个更大更亮的给我。你是知道的，钻石恒久远，一颗永流传。我也希望我和铭铭的爱情可以天长地久啊。”  
“祝福！”小姜内心狂吐槽，还一颗永流传，我看是一斤永流传吧，接下来你就是举重冠军了。  
余下时间基本都是萧蔷的话了，“你知道吗？这家私人会所，是铭铭送给我的礼物。你也知道都市生活久了，空气很不好的，我们一有时间就来到这小住。还有你看这棵树，这是我和铭铭一起种下的，叫做相思树。.....”  
姜小鹏第一次左耳入右耳出，没走心的听着聒噪，后来他猛然站起，萧蔷一下子住了嘴。  
“不好意思，你们先聊，我要去一下washing room。”  
姜小鹏进了屋子就去上网了，百无聊赖，先问一下度娘关于萧蔷的大全。等点开一些论坛和博客，小姜惊呼，果然有新大陆。  
看得正欢，胡思从后边拍他肩膀着实吓了一跳。  
“看什么见不得人的事情呢？”胡思凑近一起看电脑。  
“快快快，你看，我发现了新大陆！原来萧蔷以前就是一个大脸村姑，经过后天劳动改造，洗心革面重新做人了。诶，你看你看你看！这一张是她高中的照片，整个一个山本五十二的翻版嘛。可见她是充斥着大量雌性激素的真汉子，比春哥还纯！我有一个问题，如果你说郭铭长得这么棱角清晰，五官分明，而萧蔷表面上看着如花似玉，沉鱼落雁，可结果他们的孩子生下来，会不会因为相貌相去甚远，而非得要做DNA亲子鉴定才能认出是他们的亲生骨肉。那个时候铭铭同学会不会欲哭无泪，抱憾终生？”  
听着姜小鹏这一顿行云流水的解说，胡思差一点就笑喷了。胡思揉揉小姜同志的头发，“我都劝过了，但是‘铭铭’同学欲罢不能，自己堕落了。这或许就叫做缘分吧？不管他抱着的是什么样的一个人，不管他有什么理由，这是他自己的选择，怪不得别人。”  
“呃~~您这理论对于我这个情窦还未初开的幼（肉）男来说无法理解。”  
“也许你慢慢就会懂了。”胡思满脸黑线。  
“嗯，但愿！早点睡觉吧，问题是一个床，我还是打地铺吧。”  
“怎么今天就见外起来了？昨天晚上刚睡过，还抱的我死紧死紧的。”  
听到这，小姜有些脸红了，“我睡觉可能打鼾，同时经常各种动作，怕把你踹下床。”  
“放心吧，哥专制睡觉不老实的，睡一次根治恶习。”  
熄了灯，姜小鹏是听着胡思均匀的呼吸睡着的。第二天早晨，姜小鹏醒的时候虽然两个人没有紧紧抱在一起，但是自己是枕着胡哥的胳膊，依偎在胡哥的胸部睡醒的。  
姜小鹏慢慢的起床洗漱，看见胡哥起床好像什么都没有发生的样子，心里的石头也算是落了地。  
“今天去哪？”小姜一边刷牙一边问。  
“上山去。”  
吃罢早餐，两个人换了登山的运动装就上山了。“胡哥，这次衣服总不是酒店提供的了吧啊？”  
“这是我买的，你看情侣款！知道你出来急，没有换洗衣服，我找郭铭买的。”  
“那这个衣服应该很贵吧？我~”  
“你要是提钱就不是哥们了啊。不要跟我客气，你也知道我是富二代，这个钱总还是花的起的吧？”  
“我不是这个意思，我母亲说出门在外不要让别人为我花钱，钱我还是给你吧。我有钱的，大概多少？我回去给你。”  
“那这样子吧，你住我那的时候你来负责做饭怎么样？就当我付工钱了。”  
“做饭再说做饭的，买衣服是买衣服的。”  
“那你意思是你嫌弃少了呗？”  
小姜急了，“我不是那个意思，不能找胡哥帮我买东西，这次出来玩都是你和胡大哥出的钱，我并没有出钱的。”  
“没事啦，我不是也来玩了嘛？再说请的又不光是你，不要多心。好啦！走吧，我说怎么着就怎么着，快点。”  
“嗯~那这次谢谢了~”  
这个山并不高，还人工修了很多台阶，爬起来并不难。深秋了，山上的红枫也开始落叶了，一路上还有很多橘子树挂满了金红的橘子，像一个一个的小灯笼，紧挨着上山的小道就是缓缓流淌的溪水。半山腰的地方就看到了昨天的那个建筑，原来这是一座不大不小的寺庙，与自己去过的开福寺一样，进门地方竖着一个功德箱，只是并没有人看门把守。  
既然是庙，总还是要拜一下的。小姜第一个跑到寺门口，向里张望，就只看到一个山水风景的影壁。应该是临摹的宋代郭熙的《秋色沐远图》，怪树婆娑，枝杈苍虬，状如螃蟹爪，一片秋色凛然。  
胡思丢了一张百元大钞进去，笑着跟姜小鹏说：“进去吧，这座寺庙虽然小但是很灵的，很多人都来这上香的。”  
“嗯，”两个人进了门之后就碰到了一个打扫禅院的和尚，也不多理会他们。原来绕过影壁就是大雄宝殿了，大雄宝殿的两边都是僧侣的住宿地方，就像一个北京的四合院的样子。  
姜小鹏迈入大雄宝殿还是在佛祖面前许下了愿望，就在下跪那一刻，姜小鹏都觉得自己是不是太贪心了，好像要求得事情太多太多，愿家人健康喜乐，愿妹妹在外打工平安健康，愿自己能学业有成，愿菲姐和胡哥这样的好人事事顺遂，愿......  
“我带你去见大师吧？”  
“还是算了吧，有缘再说相见。再说见了我也不知道大师能帮我一些什么，就怕我索求太多，方丈都说我贪嗔痴迷了心窍，无法渡我出苦海。”  
胡思笑了：“听你一说好像觉得你才是方丈的感觉诶，得！不去也罢。”  
两个人刚出了大雄宝殿，就有一个40来岁的和尚正好走过来。胡思说：“看来你真的佛缘不浅啊。”  
“大师，早上还好。”胡思双手合十向那个僧人鞠躬。  
方丈看清来人，慈悲一笑：“好久不见，胡帅哥，别来无恙。”  
姜小鹏内心乐开了花，看来和尚都与时俱进，都知道当今见男人就叫帅哥，估计见女人都叫美女，美女帅哥只是一个称呼与美和帅都不沾边。不过你看萧蔷你就知道，其实我们都有美的潜质，只是我们不愿意整而已。  
“这位帅哥好面善，虽是第一次见，但是帅哥散发出来的气场必定与我佛是有缘人，不如我收你为弟子，你跟我来一起修行？”  
“大师，您能换点别的表达方式吗？你下次直接说我是佛祖坐下童子转世好了，这样更可信一些。”小姜同志不以为然的说，内心还是存了一缕狐疑。  
那僧人爽朗一笑：“哈哈哈哈，果然有慧根，你就是佛祖坐下的童子转世，还是跟我一起修行吧。舍掉今生的债，才能得无量的自在啊。”  
小姜同志瞬间斯巴达了，这都可以，我是随便一说啊。“大师，我尘缘还未了，让我考虑考虑吧。”  
“呵呵，佛祖绝不强人所难，一切讲求缘法。我这串玛瑙念珠就给你了，希望能对你有加持的功效。”  
“谢谢，大师，可是我今天没带功德钱，我~”  
“一切是缘分，你拿着便是。”那僧人说完就又对胡思说：“胡帅哥保重，我明天开始要闭关，不便之处还请海涵。”  
“大师闭关顺遂，您请！”  
目送走了大师，胡思就搂着姜小鹏往外走。“你看你多有佛缘，大师都把念珠赠给你了，还要收你做弟子呢。”  
“还不是借了你的缘。”姜小鹏还是转头往后望了一眼，一切还是那么安静如初。  
出了寺门，两个人一路上赏景一路爬上了山顶。正好山顶修葺了一个茅草的木质亭子，从座椅斑驳但是油亮的红漆可知亭子并没有闲置。  
亭子叫做卷云亭，进亭的两边有一副对联“石破天惊处，坐看云起时；草色心雨中，归来每日斜。”  
亭子在制高点，看着连绵起伏的山峰，俯视着山脚的村庄。飘飘何所似，天地一沙鸥，好美啊！  
姜小鹏的手机响了，接通了才知道是崔某某，“干嘛？”  
“没事，这两天都没有看到你，我们学生会查寝也没有看到你，还以为你出了什么事情了。”  
“你这是在诅咒我吗？”  
“怎么可能，你多心了。”  
“我多心了？没事不要乱给我打电话，我跟你不熟好不好。”  
“我听你班同学说你最近好忙。”  
“然后呢？”  
“你跟你们班胡思在一起？”  
“是的啊！怎么了？”  
“你最好还是跟他少在一起，我觉得他对你别有居心。”  
“你是城管啊，怎么管那么宽？我跟谁在一起跟你有什么关系啊，得了，你不挂我就挂了。”  
“诶！等一下，你什么时候回来？”  
“哦，等我回去的时候就是我回去的时候，拜！”  
姜小鹏挂掉电话，还不忘附送一句，“神经病，多管闲事！”好好地兴致就被这一通无聊电话给毁了，我一定要画圈圈诅咒你。  
“胡哥，我们下山吧？”  
“好的，累了吧？”  
“还行，就是我质量大，重力做负功比较多，我的势能大了。”  
“那下去你岂不是成了车胎，势能转化成动能，速度势不可挡，没准可以把山脚的村落夷为平地。”  
“切，你以为我是火影里边的肉弹战车啊。”  
。。。  
两个人扯着闲谈，下了山，年轻真好，可以有那多时间做梦和挥霍。  
洗了澡，换衣服，吃饭，然后两个人就走人了。胡思开车把姜小鹏送到了学校门口，告诉他要去还车，让他先回宿舍，一会打电话给他。  
等姜小鹏坐在寝室对着电脑发呆的时候，还依然觉得这几天发生的事情不是很真实，自己向贾宝玉梦游一圈太虚幻境一样，但是唯独真实的就是那位方丈的念珠，确真的在自己手中。  
正在发呆，还是听到了阴魂不散的声响。“你回来了？”

18 博物馆的接待事件  
“你回来了？”  
“没看到活人在这吗？”小姜连香都不用烧就知道是崔某某。  
“没事吧？去哪了？”崔某某就要靠过来坐下。  
一个眼刀回头，“~5米！”  
“你不要这样子见外嘛。”  
“崔璨，你耳聋还是脑残，没听我说过N多次了吗？我们不熟。”  
“熟不熟没关系，关键是你要保护好自己。下次再出去给我打给电话吧？”  
“你不要以为你现在学生会主席就有监视同学的权利，我没那义务跟你汇报。”  
“你不要这样，今天来就是想跟你说件事情的。”  
“什么事情？说完了，请您给我让道，我胡哥回来了说给我带了吃的，我要去接人。”  
“那明天晚上你有时间吗？”  
“没有！”  
“后天呢?”  
“不好意思不方便！”  
“那你周几方便？”  
“周一到周日都有事情，我有空了约你，拜！”  
小姜抓起书包就走，一出宿舍门正好遇到胡思和一个美女走过来，时间比较晚，并看得不是很清楚那个美女的长相，只是看身影就觉得高挑出众，长发飘飘。高富帅的春天果然说来就来啊。  
姜小鹏看着一对璧人身影消失在夜幕中，内心倒是有一丝丝的落寞感，摇摇头，就背着书包去图书馆躲瘟神了。  
第二天的早晨胡思的手机没打通，小姜同志自己生龙活虎的去上课了。直到第二节课上课胡思才进到教室，小姜招招手，胡思清爽的笑着走到小姜身边坐下。  
“怎么没有打我电话？”  
“打了啊，你的接不通哦，所以我只能自己来了。”  
“哦~昨天手机掉水里了，还没修好。”  
“那你还问我打没打你电话？”小姜一脸嫌弃。  
“乖，我这不是检查你的忠贞度嘛。”胡思一脸贼笑。  
“我还以为你是昨天跟美女在床上，嘿咻累了，所以忘记接我电话了呢。”小姜同志一脸奸笑。  
胡思脸上无任何表情，“你看到了？”  
小姜神采奕奕的说：“胡哥你是知道的我最不喜欢打听别人隐私了，我昨天可是正好凑巧看到的啊。看那美女长发及腰，身姿曼妙，正好是待嫁的时候哦。”  
胡思斜眼看着一旁YY的姜小鹏，狠狠的弹了他一个脑瓜嘣：“你给我闭嘴，好好上课，那可是我妹妹。”  
“那我就要唱一曲你究竟有多少个好妹妹了，嘻嘻嘻嘻。”  
“下次介绍你们认识，没准可以……”胡思一本正经的说。  
小姜乐屁了，还没等胡思说完就抢话：“真的啊？我喜欢！”  
“那你就去做梦吧，”胡思一脸嫌弃的，“还不好好上课。”  
一天的课程结束了，准备去图书馆的姜小鹏被胡思叫住，“陪我去一下shopping mall.”  
“不过你要等我先把书借到，稍等。”  
“不急等你，二十分钟在校门口见。”  
小姜同志一溜烟的冲进了图书馆，借了书，然后背着重重的书包跑到大门口，果然胡哥已经在了。  
两个人并肩的走向公交车站，在等车的时候小姜突然笑道：“胡哥，我有一句话形容你最贴切。”  
胡思点点小姜软塌塌的书包，“你这书包可以当凶器自卫了，你确定背着这么重的东西去跟我逛街？”  
“算了，时间来不及，你没说逛街啊。”  
“呵呵，公交车来了，上车吧。”两个人找了最后的位置坐下，小姜凑到胡思耳边悄悄话：“胡哥，刚刚我话还没说完呢。”  
“你可以不说吗？”  
“不可以！”  
胡思知道这就是答案，“那你还不说？”  
小姜傲娇的说：“胡哥从你身上总结一句话，一个人很帅，大家都看的出来，这叫做气质；但是一个人很帅，同时又不耍帅，处处低调，这就叫做素质。你说人家哪个富二代像你这样子有素质还坐公交车的啊？”  
“那你喜欢不？”  
“我要是女人必须喜欢，恨不得占为己有，强势收藏。”  
“那我跟邱天宇比呢？”胡思若有所思，但是又像是在玩笑的话。  
“你们两个不同款了啦，我觉得都有巨大的市场需求，不用谁嫉妒谁，呵呵呵”小姜同志果然是和稀泥高手。  
胡思问题升级：“如果，我是说如果非得要你在跟邱天宇和我之间选择一个交往，舍弃另一个，你觉得你会选谁？”  
“为什么非得有这种绝对的如果呢？再说作为朋友我觉得你们都很好啊，等到了如果那一天再说吧。”  
胡思沉默不语，一直到下车都有点低气压，小姜同志不知道自己做错了什么，但是谨小慎微一定是对的，小心翼翼的跟着胡思。  
“先去商场。”  
“干啥？”小姜陡然冒出这句话白痴的话。  
“买东西呗。”  
等两个人出来，小姜手里莫名其妙的多了一个买菜用的手拉车和一大包洗衣粉。商场大促销，一袋洗衣粉送一辆手拉车。胡思倒是不客气的买了一袋，然后正好把小姜的书包连带洗衣粉一起放车里，拉着走。  
小姜同志满脸黑线，胡哥也好打折促销这一口？不过我这个胖子拉着这个洗衣粉和自己的包，跟在帅哥后边，怎么觉得自己就是买菜的保姆呢？很多大妈投来注目的目光，真的好奇怪诶。  
出了商场，就到了苹果专卖店，现当下吵得最火的就是土豪金，国内愣是被从四千炒到了六千，佩服中国人强大的炒作能力。一进门小姜首先就被一款绿色壳子的手机吸引了，感觉好FASHION。  
服务员看小姜同志看得有几分意思，赶紧过来介绍，“这是IPHONE5的一个新款，叫做5C分五种颜色，外壳是用高等塑料做成的，更贴近年轻人的色彩需求。”  
“不好意思哦，不是我买，我随便看看。”然后小姜努努嘴，“快把土豪金介绍给前面那位高富帅。”  
胡思走过来，拿起那款绿色的5C操作了一下。“给我拿两部吧。”  
小姜同志感叹，果然是高富帅，一出手就知道阔绰。  
坐车回了学校，在食堂吃晚饭。小姜正吃得香，胡思把一个手机推到小姜面前，云淡风轻的说：“送给你的。”  
小姜抹抹嘴，推回去。“胡哥，这个我不要，我有手机啊，不需要新的。”  
胡思又推回，“你拿着，这个钱呢，我们另外算。你总说你那一款手机动不动就静音，这样有些时候有急事你就听不到了。换一个正好不耽误事，再说你在外边打工，最好信号好一些，虽然这一款不是土豪金，但也拿的出手，不要让别人小瞧了自己。钱呢，你是要给我的，但是不要给我现金，从今天起我要正式聘你为我的家教和临时保姆。待遇按照市价怎么样？”  
“我们同学啦，补习绝对不能收钱的。保姆的话，我不会做啊。”  
“那就试一下嘛，你都说了暖床陪睡洗澡叠被总还是会的吧？”胡思坏坏的一笑。  
“去你的，不过我说实话我不习惯给你做家务诶，你不要付我钱，这手机我收下了，有时间我就去你租房子的房收拾整理这样子总可以吧？”  
“可以。”  
“话说，你房子租了吗？”小姜开心的拿起手机把自己SIM卡取出来想要按在新的手机上。  
“租了，明天我带你去看，我前几天租的，一直都没有装修好呢。”  
“嗯，我觉得你住在学校宿舍浪费了，没有夜生活对高富帅来说很枯燥吧？诶？胡哥我这个卡放在哪？”  
胡哥在盒子里取出一个别针，一扎侧面的一个小洞，卡壳就跳了出来。  
“这是插小卡的，你的手机卡太大了，我来帮你剪一下。”  
“哦！”  
在胡思几次淡定的裁剪之后，电话卡果然就被剪坏了。  
“不好意思啊。”  
“呃~没事，只是可惜了我的所有电话号码都在SIM卡上啊，话费倒无所谓。”  
“没事，我们一起去办一个号码吧，正好我也要办一个。”  
“现在也只能这样子了。”姜小鹏满头黑线~  
两个人到了学校附近的营业厅办了卡，胡思这次倒是很慎重的找服务员剪的卡。等手机启动完事大吉时候，首要任务是把新号码广而告之。小姜急匆匆的回宿舍，从QQ上高喊，发了自己新的手机号，吸取上次的经验教训这次手机号码统统保存到手机上了。  
姜小鹏想了想，顺便给胡哥留个言，“胡哥，早点睡，明天还要上课，电话联系。”  
“嗯，乖！晚安，对了我们手机绑定了情侣号，每个月有160分钟的免费通话时间哦，以后要多打电话哦。”  
“好的！”  
“下了，晚安！”  
小姜再回看信息时候彻底崩溃了，为什么是情侣号？看着胡思头像暗了下去，算了，睡觉，明天还要很早上课。  
姜小鹏的生活又恢复了以往的重复，上课，图书馆，家教，博物馆，生活被安排的满满的。除了上课，经常胡思也见不到姜小鹏的身影。  
直到过年之前，胡思都没有带姜小鹏去他的在外边租的房子去看，每当姜小鹏问起此事，胡思也一直说那个房子刚装修，还要再等一段时间做借口。时间一下子就推到了年底。  
姜小鹏日常学的扎实，加上考前突击，成绩以高空飞过，胡思有姜小鹏帮忙也算是低空掠过。当考完最后一科，小姜同志就跟放飞出笼的肥鸟一样，兴奋的跑去博物馆HAPPY去了。  
在博物馆第一眼就看到了菲姐的身影，姜小鹏兴奋的抱住菲姐，“菲姐，好久不见啊，恍如一个世纪那么久，你最近在忙上？”  
“你这个鬼！今年国家的政协会议等非常多，我们要时刻坚守岗位维稳啊。年底才刚刚闲下来。你考完试啦?”  
“是的，菲姐我是26号的火车回家，学校帮忙定了坐票，感觉好幸福哦，能坐着回去！”  
“真的啊？今天都22号了，你最近忙不，不忙明天帮姐姐一个忙，然后请你吃大餐。”  
“还跟小弟说这个，我能做的一定义不容辞！考试完了，这几天就是玩的时间了。”小姜同志的革命热情一下子就被点燃了，铿锵有力的拍着胸脯说。  
“那好喽，明天我们北京的朋友来参观学习。你到时候帮我负责带他们介绍博物馆。”  
“好的！我一定拿出我的看家本事把他们拿下。”  
“你个鬼嘞，明天上午十点来，看两个小时，然后我们就去火宫殿吃小吃，再然后去书院参观。晚上我们带他们感受C市的夜生活，去唱KTV，都需要你全程陪伴哦。”  
“包我身上！”  
C市的冬天总是湿漉漉的，早晨伴着浓重的雾气，好似濛濛的小雨。10点钟菲姐跟朋友准时来了，小姜微笑的迎上去。菲姐就在大家面前一顿夸奖介绍姜小鹏。小鹏保持谦虚的作风把三个主要人物迎进展厅，开始了自己的讲解。听到了一半的讲解，三个领导就开始破冰了，小姜讲到哪里他们也问道哪里，果然姜小鹏是有两把刷子的。  
“我们H省博物馆最有名的当然有三大镇馆之宝，我们刚刚看了那一件重量仅仅49克的‘性感内衣’，在看第二件世界上绝无仅有的东西之前必须给您介绍一个让人喷血的外科手术。大家看到的这部书叫做《五十二病方》，它是一部帛书。所谓帛书，我想您知道就是写在丝绸之类的布上的书。前面我们说过了蚕丝化学本质就是以蛋白质为主，那长期放置会发黄变脆，极不容易保存。我们这部书是在三号墓葬，也就是千年女尸的儿子墓葬发现的，里边进了大量的水，出土的时候这部书都是卷在一起的，非常难揭开，所以您看到这部书暂时还有些缺损的。这部书的名字是现在的人给他起的，当专家读这部书的时候看到最后一句话‘凡此五十二类病’一句，起名字叫五十二病方了。  
那这部书中就记载了一个外科手术，治疗什么病的呢？俗话说十人九痔，这是治疗痔疮的。而且毫不夸张的说他就用生活常识把痔疮割掉了。我们大家要知道痔疮就是长在直肠子上的息肉，你们可以想象一下2000多年前人们是怎么干掉它的。有没有人想过怎么割？”  
“是不是喝醉了之后，开始用刀子割掉？”  
“这个想法很有创意，上次还有人说一棍子把人打蒙直接下手。但是关键是你要能看到息肉啊，息肉在我们肚子里边呢。那我给大家说一下，首先古代人会杀一只狗，取用它的膀胱。把膀胱套在一个打通了竹筒上面，然后涂上润滑的软膏,把膀胱直接从肛门插入人的体内。然后用嘴把膀胱吹大，继而稍微用力往外拉，直肠就往外翻了，你看这样子息肉就可以到了吧。之后用刀子把息肉割掉，在伤口处涂上黄芩这种药材的粉末，止血止痛。痔疮就治好了！”  
“啊！呵呵呵呵”观众们喷血而笑。  
“痔疮是治好了，但是问题也来了。刚刚把直肠拉出来，就相当于现在脱肛状态。那怎么让直肠回去？”  
“硬塞！”  
“一看就是女中豪杰，果然英勇！但是不适用。还有没有别的？”  
看大家左右面面相觑，小姜同志关子还要在卖一下。“完全是生活常识哦！难道我们的当代人这么聪明还干不过古人？”  
“你快说，不知道！”  
“我知道！是不是把人倒掉起来？”  
“这位观众太有生活常识了，确实是把这个倒吊起来，然后涂上润滑的软膏。简单的说是依靠重力作用，但是如果重力作用还不管用怎么办？古代人就用冰水喷洒在患者的腹部，一受冷，人就打哆嗦，一哆嗦直肠呲的一下子就回去了！”  
“哈哈哈哈”全场爆笑。  
“现在广告做好的，有痔疮到肛泰！我不是医院的托，但是我必须要总结一下这个手术的优点，你们发现没有这个手术是微创不痛不留疤，安全彻底不复发！”  
此处掌声叫好声哗然一片。  
“回归正题，其实这里边介绍了好多种药材，很多都是在《神农百草》中找不到，而且它不仅仅有外科手术，还涉及到了现在儿科，五官科，等等很多科室，从一个侧面可见当年的医生什么科室都懂，是一个全科大夫，应该是德智体美劳全方面发展的人才啊！好的接下来我们就看第二件镇馆之宝--T型帛画。”  
...  
接待被小姜感染了，足足听了三个小时还意犹未尽，中午到了火宫殿吃饭，三个领导都对小姜赞不绝口，主动向他敬酒，对此以前小姜听多了就麻木了。  
下午就去了古书院，坐车回菲姐的公安厅食堂时候，菲姐硬要给姜小鹏500块钱，“这个钱你拿着。”  
“菲姐，我们两个人不说这个！你要是还把我当小弟看，就不要给我，这点小事算什么。”  
“你个鬼，你拿着，这个钱我不给你，也是要报销的，你家里的问题菲姐帮不上什么忙，但是这个是你应得的。”  
“菲姐，你已经帮我很多了。这衣服还是你说是旧了送给我的呢，你以为我不知道啊，你们家谁有我这个块头的啊？”小姜把钱狠狠塞回去，“菲姐，绝对不说这个事情，否则我跟你急！”  
“行吧！这两天你都在博物馆吗？”  
“是的，一直做到我回家，我都在博物馆玩的。”  
晚饭一开始菲姐不敢轻易找小鹏跟他们一起吃的，因为有菲姐的顶头上司出席。小姜无所谓，打算跟着司机师傅在外边点两个小菜就等着晚上的应酬。可是刚点了菜，菲姐就过来了：“你个鬼，赶紧进去吃饭。”  
“菲姐， 我在外边跟王师傅一起就好了。”  
“你个鬼，我们领导点名找你进去嘞。快点吧，嘿嘿”菲姐笑的很开心，小姜知道这次她的接待应该做的很成功。  
过去的路上，菲姐小声说：“今天北京的领导真的是对你刮目相看，我看他们表情不是那种老于世故的恭维，是发自内心的那种敬佩。”  
“谢谢，菲姐！”小姜吐了一下舌头。  
入了座位，不用小姜端茶倒水，倒是有服务员伺候的很殷勤。一排欢声笑语的吃了晚饭，就开车去了KTV，小姜最会玩，不唱歌的就玩色子喝酒，唱歌的话，八九十年代的老歌照样拿手。气氛被小姜算是挑起了三分之一，这种时候来拜访的人进进出出，吃的喝的倒是点了一大堆。  
11:00钟了，姜小鹏跟菲姐说要先回学校。菲姐想让司机送小鹏，小鹏推脱还有公交车，就不管不顾的先跑了。  
刚出KTV大门，就看到有一个长得很像胡思的人搂着一个长头发的美女进了对面华天大酒店。小姜有一种做狗仔队的冲动，想去一探究竟。刚要横穿马路就听到有车鸣笛，赶紧闪回路边，给车让路。  
车子竟让在自己脚边停下，摇下车窗，一看来人竟然是邱天宇！

19我是不是又沉又重

姜小鹏一脸惊讶状：“宇哥，你怎么在这？”  
邱天宇上下打量了一下姜小鹏，温馨的一笑：“小姜老师，别来无恙。还以为你不想见到我了呢，打你电话一直关机，后来就是空号哦。”  
“啊！你说我手机是吧，不好意思哦，那个电话卡因为某种原因坏掉了。我在QQ群里各个地方都留了言，还以为你会看到呢。”  
“换了新手机？”  
“是的。对了，你来这边是去华天睡觉，还是去KTV潇洒？呵呵呵”  
“我前段时间出差美国了，昨天才回来。今天听菲姐说北京的领导来了，这不应酬完了来拜会一下。”  
“哦，还是一如既往的潇洒啊，那你赶紧进去吧，说不准他们快要散了呢。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我们正好要见的是同一批人，只是我已经见过了，正要回学校。你赶紧去吧，我走了。”  
“等我一下，我一会送你回去。”邱天宇说话的口气有了些许命令的语气。  
小姜不以为然的感激到：“谢谢，宇哥。还有公交车，我自己回去就可以。你们忙吧。BYE!”  
邱天宇赶紧下车，拽住姜小鹏的手就说：“那我现在送你回去，上车！”  
“你不去探领导班了？”小姜被拽的有点莫名其妙。  
“不去了。”邱天宇斩钉截铁的说。  
“啊？那因为我耽误你业务，岂不是罪过了。怎么你们高富帅都爱强迫人啊？都有心理强迫症吧？”小姜彻底汗颜了，有一丝恐惧的看着非人类。  
“我不是那个意思。”邱天宇松开手，挂上笑容，“今天好久不见了，正好可以和小姜老师多聊一下。”  
“哦！那我不耽误你工作。这样子吧，我跟你一起回去也不好，我就坐在你车里等你，然后麻烦宇哥送我回去，可以吧？”小姜同志差一点就跪了，不得不抽打自己的灵魂我这是做了哪辈子的孽障啊？  
邱天宇就把车子停到了路边上，自己一个人上了楼去探班领导了。姜小鹏一个人坐在豪车里，就想到某女的一句话“我宁愿坐在宝马里哭，也不愿意坐在自行车上笑！”。现在自己是只想坐公交车回家，不想坐宝马回家，总觉得有点危险的味道呢。  
等啊等啊半个小时了，也没有等到邱天宇出来，倒是看到了对面胡思的身影。姜小鹏看到胡思一个人出来，然后在旁边的小超市买了两个冰激凌上去，八卦的心都快憋爆棚了。冬天还吃冰激凌，难道是要给自己火热的小宇宙降温？！  
就在小姜胡思乱想的时候，邱天宇已经开了门坐进了驾驶座位。  
邱天宇看到姜小鹏还在老实的等着他，不禁揉揉他的头发，“现在已经凌晨一点钟了。估计你们学校的保安已经关门了，你明天想做什么？”  
“去博物馆。”  
“正好我也去，那干脆去我家住一晚上，明天一起。”  
“你家就你一只？呃不，就你一个人？”小姜泪奔了，自己嘴巴怎么不受控制了呢？  
“不是啊。”  
“那估计不方便吧？”  
“怎么不方便，我家还有一只雪里红牧羊犬陪我作伴呢。”  
小姜果然满嘴的黑线，果然你们家都是按只来计数的。  
“我没带换洗衣服诶。”  
“没事，睡衣就穿我的，这衣服放进干洗机明天就可以继续穿了啊。”还没等小姜老师回复，邱天宇已经驶向了自己家的方向。  
小姜老师此时此刻内伤不止，难道我现在还有别的选择吗？事实是别的选择已经都被灭绝了。  
原来邱天宇说得家就是在步行街的顶层商务套间啊。进了门就有一只金色半人高大狗围过来。  
邱天宇叫它：“鹏鹏。”小姜同志听到这个名字就斯巴达了，名字敢不敢再狗血一些？  
“他很听话的，来跟他握个手。你们都叫鹏鹏，看来是兄弟。”邱天宇笑说。  
小姜内心狂骂，你才跟他是亲兄弟呢。但是主人盛情难却，小姜老师主动和鹏鹏搭了一下手，然后就摸着他的狗头，帮他抓痒。没想到同名的就是亲，鹏鹏非常喜欢姜小鹏，总是围着他四处转。  
姜小鹏内心暗暗发誓，鹏鹏同志我一定会对你很好的，不过我一定要帮你改一个名字，让我想想叫什么呢？  
还没等姜小鹏想起来，小姜同志就被落地窗外的夜景吸引了。  
“哇！可以看到C市夜景好美。哇！这个是你的书柜？看来装逼是必须要下血本的啊！诶，你这吊灯是啥材料的啊？水晶的吗？这么亮！那个油画不是真的吧？一看就有古典主义的莱顿的影子，哇，是真的油画啊！快点告诉我这是不是真的。还有那边那个青花大罐，你不要告诉我是元青花，但是看颜色应该是康熙的风格啊！造型更是康熙年间的诶！你还写毛笔字？....”姜小鹏在屋里毫不客气的四处乱转，处处都是问号和惊叹号，这个世界好奇妙。真的就像上帝耶和华刚刚创造了世界一样。  
邱天宇看着小姜老师漂移，听着他嘴里的惊叹，自己多少天的阴云一下子就阳光普照了。“来，喝杯热牛奶，然后先去洗澡吧，洗完澡随便看！”  
“行，那我用哪个浴巾擦身？”  
“我给你准备，你先去洗澡，就是这个房间。换洗衣服我也一会一起给你。”邱天宇一指，然后就进了一个屋子去找东西。小姜进到厕所更是一声惊叹：“哇！宇哥！”  
闻声而来的邱天宇还以为发生了血案，匆匆跑进厕所：“怎么了？”  
“你家鹏鹏这是要跟我一起洗澡吗？”  
“嗤---”邱天宇毫不掩饰的开怀的笑了，“估计是的，鹏鹏很难有这么亲近的人。估计你的气场符合他的择友标准。”  
“您能不能下次不用拟人化的语言形容我跟狗之间的关系，好不好？”  
“那怎么形容你们之间的关系呢？”  
“我跟他没关系！”正在这个节骨眼上，鹏鹏同志出声“吽~”  
邱天宇乐屁了：“你看，他都抗议了，估计你们关系不浅啊。”  
“那您可以出去了，不要妨碍我和狗洗澡。”  
“这是浴巾，睡衣还有牙刷都是新的。”  
“THANK YOU!”  
“狗狗的沐浴液在那个绿色的小盒子上，都要洗干净啊。”  
“它的浴巾呢？”  
“就是在绿盒子旁边那条。”  
“好吧，我按分钟收费可以吗？”  
“必须同意。”  
姜小鹏同志无语的关上了浴室门，放了一大盆的温水给鹏鹏泡上。然后涂了沐浴液，用刷子刷，一边刷一边跟鹏鹏絮叨：“诶，从今天起，哦不，是从此时此刻开始，我给你改名字叫天天啊！记住没？”  
“我们来试一下，天天！？”  
“看着我听我说，你名字叫天天，记住没有？”  
“天天！”  
经过半个小时的改造工作，鹏鹏牧羊犬基本上已经接受了“天天”，不过还需要进一步强化。  
帮天天擦干之后，姜小鹏才开始洗自己的淋浴。  
等着邱天宇也洗完澡，时间差不多都凌晨两点半了，小姜老师打着哈气：“宇哥，我就睡沙发上了啊。哪也不去了，我快困死了！”小姜同志迷迷糊糊的就睡过去了。  
第二天早晨自己醒来，小姜老师竟然发现睡在大床上，旁边还睡着邱天宇。  
“哇！”  
“怎么？”  
“昨天你抱我进来的？”  
“是啊。”  
“我是不是很沉，我是不是很重，我是不是又沉又重？”姜小鹏躲在被子里无面目再见邱天宇的感觉，然后又猛然掀开被子，“诶？你一个人把我抱进来的？我可是0.1吨的体重诶，Show me一下你的muscle！”小姜同志开始在邱天宇身上乱摸。  
“哇！你肚子上竟然是六块的，凭什么？”然后一不小心就摸到了某面旗帜，小姜老师像是烫到一样，赶紧缩手。  
邱天宇凑到小姜老师耳朵的旁边，悄悄说：“是不是很大？”  
“这个吧，还真难说。”  
“怎么说？”  
“你跟DONKEY的比也确实是相形见绌，你要是跟蚊子的比简直就是庞然大物！”小姜老师绝对一本正经。  
“哈哈哈，你的呢？”邱天宇玩味的笑到。  
“我的当然长在我身上了，恕不便奉告。”  
“那我还是亲自测量一下吧。”  
小姜老师听到此话，把被子一下子都裹到自己身上，然后邱天宇的裸体就近在眼前了，真好好帅诶！  
不足一分钟的静默之后，小姜老师才反应过来：“你丫睡觉竟然不穿睡衣，裸睡癖？”  
“你不喜欢？”  
“我不习惯而已。”  
此时正好天天来挠门，很聪明一只天天，它竟然会自己开门。太聪明了，改天好好犒赏你。  
“天天，来，到哥这来。”这只狗竟然真的就有反应了。  
现在轮到邱天宇抽搐了，“我培养了半年才知道叫鹏鹏，你来了一个晚上就把他给改了啊。”  
小姜老师得意洋洋的说：“这就叫做实力！”  
邱天宇撤回被子盖上身体，拿起手表一看，“十点了。”  
“纳尼？这么晚了？那我只能下午去博物馆了。”  
“赶紧起床，我们先去吃饭，然后一起去。”  
“好的。”小姜同志浑然不觉的拿起放在床头的衣服就套在身上，急匆匆的就跑去洗漱，天天也跟着小姜老师飞奔出了屋子。  
“宇哥，天天的狗粮在哪？”  
“在，厨房的第一个柜子里。”  
等小姜老师拿到狗粮灵机一动，“天天，你记住没有，现在叫天天了哦！”  
天天一脸无辜的看着狗粮。  
“那现在开始啊，我叫你天天一声你就汪一声，然后哥就给你一勺哦，真香哦！”  
“天天！天天！”小姜老师看着它，“你叫啊？”  
小姜老师很不气馁的继续：“天天！”  
“汪---”  
“果然听话啊，来尚你一勺，嘿嘿嘿”  
......  
邱天宇系着扣子，问道：“你们俩在干嘛？”  
“没事，在交心。”  
“走吧，我们去吃饭。”  
两个人出门，小姜还不忘记跟天天再见，然后告诉它改天再来看它，嘱咐它一定要记住你名字叫做天天。  
在西餐厅吃过饭就去了博物馆，今天的一天注定是HAPPY的一天，小姜容光焕发的在博物馆里忙东忙西。  
闭馆之前菲姐打来电话说北京领导明天早晨走，所以今天晚上算是最后一次晚宴招待，小鹏可以来，而且必须要来。  
“走之！”邱天宇叫姜小鹏上车。  
“我不跟你回去了，菲姐找我有事情，我要去她那边。”  
“正好一起去啊，要为北京领导饯行我也要去啊。”  
小姜同志咧嘴一笑：“怎么不早告诉我。”


	2. 20  喝吐了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章这是第章，前19章放在一起了

20 喝吐了  
车子到了好时尚的地下车库，伴着拥挤的人群上了电梯。一推开包间大门就听到里边的大笑声，就看到好多那天的“总”啊。一个服务员还在收拾桌子放热毛巾，一群人点了一大壶枸杞菊花茶，围着三个领导唠嗑呢。  
小姜和邱天宇一起进门就吸引了三大领导的注意，纷纷起身过来和小姜握手，各个“总”也是见风使舵的过来恭维。  
“这次都来齐了，大家入座吧。”菲姐此语一出，众总繁星拱月的寒暄着让三位上宾坐了主座，然后推脱让菲姐坐，最后才是小姜同志，正好坐在上菜的地方。好大的阵仗和规矩哦，这就是传说中的潜规则吧？  
倒是邱天宇这次不嫌弃和小姜一起做，他们斜对面就是菲姐了。  
酒过七分，灯突然暗了下来，就看到大门徐徐打开，三位美女推着一个蛋糕唱着生日歌曲进来。  
“祝刘主席生日快乐！”众美女一起向最尊贵的某只进酒，然后又唱起了敬酒歌，敬了其他两位的酒。这回气氛算是高潮了。  
等敬完酒，菲姐也端起酒杯说：“原本这个生日是明天过得，但是难得我们刘主席来到我们H省，也难得有这样的荣幸，这个生日我们大家一起就提前过了，来大家一起举杯。”  
大家纷纷祝福：“生日快乐！”  
刘主席就满脸红光的笑着说：“谢谢！谢谢大家！”  
敬完酒还没落杯子，别的总早就三三两两的围上了刘主席。菲姐一个眼神一个手指一指，小姜看到坐在菲姐旁边的张局长在独酌。  
小姜倒上酒就朝张局长走去，“张局长，您比我年长，我还是喊您一声张大哥吧？”小姜内心吐槽，都比我父亲年纪大了。嗨，反正这个世界上是男是女都嫌弃自己年纪大的，说小准没错。  
没想到小姜就是一个人精，此话一出，局长很是开心：“能有你这么一个小老弟，我算是荣幸。听你讲解我真的由衷的佩服赞叹。”  
“谢谢张大哥夸奖，这杯就算是认亲酒了。”小姜同志笑的百分之百十个加号。  
“张局长，上次您唱的《在那桃花盛开得地方》真的是让人意犹未尽。”邱天宇搂着小姜的同志的肩膀说，“下次有机会还希望能和您一起唱。”  
小姜当场就内心的一股火苗被点燃了，靠！你这话比我的还恶心，张局长的嗓子比乌鸦好听一点点，还真的是“意犹未尽”。你这话说的面不红心不跳的，果然是两面三刀+笑里藏刀的角色。  
“小姜老师，听说你带领导他们去了古书院，下次还希望你能带我去呢。”  
张局长笑的跟花一样，“昨天多亏小老弟陪伴，才有了那么精彩的参观旅游。”然后右转向菲姐说：“多亏我们李主任这么精心的安排。”  
菲姐也起身，“这都是应该的。小鹏也是我在博物馆的老师，在他身上学了很多东西，也算是缘分呢。”  
邱天宇倒是一脸昆虫无害的说：“我看，我们一起敬一下我们的小姜老师好了，他算是青年才俊呢。”  
“谢谢，其实也没什么，我只是喜欢八卦，别的都还要向各位领导多多学习，呵呵呵”说完大家又是一杯一饮而尽，然后又上了两瓶白酒，一瓶红酒。  
整个宴会下来，已经有两个总都喝吐了，但是还是拉着领导不放，领导们也都是飘飘欲仙的喜笑颜开了。  
小姜同志也是飘飘欲仙了，只是在睡梦中记得有天天围着自己，然后漫天下起了温热的雨。小姜抑制不住，眼泪簌簌的，好像这段时间以来的所有的委屈和劳累都融进了这温热的雨水中。  
第二天醒来时候已经是艳阳高照，小姜老师恍如睡了一个世纪。等着眼睛再次转动时候就看到蹲在一边的天天。  
呃，我这是在~~~宇哥的家中，我记得昨天喝酒送领导，然后好像我趴在桌子上睡着了。啊！难道是宇哥把我接回家的吗？  
等着掀开被子小姜又有点被吓到了，昨天我~难道~是宇哥给我脱得衣服？浑身的沐浴露玫瑰香味告诉姜小鹏有人给自己洗过了澡，囧！  
小姜叹息了，怎么能这样子呢？以后一定要禁酒，没想到三个老狐狸这么能喝。不过想想也不对，如果我们不醉，就证明我们态度不够纯良啊。  
小姜同志裹着被子四处窥探，并没有看到邱天宇的身影。倒是在书桌边发现了一张纸条，赫然写着：“早餐在微波炉里边，吃前热两分钟。”小姜同志读完忍不住就要给邱天宇点32个赞。  
等小姜同志幸福的跑去拿食物，就看到微波炉上贴着一个便签。“听菲姐说你厨艺不错，冰箱里有材料，一点钟我回来吃午饭！”  
小姜同志有些泪奔了，我吃个早餐容易嘛，还得把自己的厨艺搭进去。但是为了报答宇哥的醉酒之后的收留之恩，还是乖乖做菜吧。  
好久没做菜了，厨房还真的是创造美得地方，但也庆幸的是这么智能的抽油烟机自己竟然会用。看了冰箱的材料，果然好全。  
第一道菜就是孜然椒盐小土豆，然后还找到了面粉那我就来做几个小面饼，搭配京酱肉丝，还切了生菜，黄瓜，葱丝做搭配；再来一个芹菜牛肉，用碗煮了两小碗米饭，还不忘记在上面放了一点红薯，又用高压锅煲了玉米排骨汤。等着开饭之前在来一个耗油生菜就可以了。做完这些，小姜就把食物用几个盘子盖住，看时间才12:30看来自己下手太早了。  
暂时也没事情做，小姜随便的抽了一本蒋勋的《孤独六讲》看了起来，天天也是颇为听话的卧在小姜老师脚边。  
高档小区的这种刷卡门就是这一点不好，来人都没有任何响动，埋在书海里的姜小鹏听到一声：“真香啊！”然后才从梦中惊醒一般。  
抬头看到邱天宇正一边换鞋子一边解领带，然后微笑的朝这边走来。天天也早已经跑到了邱天宇的旁边。  
“没想到你动作这么迅速，果然没有让我失望，我来看一下你做的什么。”说着邱天宇就要掀开桌子上的盘子。  
“等一下，厨房还有汤和米饭，不许现在窥私我的劳动成果。”小姜说着系上围裙，走进厨房。  
邱天宇也跟着进入，在小姜老师的指导下把汤和米饭一一端了出去。三下五除二之下，蚝油生菜也出锅了，接下来就是大快朵颐的时候了。  
“哇！光看颜色就知道已经是大厨级别了，改天我聘请你做我私人厨师得了。”  
小姜不好意思的挠挠头发，“哪有！不知道你能不能吃得惯，都是北方家常便菜。”  
“那我先来尝一下。”邱天宇夹了一筷子土豆放在自己嘴里，煞有所思的，先是皱眉。  
小姜一看也慌了，难道我放错了作料，正要伸筷子尝一下。就看到邱天宇又狡黠的一笑，赞道：“比酒店大师傅做的好吃，因为充满了爱的味道。”  
“去你的！刚刚吓我一跳，我还以为我把盐和糖弄混了呢。”小姜这次才放轻松，开始舀了汤自己喝起来，果然玉米和排骨味道搭配最顺路。  
“你这个京酱肉丝都做的很特别，难为你都把肉切成这么细。”邱天宇用小面饼裹着作料一口吃下去，回味无穷的样子。  
姜小鹏笑了，看着秋天宇吃的那么认真那么满足，自己一下子有种很幸福的感觉。“这个肉丝不是我切的哦，是你那现成的绞好的，我只是就地取材罢了。然后甜面酱也是冰箱的存货，两者混在一起就可以了啦，呵呵呵。”  
两个人很快把几个菜都扫荡一空，连汤都见底了。邱天宇满足的感叹，“好久没有这样子两个人吃饭了，更好久没有开火做饭了，这才是家的感觉。”但是眼中莫名有几分淡淡的忧伤藏在眼角。  
小姜同志一下子也不知道说什么，“宇哥，昨天是你把我接回来的吧？”  
“你以为会有其他人嘛？”  
“关键是我早晨起来我都没穿衣服，而且应该还洗了澡，我想...”小姜越说音量越来越低。  
不过再低也抵不住他宇哥耳朵灵敏：“是啊，我给你脱得衣服，还帮你洗的澡，还抱你上床睡的觉。你啊昨天一直在哭，问你为什么你也不告诉我，只是身体一直紧紧抱着我不放手，睡觉也是。”  
小姜听到此，赶紧收拾了盘子跑进了厨房，权当做什么都没有听到。  
洗碗时候，小姜同志完全发挥了自己的YY才能，自己不会昨天晚上像个矫情的女人紧紧抱着宇哥，黏在他身上，嘴里还不断地说爱你思密达吧？小姜同志果断摇摇头，赶紧洗碗。  
等出了厨房这时候才意识到自己现在还穿的是邱天宇的睡衣。  
“宇哥，我衣服您帮我放哪里了？”小姜同志问的小心翼翼，深怕有什么惊雷闪过。  
“扔了！”  
“扔了？那可是菲姐送我的。”果然惊雷毕现，一击即中。  
“你昨天吐的那身衣服都血肉模糊了，所以我就帮你扔掉了。”  
“啊？我~我~我吐了？怎么我没有记忆？”今天姜小鹏果然雷点比较壮。  
“要是你有记忆，那就不用我帮你洗澡了。”邱天宇眼都不抬的看着手中的文件。  
小姜果然囧了，还是果断删掉洗澡这一段。“那我今天怎么回学校啊？宇哥借你一身衣服吧？”  
“你觉得我的你能穿的下吗？”  
“可以试一下。”邱天宇抬头看一眼小姜老师，小姜又改口，“估计是不太可能，这睡衣都小了。”  
小姜想到了什么，“宇哥，我找我同学来给我送衣服吧。”  
“是一个不错的想法，但是你同学估计都回家了吧？”  
小姜同志想了想也是哦，自己都两天没有回寝室了，另外几个都是今天回家诶。小姜败下阵来，“那怎么办？我明天晚上的火车也要回家啊。算了，我自己去买吧。”不过想到从里到外都扔的精光，这次岂不是要下血本，年底了什么东西都贵啊。真的希望有大神阳光普照送我一身衣服，我现在就是人穷志短的时候，回家也需要钱啊。  
“只有这一个唯一的办法了，估计你也没有带多少钱。这样子吧，我先借给你2000块，以后你有时间时候就来我这帮我做饭就当是工钱了，怎么样？”  
“可以，但是我只出人出手艺，不包你会每道菜都好吃，同时以北方菜为主，但是也只能是我不忙的时候。”小姜以来没想到自己的厨艺可以挣钱，但是也不能什么都提供吧，责任范围还是要划分清楚的。  
“成交！”  
“就这么简单？”小姜有些不可思议的感觉。  
“难道你还要暖床陪睡？”  
“那倒不是，你果然比某只要仁慈很多。”  
“胡思？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“哦，没什么。你忘记啦我们曾在博物馆见过一面呢。”  
“哦！”小姜想起那一面还是觉得有点余悸，好血腥的场面啊。  
两个人决定就在附近去买衣服，出去之前邱天宇找出了一件厚实的风衣给小姜穿上，果然当贴身外套穿很合身。只是让小姜很凌乱地是自己的造型，穿着棉拖鞋和睡衣，罩着一件大风衣，走在人群中，果然回头率200%。为什么？因为有人回头看两次呗！.  
先买内裤和保暖内衣及线衣，再买了休闲衣服，最后去买了一双大头皮鞋。反正是邱天宇刷卡，小姜已经抱着2000快花光光的准备了。但是他根本不知道就那身保暖内衣都是邱天宇私下要拿的藏羚羊毛的奢侈品，那件墨绿色的羽绒服里边是纯天鹅绒细绒毛的。这一路下来，已经多了一个零了。最后作为新春礼物，小姜同志还获得了一块文殊菩萨的玉佩。  
其实这一路走来虽然收到了无数的眼球，但是还算是一次快乐的购物之旅。等回家之后，小姜同志赶紧穿戴好，才从卧室跑出来，第一次这样子兴奋的抱住天天，“哥又披上人皮了，还收到了礼物，那我就把我的护身符送给你喽。”  
邱天宇漫不经心的指着门口的三个大礼盒，“这是菲姐昨天让我给你的，你喝醉了就由我给你捎过来了。”  
小姜同志打开一看，竟然是很多天然营养品，有枸杞，蜂蜜，菊花，木耳，葛根，等等三个大礼盒。小姜感动的赶紧打电话给菲姐，等打完电话，小姜眼睛都红了。  
小姜慢慢抽出第一个礼盒的打开，果然里边放着一个信封，1000元就在里边。小鹏的心理都感动的就要落泪了。  
“你明明知道为啥不早点告诉我？”  
“等着菲姐亲口告诉你才是她最大的心意啊。没想到你这么爱哭，昨天晚上一直在哭，今天又要哭了？”  
“哪有，我这是感动的，昨天晚上纯属意外！”  
“好咯，纯属意外就意外嘛，反正你回学校也没事，不如今天就在我这在住一天，然后明天我送你去学校，收拾东西再送你上火车。”  
“邱总你不忙啊？”  
“忙但是也要为我长久的胃考虑，否则小姜老师一生气不来了就坏了。”  
“切！果然邱总就是算计的到位啊。那好吧，今天我还是留下来，我先去买点菜和水果回来。”  
“下楼左拐前走200米就是沃尔玛，你去吧，我暂时要处理一点事情。”说着邱天宇就掏出房卡给到小姜。  
“好的，你忙吧。”  
小姜出门时候发现自己好像一下子就瘦了一圈的样子，难道是自己的错觉了？  
姜小鹏一边逛超市，一边给胡思打电话，打了两次还是没有人接。小姜想了想，只是告诉一下胡思自己什么时候回家，这两天他好像很忙的样子，还是发一个短信给他好了。  
买好了空心菜和鸡蛋，姜小鹏又下血本买了葡萄和草莓，不过还好不到一百。  
今天姜小鹏心情大好，买好了菜回家，就看到邱天宇倒在沙发上睡着了。小姜同志扯了一个摊子帮邱天宇盖好，看了一下时间才4:00，自己抱着那本《孤独六讲》也渐渐进入了梦乡。


	3. 回家过年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21-29章

21 回家过年  
房间的安静是被小姜的手机打破的。小姜一惊，下意识的四处翻找手机，原来在桌子上。  
“喂？”  
“小鹏，你明天要回家了？”  
“是的，胡哥，你最近好像很忙诶。”  
“是有点忙，你明天几点的火车？”  
“晚上九点，你不用送我了。你忙你的，我自己走就可以。”  
“那还是要送的，正好我也有东西要送给你。”  
“我不要礼物哦，菲姐给我好多东西，我估计都快拿不回去了。”  
“没事，我东西不大，明天我们电话联系，你往火车站去的时候就给我打电话。”  
“好的！”  
“乖~！我先挂了。”  
“嗯。”  
小姜接完电话长出一口气，总觉得莫名其妙的情愫萦绕心头，还是觉得不够清晰，索性就放任了，摇摇头起身，准备去厨房做饭了。  
刚转身就看到邱天宇已经醒了，正在用一种意味不明的眼神看着自己。小姜也上下打量一下自己然后在邱天宇面前晃晃手指头，就被邱天宇一下子拉入了沙发，然后小姜同志就又一次眼睁睁的被强吻了。  
最后邱天宇还舔舔舌头，说了一句：“真甜！”  
小姜现在非常已经脑袋爆红，“宇哥，现在没有玩大冒险，我看我还是回去吧。”小姜慌乱的站起然后又被邱天宇拽倒，紧紧拥在自己怀中。  
“嘘！让我抱一会，刚刚我也不知道为什么就吻了你。我发誓绝对是情不自禁的，以后我一定不会的，好久没有这样抱着一个人了，小鹏你身上让我有觉得舒服的气息。算是我求你好不好，不要走好不好？”  
小姜听到这个地方已经完全的不知所措，好像自己走也不是，留也不是，只能这样愣在那，任凭邱天宇抱着自己。有那么一刹那小姜竟然感觉这种紧紧的拥抱也是自己现在需要的。  
小姜拍拍邱天宇的后背：“宇哥，没事的，我不走。”不过小姜明显的有脱线状态，感觉圣母玛利亚的光辉就在自己的头顶，自己母性瞬间爆发啊。  
两个人估计抱了有一分钟，小姜觉得自己的腰都僵的都快成老腰了。就在那千钧一发的时刻，邱天宇终于放开了小心翼翼的小姜同志。  
邱天宇又恢复了以前的神采，“今天我们一起做饭吧？”  
“好的！”小姜就当什么都没有经历过，直接就忽略了刚刚发生的一切，开始摩拳擦掌做饭去了。  
在小姜同志的英明指导下，在邱天宇同志的积极帮助下，在天天同学没有添乱的情况下，丰盛的晚餐上桌了。今天做的是凉拌三丝，红烧鲫鱼，大碗花菜，蒜蓉空心菜，外加小馒头和绿豆稀饭。  
晚饭过后小姜同志洗好水果用保鲜膜一封，然后就和邱天宇出门遛狗去了。傍晚起风了，总觉得明天会是一个雨雪天，但是步行街上的人群依旧是熙来人往，并没有受到这冷风的影响。  
北京冰糖葫芦是这个季节最应景的小吃，两个人一边吃一边在昏昏的夜色中有一搭没一搭的天南海北的胡侃着。天天是一只超级听话的大可爱，走的不快，也不扰人，大部分时间就走在两个人两侧。好一派人与狗的和谐画面。  
步行街可以称作是堕落街吧，吃穿玩无一不有，无一不精。在明亮灯光下一个老太太背着一个大大的鸡皮袋子在垃圾桶里翻找，小姜看着自己手中的易拉罐，赶紧仰头喝下最后的一半，主动跑过去递给老奶奶。  
“给您。”  
“谢谢！”老奶奶脱口而出倒是让小姜有些不好意思的粲然一笑，就走开了。  
“你为啥不给她一些钱？”等着走的稍微远点了，邱天宇问道。  
小姜眼神笃定的看着前方，“钱这个东西，应该所有人都非常喜欢，我也非常喜欢，但是你看她大半夜的还再捡易拉罐，证明她还有盼头，还不需要人来施舍什么。我能做的就是尊重她的那颗生存的自尊。宇哥，你的两千块钱我一定会第一时间用我的劳动还上，要是你有一天改口说要还现金也可以的。”  
“嗯，走吧我们回去吧，明天早起你还要收拾东西。”  
第二天的清晨两个人9点钟就醒了，吃过午餐邱天宇就开车去了学校，其实姜小鹏也没有多少东西要收拾，只是菲姐给了一堆东西就成了大部分的行李。然后就是把自己银行卡里的钱取出部分带回家，藏在箱子的几件衣服的最里边。不管怎么说终是要回家了，小姜的心理都有难以抑制的幸福。  
准备好全部东西，就带着宇哥去了学校附近的一个手艺还不错的小餐馆去吃饭。正吃到一半，胡思的电话来了。  
“胡哥，我在吃饭了，半个小时后从学校出发。”  
“要不要我去接你，我现在正好有时间，我哥的车子也在我手中。”  
“不用，谢谢胡哥！”  
“跟我客气啥。”  
“我有人送的，正好今天宇哥送我。”  
“.......”  
.小姜听到短暂的沉默，还以为是信号不好。“胡哥！胡哥？喂？你能听到我说话吗？”  
“哦~能听到。”  
“刚刚好像信号不好，那我们大概七点半见吧。我吃完饭就出发。”  
“好的，到了给我电话。”  
“好嘞~”  
吃过简单的晚饭，邱天宇就载着胡思去了火车站。年底了，去往火车站附近的路非常赌，不过还好在8点之前赶到了入口。小姜和邱天宇拉着行李就朝进站口走，一边走一边给胡思打电话。  
等着胡思来到的时候，天空开始飘雪了，在灯光的映衬下，伴着圣诞还没有撤掉的装饰，雪花更加增重了过节的喜庆气氛。胡思不知道何时出现在小姜的身后，把一条灰白的毛线围巾缠在他的脖子上。  
“提前祝你元旦春节快乐哦，宝宝。”胡思转到小鹏身前时候，姜小鹏一听最后这个名字就满脸红霞飞了。小姜刚想骂，宝你妹啊！  
邱天宇看在一边，咳嗽两声，“小姜老师，这两天谢谢你的手艺了，时间快差不多了你要进去候车了。”  
胡思转头看向姜小鹏：“你这两天都在他那？”  
“大前天给菲姐帮忙接待领导回来太晚了，前天晚上又和宇哥一起为领导践行我给喝醉了，是宇哥接我去他家的。”  
“还从大前天开始？”  
“是啊，接待就是大前天啊。”  
小姜看着胡思眼里有些许冷光，拳头先是握紧然后有瞬间松开。“脖子上戴的是什么？”  
“哦，”小姜恍然大悟的样子，“这是宇哥送我的玉佩，怎么了？”  
“没事。我送你上车，走吧。”  
胡思不等小姜同志任何反应，就拽着他一起进了行李安检口。小姜只能扭着身子向后边的邱天宇喊了一声：“再见，宇哥！年后见啊~”  
“诶，胡哥你轻点，我肉都快被捏肿了。”  
“给我快点走，否则脱光你衣服就地凌迟。”  
“靠！这也太犀利和悲惨了吧？搞得跟涮羊肉的羊肉片似得，你还要生火架锅准备底料放水，你能等嘛？”  
“你在墨迹，我就这的用一个汉堡塞住你的嘴巴。”  
“那你快点惩罚我吧，我好冷好寂寞好空虚好缺爱，我要汉堡。”  
胡思终于撒开小姜的手，径直进到麦当劳，飞快走出丢了两个套餐到小姜手上，“这是给你的惩罚，一会在路上饿了就给我统统吃掉，听到没？”  
“YES SIR！谨遵胡长官教诲，我一定义不容辞的高质量完成任务！”小姜敬礼以示正式。  
两个人背着包拉着箱子就进了第二候车室，里边排队的人很多，都说始发站提前半小时，现在还剩40分钟，就听到有戴一红帽子的人拖着一个小车，高喊：“提前上车每人五元，提前上车每人五元。”  
“我们要提前上车。”胡思招手向那个人示意。  
小姜赶紧拦着，“没有必要啊，还有十分钟就进去了。”  
“跟我走就好了，不要跟我墨迹！”  
“是！”  
小红帽高兴地一笑：“两位上车？票在吗？”  
“我不上车我是送我家这位来的，不过我有站台票，我的那份五块钱也给你。怎么样？”  
“那这边走吧。”  
小红帽同志果然办事效率高，在一个地方交了钱，他就拿着单子和票一起提前进了列车。等把行李安放好，就看到黑压压的人群涌了进来。  
“胡哥，你先走吧。我这边没事了，一会人多起来估计你都很难出的去。”  
“哦，没事，你回家要每天给我打一电话，汇报工作生活进度。我告诉你我们已经绑定了情侣号，打电话不花钱的，我已经帮你开了国内漫游两个月，同时帮你包了流量3G每月。你现在下载一下微信，我帮你申请一下，加我为好友我再走。”  
“啊？”小姜听着就目瞪口呆了。  
“啊，什么啊，快点啊！”  
“哦~”  
胡思一把抢过姜小鹏的手机就很轻松的下载了微信，然后用QQ注册还绑定了手机号，加了自己为好友。  
小姜同志整个人斯巴达的张大嘴巴看着胡思，这是强迫，还是强暴，还是强。。。。连微信名字都叫“胡思乱想”！  
胡思搞好一切之后就发了一条：“小胖胖，乖！哥哥就在你身边。”然后摸摸姜小鹏的脑门，从兜里掏出一个盒子给到小姜。  
“这是？”  
“充电器，以防止你路上没电联系不上我。可以路上充电，我已经帮你充满电了哦。”  
“谢谢~”  
“一家人客气啥！我走了啊，路上无聊就给我回复微信，发照片，报平安啊。”  
“你怎么这么墨迹了？”  
“我最近喝的墨汁比较多，不扯了，路上注意安全！”  
胡思下了车还在窗户旁边站着， 直到火车徐徐开动，胡思站在窗外对着小姜说了一句话，指着他。小姜满脸狐疑的时候，胡思已经消失在了窗外。  
听着微信上的留言，小姜竟然忘神的听了好多遍，心理超级的温暖，仿佛某人就真的在自己身边。  
刚听火车上天气预报，全国大范围降雪，京广线全线都会银装素裹。小姜按住那个话筒，说了一句：“亲，下雪了，晚安。”  
“晚安，亲爱的。”  
望了一眼自己的行李，靠在车窗上，小姜睡着了。  
第二天的睡醒时候，小姜就看到一望无垠的平原，都是白雪皑皑世界，天空鹅毛雪正挥挥洒洒的落个不停。小姜跟身边的人说了声借过，就先去洗漱打水了。  
整个人完全清醒了之后，回来看到肯德基袋子还在桌子上，想到昨天晚上胡思的话，自己先拍了雪景，然后又拍了汉堡发给胡思。  
“胡哥，请看我现在在完成您交给我的任务ING”  
没想到那么快就收到了回复：“凉了就不要吃了，当心自己的胃！”  
“放心，有热水，猛然发现KFC的汉堡还是经得起低温考验的。”  
“那是麦当劳好不好？”  
“我是考一下你的记性而已嘛。”  
小姜想了想，又回复到：“下雪了，你看到了吗？还记得圣诞节去天一广场吃大餐吗？呵呵呵”  
“当心胃，多喝热水。记得，那天我们促成了景田和我们班的万琪的爱情。”  
“呵呵，是的。不过你站在雪地堆雪人时候真的让我想起了冬日恋歌的场景，可惜只是差了女猪脚。”  
“不是后来你充当了吗，嘿嘿，是不是很怀念啊？”  
“是啊！我要是有一段雪地的爱情就好了！”  
“那有什么难。”  
“呵呵，不过对于我来说是个很久远的神话，等几年之后吧。胡哥还有六个小时我就到北京了。”  
“安心，好好到家过年，过完年没准你的爱情就出现了呢。”  
“嗯，胡哥，你说我是不是矫情了？我也不知道为什么说这些。”  
“没有啦，本来爱情也是感情的一种，你很优秀一定会有一个美满的爱情的。”  
“恩，借胡哥吉言！”  
“到家给我打电话，随时报平安。”  
“好的，你先忙。”  
火车到站是下午两点半，姜小鹏拎着一个大箱子，背着大包，先做公交车，又倒地铁，然后才到长途汽车站，最后又花三个小时到县城，又转一段长途夜车才回到家。  
进到自家的大门，竟然就有了到家的温暖感觉，那种熟悉的味道非常温暖。  
母亲从屋里迎出来，然后就看到父亲也推着轮椅出来了。小姜在脑海里想了千遍万遍看到父亲的场景，也千万次告诉自己绝对不能哭。但是此时还是没有忍住，泪水簌簌的落下。  
小姜也明白事已至此，我们这种生活在底层的人能做的也只有苟延残喘吧，现在自己才是家里唯一的正常男人，必须要解决家里的燃眉之急，让家人过得更好一些，更轻松一些。  
父亲倒是很高兴的看着半年未见的儿子，眼神并没有那么多的倾颓。后来才从母亲口中得知，父亲现在家帮忙插花，一朵2分钱。每个星期母亲就从县城带回新的材料，上交插好的，每次也有两三百的收入。  
妹妹已经在家了，一直和母亲高兴的整理着小姜带回的衣物。过年了，家人难得团圆，小姜也把笑容都挂在脸上。  
小姜首先把藏在衣服里的五千块钱拿出来给到母亲，又指着那三个大礼盒说这是自己的好朋友送给母亲和父亲的，自己给妹妹买了一副手套。  
等着父母都进入里屋，小姜把那块玉解下来，“妹儿，出门打工辛苦了。以后我们一定会越来越好的，出门在外也要对自己好点，这块玉是一个对我很好的大哥送给我的，现在送给你。一来保佑你在外平安，二来出门在外总还是有点东西不容易让别人看扁，我帮你带上。”小姜帮自己妹妹把与菩萨戴在脖子上。  
“哥！我知道，我不会跟别人一样攀比的。”  
“嗯，我知道。还有这个手机是我帮你买的，我一下车就揣自己兜里了。我看网络上说是OPPO音乐手机，信号也比较强，你拿着。出门在外我们不显富但是有些东西还是要有的，你自己好好保存这块玉，这个是花一千大几买的呢。”  
“这么贵呢？”  
“嗯。”  
“哥，你哪里来的这些钱？你不会...”  
“别瞎想，只有手机是我买的，别的都不是。我在外做家教，做了两份，一个小时一百，每一份每周都做两个小时。你看我一周一般都有四百的收入了。你算一下一个月4个星期，基本上我是不间断的。我现在早就有这么多钱了。”  
“哥，你上学也不太苦了自己，这两百块钱你拿着吧。”妹妹从自己兜里掏出两百块钱。  
“这个我不要，我都给家里拿回来了5000，难道两百我没有嘛，改天我们两个去县城给家置办一些年货回来。”  
妹妹带着泪花笑了，抹抹眼角：“嗯，你早点睡觉吧。咱娘早就给你烧好了洗脚水。”  
“行！你去插门吧，都早点睡。今天确实累了。”  
等小姜躺在铺了厚厚的被褥的床上时，虽然很累但是仍然睡不着，掏出手机还是给胡思发了信息，“到家了，报平安。”  
久久未收到胡思的回信，小姜看着手机也模模糊糊的睡着了。

22

小姜的这一觉又是疲惫又是缺觉，直接睡到了下午两点钟才醒。  
醒来看着下过雪之后院子已经被打扫的很干净了，小姜一看表，赶紧起床。  
父母亲都不在家，只有妹妹一个人，在灶膛里边翻找着什么。看到小姜醒了妹妹高兴地说：“哥，你可是醒了。中午叫你都叫不醒，看来你是真的累了。饭在锅里热着呢。”  
“嗯，你在找什么？”  
“我刚刚烤了地瓜，等一下就可以吃了。”  
“这是起的早不如起的巧，我先吃饭。”  
妹妹帮忙收拾了一桌子，看到久违的馒头真的觉得亲切。  
“咱娘和咱爸呢？”  
“你回来了，全村人都知道了，还有人来看你呢。他们送人出去了，应该他们出去转了，反正冬天也没事。”  
“哦，手机怎么样？”  
“还不错，你帮我下载了很多歌曲进去？”  
“是的，知道在家没有办法下载，就提前下载了，也不知道你喜不喜欢听。”  
“我不喜欢听得都删了，呵呵呵”  
“自己决定吧。”  
“对了，哥！你电话上午总是响不停，后来我就帮你接了。一个叫胡思的人找你，他说是你同学。”  
“哦，是的，等我吃完了饭再回过去，没事的。”  
家里久违的饭菜味道真香，虽然没有外面做的作料那么全，也没有自己做的精致，但是那确实就是家的味道，就连每一寸空气都是幸福的。  
吃过饭，小姜一个人走到村北的公路上，如今因为村里开采石油也开始修上了公路。小姜看着大群的麻雀飞来飞去，这才是农村的最惬意的地方吧，虽然它们对农民来说是偷食粮食的坏鸟。  
一通电话完全是采用问答方式，进行的。  
“刚刚睡醒？”  
“是的，你呢？”  
“我比你早了7小时睡醒了。”  
“哦。”  
“在家感觉怎么样？”  
“还好，你呢？”  
“我老样子。”  
“怎么感觉你回家之后就好像变成了哑巴？”  
“哦，因为一下子不知道说什么了。”  
“脑袋迟钝了吧？”  
“可能是。”  
“叔叔阿姨妹妹都还好撒？”  
“是的，都还好。”  
“好的，有没有想我？”  
“有，不，没有！我为什么要想你？”  
“因为我是你亲爱的啊，难道不是？”  
“是，不过两个男人间这样称呼还是有点肉麻。”  
“最近有没有跟邱天宇联系？”  
“没有，你好像很不喜欢他？！”  
“是一点也不喜欢，你好好的在家。初六见，挂了！”  
“哦。”  
等着小姜挂了电话，才意识到胡思好像说初六见。初六梦中见？见毛线啊！？小姜就淡定忽略了脑残患儿的无心之失。  
远方一张雪白的席子铺排开去，日光下满世界是晶莹剔透的银色，这才是十足的梦想世界，真想躺在雪地上，看着蔚蓝的天空，聊梦想。不过儿时的玩伴已经都结婚的结婚，外出打工的打工了，再见也是陌生的说不出一句话来，仿佛都是隔世的人一样，大家聊的基调都不一样了。  
这也是生活吧，没有共同的经历，就没有共同语言了。原来亲近的人，因为距离不近，也就无从亲近了，所以千万不要走远。  
小姜叹气一声，把心里所有的思绪化成一股气，大声对着远方喊出：“啊~~！”  
第二天，小姜和妹妹就进了县城帮家里置办一些年货，临行前母亲要给小姜钱，小姜和妹妹拍拍腰包：“有钱呢，你不用担心，要买的一定都买回来。”两个人一起高兴地跑去公交站等小巴车。  
年底了，到处都是人，今天就撞到了好多高中同学和同村的同龄人，尤其是又见到被父母从小比到大的姜二杰了。  
姜二杰比自己出生早半个月。他母亲在学校当过几年的学校老师，而自己的母亲却是大字不识一个的地道农家妇女。  
也许是从一出生开始两个人就开始比个头，比成长，比吃食，到后上学就比学校，比学习，再后来转学到一起就比成绩，最后小姜同志完胜考上了市里边重点一中，又考上了全国重点大学。  
自己的这个二杰哥只考上了一个专科院校。听说从今年开始也不怎么上课，跟着自己父亲在外边开了一个火烧铺，这两年挣了钱，已经在县城要了楼房。  
其实姜小鹏上学时候一直抱着争第一的心去学习的，并没有把二杰视为自己的竞争对手，也是自己一贯的好成绩让姜小鹏的名字传遍了全村。  
姜小鹏是他们村第一个考上重点大学的苗子，都说考上大学就会前途一片光明。自己考上重点也是给母亲涨了姿势，姜小鹏知道虽然母亲一直都谦虚的说“俺们家孩子也就一般”，但是他明白母亲内心的满足和喜悦。  
“二杰哥，好久不见，听说你现在都高富帅了。”  
二杰倒是没有说话，只是他娘看到之后微微一笑：“小鹏啊，你说说长的这么五大三粗的了啊，以前那个小身板总以为你病怏怏的呢。你工作怎么样了？你们现在也是不包分配了吧？”  
“早就不包分配了，还有两年才毕业，工作到时候再找呗。”  
“是吧？我们家二杰上学不行，找他下来跟你大伯一起去卖驴肉火烧呢。一年也弄个10来万儿！”  
“那也行，反正能挣钱就好啊。那个大娘我要去那边看一下，以后有时间再聊啊。”  
“你去吧，用空到家来坐坐昂。”  
“好的。”  
姜小鹏和妹妹绕过这一家人，去买糖了。  
“妹儿，今年过年还是买一些好吃的糖吧，要不然剩下也是不吃，自己就扔了。”  
“是的，我也这样子打算的。哥，村里都传说他家挣了钱，马上又要楼了。”  
“哦，看来真的是挣了钱了呵呵”姜小鹏只能若有似无的笑一笑。  
“咱也不知道，反正人家都这样子说。听说明年他家二杰就要结婚了，要单独开一个火烧店。你知道他哥大杰吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“听他娘说在外边挣了钱，人家已经买了车呢，明年听说要单独要楼。”  
“哦，现在火烧店还是满挣钱的啊。”  
“应该是吧，不过村里人开店的有挣钱的也有不挣钱的，各种各样的吧。”  
“说得也是，他到底挣了多少谁也不知道。但是按照他家说法，挣钱就跟大风刮来的感觉。”小姜内心还是有很强烈的一种挫败感，但是又隐藏的滴水不漏，故作轻松。回头想想谁又不是如此呢？自己走自己的路吧，也许家人背负的比自己还要多，冷暖自知。  
买完东西回家，小姜挤在拥挤的人群中总是觉得有一块石头憋在自己心里。  
还有三天就要过年了，小姜每天都起得很早帮家里牲口喂草料，清棚，打扫院子。夜深人静的时候总是想着自己的未来，自己毕业时候能怎么样呢？没有人告诉过从农村挣扎着出来的姜小鹏未来是什么样子。但是看到现实中自己学校的老师对不同学生的待遇态度，也知道这个是世界多么现实。  
而且就自己在博物馆的经历，正式员工一个月有三千块钱，而很多合同工只有一千多块钱啊。一下子的无助和迷茫直逼姜小鹏而来，真的想要找个人来抱一下，给自己这颗迷惘的心一些温暖。此时此刻能想到只有胡思。夜已深，姜小鹏还是不抱期望的发了微信。  
“胡哥，睡了吗？”  
等信息发出去，又觉得不妥，赶紧又慌乱的补充。“就是无聊问一下而已，没什么事的。”  
姜小鹏看着手机，仿佛等着某人回答，但是又有些不想要某人回答。房间静的只剩下时钟一秒一秒的咔咔声。  
“还没睡，怎么了，想我了？”  
小姜同志从没有过的那种急于想回复的欲望。“嗯，想你了。”  
“乖！”  
“胡哥，你最近在忙什么？好像一直都很忙。”  
“我啊，在忙一点事情，到时候见面跟你说吧。嗨，失败了呢。”  
“啊？不要气馁，我相信你的，还会有更好的机会的。”  
“谢谢亲爱的鼓励哦。家里过年的东西都买齐了吧？”  
“是的，买齐了，农村过年也主要是吃的东西吧。别的都不是很讲究的。”  
“哦~你们那边是不是也要给老人压岁钱？”  
“现在也是很兴这个，不过我没工作呢，家里说我不用给。”  
“那也是，你们家是不是任丘的边村？”  
“是的，你问这个干嘛？”  
“改天我给你寄送一个包裹去。”  
“胡哥，家里很难收快递的，毕竟是农村。而且过年的东西都准备齐全了，什么东西都不缺。”  
“那好吧，那你早点睡觉，明天别忘了给我打电话啊。”  
“嗯，晚安！”  
“晚安，亲爱的！”  
第二天醒来北风又刮起来了，天空都青白青白的，看来老天终是要给小姜一个完美的冬天了。果不其然，吃过午饭，大雪又沸沸扬扬的下了起来。  
今天是年三十，下午和妹妹一起把春联贴了，全家人又一起包饺子。虽然傍晚雪还是落个不停，小姜还是清扫了一遍院子，因为明天太阳出来前，不能动扫把的，这是北方特有的习俗。  
晚饭之后，家里并没有看春节联欢晚会的习惯，父亲又大病初遇，还是早早的睡下了。  
大年初一，伴着轰隆隆的鞭炮声，自己设定的闹钟响了。等母亲煮好了饺子，小姜去放了鞭炮，这算是开门迎接新的一年了。  
大年初一也无非是在各家四处转转拜年，初二开始去远房亲戚家拜年。在初五之前，算是把该去的地方都去到了，接下来就是在家休息了。  
每天和胡思的微信也跟例行公事似得汇报自己行程和见闻，但是确实在这个冬天成了姜小鹏最值得期待的一件事情。  
初六的时候姜小鹏终于睡了一个懒觉，把这些天的奔波都一扫而光。下午胡思的电话总是在关机状态，会不会初六胡思真的像一阵风一样出现在自己的面前呢？好久没跟宇哥联系了，连过年也只是发了个短信，现在想起又觉得不好意思的，反正随便聊聊吧。  
电话在几声铃声之后是一个美女的声音。  
“喂您好，您找哪位？”  
“不好意思打扰了，我找一下邱天宇宇哥。”  
“你是姜小鹏吧？”  
“是的，您怎么知道？”  
“我怎么不知道！你以后不要再联系我们家天宇了！”  
“啊？宇哥很不好？他怎么了？”  
“怎么了？还不是被你们这些人给带坏了！以后不要联系了。”  
然后就听见一顿“嘟嘟嘟”声音，姜小鹏一头雾水的看着手机，不知道到底什么情况。一天的惬意心情也被这一通电话搅的无从谈起。心烦意乱的躺在床上，也没有心情看书，姜小鹏反复想着那句话，“被你们这些人带坏了！”，什么叫我们这些人？我们是哪些人啊？我又没有杀人放火偷鸡摸狗，我这个人怎么了我！？简直太无厘头了。  
“哥，喂牛吧。”听到妹妹在叫自己，看了一下表已经六点了，确实要开始做饭了。  
“好的！”姜小鹏一下子从床上起来，披上厚的棉袄就去牵牲口去了。  
等喂好牲口，又帮着妹妹做了晚饭。  
看手机上依然没收到胡思的回复，也许他在忙吧，大过年的傻子才幻想这么不靠谱的事情呢，更何况这里又不是旅游胜地。索性姜小鹏自己关了手机，早早上床睡觉了。  
早晨一开机就看到了五个未接电话提醒，都是胡思的，还没来得及细看拨来的时间，电话就又响起了。  
“胡哥，你怎么这么早打我电话？”  
“快，快来你们村那个大牛石雕那，我在那等你。”  
小姜一时没缓过神来，“啊？~~~啊！”  
“你发音好标准啦，鉴定完毕。你们村南边是不是有一头石牛？”  
“是的！”  
“我早到了那了，你过来接我啊。”  
“真的？”  
“怎么幸福傻了！？我就知道，乖！快点来啦，我快被冻成冰棍了，再不来救我我就成冰棍王子了。”  
“切，又臭屁！你等我，我马上就到。20分钟，不，10分钟就到！”  
小姜放下电话，就冲出了家门。  
胡思老远看到跑来的姜小鹏，就向他招手。清晨的第一缕阳光就照在胡思的身后，姜小鹏仿佛又有了那日初见的感觉，原来来人是那么的帅。  
姜小鹏跑近了，还没等喘过气来，就被胡思一把抱住，然后一个冰凉的唇就贴了上来。也不知道过了多长时间，小姜费力的推开胡思，四下张望，还好大清早并没有人看到。  
小姜喘着粗气，断断续续的说：“你丫-不是说--初六来吗？今天，今天来做什么？”  
“老婆大人，还记得哦。昨天飞机晚点了四个小时，原本估计傍晚就可以到这的，结果傍晚才到了北京，然后打的到了你们县城，但是打你电话你关机了。一早我就赶过来了，怎么样来的还算快吧？”  
“你也不怕走错了村，来之前也不告我一声！”姜小鹏白胡思一眼。  
胡思倒是嬉皮笑脸的：“送惊喜，不能提前告知啊，否则怎么是惊喜呢？”  
“你惊喜在哪？”  
“刚刚已经送了哦。”  
小姜一想刚刚的一吻，就不好意思起来。“好了，都来了，就跟我回家吧。不过我可告诉你哦，家里只有萝卜白菜，你胡大少爷要是吃不惯我就不招待了啊。”  
“跟着老婆吃什么都是香的。”  
小姜看着远处走来的人，赶紧回头找胡思禁声：“你给我注意啊，这里不比外边，不许乱说乱叫。”  
胡思赶紧捂住嘴巴，眼睛弯弯的看着姜小鹏，“那这意思是你同意了？”  
“同意你个大头鬼，不要认为你长得帅我就不敢下狠手，小心打你个半身不遂。”  
胡思跟着小姜往家走，沿路跟着村民打着招呼，“你同意不同意啊？要是不回答就证明是默许了，给你十秒钟考虑时间。”  
“江大爷，您出去遛弯啊？这么早！”  
“小鹏啊，你什么时候开学？”  
“过了十五就走了。”  
“哦。”  
“后边这位是我同学，叫胡思。”  
胡思识趣的微笑，“江大爷早！”  
“早！”  
等着江大爷走远了。胡思又凑到小姜身边:“现在开始计时，！1，2,3,10！好吧你默认了。”  
小姜满脸鄙视：“你们家这样数数的？怪不得奸商！”  
“这是特殊事情需特殊对待，”小姜贼贼笑着环顾一下周围，趁小姜不注意上去就香了一口。  
小姜满脸通红的骂道：“你丫！”然后追着胡思往前跑去。

23  
到家的时候，家里人都起来了。姜小鹏跟家人说了一下胡思是自己的同班同学，来这边玩的。  
家里人从来没有这么老远的客人，母亲还觉得家里简陋有些不好意思，特意找小姜到小卖铺去买一些菜回来。小姜先把家里牛喂上，然后让胡思上了炕，去暖和一下，自己就去了小卖铺。  
早晨在母亲的张罗下，新烙火烧，炒了芹菜炒肉，炒了一个土豆丝，外加过年剩下的鸡鱼，看来还是蛮丰盛。  
胡思的一脸没品的吃相倒是打消了母亲过多的顾虑，就连自家的玉米面地瓜粥，胡思都喝了两碗。小姜看这战斗实力直追自己，知道胡思一定是饿到了极点。  
“这个炒的好吃，谢谢阿姨！”  
听到这话母亲算是放心了。小姜趁家里人不注意，送给他一个意味不明的微笑，外加一个斜眼。内心说，你要是敢说不好吃，晚上我就把你踹下床，这可是我炒的，哼！！  
吃过饭，小姜同志先陪着父亲插花，把胡思晾一边。“小鹏啊，去陪你同学出去走走吧，人家第一次来。我这边不需要帮忙。”  
“哦，我帮你插完这一堆再说吧。反正他也没事，先坐一会休息一下呗。”  
“快去，我这不用你管，我很快就结束了。”  
在父亲的再三催促下，小姜心不甘情不愿的带着这一个大尾巴狼出了家门。  
“胡哥，你好像很多天没吃饭样子？怎么了？”  
“没事啊！我一直下了飞机就打的到了长途汽车站一看没票了，然后急急忙忙打的到了县城，就已经晚上十点了，找了一家小旅馆睡觉，清晨找到了车子就赶来见我老婆了。没想到阿姨的手艺跟你一样好。”  
“我母亲手艺当然好了，不过今天早晨的饭是我和妹妹做的。”小姜就想看胡思的表情，献上最严重的嗤之以鼻。  
胡思倒是大方一笑：“都一样，那句话怎么说来着，有其母必有其子嘛！呵呵呵”  
“太佩服您这张三寸不烂之舌了。”  
“还不是跟老婆大人学的嘛。”  
“就会油嘴滑舌！”小姜带着胡思不知道去哪里玩，最后带着胡思去了距离村子有１０００多米远的谷阳河。河面的冰还没有化开，尤其是被一层薄薄的雪覆盖着，宛如一条长长的丝带蜿蜒迤逦。  
“给，不知道你玩没玩过这个没有，我小时候经常玩的。”姜小鹏从自己书包里掏出两个木头的陀螺。  
“小时候玩过电子的，这个还是第一次呢。”胡思接过一个，学着姜小鹏的绑线然后松手，用鞭子抽打。等陀螺转稳了，小姜一鞭子就用自己的陀螺把胡思的给撞飞了，然后就嘻嘻的笑个不停。  
“不行，我好歹也是一家之主，必须要赢回来！”胡思又再次转动陀螺，等着转的很稳了，他学着小姜的方法就用两个陀螺相撞。  
直到两个人都玩累了，小姜躺在干净的雪地上看着蔚蓝的天空，胡思也跟着躺在旁边。  
“胡哥。”  
“你丫，现在没人还不叫老公。”  
“呃～～”小姜静默一会，“老公。”  
胡思一个翻身就吻住姜小鹏，姜小鹏紧紧抱着胡思，也分不清到底是谁主动吻了谁了。  
一个长吻结束，胡思看着姜小鹏泛红的脸庞，又亲了一口，“我家媳妇儿就是可爱啊，不过接吻技巧太差了，刚才差点就咬到我舌头了，还需要多学习啊。”  
姜小鹏无语的紧：“你身经百战了？要是让我知道你在外边厮混小心我咬掉你的不仅仅是舌头。”  
胡思倒是眼睛冒着光：“那还要咬断哪里？”  
姜小鹏满头黑线，果然胡思够无耻，然后起身拍拍身上的雪，头也不回的朝家走去。留下后边紧跟着不舍得胡思，还一直追问着那个问题，“你跟我说一下嘛，还要咬断哪嘛？”  
“你个色魔离我远点！”  
直到到家，胡思才收起了无赖的模式，一脸弃昌从良的跟着小姜进了家门。  
炊烟袅袅，各家做饭的香味也随风飘来。等着胡思陪着姜小鹏把牛牵进家，喂好了草料，然后又跟着小姜进屋去做饭了。  
“你去屋里坐一下吧，这边一会油烟比较大，比不得城里有抽油烟机。”  
“那好吧，那我帮叔叔插花去。”  
“你不要帮倒忙就好了啊。”  
“也太小看人了。”胡思潇洒的转身就进了屋。  
等着四菜上桌，就听到父亲和胡思聊得很开心。  
“吃饭了。”  
“慢点，叔叔，我来推您。”胡思一脸的乖巧，然后又喊：“阿姨吃饭了！”  
小姜在身后捅他，小声说：“好事都被你表现了。”  
“这不是一家人嘛。”胡思一个鬼脸，进屋吃饭了。  
“哇！好香啊！阿姨这蒸蛋很嫩啊！”  
父亲倒是笑着说：“喜欢吃就不用客气，多吃点。家里也没什么好的，比不得你们城里。”  
“城里的东西还不是一样来自咱农村嘛，再说城里绝对吃不到阿姨养的鸡下的蛋啊，这个最接地气，可好吃了！”  
小姜快听不下去了，“快点吃，吃完了，你不是说还要去看别人逮野鸡呢吗？”  
胡思倒是一脸老少咸宜的表情：“好的！这个葱爆肉也好香，大葱都很甜诶。”  
小姜只能剩下嘴角抽搐的份了，既然好吃还堵不上你这张八卦的嘴，真的是奇了怪了。  
等吃饱之后，小姜帮着收拾完碗筷，又把牛牵出院子，搬了两个玉米秸放在牛桩子前。农村的生活一直就是这样的乏味单调着重复，但是于姜小鹏而言这也是最无忧无虑的时光。  
“胡哥，我们去看别人收网逮鸟吧？”  
“好嘞！”  
在南洼的几片玉米地里，秸秆还没有被砍下来，迎着风发出唰唰的响声。  
姜小鹏一指那片秸秆地，“你看那里插着一个红色绿色的小旗子，那就是下网的地方。村里这几年环境变好了，出现了好多野鸡，野鸭子，还有野兔子呢。这网都是昨天下午下的，每天下午他们都来看一次的。估计时间差不多了，我们等一会，跟下网的人一起过去。”  
“他们抓了之后自己吃，还是卖？”  
“自己吃吧。这个又不是专业的打猎的，只是冬天无聊而已。每次都能兜到麻雀，但是不一定有其他猎物的。”  
“哦！”  
不过多时就听见几声狗叫，看到身后不远处几只黑色长毛柴狗，张牙舞爪的疯跑过来，小姜的的脸立马变了神色。  
“你很怕狗？”  
“也不是全怕，就怕这种黑色的狗。我家其实早先也养过狗的，我现在也非常喜欢狗，但是就怕这种狗。”  
胡思走向前把小姜挡在身后，等着这群狗在周围闻了闻就听有人喊，“黑子，里边去！里边去！”  
只见那几只稍小一点的狗被一只大狗带着全部进了玉米地。  
胡思试探性的问：“要不然我们还是不去了吧，换个别的地方？”  
“没事！这些狗其实一般不咬人的，我自己心理作祟罢了，走吧。”  
看着小姜先走进了玉米地，胡思也只好快步两下，把手搭在姜小鹏的肩上，两人相对一笑。  
“掐掐掐！”就听一声喊叫，一群狗追着一只兔子蹿了出去。一只狗追着一直土黄的兔子猛跑，眼看就要追上了，那只狗一低头张嘴，兔子一个九十度转弯就改变了自己的轨迹。那只狗也反应迅速，收起嘴巴，后腿用力在斜侧方一蹬紧随其后，穷追不舍。就这样僵持了有两三分钟，另外两只狗已经包抄到了兔子前方，两边夹击，逼着兔子向开阔的雪地跑。刚进入那片雪地，兔子的速度明显就降了下来，三只狗紧随其后就到了，为首的先是前腿朝兔子一铺，然后张嘴就咬到了兔子脖子。等着被叼回来的时候，兔子挣扎了几下才一命呜呼了。  
“好刺激啊！”胡思看着兔子飞奔然后就这样殁了，眼神好像还停留在刚刚奔跑一幕，炯炯有神。  
“今天收获不小啊，三哥。”  
“确实，今天点比较壮！一会一起来喝酒吧啊？哈哈哈哈”三哥拎起兔子掂了掂，“野兔子肉就是少，今天这只有个三四斤的感觉。”  
然后三哥继续整理一下网，把网住的麻雀都丢进一个口袋。  
“我们今天就不去了，改天有机会再一起。”  
“客气什么！这是你同学吧？”  
“是的，呵呵，我们先走了啊，还有点别的事情。”  
“行，那改天啊。”  
姜小鹏带着胡思朝更远的地方走去，两个人的脚印印成两条平行的线，印在雪中，蜿蜒向远方。  
“胡哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“我是不是很不近人情？”  
“也没有啊，想去就去不想去就算了嘛，”  
“嗨！其实我骨子里都不相信人的。我10岁那年夏天，父亲在外跑车，我和母亲还有妹妹在家。母亲没上过学，大字都不认识一个。那天晚上我陪着母亲一起来浇地，玉米都长了一人多高了。因为浇地时候很多人都偷偷的放水，母亲去检查出水口的时候不小心踩空摔伤了。还好当时距离我不算远，我一开始听到母亲叫我，我就觉得她声音已经很苍白的样子。”  
“果不其然，我跑过去的时候她就躺在水沟旁边，母亲一只手紧紧握着胳膊。我摸着母亲满头的汗，当时就慌了。母亲说找我去叫人。那时候年纪小，一慌乱就只想起自己的大伯二伯之类的所谓亲人。我一个人跌跌撞撞的往我二大伯家跑。到了他们家的门口，那时候都是栅栏门，我哭着喊‘二大伯！二大伯！快去救我娘，我娘他摔到了。’，谁知道没有收到回复，他们家的狗钻出栅栏门，一下子就冲我扑来。那时候年纪小，我吓的一个趔趄就倒在地上，那个狗就向我腰部咬来。我一直打着滚，后来我摸到了一个棍子，拼命的朝那个狗打。那个狗先被吓了回去，然后又冲上来。我当时想起母亲告诉我，遇见狗只要弯腰它就会认为是要拿东西打它。结果那只狗真的被我吓到了，后来我赶紧找一个更粗的棍子握在手里。”  
“我一直哭喊着，我是小鹏，我娘摔倒了，二大伯你快起看看。但是即便是我被狗咬的那一会都没有人出来看一眼。我哭喊也没有用，我又跑着去我大伯家。我大伯家那时候已经是木头门了。我敲着他们家的门，最后倒是我大娘披着衣服出来了，直接问我‘怎么了，大半夜的在这嚎什么嚎？’我止住哭泣，小心的说‘大娘我母亲摔倒了，还出了好多汗。大娘你快去看看！’迎面就听到关门声，‘摔倒了有什么大不了的，又不是流了血。你把娘掺回家不就得了，你也老大不小了，哭什么哭，大半夜的，觉都被你吵醒了！’”  
“我一个人跑回家，拿着钥匙开了门，把7岁的妹妹叫醒。妹妹听到我说母亲摔倒了，哇的就哭了。我也不知道为什么，那个时候我竟然就不哭了。我告诉妹妹穿好衣服，然后拉着家里的一个小拉车，让妹妹坐在车上为我照路。到了母亲摔倒的地方，母亲已经爬到路边来了。我和妹妹一起把母亲拖拽上车。然后就跑着去村里的卫生所。敲开人家的门，医生倒是没说什么，跟我一起把车子拉进院子。后来检查才知道，母亲的手臂脱臼了。还好来的及时，医生也懂接骨。等着检查其他地方，才知道母亲的头也磕破了。”  
“医生说，现在母亲不能动了，要到家修养。看着母亲苍白的脸我也知道如此。治疗好后，我拉着母亲回了家，让妹妹看着母亲。想到还在浇地，我一个人赶紧跑回去。那时候还好，我不小心一起浇的两个菜畦，水流的并不快。说实话我都不知道我什么时候浇的两个菜畦。可能是长时间水自己冲开的吧。”  
“等我浇完了园，再回家，看到妹妹爬在母亲身边睡着了。我自己一个人哭，哭的泪好像都干了，那一晚上我也不知道自己什么时候睡着的。那个时候没有电话，父亲跑车一去也至少去两三个月，第二天母亲的胳膊肿了一圈，那时候我就每天上学前做饭，喂牛，喂猪，现在想想我是怎么坚持过来的，我都难以想象。”  
胡思也不知道该说什么，只能紧紧的搂着姜小鹏，默默的听着他说话。  
“不过还是老天垂怜我，我没有被那只狗咬到，只是衣服都被扯坏了。”  
“我还记得一件事情就是我7岁那一年的冬天，那天也下着大雪。父亲和母亲套着牛车去集市卖菜，我和妹妹当时年纪小，母亲说让我们到爷爷那边去吃饭。没想到那天二大伯家的孩子也在那吃。”  
“其实我自己记得母亲每次过节或者有差样的好东西，都叫我送到爷爷奶奶家的，虽然不多，可能就是一碗，或者五六个包子，但是母亲都做的非常好的。而我二大伯家不给我爷爷奶奶饭吃的。那天中午，我记得非常清楚，是奶奶做的白米饭。我在外边帮着奶奶烧火，我妹妹和二大伯家的三个孩子在一起玩，也不知道为什么我妹妹就哭了。我赶紧进去，妹妹哭着告诉我，两个姐姐都欺负她，把她的那个玩具抢给他们家老三玩。老三是二大伯家好不容易得来的一个男孩，娇生惯养的不得了。我也不管什么，本来是我们的玩具，我记得当时我就抢回来了。结果那个老三也哭了。”  
“正在这时候，我爷爷走进来了，指着我妹妹说‘在这哭什么哭，再哭就滚回家！甭吃饭了！’妹妹被吓的把无声噎在嘴里。我当时非常的气不过，我说‘不要以为非得在你这吃饭才行，妹妹我们走！’我不知道哪里来的一种愤怒也好，恶心也好，我就带着妹妹走了。”  
“到了家，我记得那天好像篮子里边只有一个凉馒头还有一些煮熟的地瓜。妹妹问我，‘哥，我们真的不去爷爷那吃了？那我们吃什么？’我跟妹妹说，是他不让我们吃了，不是我们不吃了。我们烤馒头片吧？妹妹的眼里一直盯着放在炉子上的馒头片，等着焦了，我赶紧拿给她。后来我记得我还切了生的地瓜，直接贴在炉子外壁上，熟了的味道也超级好吃。”  
“等着我和妹妹饿的在啃着凉馒头的时候，我奶奶来了，她问我吃了没有？我当时就觉得好笑，你没看到我们在吃着吗？我们还能吃什么？我也不想说话，直接递给妹妹烤的地瓜片。妹妹憋不住说‘没吃呢！奶奶我饿！’后来她就走出去了，再回来时候，手里拿着一个手绢抱着一包饼干，小声跟我说不要让别人看见。你们兄妹俩，今天让你爷爷不高兴。”  
“我也不接她的饼干，我那个时候竟然会质问她，我问她，‘那是我妹妹的错吗？那怎么那院的抢了我妹妹的玩具他不说啊？凭什么指着我妹妹说事啊？我们有什么错？我们错在哪？你说啊！’”  
“可能奶奶也被我吓到了吧，她只是小心的安抚我，不要记恨你爷爷等等。后来的事情我就忘记了，只是记得那天父母回来之后知道我们没有吃中饭，晚上就做了好多好吃的。我也不知道我是否是真的恨了我爷爷好长时间，只是记得在他弥留之际，我大姑还在劝我要原谅他。现在都模糊了，只记得他们说的那句话而已。”  
姜小鹏一边走一边讲着，胡思也默默的听着，两个人不知不觉到了烧制砖的土窑厂，红色砖一排排的。听说明年国家政策就要变化，要停止烧砖，以后改用蜂窝混凝土的砖了。  
“姜小鹏，那个是什么？”  
“那个是烧砖用的土窑。那个大烟筒算是在这方圆10里范围内最高的‘建筑’了啊。”  
“砖怎么烧成的啊！？”  
“你看那边那个大土堆和房子，那个就是砖的压模厂。先用机械压成砖胚，然后在这边晾干，晾干之后就装进窑里边开始烧制。整个建筑的核心就是烧砖的空间和放煤炭烧火的空间。烧砖的时候每个洞口都要密封的，等烧好之后，要把各个入口打开一个小缝，让砖慢慢冷却就好了。”  
“诶呀，解释的这么专业啊，不愧为博物馆的金牌讲解员！”  
“就你贫，今天晚上回家可是没有水洗澡啊，只能洗洗脚。”  
“这个我自然知道的。”  
“你明天有没有什么打算，要去哪里玩？我们村，你一看就知道了，一眼都望的到头，也没啥好逛的。”  
“晚上回家告诉你。”

24  
吃过晚饭，母亲已经找好了新的棉被褥子。熄灯之后胡思就不老实了，大大方方的就钻进了姜小鹏的被窝。  
“你干嘛？”姜小鹏小心翼翼的说。  
“我那边太冷了，挤挤暖和！”  
“那你也没有必要爬我身上啊！？我~~”  
天干物燥，小心火烛；夜深风大，看好门扉。姜小鹏刚要说话的时候就被人堵了口舌，销魂了气息，正所谓夜里被窝欢乐多。  
胡思竟然无耻的把枕头都扔老远，非得要自己枕在他胳膊上，依偎在他怀里。不过胡思皮肤真的好光滑啊，昨天算是春宵一刻嘛？第二天醒来，姜小鹏正想的出神，胡思就闭着眼睛笑的贼兮兮的。  
“醒了，还不睁眼。”  
“老婆大人直勾勾看着我，我被看得不好意思了。”  
小姜使劲握住他的昂起，也笑的贼兮兮的说：“小胡同志，好色能改吗？”  
“东方不败原来也有这个毛病，但是后来他没有了。”  
“还算你聪明啊。”  
“可是，老婆你也会失去好多欢乐啊。还有》~~~~冷~”不想听下去的小姜，起身穿衣服，把胡思就晾在风中了。  
重复的做完了早晨该做的事情，又帮着妹妹做好了饭菜。母亲和父亲已经收拾妥当了，下了床。小姜同志凌乱的想就差你这一只了，距离小姜起床已经一个小时过去了，莫非这只又睡过去了？  
等小姜回到房间，就看到某只裹着被子在自己书包里翻找。  
“你！”还没有等小姜的话出口，胡思身上的被子就全滑落在地上，春光乍泄。  
“你怎么不穿衣服？”小姜降低了100个分贝，急切的先关门然后就跑过去把被子拾起，裹住某只的惊艳的肉体。  
“你怎么没有流鼻血？”胡思傻×的望着小姜的脸。  
“因为哥进过尸体解剖室，拿过尸体标本，看过好多尸体的碎片，你这个仅仅算个完整版本吧。”  
“你好恶毒，竟然诅咒你家夫君。”胡思又不误感叹的说：“嗨！我这可是牺牲了色相，却换来了冰霜，人家不活了了啦！”然后就像一个小媳妇一样，扑进小姜怀抱，正要撒娇。  
小姜上去就尚他一个脑瓜嘣，“快穿衣服，洗脸吃饭。”  
“没内裤。”  
“那穿我的吧，喏，这个是新的。”小姜从柜子中拿出一条崭新的内裤。  
“我可以珍藏吗？”  
“除非你有这种癖好。”姜小鹏无力的嫌弃两眼，怎么以前没有发现变态指数和帅是成正比关系啊。  
吃过饭，小姜就跟父母说了打算，要跟胡思一起先回H省。昨天小姜千不情万不愿，但是还是难以扭得过胡思的铁血手腕加甜蜜油腻攻势，有点上了贼船的感觉，不过从小姜的内心来说，他也是非常想回学校的，毕竟在家能帮忙的也太少了。  
家里倒是没说什么，出发时间就定在明天下午。  
今天妹妹出去悄悄地买了一些零食塞到姜小鹏的包里，“哥，明天走的话也好，在家也什么事情，你好好上学就行了，家里的事情有我呢。”  
“嗯，我明白，妹儿，你在外打工也是要注意安全，手上的冻疮还是要赶快养好才行。”  
胡思斜倚着门，看着兄妹俩的提前道别，也露出了慧心的微笑。  
“嗯嗯嗯。”胡思清了清嗓子，“妹妹，放心吧，我一定好好照顾你哥哥的。”  
“谢谢，胡大哥！看你特意赶来看我哥哥，我就知道你们关系不一般的。”  
胡思欣慰的笑笑：“果然是一个聪明的妹妹啊，来，这个胡哥送给你的。”  
等着妹妹接在手中的时候，感叹一声，“呀，这个是耳钉吗？”  
“是的，造型还不错，你可以戴的。”  
“谢谢，胡大哥。这个应该很贵吧？太贵，我~”  
“这个不贵的，你拿着就是了，要不然你可以问你哥。”  
妹妹朝姜小鹏望了一眼，把东西交给他。小鹏平静的一笑，“你拿着吧，不管贵不贵都是胡大哥的心意。在外打工这个还是不适合戴的，好好放在家里吧。”  
“嗯，那我就放家里边了。”妹妹又不好意思的笑着对胡思说：“谢谢，胡大哥，你们聊吧。我去给你们炒点花生，明天你们路上吃。”  
“好！”  
等妹妹离开后，小姜就斜眼看着胡思：“干嘛送这么贵重的礼物？”  
“不是有人也送了很贵重的嘛。”  
“你说宇哥？”  
“我只知道他叫邱天宇。那我看到他的礼物在妹妹脖子上了，索性给我们准备这两颗耳钉就送给妹妹就好了。”  
小姜听到耳钉是每人一个的，就觉得自己的思路有点更不上，不禁摸摸自己耳朵，我可真的不想戴耳钉啊。“你不疯魔不成活啊？”  
“那要看对谁了，别人一概忽略。”  
“你~！”小姜心理听到此话还是非常的温暖，狗嘴里吐出象牙也是有的啦。  
“赶紧收拾行李，明天去买火车票吧？”  
“不用，我已经手机订了飞机票，比火车卧铺贵了一点点，一起坐灰机回去。”  
“真的啊？”小姜同志也不跟他客气了，很兴奋的说：“这是ME第一次坐飞机啊，很是兴奋的说。”  
胡思拖着下巴，“第一次坐飞机？怎么我不知道？！”  
等小姜回过神来，就把衣服摔向胡思，“你个色魔，淫棍，禽兽，无耻之徒，哼！”后来想想，补充一句：“把衣服给我叠好，放进我书包！”  
胡思只有奸计得逞的笑容，乖乖的叠起了衣服：“得令！”然后像哈巴狗一样送上甜甜的笑容。  
小姜给他两眼刀，看来有些人你不SM他，他就真心不满足啊，下次准备一条皮鞭以备调教之用才好。  
第二天，胡思背着一个包，拉着小姜同志的拉杆箱，还拎着大大的一塑料袋子零食出门了。小姜只背着一个包，跟家人挥了挥手告别就去等公交车了。  
刚到县城坐上去往北京的长途车，就收到了妹妹的电话：“哥，在你被窝里发现了1万块钱，是你丢下的吧？”  
“啊？”姜小鹏狐疑的看向胡思，胡思做一个鬼脸，又指指自己点点头，做出“是我”的口型。  
小姜转过口气：“啊~！是胡大哥留下的，我也不知道，他刚刚告诉我的。你就跟咱娘说是我和胡大哥一起留下的吧，别的就不用多解释了，让咱娘他们不要多心。”  
“你还是跟咱娘直接说吧。”  
然后就听到了母亲的声音，“小鹏，这个钱我们不能要，你们都是学生不挣钱，再说胡思来看我们就不容易了。这个怎么能要他的钱呢？”  
“娘，你先用吧，我这边会还给他的，你放心吧。家里临时有事，你们先用这个宽松一下，这是我跟他借的。我都不是小孩子了，我做事有分寸的，你放心吧。”  
在小鹏的好言劝慰下，母亲总算是留下了。  
其实不是为了别的，想到自己一进大学时候，家里是费了怎么样的担心才把钱成功的打在学费银行卡上，家里要是把这个一万块钱打到银行卡上就要费很大的事情，这一系列麻烦才是姜小鹏最担心的。  
小姜也觉得自己好笑，自己上大学的第一天竟然都不知道如何用银行卡在ATM机上取钱，我跟谁说谁会相信呢？但是这又是千真万确的事实啊。  
打完电话，小姜很心烦：“怎么你也不跟我提前说一下？”  
胡思凑过来，满脸真诚：“亲爱的，要是我说了，你觉得你会同意吗？”  
“但是也要跟我说一下啊，至少让我知道啊，这样其实非常不好，我都不知道我母亲又会怎么想，生出什么担心来了。”  
胡思躺在小姜的大腿上，可怜楚楚的说：“是我考虑不周，我原本想买东西，但是到了县城一来时间紧，二来周围确实也没什么特别好买的。我觉得留了钱让他们自己买一些东西就好了。亲！我以后绝对不会犯同样的错误了，我保证，我发誓，好不好？不要生气了！”  
“那下不为例，下次你提前跟我说就好了，你心意我知道的。”  
胡思一个轱辘爬起来，又搭上姜小鹏肩膀，凑近他说：“老婆真乖~”  
“你老实点，这在车上呢！”  
“好无聊啊，亲有什么建议？”  
“吃东西吧，好多零食。”  
“没意思，不如我们来有奖竞猜，然后谁输了就要按照赢的一方指示喂赢方吃零食，怎么样？”  
“没问题，不过我们要找输的人来出题。”  
“没问题，那我先来出题啊。”胡思早就准备了好多坏的墨水，“请听题！这是一道看图题，请问这是什么意思？”胡思随便找一支笔在自己手上写了几个英文单词，“NEED JUST WORD , WORD IS WORD!”  
小姜老师仔细想了想，应该不是字面意思的那么简单，试探的说：“难道是崔永元主持的节目《实话实说》？”  
胡思得色的笑到：“错！”  
“那你说什么意思？”  
“你的是我的，我的还是我的！”  
接下来小姜喷血了，这都算？今天竟然在阴沟翻船了，可是认赌服输，“你要吃什么？”  
“我要吃那个瓜子，要用嘴巴喂给我吃。”  
“不行！换一个别的！”  
“你说话不算话。”  
“我哪有？还不是为你好，吃瓜子的对你磁性的嗓子不好滴，嘿嘿”小姜笑的一脸真诚，内心狂喊，是不是，是不是啊？必须是肯定回答！  
“当然不是，我嗓子就是吃瓜子锻炼出来的，快点！”  
“车上让人用嘴喂你，这不是有损你帅哥形象嘛？你说是不是啊？”小姜赶紧帮胡思捶腿，结果就锤到座位上了。  
“快点！”  
小姜追悔不已的摇摇脑袋，我怎么这么好骗啊，又着了胡思的道了，打死我都不要在车上用嘴喂这只大尾巴狼。  
“胡哥！你也知道你不会一直赢的对不对？要不然这一盘就先暂时欠你一把，然后我赢了就抵消。从下一把如果我在输了就坚决履行好不好呀？”小姜都把自己半边身子都快卖给胡思了，就看胡思得色抖抖脚，若有所思。  
小姜同志撅嘴鄙视，不要跟我表现你犹豫不止的表情，我不会上你当的，想让我色诱你，窗户都没有！你自己做梦吧。  
小姜一脸悲催的抵着头等着胡思回答，最后还是在这场持久战中，胡思先开口了：“好吧，下一把开始就不允许抵消了。”  
小姜为自己的淡定从容和楚楚可怜打上一百分，噢耶！  
“胡哥，那我开始出题了啊。”胡思得意的想这次必须让你内伤才行，“请问，为什么CCTV新闻放完，总是要播出他们在收拾稿子的片段？”  
胡思天天看新闻，毫不犹豫的回答：“因为他们新闻播完了，爱护环境，不丢垃圾，好好收拾桌子，对不对？”  
“哇~真理竟然站在我这一边，你回答完全不靠谱。正确回答的是，因为证明他们吹牛是打过草稿的！”小姜这次终于吐气扬眉了，很潇洒的说：“胡哥，承让！这次我的债抹平弄过了哦。”  
“没问题，接下来轮到我了。”胡思这次收敛面容：“用一句话让非诚勿扰的24为女嘉宾全部灭灯！”  
小姜看过几期非常勿扰，知道是相亲节目。“先给我时间让我想一下，呃~”  
“想出来没有？都过了半分钟了。”胡思剥好一个花生就丢到自己嘴巴，“再给你三十秒啊。”  
小姜绞尽脑汁了，想了几个答案，后来都被自己否定掉了，漫天神佛给点提示吧！！那个方丈大叔不是说我是XX转世吗？你们也不帮我一把，太见外了。  
“胡哥，我觉得这个问题可以有很多答案。”  
“那就要看你想的有没有答案给力了，你说说看。”  
“例如，我要找一个男人。”  
“逻辑不通，又不是反选。”  
“我要找一个丑的。”  
“那台上的12位你觉得他们都美吗？”  
“也是诶，那就是我要找一个低于18岁的。”  
“呀！你还有恋童癖啊，你觉得让你上电视不？再给你最后一个机会啊。”  
小姜同志也觉得有点牵强了，一时也想不出答案，急中生智之后：“那嘉宾一定说我的梦中情人不在这。”  
“还是哥告诉你标准答案吧。”  
虽然输了比赛但是小姜也确实想知道这个答案的，一手准备包瓜子，一边等着结果，“好吧~”  
“我希望找一个处女......(座)”  
小姜听到这个答案一时就喷了，佩服啊！  
好吧，这次视死如归的小姜同志把瓜子用嘴唇轻轻抿住，低着头往胡思送去，就听到一句话，愕然了。  
“干嘛？”胡思的得意的问。  
“不是要喂你吃瓜子嘛？”小姜同志很是无语的紧，最讨厌这种明知故问的了，快点，我可是抱着必死的决心的。  
“我什么时候说让你喂我瓜子了？”  
“就那会啊！”  
“不好意思，那是上把，这把哥渴了，你还是用嘴喂我喝可乐吧。”  
“你！”  
“我怎么了？愿赌服输啊！”胡思淡定的十拿九稳的嘲谑表情。  
小姜环顾四周，还好是长途，右侧的乘客打盹中。  
小姜心一横，君子报仇下把不晚。  
小姜同志闭上眼睛喝了一小口可乐，眼睛一闭，把自己脖子向前一伸。结果好长时间没人回应，等睁开眼就看到胡思的好整以暇的摆弄着手机，连自己一眼都不看。  
小姜气愤了，喊着一口客户：“呜呜呜呜呜呜！”用眼神和呜呜声表示警告和抗议。  
“你要真诚自然点啊，跟赴刑场的，我怎么喝啊，搞不好都成了毒药。”  
“呜呜呜！呜呜呜！”小姜点头，表面挂上最可爱的笑容。  
“闭眼！”  
小姜听话的闭上眼睛，然后就感觉到胡思温热的唇贴了过来，自己赶紧张嘴把可乐送到胡思嘴里，刚想收回嘴，后脑就被一只手按住，就这样子被人给吃掉了。  
等着胡思的手放开，姜小鹏向前看，好像司机并没有注意，可能自己做贼心虚，总觉得好像周围好多人看到了似得。  
只有胡思舔着嘴唇，回味无穷的样子。小姜内心狂骂，这个畜生，发情也不挑地方。还好坐在最后一排，车上也没有熟人。胡思简直就应了一句话，人不贱，有缺陷。  
小姜同志就是越挫越勇的典范，一定要扳回一局。  
“胡哥，你坐好，不要压着我的大腿了，否则血液循环不畅，影响智商。”看到胡思像一只哈巴狗一样躺在自己大腿上，得了便宜还卖乖，看得让人咬牙切齿。  
等胡思坐起来，小姜定了定心神说，这次我一定要让你哭死去：“请听题，‘寂寞空亭春欲晚，梨花满地不开门’是出自哪个诗人的什么诗？”  
胡思果然苦瓜表情挂满了FACE。  
小姜果断的说：“不许上网查答案，否则不算数！”然后心里暗爽，哥早就告诉你不要得罪我啊，小样！  
“亲！咱这是玩的趣味竞猜，不是古诗文背诵，我抗议！”  
“抗议无效，古诗文化源远流长，极富古代文人雅士的生活情趣，不仅仅兼具趣味性，更具有情调。”小姜内心小蜜蜂在花丛乱飞，还兼具报复性。  
胡思脑海飘过之后一阵乌鸦之后，“不知道，求赐教。”  
“乖！”小姜终于占到了审判者的角度，准备挥起大刀：“刘方平的《春怨》。”  
胡思竖起大拇指，“亲，果然博闻强识，那我心甘情愿接受惩罚，你说吧。”  
小姜内心咯噔了一下，恍惚间看到了胡思的狡黠的笑容，难道我又做错了什么吗？  
“那，你选吧，有什么样的方式喂你吃什么呢？”胡思急忙催促中，然后小姜就汗颜了。因为小姜刚想说要找胡思用嘴巴喂自己吃爆米花的时候，发现这跟自己喂他有什么区别呢？原来一开始我就不应该玩这个游戏思密达。  
“你用你干净的手，喂我吃完一个苹果好了。”  
“为什么不是嘴？这个更有难度诶。”  
“我不习惯，快点！”小姜依然嫌弃的说。  
这个苹果一直吃到汽车到达北京，小姜同志就是伟大，一颗苹果就遏制住了一颗罪恶小心脏啊。

２５

下了长途汽车，胡思就打的去了首都机场第一航站楼。  
小姜同志第一次进入飞机场，有点欢欣雀跃啊。一群穿制服的漂亮美女简直太养眼了，以后找个老婆也这样子水灵就好了。  
“亲爱的，你看什么看得眼都直了！？”胡思也顺着小姜的眼光看去。  
“没有啦，我在想这些妹子真心漂亮啊！”  
“他们是面粉铺的比较多而已，你一走近就可以看到她们一笑，脸跟墙面裂了缝的往下掉面粉啊。”  
完了，小姜最会联想了，就如同看到聊斋现场版一样。“呃！那一会灰机上的空姐会不会都出自聊斋？”小姜斯巴达了。  
胡思一搂小姜的肩膀就朝海航的柜台走去。在自助窗口办理了值机，又拖着姜小鹏排队托运了行李。  
“走吧，我们去蒸有味吃中餐去吧，然后再进去候机。”  
“哦！”小姜同志人生地不熟的只能跟着胡思的节奏了。  
进到候机室的时候，小姜同志一顿拍照，果然是农村人进城，兴奋的不行啊。小姜同志表现出了前所有未有的开放，让胡思帮自己左拍照右照。  
等小姜从厕所出来的时候，就看到胡思发的微信，“请鉴定，找不同～～～我家媳妇的三年前和今天的是同一款吗？”然后下面就是自己的身份证照片和刚刚和一个扫卫生的大妈的照片。  
“胡思你这个大尾巴狼，干嘛把我身份证照片发网上？”姜小鹏想想又问，“你啥时候拍的啊！？还写得那么恶心！”  
胡思同志手指动个不停，好像并没有听到自己的抗议啊！  
小姜凑过去，果然就看到胡思再回复别人的留言，还满嘴的贱笑。趁着胡思不注意，小姜犀利的就把电话抢到自己手里。  
“让我看看你在干嘛！”  
“嗨～～没事，老婆大人请看，为了证明我的清白之身，我接受老婆时刻检查翻看我的聊天通话记录，以保证我的一颗忠贞之心永远不会天诛地灭。”  
“这还差不多。”等小姜看到微信回复时候已经哑口无言了，发出去才五分钟就已经收到了５０个赞，还有一堆的回复关注：“靠！这些人啥居心？竟然看着我从清秀帅哥变成肥头肥脑的大叔点赞。刘晓斌果然变态，他竟然是第一个点赞的！还留言‘由小野草变成猪笼草的进化论叹为观止，求更多真相！’。他妹的，那个自助餐还没请我呢！”  
“老婆大人说得是，我们回去就找他算账！”  
“还不是你这个罪魁祸首。你看这条他回复的是啥意思？什么叫出柜？”  
“这还不是顾名思义的嘛，还不是衣服多，柜子盛不下嘛。”  
“仅此而已？”  
“ａｂｏｓｏｌｕｔｅｌｙ！”  
＂那跟我胖有什么毛线关系？＂  
“胖人费布料啊，当然衣服比别人大，同理，柜子绝对放不下。”  
“那好，你先把媳妇两个字删掉。现在让刘晓斌他们也加我为好友，我要亲自审问。”  
“遵命！”  
果然不出一炷香的时间，也就是１５分钟啦。胡思的众多猪朋狗友纷纷发来好友申请，大有踏破门槛的趋势，一阵点击“同意”之后也快到上飞机的时候了。  
一进机舱大门就有一个空姐在门口，“欢迎您登机！”小姜同志看了那个美女有五秒钟，又捅捅胡思的后背，“好像没有掉粉诶。”  
胡思当场差一点没有站稳，一个帅哥轻轻扶了一下胡思：“先生请当心！”  
跟着胡思入了座位，小姜同志开启了八卦模式：“飞机上的空少果然比空姐质量要高，你看人家身材真的是没有话说，笑起来那两排大板牙锃光瓦亮的。”  
“你看上了？”胡思斜眼看着小姜。  
“你质量应该比他高很多吧？你干嘛自甘堕落，自卑自弃自馁呢。”小姜拿出浑身的油水，一定要控制住这只的波动，不是闹着玩的呢。  
胡思想了想，臭屁的说：“那倒是！我的6块腹肌都被你摸过好多遍了，还有那里和那里，你都很喜欢的呢，应该不会红杏出墙的啊。”  
在感叹胡思YY比自己还强悍的同时，小姜只能欲哭无泪的默认这只色狼的无耻行径。  
“先生，请您系好安全带。”那位空少露出一个阳光般的笑容，好刺眼啊。  
小姜同志第一次坐飞机，还真的不知道怎么系安全带呢。胡思看了一样已经花痴的姜小鹏，赶紧帮他拽起安全带使劲一勒，愣把小姜同志肚子勒出一道沟。  
回过神来的小姜，怒瞪胡思一眼，这个杀千刀的：“告诉你多少次了，这样会流产的，知不知道怜香惜玉啊啊！”  
胡思窃笑，那位帅哥嘴角都快扯到后脑勺了，简直是一丘之貉。男人没有一个好东西，当然不包括姜小鹏在内！  
帅哥走之后，飞机已经开始慢慢驶离航站楼，渐渐进了跑到。就听到广播声：“各位旅客朋友，我们飞机马上就要进入滑翔阶段，请您务必检查手机等电子设备是否关闭，并请您系好安全带，调直座椅靠背，收起小桌板。各位乘务员各就各位。”  
声音刚刚结束不久，就听到一阵飞机点火的声音，加速助跑之后飞机就腾空而起了。  
小姜正好坐在窗户旁边，就看着地面的建筑不断地缩小，等穿过一层厚厚的云彩之后，飞机就飞的平稳了。  
一路上升，小姜一路的抓着胡思的手，生怕飞机座位不牢靠承受不来自己的体重。直到平行了，小姜才长长的输了一口气。  
胡思安慰道，“不用担心，一开始坐飞机都有点恐惧的。”  
“嗯！”小姜满怀感激的看着胡思，时间现在才五点钟，然后飞机上就开始提供餐饮。  
“呃！我想问一下，这飞机上的食物是免费的吗？”小姜不好意思的在胡思耳边窃窃私语。  
只见胡思直接按亮了服务灯，就见到又是那个帅哥走过来。“先生您好，请问您需要什么服务？”  
小姜内心窃想，可以来个马萨基吗？  
胡思一点也没有任何的表情，指一指姜小鹏，“我贱内，没吃饱，可以再加一份米饭吗？”  
只见那个帅哥淡定的说：“好的，先生，不过要等分发结束，如果最后有剩余一定给您送过来，请您稍等！”  
小姜张大嘴巴，眼镜碎了一地。“你刚刚说什么！？”  
“我知道你没有吃饱，所以就帮你再要一份啊。”  
“是前一句。”  
“我们家贱内啊！难道不是？”  
小姜掐住胡思的脖子使劲摇晃，“谁找你在外边这么胡言乱语啦，严重破坏了我的形象。你这个贱外！”  
胡思无情的瞟了一眼姜小鹏，嗤之以鼻：“我就是要断了任何他打你主意和你打他主意的幻想！”  
姜小鹏内牛满面啊，这是什么破理由，我才刚刚跟他见过两面，还都是因为你。改天，我一定要给你写一副挽联，死不足惜，死有余辜，横批遗臭万年，来泄我心头之恨。  
正凌乱着，小姜同志就听到一个熟悉而亲切的声音：“先生您好，这是您的盒饭，请慢用。”  
胡思摸摸姜小鹏的头，送上一个标配的微笑，“乖！”  
小姜满面飞红的抬起使劲憋住的泪汪汪的眼睛，说了声：“谢谢！”说完眼泪就决堤了，小姜同志只能低下头，吃东西了。  
完了！第一次坐飞机，竟然坐出这等伤心欲绝的事情，果然太波折了，太刺激了，我回去一定要给心脏按一个永动机才行。  
“你看外边。”  
“不看！”  
“很多棉花糖诶。”  
“哪里！？”  
果然小姜同志还是最经不起诱惑，不过确实看到了美景。透过窗户看到万里的晴空云海，好多白云就像一朵一朵的钟乳石，有些就像一朵一朵的棉花糖，还有其他各样神奇造型的，一时也说不清楚。  
就听到有人轻柔的说道：“先生您好，请问您要什么饮料？”  
小姜果断的忽略，听胡思问到：“你有什么？”  
“可乐，雪碧，椰奶，葡萄汁，咖啡，啤酒，牛奶，苹果醋。”  
“那给我们每人一杯椰奶，每人一杯苹果醋，谢谢！”  
“好的，先生请慢用。”  
然后就看到那个帅哥和美女空姐一起拖拽着一个推车，走向下一片区域。小姜果断的端起椰奶喝起来，胡思开着恬不知耻的说：“如果把我的XX放在杯子里，你觉得颜色是不是差不多？”  
胡思差一点就呛到了，还好经过刚刚一遭已经内心强大了，放下椰奶，卷好袖子，上去就给胡思胳膊拧下去了。  
胡思疼的求饶：“亲爱的，没有无端的爱，也没有无来由的恨，你说你爱我有多深啊，把我拧成了残废，你说你是不是想要移情别恋啊？”，就不断地贼笑。  
姜小鹏果然追悔莫及，原来帅哥只是他的外表，大便才是他的本质，想想不禁浑身有了鸡皮疙瘩。  
喝完了饮料，小姜晕饭的感觉猛增。胡思帮小姜收起小桌板，把中间座位的挡板也一收，搂倒小姜的肩膀，让小姜躺在他腿上，现在忠犬模式全开。“知道你累了，躺在老公怀里睡一下吧，乖！”  
小姜听到此话，任凭内心那种感动占据了高地，果断睡着了。  
在醒来的时候飞机上大部分旅客都进入了睡眠模式，胡思仰着头也睡着了，但是他的手臂一直紧紧的搂着自己，这才是自己依靠吧。  
那个帅哥从自己身边经过时，小姜也是送上一个微笑，对方亦是微笑着点点头。为什么胡思不去做空少呢？想了想也是，就胡思这点别扭劲头不把乘客得罪光才怪呢。  
广播响了，马上就要下降了。  
胡思揉揉眼睛，看见姜小鹏已经醒了，就说了一句，“快下降了吧？睡得还好吗？”  
“嗯，很好！”姜小鹏挣扎着坐起来的时候，也送给胡思唇瓣蜻蜓点水的一吻。别人看见就看见吧，反正我都不认识。  
下降过程中那个帅哥又来检查安全带了，依旧是宛如平常的走过。但是蒋小鹏耳朵开始有点疼痛的感觉，而且也听得广播之类的不是很清楚。  
胡思递过一块口香糖，“老婆，你吃这个会缓解一下的。”  
“嗯，你不觉得耳朵疼吗？”  
“每个人反应不一样的，我暂时没有感觉。”  
“哦！”  
飞机安稳着落，下了跑道之后就听到很多人解安全带的声音，广播也准时响起。小姜的紧张心情此时此刻算是平复了，原来马航的迷失之旅没有发生在自己身上啊，感谢天感谢地啊！  
等着拿到了行李，外边的天已经淡淡的昏暗了。排队等公交车的人排起了长队，虽然已经过了年节，但是天气还是有丝丝的凉意。胡思帮小姜紧了紧羽绒服，就排队等着TAXI了。  
晚上八点半，两个人抵达了胡思的住宿的地方———学校附近公寓出租房。

26  
“这么快就装修好了？”  
“是啊，而且一应物事应有尽有，老婆大人请进。”  
进了门才知道原来这个房子就是一室一厅一厨一卫一阳台。房子在二楼，一进门就是所谓的一厅，左边就是睡觉的地方，空间还是蛮大的，一张大大的双人床，被子都有了，还布置了好多家具，还有电脑桌，电视，很齐全。再往外走就是阳台了，小姜一看就觉得改天要买点花花草草比较好。一厅的右边就是卫生间和厨房，厨房里也是厨具齐全，还有一台小冰箱。  
看得出来胡思是花了心思布置的。就在小姜感动的时候，胡思丛身后搂住小姜，嘴巴轻轻的舔舐小姜的耳朵：“老婆，这算是我们的家了，我用你的名义把这个小窝买下来的。你放心都是我自己挣的的钱，绝对不是跟家里伸手要的。”  
小姜也不知道说什么，只是那一刻有一股惊涛骇浪般的感动就跌宕了自己每一个毛孔。小姜转身把胡思抱住，都有点想哭的冲动了。“你丫！做事怎么总不跟我商量一下呢？你丫坏蛋。”  
小姜正感动的一塌糊涂，然后就受了一惊。胡思一下子就把小姜抱起来，小姜把头埋在胡思的胸口，紧紧抱着胡思的脖子，等到到了床上，胡思就开始慢慢的解小姜的扣子，此处省略两万字。  
第二天小姜醒来的时候就看到胡思穿着睡衣，戴着眼镜一脸的精光盯着屏幕。  
“几点了？”  
胡思微笑的说：“10点了，老婆怎么样，睡得还好吧？”  
“好个屁！要不下次你试试？”想到昨天晚上的各种画面，小姜无地自容的拽着被子蒙上自己的猪头。  
胡思倒是来了兴致，一下子抱住姜小鹏，揭开他头上的被子就问：“到底啥感觉呢？你跟我分享一下，人家的处男之身就被你给霸占了。”  
小姜抽搐着嘴角，“你这是倒打一耙，明明是我的处男之身被你霸占了！”  
“那你昨天晚上都求饶了，难道不爽吗？”  
“爽你个大头鬼！下次我找一个同样粗的棍子捅捅你试一下，哼！”  
“老婆不要生气嘛，我的意思是如果你昨天晚上不求饶，我还是可以坚持的。不信你摸一下，它现在有点不满足呢。”  
姜小鹏刚想伸腿踢开这只色魔，就被后庭的痛感疼的一抽凉气，内心无不狂骂，靠，人类的外表，禽兽般思考，你妈知道嘛？  
“不过老婆，你说我技术好不好嘛？我刚刚有看到日本床戏64式，下次我们尝试一下新的体式，你看一下，这个你选哪一个？”  
“滚一边去，小心我阉了你这个色魔！”忍无可忍无需再忍，小姜果断的怒了。  
“老婆，你不要生气嘛，我这不也是在为你谋福利吗？下面还疼不疼，早晨你睡着的时候我刚给你上的药，还好没有发烧。”靠，果然胡思的无耻等级是让人望尘莫及的，小宇宙强大的比雅典娜还感化万物，脸皮就用铜墙铁壁来形容了。  
“我饿了。”小姜同志杀手锏使出来了。  
胡思又摸摸小姜的额头，“虽然没发烧，我们还是以清淡的为主。”  
“不行。”姜小鹏义正言辞的否决，但是又想到胡思的强迫症：“我的意思是，我想要豆浆油条，能不能再加一个鸡蛋灌饼？”  
胡思亲了一口小姜香艳的嘴唇：“遵命！”一个人穿着拖鞋屁颠屁颠去买早餐了。  
小姜艰难的坐起身，伸伸懒腰，艰难的移动着到了洗手间，完成了洗漱大业。姜小鹏看到镜子里自己脖子下面的吻痕，看来这两天不能出门了，出门必须是晚上，要不然加条围巾？  
“老婆，我回来了，你帮我开门。”  
“等一下。”  
等着小姜开门就看到胡思拎着大包小包的早餐回来了，还买了黄瓜。不过看着胡思拿着黄瓜怎么都觉得怪怪的猥琐，跟他帅气的气质一点也不搭调。  
“你不会直接吃吧？”  
“切好了，可以蘸酱，就像上次在爸妈家的时候那样子，挺好吃的。”  
“那你买了酱了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那不就得了，交给我吧。”  
“好的，老婆大人慢点。”  
胡思拿过黄瓜洗过之后，不多时候就变成了黄瓜丝，拍了大蒜，作料一放，香味四溢。  
胡思搓着手：“老婆你太伟大了。”然后兴奋的端出了这盘凉拌黄瓜，又像三德子似得，随后来掺他们家太后。  
打开塑料袋，看着早餐，远远超过了姜小鹏的要求，还有绿豆粥，馒头和包子。也是好长时间没进食了，小姜现在真的有些饿了。  
吃过饭，胡思也跟着小姜一起上了床。下体的丝丝疼痛时刻警醒着小姜，千万不要在擦枪走火啊。  
胡思眉头一展计上心来，“老公！”  
“嗯？”  
“我想吃水果。”  
“吃啥？我们家楼下就是水果摊，我就去买。”  
小姜瞬间觉得这个借口不好，“胡哥，你去市里现在去买一个投影仪吧？”  
“干嘛？”  
“你看这个房顶多白啊，可以当幕布，放电影，多好啊。”  
“老婆，我发现你跟我不谋而合！我刚刚已经从网上定了一个投影仪，明天就可以到货。”  
小姜就感觉一阵冷风吹过，悲催了：“那你还是去买水果吧？葡萄啊，苹果等等都买点，然后你再买点小菜和做汤的材料回来，晚上我们煲汤。”  
“老婆，你身体可不可以啊？”胡思心疼的看着小姜。  
“你说呢！？”  
“哦！那我去买，你给我写一个单子吧。”  
小姜写好了单子，看着胡思穿戴好出了门，总算是可以安心睡一觉了。  
再听到开门声音的时候，已经是下午三点多了。现在身体下方只是感觉有点肿肿的感觉，还是下地做菜去比较好，睡也睡得浑身疼了。  
小姜打开塑料袋一看，果然什么都买来了，除了罗列的菜类和调料，胡思还买了牛奶，酸奶，水果，零食等等东西。胡思帮忙，纷别按照姜小鹏的指示一一放好，然后又在小姜的指挥下，帮着摘菜洗菜。  
胡思直直看着小姜傻笑，小姜熟视无睹，后来胡思这只忠犬果然还是发情了。竟然在小姜背后四处乱摸，搞得小姜差一点就把热油泼向身后了，克制克制再克制，最后还是控制住了。  
等着饭菜上桌，饭和汤也正好都刚刚好。拌了蔬菜什锦，鱼香茄子，蘑菇炒肉，洋葱炒蛋，青菜豆腐鱼骨汤。胡思闻着这飘香四溢的家常便饭，米饭都盛了两大碗。  
吃过饭，胡思主动承担了洗碗的重担，小姜洗了葡萄苹果放在水果篮子里。  
“我们出去走走吧，我记得学校的这边有一条宽宽的马路，那是通往哪的啊？”  
“那条路通往医科大学的。要不这样子吧，我开车带你出去兜一圈。看你走的还不稳呢。”  
等着那辆敞篷车刚上路的时候，胡思就收到了电话，听声音是一个女生。虽然胡思淡淡说，一会打过去，但是看样子胡思心理还是有点丝丝的不安。  
“我们回去吧？”  
“刚出来没有多远呢。”  
“没事的，改天再来。正好我也要准备睡觉了，明天打算去博物馆呢，你去忙你的吧。你放我在小区的门口就好了。”  
“那我们明天再出来转转这一片，确实环境不错。”说着胡思已经掉转了车头，等着把姜小鹏放在门口，胡思就绝尘而去了。  
姜小鹏一个人在家吃了水果，电视他很少碰的，打算看一会书再睡觉。偶然读到徐志摩的一句话，“一生至少该有一次，为了某个人而忘了自己，不求有结果，不求同行，不求曾经拥有，甚至不求你爱我，只求在我最美的年华里，遇到你！”  
小姜一个人抱着枕头，蜷缩在暖暖的床上，久久的不能释怀，现在我和胡思这仅仅是开始，真的奢望能这样子走完一辈子吗？走走停停，不管到哪，就让自己疯魔这一次吧。  
等着胡思再回来的时候，也不知道几点，姜小鹏也不愿意睁眼去搭理时间这个东西。等着胡思洗完澡上床，他便一把抱住胡思，紧紧的抱住。只听了一句胡思的话：“宝贝，乖！”然后就重重的睡去了。  
早晨起来，姜小鹏自己准备早餐~面包、鸡蛋、玉米还热了牛奶，切了苹果。  
胡思起床洗漱完毕，看着桌子上的早餐，看到老婆还在厨房忙着做东西，一阵阵肉香飘来。  
“嗯，老婆，好香啊！”  
“呵呵，我做的北方特色的京酱肉丝，可以用面片裹肉丝葱丝黄瓜丝一起，我想带给博物馆的叔叔阿姨们的，他们经常给我带吃的，现在我给他们带一个小惊喜。”  
“那意思是我没有份喽！？”  
“看你的苦瓜脸，怎么会忘记你的。快洗手吃饭吧。”  
胡思笑笑的问道：“老婆大人身体好痊愈了是吧？”  
“你想干嘛？”  
“开创性福的未来啊，你都不知道我最近一直吃素降火，终于等到今天了。”刚说完好小姜裹好一个面片就塞胡思嘴里边了，好吃的东西还堵不住你这张满嘴跑马的臭嘴。  
胡思一脸讨好的帅气笑容：“一会我送你去吧？”  
“没事啦，我自己就可以去的，你去忙你的吧。”  
“你怎么不问我昨天去哪了？”  
“干嘛要问，你要告诉我就会告诉我的啊。”  
“万一我不告诉你呢？”  
“本来跟我无关系，我也没有必须要知道啊。”  
“你就这样不关心你老公的身心健康吗？你看我都憋啥样了你也不管不问。”  
“我又不是你的监护人老妈子，你又不是无民事行为能力的智障。我倒是害怕别人被你欺负无法申诉呢。”  
“嘿嘿，还是老婆懂我啊，昨天是我的大学同学叫我，我们一起合资的化妆品导购公司出了问题，主要是别人投诉我们经营的不是正牌的化妆品，至少存在假货。还好问题不大，我们真对这次事件要进行一次内部清理整顿。今天我还要去再看一下。”  
“我记得你跟我说过，有个项目失败了啊。”  
“那是我最近再搞的蔬菜门店的事情，最近国家政策在反补三农，我们想从农场直接进蔬菜到我们自己的门店，做蔬菜批发和零售。但是蔬菜货源还是难以保证，我自己对蔬菜了解不多，那时候要是叫你一起就好了。”  
“老公，你真行。虽然失败了但是敢做敢为有想法，是我最欣赏的地方！再说，化妆品导购不是已经成功了吗？先顾着这个做大做强就好了，我相信你的。”  
胡思拧一下姜小鹏的鼻子，就有一种幸福的笑容，“还是老婆鼓励最给力。”  
“赶紧吃饭，然后晚上早点回家。”  
“这意思是你同意了！？”  
“同意什么？”小姜回想补脑一下，然后脑海一阵乌鸦飞过，果然胡思这个家伙最不能同情，满脑子淫荡想法。  
胡思贼笑不语，那我也心照不宣，晚点找你算账，免得影响我一天的好心情。  
在胡思的执意要求下，姜小鹏搭着所谓的老公的便车去了博物馆。  
一进博物馆的大门，好多姐姐都像看到宝一样的和小鹏打招呼，姜小鹏亦是神采飞扬的回应，一脸甜甜的微笑是必须的。  
来博物馆参观的人依然非常多，忙碌充实的一天结束之后，姜小鹏给胡思发了微信，“速来接驾！”  
“喳！”  
胡思的车子很快就出现在了博物馆门口，自己从KFC落地玻璃窗看到车子副驾驶座位好像并不是虚席以待诶。  
小姜走过去才看清楚，原来是一个高端大气上档次的美女，衣装露骨，果然美丽冻人。  
小姜淡定的和美女打招呼：“嗨！美女你好。谢谢胡哥能来接我。”当然后半句，是对着胡思说得。  
美女大方的一笑，“HI,FIONA。我是胡思的合伙人兼职公司副总，呵呵呵”  
小姜有些失神，“哦！我叫姜小鹏，胡哥的同学兼职家教。不，家教不对胡哥，是对初中生的。”  
FIONA捂嘴而笑，“没事，上车走吧，胡思要先送我回家的。”  
小姜倒是凌乱了一下，怎么感觉这气场如此强大呢？“哦，谢谢。”  
胡思笑着对姜小鹏说：“正好顺路，我先送FIONA回家，然后再一起回学校。”  
“哦~”  
车子如一只离弦的丘比特之箭，仿佛就射中了姜小鹏面前的两个人，而自己只是个搭了便车的过客，连个看客都不算。因为这个女人聊得都是化妆品护肤品的功效，自己竟然一无所知。前面两个人对笑时候，好像有一缕光线投射下来，竟然不甚清楚，姜小鹏失神了。  
“胡思，再见！明天你就不用来接我了，我的车明天就修好了，今天谢谢了。”看着FIONA走远进了高档的住宅小区的背景，消失在拐角，姜小鹏的视线竟然有些收不回回来。  
胡思拍拍自己身边的座位，“前面来吧。”  
姜小鹏竟然有莫名想哭的悲伤：“不用那么麻烦了，胡哥~”  
“是不是吃醋了？”  
“鬼才吃醋呢！”  
胡思下车把姜小鹏拽到副驾驶位置，帮他系好安全带。“这样总满意吧？我现在经营的化妆品都是由FIONA选的品，做的评估，她也是小股东吧。今天上班给我打电话，说车子坏了要我来接她，下午下班，同事关系就送她一程了啦。你不要多想。”  
“哦！”姜小鹏不由内心的想着，无论怎么样，别人坐了这个位置就是坐了，既便是她走了，我在坐回来，又有什么意义呢？  
一路上，姜小鹏并没有自己预期那样子的一起回家的快乐。胡思一直说着自己公司的事情，小姜也故作认真的听着，这场戏演的真心的累，因为小姜的心稍微累了，胡思你能不能告诉我，我们是不是真的在一起了？还能不能坚持更久？更久又是多久呢？  
半路上就收到了刘晓斌的语音信息。  
“姜小贱，你是不是被胡思拿下了？听说你们终于跨越银河，已经同床了。真没想到胡思这种优质男人真的选择了你，我表示你暴殄天物，浪费资源。”  
“你丫嘴就是贱！就你那250的智商永远读不懂着人类最伟大的爱情的。你赶紧回家洗干净点，意淫雍正临幸你吧。”  
“为什么不是风流潇洒的十四爷？”  
“因为你长得一点也不像甄嬛，倒是像足了齐妃，人老珠黄，毫无魅力可言！”  
“我还打算请你吃饭的，今天王府井韩国烧烤，你要不要考虑一下收回你所有的洗脚水！？”  
“此言当真！？”  
“限时五分钟！”  
“那我收回，你一定会遇到跟十四爷一样，风流倜傥相貌堂堂有勇有谋的才子，深爱你一万年，床上功夫了得，夜夜欢歌，可好？”  
“这还差不多，你跟胡思说一下来王府井吧，我们其他几个人也都在。”  
“啊？”  
“啊什么啊？丑媳妇是要见公婆的啦，再说我们早就见了多少次了。快点啊！”  
“哦！”  
姜小鹏想着结交这么一个损友也不错，关键时刻真的可以互损得以发泄。姜小鹏转向胡思说：“胡哥，刘晓斌他们找我们去王府井，前面掉头吧？”  
“好嘞！”  
这时候姜小鹏才有些微的轻松挂在脸上。

27  
“纳尼？胡大哥你也在！”  
胡珂含着一抹微笑，“那必须啊。”  
姜小鹏不好意思的磨磨蹭蹭的入了座位，斜一眼刘晓斌，“你怎么不告诉我，‘你们几个’包含了胡珂大哥？”  
刘晓斌无辜的回复：“你也没有问啊。”  
“那冉冉美女呢？”  
“哦，她年前出国还没有回来。不过我有惊喜给你，这是冉冉美女驻美国发过来的贺电！”刘晓斌把手机拿给姜小鹏，姜小鹏听着冉冉的留言就凌乱了。  
“在这辞旧迎新之际，我国公民冉冉同志在遥远的美国发来贺电，祝姜小鹏同志和胡思同志白头偕老，早生贵子！”  
小姜纳闷了，什么时候冉冉也变得跟刘晓斌一个模式了，一定是刘晓斌指使的，但是能不能把“早生贵子”删掉啊？哥想生也没有那功能啊！  
小姜果断删除了微信，正襟危坐，脑筋以300脉高速旋转，如何转移自己的现在的尴尬呢？  
“杨阳同志，你是不是最近闪恋了？”  
刘晓斌八卦而肯定的看着姜小贱，竖起大拇指：“果然是姜半仙，全中！最近杨阳帅哥已经和某只夜店女郎勾肩搭背，火力全开，就恨不得今天领证结婚了啦。”  
小姜淡定的微笑，“好说好说，我也只是看杨阳同志面颊红润桃花异常旺。”小姜同志是眼力最尖锐了，明眼人都看到杨阳都把戒指戴手上了。  
杨阳笑而不语，只是一贯的沉静不多话，终于在喝完一口水之后，憋出一句话：“确实如此！”不解释，不掩饰，很正式。  
小姜内心多少有点面瘫的心思，看着杨阳一表人才，背地里竟然这么火爆，夜店女郎会不会是兔女郎？会不是身材火辣，穿着露骨，爷们范十足？两个人站一起会不会就像子龙和红太狼的搭配，果然难以想象！  
正在小姜脑补的时候，就听到一个甜美声音：“杨阳，这个地方的鲜榨果然不错！这两位是今天的主角吗？”  
杨阳微笑的点点头，接过美女手中的木瓜果汁，然后美女就淡定的坐在了杨阳身边。  
“你好，我叫姜小贱，不对，我叫姜小鹏。”姜小鹏看着美女眼睛都成心形了，这个女孩子这么清秀可爱怎么可能是夜店女郎，难道是深藏不漏，也有究极进化版？  
刘晓斌你这个骗子，姜小鹏果断的再次捅一捅刘晓斌，刘晓斌倒是不说话的努努嘴看向胡思，然后姜小贱果断的换座位坐到胡思旁边，献上最纯洁无辜的微笑，化解了一场浩劫。  
“你好，我叫柳梦梦，杨阳的女朋友。今天特意来参加你和胡思的庆祝晚餐，这是我和杨阳送给你们的礼物。”小姜同志看一眼胡思，胡思示意接下礼物。  
“谢谢！今天太意外，太感动了，没想到还有礼物收。”  
刘晓斌贼兮兮的一笑：“不用客气啦，我也准备了礼物哦。给，现在可以打开看一下。”  
“哦！”小姜开心的接过刘晓斌的礼物，大方的拆开一看就斯巴达了，内心怒火中烧，刘晓斌我诅咒你们家祖宗十八代。  
胡思抢过刘晓斌的礼物，很是开心的拿出来展示，“这个套子就不用了，不过润滑油还是可以收下的。”听着胡思若无其事的淡定语气，小姜更加脸红了。  
刘海峰和李亚娟相对一笑，倒是李亚娟也红着脸说：“我们家海峰也想送这个来着，不过想想不合适，这是我们的礼物，祝你们幸福！”  
小姜转呆为喜：“谢谢，我就知道海峰和亚娟璧人一对不会那么庸俗的。”小姜兴奋的打开袋子更是斯巴达了。靠，情趣内裤，总共送了我2打！  
小姜转念又想，那杨阳他们送的什么？小姜迫不及待的打开柳梦梦美女的精致大礼盒，内心哭了，果然结交了一群损友。他们送的是按摩棒和手铐，这帮畜生啊，交友不慎，果然后患无穷。  
胡思倒是很开心的一一收下，小姜莫名觉得胡思有点像怪蜀黍的感觉，至少内心住着一个阿凡达。不过小姜内心也无不为面前两位美女悲催，真的是女大十八变，越辩越随便啊，都被两个色狼教坏了，还好婷婷姐没有来。  
胡大哥也适时的笑着，送上一句六月寒的话：“你嫂子婷婷，在赶来的路上，我们也有礼物要送的。”  
“哥！亲哥！亲亲哥！漫漫人生路，我这是走错了好多几步啊。”小姜同志完全郁闷的想杀人了。  
小姜看着婷婷姐走进来的时候，暗暗下定决心，古时候一剑闯荡天涯，如今一贱放荡世界，我现在是姜小贱。  
姜小贱活蹦乱跳的冲向婷婷姐：“嫂子！你和大哥的礼物就不要给我了，你们还是折了现金给我吧。”  
婷婷姐露出社会主义和谐社会的伟大笑容，拧一拧姜小贱的脸：“那怎么行！老板说现金现货，出门概不退货啊！喏，你拿着。”  
小姜同志叉腰大笑两声，“谢谢，这里边是...？”  
“精神食粮。”  
等小姜坐回座位的时候，礼物还是刘晓斌抢了过来，“哇！都是经典诶！”然后还拿在手里晃了好多次，“日韩欧美东南亚的都有！”  
小姜同志已经窝在沙发里内伤抽搐了，胡思跟进，给小姜喂水顺气。等小姜恢复过来，总结了一句话，看来我还不够贱，因为我还没有你们无敌。  
“刘晓斌，听说你最近大姨爹来了啊，今天怎么还这么有空？”姜小鹏似笑非笑，饱含关心的说。  
“我大姨爹是谁？”刘晓斌开始倒带。  
“你不用想了，你不是每个月总有那么几天吗？”姜小鹏抽出一张卫生纸，递给刘晓斌，“给擦擦！”  
“哦！”刘晓斌刚刚接过纸巾放在嘴上，就“呸呸”的把纸扔了好远。  
大家面面相觑然后就捧腹大笑。  
“用酒擦擦也行，可以消毒杀菌。”姜小鹏嘴角上挑，看着刘晓斌。刘晓斌甘拜下风的叹服：“没想到姜小贱就是姜小贱啊！”  
礼物都送到了，众人开始去拿吃的了。今日小姜一定要来买醉，结果自助餐的酒不容易醉啊！！  
姜小贱主动提议：“今天我们必须还要去唱KTV，胡思，你说好不好？”  
“好！”  
吃饱喝足就去了港岛KTV夜场，C市就是好啊，至少了KTV都有晚晚场，可以通宵达旦到天明。  
姜小贱的心今天经历了那么多的大起大落，已经如痴如醉了，心中的那种快乐和辛酸又是那么难以言表，这场另类爱情的开端毕竟还是收到了那么多人的祝福和接受。  
姜小贱最近超级喜欢蔡健雅和孙燕姿的歌曲，总是听着就听着有一种变成主角的感觉。喝过酒的姜小贱更是感情充沛，一曲《我的爱》一下自就唱哭了自己和刘晓斌。原来时至今日还是只有刘晓斌最懂自己，你这个损友！  
那一晚的气氛异常火爆，有完全开放的姜小贱的表演，也有承载着大家满满的祝福的美酒，还有胡思的温情的守候，时间是过得那么快，快的如白驹过隙，想把握竟然都徒劳枉然。  
等着第二天醒来的时候，姜小鹏发现，胡思就抱着自己躺在床上，自己和胡思竟然就缠绵在一起，下体传来的肿胀感觉，告诉自己昨天一定是又疯狂了一晚上吗？  
稍微动一动，姜小鹏就感觉腰酸背疼，脑袋都沉沉的。  
胡思也醒了，姜小鹏撅嘴给胡思两眼刀，在他胸口找一个舒服的位置，听着他的心跳，紧紧搂着身边这个人，很快就收到了回应，胡思也是紧紧抱着姜小贱。  
小姜猛然抬头：“老公，我昨天是不是出丑了？”  
胡思满意笑一笑：“当然没有啦，你想出丑还有我呢。不过你昨天晚上一直喊着我的名字，又是亲我又是自己哭诉你属于我。”胡思又凑到姜小鹏耳朵处，轻轻说：“昨天晚上，你的身体真的让人销魂。”  
小姜一把捏住胡思的那里：“你说昨天晚上对我做了什么？”  
“老婆大人，饶了我这次吧，也是你引诱我的啊。”  
“切！鬼才信！不老实说话就让你做东方不败。”  
“好吧，我说，是昨天晚上我自己想试用一下哥送的碟片，就联想到了刘晓斌的润滑油，还用上了杨阳送的情趣内衣，但是绝对没有用那个按摩器，我自己亲自来就可以了，我发誓，我保证。”  
“靠，谁找你学小学生造句了？”小姜死心的想着这辈子是栽倒在这个流氓手里了，“那我中餐怎么办？”  
“我这就去买！”  
“这还差不多，鸡蛋灌饼，快去！限你5分钟回来，继续暖床。”  
就看到胡思二话没说的穿上睡衣就跑出了家门，4分钟就出现在了小姜面前。但是为什么还有2个鸡蛋灌饼？做这个都要两分钟啊。  
小姜申一个手指勾了勾，胡思屁颠屁颠的上了床。  
“老公，我问你一个问题啊。”  
“老婆说，我一定知无不言，言无不尽。”胡思满脸的纯良。  
“一个鸡蛋灌饼要花2.5分钟做好，除非你插队了，否则你不可能四分钟回的来，要是想收到我表扬的话，你就告诉我你怎么成功实现如此巨大的飞跃的。”  
“那还用说，我直接告诉他们，我老婆把我逐出家门，就要吃这家的鸡蛋灌饼，要是五分钟之内赶不回去，就让我在家门口跪搓衣板，性福生活就此灰飞烟灭。结果那几个美女帅哥都被我感动了，老板娘还亲自多加了一些生菜，我知道你最爱吃生菜的。”  
小姜嘴角抽搐不止：“这都叫感动的？不过既然你都说跪搓衣板了，我不会像人民大众说得那么无情的。”  
胡思嘴里贱兮兮的笑道：“老婆就是最好的。”  
“但是也不能不罚你三言两语就把我描绘成怨妇的口才，到冰箱里取一把黄豆来给我跪成粉末，冲豆浆！”  
“老婆，嘿嘿，您最宽宏大量了。我觉得还应该有其他选择对不对？”  
“那也好，就选择跪方便面吧。”  
“这个好！”  
“前提条件不能跪碎，必须要完好无损。”  
小姜看到胡思的表情风化之后，得意洋洋的说：“快去，违皇命者格杀勿论！”  
谁料，胡思一下子就骑到姜小贱身上，开始脱衣服，然后就发出一阵淫笑，“老婆大人，我发现你一点也不累，不如我们在加餐一下吧？”  
“不要！”还没等小姜拖着老腰爬起床，就被胡思一下子拽回来，被一口含住那里就缴械投降了，有句话说的好，自作孽不可活啊。接下来就是春光无限，一片旖旎。  
小姜再次睡醒已经晚上八点了，只能趴在床头懊恼，凭什么我看着比他强壮，每次都被他欺负啊？自己就纳闷了，为什么这只跟外星人一样总有使不完的力气一样啊？不行我要减肥，我要变成货真价实的STRONG男人。

28  
“老婆醒了？”胡思依然穿着睡衣拖鞋，端着一碗汤站在门边。  
“嗯~你没有去公司吗？”  
“去了啊，下午你睡着我就去公司了。喏，我还拿了好多护肤品回来，还有面膜，每次洗完澡就可以帮你涂抹了，FIONA说美白补水效果非常好。”  
靠，这货一定又没有按什么好心，竟然精力这么旺盛，简直非人！  
小姜无力回复，只能送他白眼。胡思会意，赶紧把他们家小贱报到客厅沙发上。  
当姜小鹏看到满桌子的食物简直就在惊叹，“这都是你做的？”  
“当然不是，这是我从这附近的那个秦皇食府打包带回来的，都是老婆大人最爱吃的。”小姜鼻子酸酸的，还算你有良心。  
“你先喝一点汤吧？”  
日子就如同这碗汤散发的香味浓郁，很快就到了元宵节的日子了。胡思老早就计划好要带着姜小鹏回家一起过元宵节了，今天农历十四该出发了。  
“我们真的去你家吗？”  
“不用害怕，哥和嫂子也在的，而且我母亲和父亲早就知道我的性取向的。”  
“真的？”小姜一直对胡思家的父母不抱希望，更不想提起，免得两厢为难，难道今天是自己多虑了吗？  
“电话给家里打了吧？”胡思抱住姜小鹏，抚着他的背。  
“打了，一切都好，勿念！”  
“那就好，不要紧张，我会处理好家里的一切的，而且我母亲是最通情达理的。你这么优秀他们一定会喜欢你的。”  
“我还是没有做好准备，能不能下次，老公，我真的有点怕。”  
“不要瞎想，你都看到我哥哥了啊，他们都知道的。”  
姜小鹏毫无底气的回应了一声：“哦~”，求满天神佛正常上班，势必保佑我啊。  
姜小鹏也没有办法，或许自己从来没想过去见胡思的父母，但是他也知道胡思带自己回家，证明胡思对自己的爱可能都超出了自己的想象。  
这次要去那边住两天了，还是要收拾几身衣服的，不过姜小鹏的衣服都是最朴素的，有一身华丽的也是向宇哥借钱买的啊。说起宇哥来了，好长时间都没有联系了，不知道他近来可好？  
“在想什么？”胡思走过来接过衣服，帮姜小鹏收进拉杆箱。  
“哦！胡哥，我在想你父母知道你是同志的时候，他们就一下子看开，然后接受你了？”  
“那倒不是，走吧，我在路上给你说吧。”  
姜小鹏穿戴好衣服，走之前对着镜子问胡思：“我是不是穿的太土了？”  
“没有啊！刚刚好！人没有必要伪装，你从内到外散出来一种亲近的气息，不是我一个人这样说吧？做一个真正的自己就好了，这是我最喜欢的地方，走吧。”  
“嗯！”  
今天是一个艳阳天，远处的山头都已经可以看得到濛濛绿色了，初春的气息，原来这样的生机勃勃。  
“老婆，我要向你坦白，但是那真的是过去不是现在，我的现在和将来只有你！”  
“行了，不用提前报备我都大概可以猜出50%了，过去的绝对既往不咎。”  
胡思握了一下姜小鹏的手，“其实我天生可能就是现在这个样子，我一直都对女孩子只有欣赏之情，从来都没有那种爱的感觉。直到我遇见刘涛旭，那个时候是上高中，刘涛旭经常找我打球，你也知道打球免不了身体接触，后来有一天我们一起在运动场澡堂洗澡，他主动摸我的XX，当时我才真正的意识到原来那种感觉真的充满满足感。那个时候我就觉得自己~”  
姜小鹏插嘴，“那你们在一起了吗？”  
“老婆不急，容我慢慢说。”  
“快点说重点啊，我不要听你们摸来摸去的细节和感想。”  
“后来我们两个经常厮混在一起，有一次在我们在家的时候就被我母亲看到了。”  
“哦！你很害怕吧？”  
“当时还是很紧张的，母亲把事情告诉了父亲，父亲和母亲派人看着我，还请心理医生来帮我看病。其实我也不想这样子的，那个时候我也想找一个美女娶妻生子。母亲看到我就觉得痛不欲生。到我上大学之前，家里原本要给我介绍女孩结婚的，我也想尝试着慢慢接纳那个女孩，但是还是不行，在床上我甚至都硬不起来，每次都是草草了事。”  
“这段省略两万字，你不会真的把人家给办了吧？”  
“也就是亲亲嘴吧，可是就是总觉得有种恶心感，进行到一半，那个女孩哭着就走了，从此在没有见过。听说现在她在北京上班呢。”  
“哦，那个刘涛旭是不是很帅？”  
“也不是吧，现在想来绝对没有我家老婆帅。”  
“少花言巧语，继续！”  
“家里后来试了多少次，都失败了也就放弃了。然后家里和刘家商量可以让我和刘涛旭在一起，因为刘涛旭也是秉性难改。到了大一，我们一起去的Z大，他却看上美国留学生，说什么我不够浪漫。我原本想退学，自己做事情的。现在想想，可能那段时间我一直在忙化妆品公司的事情，也许忽略了他吧。”  
“那你现在还想他吗？如果要是看到他，你会不会回到他的身边？”姜小鹏屏住呼吸小心翼翼的问，可是等问出来又觉得那么苍白无力，毕竟这个人和刘涛旭没有机会再见，如果有，事情会是怎么样的呢？  
胡思促狭一笑：“老婆不要担心哦，我是绝对不会回到他的身边了，因为我现在有了你啊！心理绝对没有任何其他人留位置，以前和刘涛旭在一起现在看来不算爱情吧。”  
姜小鹏想了想，细究又有何用呢，关键是现在这个人就在我的身边，如果有朝一日他站在别人的身边说着同样的话，那就证明至少现在他不爱那个人了。正如第一者和第二者的关系，如果他真的爱第一者，那就不会有第二者，所以是我我宁愿相信第二者才是他的最爱，而现在的我是第二者吧？  
小姜想通之后，还是有些担心胡思的父亲和母亲这一关，“胡哥，你凭心而论，我是不是软件硬件都比刘涛旭差很多？”  
“那怎么会？放心啦，我喜欢的我爸妈一定会喜欢的。”  
“那为什么当时只跟刘家去谈你的事情？而不是找另外一家呢？”  
胡思想想说：“可能因为刘家跟我们家是世交的缘故吧，再说我母亲也是看到我和他在一起厮混，并没有看到和别人。总之你不要担心就好，家里一切都有我的。”  
姜小鹏深吸一口气：“嗯！”反正事已至此，兵来将挡，水来土掩。  
车子在高速上奔驰了有一个小时就下了收费站，不久就看到一个木制的红色三开门的门楼，上面赫然写着“醴村”，再上面就有二龙戏珠的造型。小姜总觉得有一种穿越回了晚清，一会儿不会碰见几个阿哥和格格啊？  
车子穿过一排古香古色的建筑，又绕了一小段山路，就看到了一个古朴宁静的四合院构造的宅子。但是进门的大铁门却是非常现代的遥控电子门啊，胡思开车停在门口，门就像自动感应似得就开了，等着车子进了院子门又自动关了。  
“不用惊奇，上山时候，那个摄像头早就看到是我们了，所以家里的保安就开门了啊。”  
“好吧！我又一次看到了什么是高科技大场面上档次--简称高大上的生活了。”  
“老婆大人下车吧，嫂子已经在里边等你呢。”  
“我可以不去吗？”  
“反正你来了，插翅也难逃，最佳选择就是乖乖去吧。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我去停车。”  
“你快点，我就在此处等你，一起进去。”  
“嗯，乖！”  
等着胡思停好车，胡思拉着姜小鹏的手进了屋。早就有做饭的保姆阮妈笑着迎出来，接过他们手中的行李。  
“阮妈，我大哥和嫂子呢？”  
“二少爷，他们在二楼太太房间呢，太太今天感冒了，你们上去吧。”  
“好的！”胡思作势拉着姜小鹏上楼。  
姜小鹏这下子听着“二少爷”“太太”的名词有些慌了神，这是什么世道，我一会不会被叫成二少奶奶啊？我不要上去，一般这个时期的太太都是养尊处优勾心斗角留到最后的持家者，我怎么斗得过这个老狐狸，我还是回家吧，我不玩了，否则死无葬身之地啊！  
小姜同志英勇的想要掰开胡思紧紧的手，奈何就是没有他力气大，然后就被连拖带拽带抱的上了二楼。  
当胡思推门进入的时候，姜小鹏看到躺在床上的老女人，眼神变的直勾勾了，里边的太太的眼神刚看到自己时候，有些许的停滞，笑容就要挂不住的瞬间，低头喝了一口水。  
“妈，我回来了。”胡思又拽一把小姜同志，“妈，这是我跟你说的你儿媳妇姜小鹏。”胡思说完示意小姜同志出声。  
“哦，伯母好，我叫姜小鹏。”  
胡思母亲正襟危坐，一脸的深不可测的高贵，笑容更是深藏无限杀机，说道：“得了，既然婷婷和小鹏都来了，那就按照我们胡家家法进行吧。”  
听完此话，小姜腿已有些软了，惊骇的看着胡思，胡思笑笑说：“小鹏刚来，休息五分钟再开始吧？”  
“不急，但是就怕这媳妇见公婆的第一礼，时间不够啊。二子，你竟然这么有自信？”  
小姜越听越诡秘，这是高手和高手的对话吗？我怎么一句都没有听懂啊，果然高深莫测！内心竖起一个小拇指送给你们两位，太高了。  
“那就现在开始吧，小鹏你和嫂子一起去吧。”  
姜小鹏先是急了：“我？”然后又觉得失礼了，又小声说：“到底要干什么啊？”  
胡思满眼充满溺爱，“你去吧，嫂子会告诉你，绝对是你的擅长。”  
小姜同志无语的跟着婷婷姐出去，“嫂子，这是要干什么？”  
婷婷美女也有些亚历山大的说：“就是要做18道菜啊！这是胡家的儿媳妇的一个家法，要做18道菜，美其名曰叫做祖宗十八代。”  
“靠！果然是腹黑加黑狗血的年代！不过要我们做菜，我倒是不担心了，有没有什么竞技规则啊？”  
“你看着倒是信心十足的样子，这次还好，我们两个一起。不管成不成功也只能孤注一掷试一试了。”  
“不要灰心，我们先去厨房，包我身上了。你放心我不会让这个老妇人拆散你和大哥的。”  
“小声点，否则有家法伺候啊！”  
姜小鹏赶紧捂嘴，都是眼泪啊，悄悄的问婷婷姐，“看见这种婆婆，那你还会不会跟胡大哥在一起？”  
“嗨！自古婆媳都是水火不容的，这个跟爱情无关。再说我看到的是胡珂对我的心意，不是看他母亲，我们都一起争取吧？”  
“嗯！”  
两个人进了厨房就觉得进了御膳房。


	4. 29-43章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还有一次共享

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 44章之后马上共享

29  
食材和碗筷炊灶就不用说了，光看三排刀就觉得这绝对是个兵器室，刀子从大到小，从长倒短，形态各异，这要不拍照就可惜了，过了这村可就没这个店了。  
“嫂子，你觉不觉得要把越王勾践剑买来放在这才算天衣无缝呢？”  
“哈哈，你小子想象力就是丰富，这会都不忘八卦。我们现在大概还剩三个小时准备晚餐。听说‘老太太’当年就是凭18道菜拿下了上一届老太太的点头恩准呢。”  
“那意思是她也是一个吃货？”  
“呵呵呵，赶紧着吧，我学了那么多天，就准备料理几个拿手菜。不知道行不行~”  
小姜拍拍胸脯，“有我呢，你就晴好吧！”  
“真的？”  
“放心啦，我先做一道菜，如果你觉得不行那就你来做好不好？”  
“我相信你，我来打下手吧，我实在没有做过饭的。”  
“那你帮我切菜和打下手，这一次我们要按照五星大饭店的水准要求自己，不仅仅要色香味更要造型美观。”  
“鼓掌！那就快点吧，我怕时间来不及。”  
“说做就做，嫂子，你去找一些花朵来，各式各样的花朵，绿叶也行，一会你找来小心翼翼的洗干净，放在这个篮子里备用，快！”  
“哦！”然后婷婷还楞在那。  
“去啊，时间快不够了。”  
等着婷婷美女再回来时候就看到姜小鹏已经用瓦罐把汤用锡箔纸包好偎在炭火上了。  
“什么汤？”  
“这是鹌鹑真菌汤，采用鹌鹑两只，加了凤尾菇，金针菇，草菇，茶树菇，杏鲍菇，香菇等，每一种我都是选的最嫩的地方，切成了细丝，所有的香料和配料我都用一个布包好放进去了，这样子上桌前再拿出来就好了。”  
“小鹏，你真的有做五星级主厨的天赋！”  
“一般般啦，我只是闲的无聊的时候看了好多做菜的书而已。赶紧帮我处理这条鱼，我已经把他敲晕了，防止它再跳，你用两块纸片贴住他的眼睛，你左手带上手套按住它，把他的鳞片都去掉，快！”  
“哦，好的！”  
小姜同志把豆腐切成4寸长2寸宽的小块，用勺子把中间掏出一个圆圆的小洞洞，然后用和好肉馅填进去，放在锅里一个个的煎了起来。“嫂子，你鱼处理怎么样了？”  
“快好了！”  
“那你过来，帮我看着这个这个豆腐，记住要勤翻动，不能煎糊了啊。”  
小姜又去处理那个鱼，把鱼刮了花刀，用黄酒葱姜蒜等腌制，又去准备切丝瓜，又把那那只鸡放进蒸笼，接下来又是虾，螃蟹，生蚝，忙的不可开交。  
两个半小时过去了，所有的菜色都已经完成了。婷婷美女如获大赦，看着自己的成功杰作真的是开心。  
“小鹏，今天没有你，就是打死我做不出来这些，还有好多菜我都是第一次见呢。”  
“哪里！这是我们为自己所爱的人付出的，这是爱的力量！”  
“呵呵呵，你在干什么？”  
“反正时间还有，我就做两个水果拼盘，取名字叫鱼翔浅底，丹凤朝阳。”  
小姜切了一块等腰三角形面包，又在一个腰上，从顶角处用刀子切掉一个弧形，另外扯下来一个弯月形的面包边缘，放在圆盘里边打底，然后洗了蓝莓，草莓，覆盆子。把草莓从中间切开，一片扣放做成鱼头，放在三角面包的顶点，其他的草莓按照大小三三二二二一往后边排，正好那个弯月面包成了鱼的尾巴。用蓝莓做了鱼眼和鱼嘴里吐出的一串水泡。用覆盆子排在鱼的身下，然后拿几片干净的草叶装点。一条红色的大鱼活脱脱出现在盘子里。  
丹凤朝阳看似复杂，其实最复杂的是鸟头，其他都是排列了。首先取一段香蕉，做凤凰头部，头部加以装饰，分别用黄瓜皮做了凤嘴凤眼和绿头冠子，小心的把剩下的香蕉打散，做出羽毛状。然后就用香蜜瓜，猕猴桃，木瓜，李子，切成树叶状，一片一片的摆出凤凰两个翅膀。又在凤凰脊背处，用削皮刀子转出几朵小花点缀，凤凰的长长的尾巴用黄瓜，芒果，红苹果，西瓜等切成薄薄的半个椭圆，一片片罗列着往后码起。  
“诶呀！二少奶奶的做的真漂亮！”  
小姜之前虽然有心理准备，但是听到此话时还是觉得有点碉堡的感觉，不过心理幸福的想，总有一天都会的到来的，内心还是很开心的。  
最后小姜选择了几朵鲜花点缀在凤凰的前部，又旋转了几个苹果花朵和哈密瓜花朵放在前面，大功告成。  
阮妈又说：“两位少奶奶可以上菜了吧？”  
“可以！”小姜和嫂子异口同声的说。  
阮妈喊了一声，三个女人进来一同端菜，小姜在一旁指导如何摆放。看着自己和嫂子的劳动成果，小姜先拍照为证。  
“老爷，太太，准备妥当了，您可以下来用餐了。”  
看到那个“太太”搭着一个糟老头的胳膊下了楼，后边多了好多人。小姜鄙视的想，靠，今天是要开新文发布会吗？还是要开亲属见面会？  
果然，太太介绍了：“这是你们姑姑家的表哥，表嫂；这是你舅舅家的表哥，表嫂，表妹，这位是我们世交刘老爷家的公子刘涛旭，这一位就是我老大的准媳妇婷婷，那一位是胡思的暂时交往的对象小鹏。大家都见过了，就随便坐吧。今天可是品尝18道菜的日子，要多喝几杯啊。”  
等着一干人等都入了座位，小姜同志想，还好这不是万恶的旧社会，如果在红楼梦里我跟嫂子应该站着端茶倒水，布菜添饭吧？想想我都觉得当年对我们妇女压迫有多惨重！呃，错了，我不是女人。  
胡思扣扣姜小鹏的手心，给了姜小鹏一个肯定的眼神。姜小鹏回敬一个得色的神采，这能难得到我嘛。  
阮妈把所有的盖子揭开，然后就给大家分了汤。太太和老爷看着喜笑颜开，正好婷婷美女和小姜坐在一起，胡思和胡珂分作在他们两侧，正对二老。  
小鹏和婷婷美女相视一笑，都默不作声。  
“这汤煲的火候刚刚好，好像里边放了陈皮，但是未曾见到一丝渣滓，这些菌丝切成如此细，也要费很大功夫啊。一看心思如此细腻一定是出自婷婷的手艺了。”  
婷婷美女刚想说话，小姜在桌子下拽了拽她衣角，又摆摆手，示意她不要说是自己做的。  
婷婷美女只能不好意思的说了一声：“谢谢伯母夸奖！”  
“你是怎么做的啊？”  
“伯母，这个汤如此清澈都是小鹏的心思，因为他把所有香料都放进一块消毒过的白布里边包好，这样子既不会有渣滓留下，又容易取出。”  
“哦！”太太若有所思的看一眼姜小鹏，终是挂上了笑容。  
刘涛旭就坐在太太旁边，问道：“这鱼看着像是一般的干锅鱼，但是现在吃起来很嫩很有一种淡淡的麦香。”  
太太也迅速拿起筷子，尝了一口赞道：“确实！这~”  
“这是因为加了上好的桶装啤酒的原因，尤其是冰箱里的德国麦香啤酒，长时间炖熬才入肉三分，而且也使肉变得松软鲜嫩。”  
除此之外白切鸡配了四种调料，香辣酸甜，蒜蓉蒸丝瓜，粉丝扇贝，小米排骨，金钱蛋，爆炒湖蟹，鱼香肉丝...还有小姜最喜欢的面皮裹烤鸭黄瓜葱丝甜面酱。  
阮妈凑到太太耳朵旁边，小声嘀咕一下，太太满脸喜色：“真的啊？快端上来！”  
阮妈和三个人一起端上两个甜点和两个水果拼盘，现场惊呆了。  
小姜淡淡的喝了一口汤，内心狂吼，要的就是这效果！  
胡思紧紧握着姜小鹏的一只手，身体微微的震动传到小姜的身上。然后小姜同志就无语的看到胡思竟然掏出手机拍了照片，躲一边发微信去了。靠，这就是你颤抖的原因啊？太他妈让人无语了！  
“这个甜品是芒果黄桃巧克力奶油蛋糕，因为没有蛋糕打底我们就用面包来代替的。其他的倒还好，只是这个花不能吃，因为没有其他的装饰，只能用这个来应景了，上面的两人坐在草地看雪的造型是小鹏的创意。”  
婷婷姐又说：“这个是红豆沙。水果拼盘就不多介绍了，你们一看这个造型就知道独具匠心，这都是小鹏的创意。”  
姜小鹏内心被婷婷姐的介绍感动了，只有婷婷姐知道我们有多么不容易。  
在这么多亲朋在场的情况下，太太也是欣喜异常，应该说是惊喜异常，其实谁也不知道她现在压力的心才刚刚放松下来，绝对不能找亲戚看了笑话啊。  
“婷婷，小鹏，你们来！”太太招手向他（她）们示意。  
就见太太手中拿着两个红包，分别给到两个人，现场也不好拆开看，但是感觉还是蛮厚的。姜小鹏想，我就不客气了啊，我这番流汗真的是不容易啊。  
等着大家拍照的拍完，回到座位上之后，胡思满脸春风的吃的不亦乐乎，还时不时的给姜小鹏夹菜，姜小鹏给他两眼刀，他却浑然不知。你再怎么夹，我也是不吃的，我要保持形象，知不知道？你这个没良心的！  
吃完了饭，大家就各回各屋该干嘛干去了。  
等着一进房间，胡思就从后边抱住他的男神，“老婆，您果然是九天仙女下凡尘，又给我一个大惊喜。”  
“都快累死我了，赶紧给我揉揉肩膀捶捶背。”  
“好嘞！”  
胡思轻车熟路的帮小姜脱掉上衣开始上下起手，“你看我妈今天多开心，对你可是大加赞赏啊！我都说了嘛，我妈其实很好相处的。”  
我去，这还叫好相处啊，你妈要是好相处，那全天下女人都好相处了！这种大不敬的想法只能烂在姜小鹏心理，看来婷婷姐的话说的太对了。  
“那个刘涛旭长得也是一个标准帅哥啊，就是眼睛戴着眼镜显得太精明了点。我看他不仅仅嘴刁，心也叼的很。”  
“老婆说的是，没想到他会在家，我跟你一样不喜欢他。”  
“算了，看你实际行动吧。你没听牛莉说嘛，宁肯相信世界有鬼，也不要相信男人这张嘴，当然除去我之外！”  
小姜同志被伺候的很舒服，然后就想起了红包的大事，赶紧拽过上衣，找到红包，立马就打开一看，一时没反应过来。  
“老公，你帮我看一下，这钱是不是天地通用！？”  
胡思就在瞬间喷血了：“亲爱的，这是英镑好不好？一定是一万零一块钱。”  
“寓意万里挑一？”  
“果真聪明！”  
“我发现到你家做饭还是高收入者诶，下次我还来做一次，少一个零也可以。”  
“你要是想来随时可以来，我都可以开车送你来。”  
“还是算了！我就那么一说，这次差一点就要了我的老命了，下次是不是就葬送了小命，尚未可知啊。这钱你帮我改日还给老人家吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我从‘太太’对我的感觉判断，我不是她想要的万里挑一，可能我的存在还不如刘涛旭呢。最好不拿，手就不会短；最好不说，心就不会痛。”小姜黯然的神色，脑海里都是刘涛旭帅气的相貌和太太看到他的那种真正的笑容，这是命里注定吗？  
胡思全身投入按摩大业，并没有察觉小姜的思虑：“哪有，今天我妈不是很高兴吗？已经完全接纳你了呢。乖，按摩的也差不多了不如我们一起泡个澡吧？”胡思眼中闪着精光，还没等姜小鹏同意，已经被抱起冲进了浴池。  
不多久就听到里边姜小鹏哀嚎：“你给我轻点！你，啊~~！”然后又一段不太和谐的乐章。

29  
第二天闹铃一响，姜小鹏挣扎着踹开身边这只货色，顶着一个大大的黑眼圈起床了。洗漱的时候看着镜子里边自己，头发都已经成了鸟巢，在洗过澡之后，姜小鹏就赶紧穿好衣服下楼了。  
果不其然嫂子也是刚刚下楼，两人相视一笑，倒是小鹏不好意思起来。我怎么最近主动和女人同流合污了呢，还是我本来就是批着男人外衣的真女人？  
虽然阮妈已经在准备早餐了，但是两个人还是非常客气的帮阮妈一起做了早餐。等着太太下了门，听到阮妈窃窃私语，倒是婆媳间笑笑的问过早，相安无事。  
早餐时间又是胡思这家伙最晚到，看着一桌中西合璧的早餐，边下楼边说：“好丰盛，闻着饭香我都饿了。”  
一家人正在吃饭中，倒是太太精明的低眉淡笑，果然年轻时候的底子还在。在小姜看来那种笑一定是经年和小三争斗留下的强大内心和表里不一的恶俗，这种宫斗历朝历代我都有涉猎，现在这表情必须有内情。不过请出招，我钮祜禄氏姜小鹏请赐教。  
“今天是元宵节，我看今天不如我们把订餐取消，正好老大老二都在家，我们在家热闹一下怎么样？顺便把刘涛旭他们一起叫来。”  
糟老头子点点头，“这样也不错，不过今天晚上我要去一趟城里，估计是赶不回去来了。”  
姜小鹏想，大过年的还能干什么去？难道是幽会你百公里之外的小三？那我真的要送你一首千里之外了！  
“每年十五你都不在家，往年都习惯了。只是两个儿媳妇都在，你不能就暂停一下公司的事情嘛！？”  
糟老头看看婷婷和姜小鹏，“这~”  
姜小鹏嘴角差一点就抽搐了，太太您年老色衰留不住老公竟然也使儿媳妇这招。  
婷婷姐浑然不觉，小姜同志低眉顺眼但是内心焦急，婷婷姐你上啊？  
短暂的五秒钟之后，小姜嚯的站起来，“胡伯伯，我和嫂子才来，一看到您就内心无比的亲切，真的希望您能多陪陪我们呢。更何况您收藏了那么多绘画古董，着实令人惊叹。”  
小姜一边走到糟老头旁边，一边把茶水倒好，“胡伯伯您也知道今年天象有异，特别不利于您的属相。今年有两个农历二月，今年的春还是打在二月头了，在我们家有一个说法，润二月打春不过十五绝对不出门楼，否则下一个月就是在阴间过得。我还是建议您今天在家过，正好也有伯母的属相相助，化煞辟邪。上次我在清凉寺遇到方丈大师，他说我是佛祖坐下的童子转世，还一定要我随他修行呢，您看着就是大师送我的念珠。不信您可以问你们家老二！”说着小姜就看着胡思，胡思会意赶紧把那天见到方丈的过程添油加醋的说了一遍。  
胡思走到嫂子那，趁人不注意，就轻碰了她一下。  
婷婷美女会意：“伯父，您就不要出去了，听说您收藏了好多字画，还想跟您讨教一二。”  
“好！难得有婷婷和小鹏第一次来家，我就不出去了。”  
吃罢饭，婷婷姐就陪着胡伯父去了他的书房，姜小鹏终于出了一口长气，还没等姜小鹏反应过来，就被胡珂和胡思给拖拽上楼了。  
“快说，你说的是不是真的？”  
“哪一句？”  
“全部！”  
“HALF AND HALF 吧。”  
胡珂笑喷了，“你竟然把老爸唬的一愣一愣的！”  
“我说了，我只是建议，并没有说一定哦。”  
“真的有润二月！？”  
“有的，不过至于天象不利纯属杜撰，这种莫须有的，最好是信了比较好。”  
“靠！这个谎言你都会撒？不怕被我爸知道了啊？”胡思惊讶道。  
“这种事情我都说了啊，只过了今天就可以了，明天自己随便。再说你看后宫嫔妃都这么劝皇上的嘛。”  
胡珂笑道：“心理有事的人总会多几分顾忌的，更何况咱爸呢。”  
胡思一想，“也是！老婆，你太牛了！”  
我牛什么啊，你难道不知道是你妈最牛嘛？小姜端正态度：“这个只能如此，别的都交给嫂子了。”  
小姜昨晚没睡好，就请示了胡思和太太允许之后，果断补觉了。直到下午姜小鹏才完全恢复过来，晚上太太对小鹏也是另眼相看，热情的不得了。刘涛旭来的时候，胡思也不搭理他，还好家里人多，面子上的事情过的去就过去了。  
第二天各回各家的时候，嫂子手腕上多了一个翡翠镯子。小姜微笑的点点头，高门大户的规矩就是多，这两天急于应付那么多闲人琐事，自己都觉得在鬼门关走了一遭，但是毕竟暂时安全的过关了吧。  
回学校，小姜就想要回学校去住，但是这个事情要慢慢来。  
开学前一天，宿舍人员都到齐了，大家好长时间不见，一个宿舍的哥们们聚餐之后就去KTV潇洒去了。等着姜小鹏再回到家的时候，胡思已经在弄好了投影仪，躺在床上看黄片。靠，这个淫棍！  
大二的时间姜小鹏依然非常的忙，继续自己的四份家教，图书馆，博物馆，只是多了一些床上运动和家庭琐屑，累了的时候有胡思的贴心安慰，生活总是甜美的。胡思也是一直在忙自己的公司兼顾着学习，只是翘课的时间多了起来，结果小姜同志就成功跻身于代答到专业户的行列。又一个纯情的好学生，变成了对老师腹黑的老油条。  
直到考完试，姜小鹏终于又迎来一个长长的假期，同学舍友回家的回家，旅游的也开始去旅游了，校园一下自就清冷了下来。  
小姜一直记得跟胡思的约定，但是看着最近胡思每次回来就累的躺在床上，也知道他暂时忙的不可开交，姜小鹏也不知道能为胡思做什么，也许只能一日三餐照顾周详，回来给他一个温馨舒适的家吧。  
暑假的第一周姜小鹏就打算去胡思的公司去探班，送下午茶。带着自己准备好的水果和点心，小姜思来想去还是放到一个塑料箱子里，拎着大大一箱就坐公交车去了河东商业街。  
按照胡思给的地址，小姜进了办公室，一进门就听到前台说，“午饭点已经过了，你们怎么今天才送过来啊？是订的什么啊？”  
姜小鹏微笑着看着前面这个250脑袋的前台，看在你胸脯C罩杯的面子上，我就原谅你了！“我是胡思的同学，今天来送下午茶。”  
前台美女一下子就跳起来，“你不早说，害的我还以为是哪位没吃呢。这是公司名义订的是吧？你等一下，我问一下菲总，胡主席暂时不在。”  
小姜听到胡主席的时候竟然无言以对了，瞬间脑补就回到了那个激情燃烧的峥嵘岁月，想着一排红卫兵高举着红本子，高声喊着“胡主席万岁！”这是给员工在洗脑吗？我一会儿一定要会会这个胡主席。  
等着前台一通电话打完，“你进去吧，就放在那个茶水间就好了。”  
“谢谢！”等姜小鹏进到公司时候还是着实感叹一下，早就听说胡思说现在已经发展到30多人了，但是没有想到办公室这么豪华。虽然是开放式的，但是那种浓重的化妆品味熏得人瞬间就觉得空气质量为重度污染，可能是自己的错觉吧，为什么员工就没有感觉呢，果然免疫力够雄厚，已经沉浸其中融为一体了。  
正好碰到FIONA穿着一身小洋装，从自己办公室拿着杯子出来打水。  
一看拎盒饭的来人，菲总强大的气场展露无疑：“同志，你找哪位？”  
“FIONA美女，你好，我是胡思的同班同学，以前见过您一面。”  
FIONA若有所思的恍然大悟：“姜小鹏，对不对？”  
“是的，您记性真好！”  
“呵呵呵，你这是？”  
“哦！我应胡主席的要求，帮忙买了一些水果和点心。”  
“真的啊？胡思还真的是有先见之名，今天他在和韩国一家大的化妆品公司谈合作，如果谈下来我们公司就可以拿到他们的中国独家代理权。看来胡思是十拿九稳啊，早早就定下了这下午茶，表示庆功嘛。”  
姜小鹏平静的内心好像有一颗极小的石子被投进，但是瞬间也就毫无涟漪。“可能是吧，呵呵呵”  
“先不管那么多，先找大家来吃了再说。”  
“嗯！”  
FIONA喊道：“黄珊！”  
前台美女匆匆跑来，“菲总，什么事情？”  
“叫大家过来吃点心和水果，这是胡总买的下午茶。”  
“好嘞，果然菲总最懂我们胡主席的心思啊。”黄珊美女又朝办公室喊一声：“大家快来，胡总和菲总为大家送来的下午茶啊。”  
一干人蜂拥而至，小姜一看阵势，闪到一边五米远去了。  
“哇！菲总这是在哪订的，很香甜！”  
“菲总什么好事啊？”  
“菲总，是不是单子下来了？”  
......  
就听大家七嘴八舌的围着FIONA问东问西，FIONA一直职业的笑着：“等着我们胡主席归来问他自己吧。”  
话音还没有落，就听到一个熟悉的声音：“同志们，我们拿下了韩国A&Z公司的中国独家代理协议了！”  
大家像疯了一想听到此消息，都欢呼起来。姜小鹏看着这个被众人簇拥的胡思，真的觉得他永远都是那么光彩夺目，亮的让人无法直视。  
就看到FIONA咳嗽两声，众人让开一条通路，FIONA竟然跑过去好像要跳起来的样子，然后被胡思紧紧抓住了手。然后两个人像万里长征会师的两个伟人一样，双手紧紧握在了一起，还颤了颤。  
姜小鹏彻底的看呆了，这真的是主席同志啊。  
大家还在兴奋之余，姜小鹏就看到胡思跟他身边一个男生耳边窃窃私语，然后又说：“为了庆祝今天的成功，我们今天晚上公司聚餐，就定在王府井韩国烧烤，每人可以带一名家属。”  
“胡主席万岁！”大家狂欢了，然后人民群众逐渐都回到座位去打电话叫家人了。  
FIONA问：“胡总今天打算叫谁来庆功？”  
“暂时孤家寡人，只能请自己的第二人格了。”  
黄珊插话：“胡主席高富帅，和我们菲总白富美就是天生一对郎才女貌。”  
小姜内心鄙视你知道他对女人性无能吗？不过还是非常希望听到胡思的答案。  
结果胡思就淡定的忽略了此一句，就跟旁边的那个男生吩咐了什么，男生脸微红一笑就转身走开了。  
胡思就潇洒的问道：“刚刚你们在吃什么？看到你们聚在一起，好像很开心。”  
黄珊油腻的说：“胡总英明，还不是你帮我们订的下午茶嘛。”  
FIONA一句话：“你同学送来的，人还没走呢。”  
胡思顺着FIONA的手看去，就看到了姜小鹏，先是一阵错愕，然后喜悦难以掩饰走到姜小鹏面前。  
“你怎么来了？来之前怎么也不跟我打个电话？”胡思微笑着看着姜小鹏。后边的那个男生一会回来报告：“胡总，位置已经订好了，63个名额。”  
胡思满意的一笑，“小艺，干的不错，今天多亏你韩语翻译啊！”  
小艺挠挠脖子，满眼崇拜的说：“我没起什么作用啊，胡总自己的韩语已经完全可以和他们谈判了，我只是从旁协助而已。”  
“不用谦虚，你的功劳我都记着呢，好好干！”  
“诶，谢谢胡总，那您忙，我下去了。下午五点钟出发。”  
“嗯！去吧。”  
胡思开了办公室的门，把姜小鹏拉进办公室，一进屋就抱着姜小鹏。“老婆，我成功了！”  
“我就知道你一定会成功的，恭喜！”  
“收到你的肯定才是我最大的幸福。”  
“嗯！老公，我私自来了你办公室你不会生气吧？原本想给你一个惊喜的，可是...”  
“嘘！”胡思做了一个静音的手势，“竟说傻话，你来我开心还来不及呢。”  
“我还是想说一声不好意思，下次我一定不会了。”姜小鹏抱着胡思，静静的，而内心还是有点酸酸的。  
“我记得你最喜欢王府井的韩国烧烤，我们很久没有去了。今天就一起去吧？”  
小姜眼角的泪水刷的一下子就流下来：“不好意思，为你开心的我都激动成这样子了。”  
胡思帮姜小鹏擦一下眼角，“傻了吧？”  
“我今天已经约好了菲姐他们，有饭局了，可能公司的就不能参加了。”小姜内心有一丝渴望，希望胡思能再挽留他一下，好像在寒冬汲取一种若有似无的温暖一样，那样的渴望，但是那样的虚无。  
“好吧，下次再说。”  
等着姜小鹏一个人出了胡思的办公室，自己一下就像掉进了冰窟，漫无目的在步行街商业区流浪，走走停停，淹没在这如水的人潮中，随着人流往前走，然后就在过斑马线的时候被一个人拽住，拖出了人流。

30  
“看你这么失魂落魄的样子，怎么了？”  
姜小鹏看清来人，复又低下头：“宇哥，怎么是你？”  
“怎么就不能是我了？你先回答我的问题，为什么这半年你一直在躲着我，电话一接就忙，博物馆见了也躲我远远的？我会吃人还是怎么的？都忘记我们做饭的约定了？”  
“宇哥，我没有躲你，我这种人实在不应该带坏你。我还是还你钱吧，现在就还。”姜小鹏有气无力的就想往银行走。  
邱天宇一把拉住他：“你跟我走。”  
小姜被拉到一个酒吧，下午人并不多，小姜一直很排斥这种地方，进来了也就觉得不过尔尔，只是自己的心一时间就觉得老了好多岁。  
“来两杯爱的余温。”  
邱天宇又对着小姜说：“什么叫你这种人？你是什么人？”  
“我是同志，我是同性恋，我是该死的基佬，你总明白了吧？”姜小鹏喊完，酒吧竟然依然是那样子的喧嚣，无关痛痒。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我已经和别人同居了。”  
“胡思？”  
“你都知道了？”  
“嗯！我想也是，我一次去学校找你，看到你做胡思的车子并没有进宿舍，而是进了旁边的小区，我就知道了。”  
““宇哥，你觉得我是不是很恶心？你女朋友过年时候，就提醒我不要把你带坏的。”胡思接过那杯东西一口就喝下去，然后嗓子烈火中烧，剧烈的咳嗽起来。  
“你不要命了，这酒还要加冰才有感觉的。”  
小姜浑然不知的说：“宇哥，今天我买单，你干嘛那么小气，今天不醉不归！”  
“看来你今天是要买醉了？”  
“是的！服务员再来两杯白兰地。”  
等服务员拿来时候，小姜迫不及待的和邱天宇碰杯，眼看着就要一口喝完了，还是被邱天宇截下了半杯。  
“光喝酒是解不了千愁的，不防跟我说一下，说出来就好受一些了。”  
姜小鹏哭了，“宇哥，你知道吗？我也不知道为什么，过年的时候当胡思出现在我面前的时候，我就沦陷了。我不知道我为什么会爱上他，但是他真的让我心跳加速，就想和他说话，哪怕是废话也好。可是现在想想可能都是自己一厢情愿吧，我都没听过他说过真正的爱我，我就自己先跳进了火坑了！”姜小鹏也不知道从何说起，烦乱的有些语无轮次了。  
“来喝点水，现在感觉头晕没有？”  
“我要酒，不要给我水！服务员给我酒，宇哥我告诉你，你不要拦着我，我说了我付钱，我有决定权。”  
刚想阻止他的邱天宇听罢想想，还是没有出声阻止。  
“你喝醉了，我帮你打胡思电话吧？”  
“切！他才没时间搭理我呢，他还要和他公司全员庆功宴呢。今天一定不会回家的。”又是你大口酒喝完。  
“就为这点事啊？”  
“宇哥，你根本不懂，根本不懂！有一天你功成名就，你的爱人不奢望分享你任何的光彩，但是他会由衷的为你骄傲和高兴，可最后的结果是你的爱人只能躲在一个阴暗角落观望你，甚至一无所知，你会怎么想？”  
“社会本来就有很多歧视对于我们这种人，不过未来一定会好的，毕竟是曾经拥有的。”  
“曾经拥有，就为了一个曾经拥有吗？你知道胡思的家人都视我为眼中钉一样吗?我每天活得是多么小心翼翼的，我怕失去胡思，所以我可以承受他们家人所有的眼光，但是胡思能为了我也去承受外界的眼光吗？我不奢望，但是仅仅希望他能给我一个适当的角落就好了，我要的一点也不多啊。”  
“他也许也有他的难处。”  
“什么难处？难处就是左拥右抱，爱不释手无法放手吧？这个圈子他妈的估计就没有永远可言！你要是压力你可以跟我说啊，你有第三者也可以跟我说，我可以离开，但是我真的没有勇气接受自己的发现。”  
“他有第三者？”  
“呵呵呵，你们男人哪一个不是有钱之后就变成一个花心大萝卜的？说什么审美疲劳，不过就是给你们出轨找了无数客观的理由罢了！”  
“我估计胡思没有吧？最近听说他的业绩在蒸蒸日上啊，他哪还有那个心思？”  
“是呢！呵呵呵，你知道他妈给我打电话时候，怎么跟我描述吗？她一开始告诉我好好照顾他们家胡思，我说您放心。不过一个月，胡思他妈又跟我说，胡思带着FIONA回了家里，她非常喜欢。”姜小鹏又是一大口酒。  
“你说我说什么？我就在等胡思的一句解释的话，但是我等啊等啊就等得我这都关了门，等的这都痛不欲生，”姜小鹏指着自己的心，伤心的说，“可是胡思竟然就当没这回事！我也是一个人，我要尊重啊，我不窥伺你的隐私，但是我有权知道你的合理解释啊。”  
姜小鹏用手紧紧抓着自己的胸口，“我给自己假设了无数种可能，但是我就是不敢想最差的那一种。”  
“也许这中间真的有什么不得已，你不要多心，慢慢就会好了，你喝醉了我开车送你回家吧？”邱天宇心理也不是滋味，看着姜小鹏喝酒自己作践自己，也觉得有点揪心。  
“我没醉，就算是醉了，我也不想回家。”姜小鹏摇摇晃晃的站起来，冲到舞池中央，抢过酒吧歌手的麦克风，就对着下面喊：“今天我姜小贱，为大家带来一首歌曲~BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS，以表达我现在内心的感受！音乐起！”  
乐队先是稍微停顿，倒是邱天宇反应快，跟前台人说了点歌。摇滚音乐节奏一响，小姜酒后的感情都融入了歌曲里，“i walk a longly road,the only one that i ever know!......”  
一曲结束，喝彩声此起彼伏，竟然还有人扔来美金。姜小鹏一个酒隔打下来，还好没有吐出来，在残留下最后一丝意识的时候，小姜跟大家说着：“谢谢！”走下舞台，然后就跌入了邱天宇的怀抱。  
第二天醒来的时候，自己竟然睡在客厅的沙发上，等着自己头疼着挣扎着起来到里屋找水喝的时候，竟然被眼前的一幕惊呆了。  
他就看到胡思和昨天见到的那个小艺，两个人全裸的纠缠在一起！小艺满身的红印，历历在目！  
姜小鹏的力气完全被抽空了，手中握着的玻璃杯子就像被雷击中一样撞到地板，粉身碎骨了。胡思睡的深沉，倒是小艺被吵醒了。  
小艺不好意思的拽拽被子：“你怎么进来了？真是没礼貌，也不敲个门！”  
姜小鹏已经不知道如何去接这个话，到最后满嘴的苦笑，“不好意思，是我打扰你们了！”  
这一天终于到来了，竟然来的这么突然，也竟然来的这般痛彻心扉。姜小鹏心一下子就像死了一样，然后在小艺嫌弃的目光中，拿起自己的包，迅速的逃离了这个另他窒息令他呕吐的地方。  
走在大街上，好像所有人都比此时此刻的自己幸福。我该去哪呢？就听到有同学叽叽喳喳的欢笑声，他们是刚刚从远方旅游归来的。  
是啊，做了那么多天的家教，为了什么？不就是为了穷游那句话吗？  
等着姜小鹏收到胡思电话时候，他已经在去往西藏的路上。电话号码响了好长时间，他轻轻按了一个关机键盘，趴在上铺的床上看着外边渐渐荒凉而宽广的风景，这才是自己的基调吧？  
一下火车，走在大路上，姜小鹏就看到虔诚的信徒朝圣的壮举，双手合十举过头顶，匍匐跪下，身体都紧紧与这片圣域相贴，自己蓦地就觉得这个世界应该冥冥中就有一种存在。  
当姜小鹏转动矗立在那几百年的转经筒的时候，当自己看到水天相应，宛如一方绿松石的时候，这一切的一切都与外界毫无关系，但是他就在那，真实的不能在真实。  
喝着酥油茶，马奶酒，吃着青稞，原来生活还可以有这样的一种形式。  
这两天住在热情好客的藏民家庭旅馆，跟来自四面八方的人结交朋友，生活一下子就在这次朝圣中，变得不再仅仅是灰色调。  
这次真的是穷游，直到只剩下了火车票，姜小鹏已经在此住了一个月了。走的时候藏家的老奶奶把自己的转经筒赠与小鹏，这是几辈子修来的福分吧？或许自己真就应该属于这片土地呢。  
姜小鹏怀着念念不忘的心踏上了归途，生命不只有一种形态，也不会给你固定形态，变与不变只有取决于你自己的本心。  
等着再回到学校，姜小鹏已经开始焕发了新生，依然是那个阳光开朗的姜小鹏。  
景田看到姜小鹏风尘仆仆的回到宿舍，头发和胡子都已经变长了：“咋了，这是非主流吧？人一下子瘦了好多，不过你走出去一定羡慕死一群我们班的胖子。”  
“哥，从来都是非猪一流啊！看一看有没有电？”说着小姜做出一个如花的造型，还要甩一甩头发。  
景田浑身嫌弃的瞬间跑上了床，“小鹏，你丫，骚度不减当年啊。话说你这次去哪个山头修炼去了？搞得手机都成空号了，害的我好担心呢，你是不知道胡思他好多次问我你的电话呢。”  
“哦！我这不出山了嘛，李源和鬼鬼呢？”  
“他们现在怎么可能来，还有一个星期才开学呢。”  
“也是，那我先去理一个别出心裁的造型，你等我啊。”  
还没等景田问出什么样叫别出心裁呢，姜小鹏就端着盆跑去了外边洗澡堂，等着半天再回到宿舍的时候，景田眼镜片掉了一地。  
“你能不能不要72变？这速度太惊人了！刚刚还从属于丐帮，现在这是变身男模系列，我实在受不得这种惊吓。”景田作势摸着自己的小心脏。  
“呵呵，是吧，我果然还算是帅哥，这样一打扮是不是有迷倒众生之相？”  
“我负责任的说一句，绝对有！你说我跟你在一起住了两年多了，怎么今天才发现呢？”  
其实姜小鹏一直没有怎么好好照过镜子，今天做了发型宣告获得新生的时候，也被自己的变化吓了一跳。这是上苍收回你一样东西，就要给你一样东西做补偿吗？当年那个清秀的姜小鹏又重现江湖了。  
等着办了新的电话卡，第一个联系的就是菲姐。  
“菲姐，我刚从西藏回来，你有没有时间请我吃饭啊？小弟求被请吃饭！”  
“你个鬼！去了那边也不跟我说一声，打你电话成了空号，还以为你怎么样了呢？如果开学还不给我打电话我真的就要报警了，呵呵呵”  
果然菲姐永远都是自己的亲姐，小姜狠狠感动了一把，也只能以笑声回应。  
“你个鬼，我看择日不如撞日，就今天吧，正好我有时间。”  
“就我们两个？”  
“是啊，你还想请谁？”  
“没有，我就只想跟菲姐单独聊聊我的见闻。”  
“五点，你来我们公安厅这边的新芙楼吧？”  
“好嘞，我这就出发，有礼物哦！”  
“你个鬼，还算你有良心！”  
“等会见。”  
等见到菲姐时候，菲姐真的都有点认不出自己的小弟了，一个月不见就瘦成这样子，难道西藏就是减肥胜地？  
菲姐诧异的看着小姜：“你个鬼！这是怎么个情况，一下子变成了帅哥是怎么回事？不会抽脂了吧？”  
姜小鹏促狭一笑：“菲姐，我一直都是帅哥好不好，只是帅的风格不一样，您觉得我有钱抽脂不？”  
“那这是什么情况？”  
“还不是在西藏饿瘦的，吃也吃不香，饿的胃都变小了。”  
“你个鬼还是瘦一些好喽，那今天这菜怎么办？岂不是浪费我人民币了？”  
“老规矩，吃不了兜着走！”  
两个人其乐融融的吃了这顿饭，姜小鹏聊着自己在世界屋脊的见闻，把那个转经筒转赠给了菲姐。临分开，姜小鹏打包带走了好多菜，当给景田和自己的夜宵吧，HAPPY。  
直到开学之前都没有看到胡思的身影，看来以前担心的完全是一厢情愿啊，没想到这如胶似漆的岁月说断也断的干净了，连点涟漪都不曾在某人心中激起吧？  
姜小鹏摇了摇头，猛然间看到自己上次在酒吧的唱歌的照片，好像都好长时间没有联系宇哥了。  
小姜一个人走操场上，拨通了邱天宇的电话。  
“喂？那位？”  
小姜竟然扯了嘴角微笑：“您好，找一下邱天宇先生。”  
“你是？”  
“我是他的客户，找他谈点事。”  
“那你稍等，他在洗澡，稍后给您回过去，您看可以吗？”  
“可以，不过我以前没听说他招了一个女秘书啊？”  
“哦！让您见笑了，我不是他秘书，是他的未婚妻。”  
“原来如此，那稍后让他打给我吧，我是Scan的姜兄弟。”  
“好嘞！”  
姜小鹏来到操场往前跑，跑着跑着就倒在操场上，摆开一个大字看着夜空中的星星，忽闪忽闪的，仿佛也有无尽的辛酸要诉说呢。  
20分钟后，姜小鹏收到了邱天宇的回电。  
“喂，您好！”  
“喂，您好。我是姜兄弟。”  
“哈哈哈，你个鬼！”  
“嘘嘘嘘嘘！你未婚妻在旁边吧？否则，我怕我这种人把你带坏啊。”  
“放心，我在书房。”  
“哦，宇哥，您这是速战速决啊，都已经同居了？”  
“嗨！还不是都怪你，要是你从了我，我就可以再潇洒几年，然后在结婚呢。”  
“那你也没跟我说你要追我啊，否则我一定会先爱上你的，嘿嘿”  
“最近去哪里了？那天之后打你电话关机，后来就空号了。还以为你做马航进行了神秘之旅。”  
“切，那算什么新鲜的，我要是马伊琍我一定祝福文章坐马航，然后可以拿到一笔千万美金的补偿，还可以不上税，更留下一段佳话，你说这是不是最好的结果？”  
“你果然比我腹黑多了。”  
“那必须啊！宇哥，不过说实话你这种高品质帅男，能收心不再玩也很难得，不过我可不可以问你一个私人问题？”  
“你说。”  
“你看到你未婚妻能硬起来吗？”  
“哈哈哈，硬不起来，就当成是你在我下面不就好了？”  
“靠！你意淫到如此的地步啊，不过我~喜~欢。”姜小贱贱贱的回复。  
“呵呵呵，干脆你做我小三算了，我绝对保证你的人身安全和性福生活。”  
“这个问题容我下辈子想想吧，我才不想打扰你和嫂子性福的生活的。”  
“那你接下来怎么打算？”  
“还能怎么打算啊，好好学习，天天向上！”  
“这辈子不打算找个姑娘把自己嫁掉？”  
“看缘分吧，估计这辈子是难了。嗨，到时候再说吧，宇哥，你要不要请客请我吃大餐啊？”  
“你丫叫人请你吃饭都这么理直气壮，上次酒吧的钱还没有还我呢！”  
“干嘛那么小气，毕竟我可是初吻给了你啊，你们大款当然要付费的，现在两清了。”  
“你这个鬼！你这样子吧，你找刘晓斌去吧。”  
“刘晓斌？你们？~”  
“他会告诉你的，没事的呵呵呵”

31  
这是一个什么世道？怎么如此的混乱让人应接不暇呢？  
“刘晓斌，好久不见，这会我们去夜色酒吧吧？”  
“干嘛今天叫我，无事献殷勤非奸即盗！”  
“我还真的盗了，今天你必须来你要付款！”  
“为什么是我？”  
“因为哥心情不好，而且我还发现了一个惊天大秘密，你想不想听？”  
“你知道我最喜欢八卦了，快娱乐我一下。”  
“你应该知道啊，你应该叫自娱自乐，你是不是被邱天宇包养了？”  
“你！怎么知道？”  
“那就夜色酒吧见，见面聊，带足充足钱财，记得买单。放心你们家那位会帮你补上的。”  
半个小时，姜小鹏就到了夜色，没想到刘晓斌早就到了，等着姜小鹏坐在刘晓斌面前微笑了好久，刘晓斌才回过神来，惊呼：“姜小贱！是你？”  
“如假包换！”  
“你这是怎么甩的肉！？简直比抽脂还疯狂！”  
“哥，自有解决办法。再说我本来也不叫胖啊，那只能叫STRONG，好不好？”  
“哥，你太有LEVEL了，小弟佩服。”  
“那还不请我喝酒祝贺我重获新生？”  
“服务员来两杯烈焰之吻。”  
“不够，别那么小气。让他们送到那边的座位上吧，我们去那边谈。”姜小鹏一指雅座那个方向。  
“靠！你不用花钱就这么大方到奢侈的地步啊？”  
“靠！你刚做了小三就开始为你们家那位省钱啊？太不符合小三的气质了！”  
“那走起！”  
“这就对了！”  
酒酣气氛正是融洽，邱天宇打来电话，刘晓斌一脸的幸福。  
“为了他，做小三也可以？”  
“那又能怎么样呢？我们这种人注定不被社会接受，能找一个伴相互取暖就不错了。再说他对我特别好，满足了我基本生理心理双重要求，只是不能天天在侧而已。可是在一起又能怎么样，这个圈子还不是一堆使乱宗气，朝三暮四的吗？”  
“说得也是，只要你喜欢，作为我最要好的朋友，兄弟祝福你！”  
“谢谢！”  
一杯酒就被小姜干掉，接下来就是连续不断的咳嗽，果然还是不太习惯洋酒。  
“少喝点，干嘛这么作践自己？我知道你心理苦。”  
姜小鹏摆摆手，“没关系，我心里甜着呢！我也想找一个人相互取取暖，但是也要双方有温度才行啊，你说对不对？”  
“还是你说话够劲儿。我也不曾想到胡思竟然这样子滥情，这样子...”刘晓斌看着姜小鹏又倒满酒刚要端起来，赶紧用手按住酒杯阻止道：“这样子喝会死人的！你不能为了胡思作践了自己！”  
“谢谢基友的同情和怜悯，感谢酒精给我带来的欢心和鼓舞，你不用管我。”姜小鹏推开刘晓斌的手，把杯子在自己面前晃一晃，“我们去唱歌吧？”一口饮尽，然后按了那个桌子上的服务按钮。  
当姜小鹏拽着刘晓斌上了唱台时候，就有些朦胧的醉意了。  
音乐一起，刘晓斌看着姜小鹏随着音乐摆动的身体，自己拿着话筒躲到了一旁，因为自己确实不会唱啊。  
姜小鹏竟然跟上了音乐节拍唱了起来：“i walk a longly road,the only one that i ever know!......”刘晓斌瞪大眼睛看着姜小鹏，好像难以置信的样子，姜小鹏也只是在空档笑看一下刘晓斌。  
舞池好多年轻人都已经跟随着姜小贱的手摇摆了起来。姜小鹏好像开个唱一样，刘晓斌竟然看呆了，也不知自己什么时候听着歌词，看着姜小鹏，也已经跟随旋律曲摇摆了起来。  
还是那首老歌，还是那个舞台，还是那个旋律，只有姜小鹏知道不再是以前的那个心境了。  
一曲结束，台下就有人喊：“再来一首！”一会连成了一片，“来一首！”  
“来一首！”  
大家盛情难却，姜小鹏又在兴头上，“谢谢大家的捧场，接下来我就为大家带来萧敬腾的《王妃》。”  
“好！好！”叫好声，口哨声响起。  
姜小鹏示意乐手音乐起，又掀起了一个气氛高潮。  
两首结束后，DJ的舞曲紧接着，姜小鹏也加入了舞池的群魔乱舞。眼看着姜小鹏就要失控，刘晓斌还是不忍心的播通了胡思的电话。  
“胡思，我是刘小斌，你在哪？”  
只听到那边有人在旁边说道：“他在洗澡，你晚点打过来吧。”  
刘晓斌又看着姜小鹏在舞池，自己眼角竟然都模糊了。  
五分钟之后胡思打过电话：“喂？怎么了？这么晚打我电话！”  
“胡思！你丫的只知道风流快活，你知不知道姜小鹏现在有多伤心啊？你这个混蛋，原来你是这种垃圾，算是我刘斌看错你了！”说完刘晓斌就愤愤的挂了电话。  
刘晓斌直接走进舞池，分开姜小鹏和几个男人女人的纠缠，使劲拖着姜小鹏回到座位。  
等着姜小鹏坐下之后，刘晓斌的电话又响了，原来都已经有好多个未接电话。  
“刘斌，你告诉我，小鹏是不是跟你在一起？”  
“我凭什么要告诉你？他跟你好像没有关系吧？”  
“刚刚对不起，你告诉我小鹏在哪，好不好？算我求求你！”  
“胡思，我作为朋友跟你说一句，我从来没有觉得你今天这么混蛋。姜小鹏已经回学校一个星期了你知道吗？你在干嘛？啊！”  
“你一会再骂我，我现在想知道小鹏怎么样？听你周围好吵，是不是在酒吧？在哪个酒吧？我去找你！”  
“你找我们干什么？你那么喜欢找那你就来找吧，我们在步行街酒吧等你！但是胡思我也告诉你，仅仅限于今晚，过了今晚我们连朋友都不是。”  
刘晓斌看着已经醉醺醺的姜小鹏，满嘴的胡言乱语，叫着胡思的的名字。  
“小鹏，我没有违反我们的约定，没有告诉告诉胡思，但是我真的不想看着你折磨自己。我们就等到这里关门吧，如果他真的找来了那就是天意好吗？”  
姜小鹏嘴里呢喃：“胡思，你这个混蛋！给我酒！”  
不多时，姜小鹏就抱着垃圾桶狂吐。  
刘斌帮着姜小鹏拍背要来热水，时间就在刘斌的等待中渐渐流逝，直到人越来越少，直到天都慢慢变的鱼皮白，直到有服务生过来通知他们已经打烊了。  
刘晓斌叫醒姜小鹏出了酒吧。一出门姜小鹏就申一懒腰，“啊！这么快就天亮了，都六点了。”  
“你睡得跟猪一样！”  
“我警告你刘晓斌，我现在是超级美少年！不再是以前的猪了，给你250，你要收回原来的话。”  
“我错了，我收回还不行嘛。”看着姜小鹏打了一个喷嚏，紧紧身上的衣服，刘晓斌大方的伸出一个手臂说：“冷吧？虽然哥身板小，但是一样可以借给我的好基友一些温暖的。”  
“我就知道刘晓斌对我最好了。”说着姜小鹏赶紧快走两步，抱住刘晓斌。  
姜小鹏哭了，没想到在最后的疯狂之后竟然还有这样一枚基友在自己身边，原来上苍对我并不薄。  
感觉到姜小鹏抽搐的刘斌轻轻抚着他的背：“哥，我卫衣后边的那个帽子可是我最喜欢的皮卡丘，但是现在借给你擦鼻子了。”  
姜小鹏推开刘斌，“去你的，我才不会那么没素质呢！”然后又抱紧刘晓斌，“不如我们搭个伙一起过得了，我允许你有邱天宇，你只要负责帮我暖床就好了。”  
“好的，就这么定了！”  
姜小鹏听到此话凌乱了，“真的！？”  
“真的！”刘晓斌眼睛坚定而忠诚。  
“但是我说的是假的，哈哈哈”  
“你个混球！”  
然后刘斌追着姜小鹏跑向江边。  
“基友，你看，那个一线天好像在进行剖腹产，要生了一样。”姜小鹏趴在江边的护栏上，任凭江风吹乱了自己新烫的头发。  
“胡扯，那明显是母鸡的屁股要下蛋，快看，露头了！”  
“好吧，那就是鸡蛋。”然后姜小鹏对着新生的太阳大喊：“你就是一个鸡蛋，为什么想着浴火重生呢？”  
刘晓斌看着姜小鹏浅浅的微笑，竟然觉得他的衣服就是一面旗帜一样，迎着风飘舞着：“小鹏，我们去吃早餐吧？我请客！”  
“好的，吃嘛？”  
“随你挑！”  
“那就吃四喜混沌吧。”  
“我要吃虾饺小笼包外加一份绿豆稀饭。”  
“你丫竟然COPY我的！”  
两个人进了四喜混沌时候人还不多，吃得开心自然，满血复活。  
“小鹏，一会陪我去买衣服吧？你顺便也换一身，你看你衣服都可以两个人穿了。”  
“没关系，我啊，天生就喜欢这种肥肥大大的衣服，上床睡觉跟睡衣似得，出门在外又是外套，求都求不来。”  
“小鹏！不要这么苦了自己，作为你重获新生的礼物，我打算送你衣服的。而且你也要改变造型啊，变得阳光时尚，你都从头做起了，就彻底大变身吧？啊？”刘晓斌摇一摇姜小鹏的手。  
“没关系，我自己有钱的。你提议非常对，我们就应该这样子的，改变就要变得彻底一些。这样想想我只不过就是一个不识时务的小三罢了，有钱我就要用！”姜小鹏觉得哪里不对，又补充道：“当然，你可不要多心啊，我是再说我自己。”  
“你想哪去了，我明白！”  
“元宵节胡思他妈还给过我1万英镑的小三费用，这次我就要拿来改变自己。这钱算是我的卖身费吧？哈哈哈哈”  
“这样想就对了，花就要花个痛快！”  
两个人吃完了饭，姜小鹏和刘晓斌一起去了银行，按照国家的政策每个人一年累计最多兑换外币5000美金现金，三万多块钱应该也够了。  
直到走在各大商场的专卖店，小姜才意识到一个问题，为什么所有女孩子都爱逛街购物，原来那不一定是幸福，也许是一种内心的发泄。  
在刘晓斌的强烈建议下，姜小鹏从头到脚的换上了新买的装备。这次姜小鹏的回头率果然直线上升，一身嘻哈年轻款的淡蓝色紧身牛仔裤+雪白皮卡丘的T恤+帆布鞋，外加一个银光闪闪的耳饰和鸭舌帽，绝对充满了无限的青春痞痞的气息，真的是脱胎换骨了。  
刘晓斌忍不住的拍照，还有最暧昧的合拍，顺手就上传到了朋友圈。备注留言：这是我的最新的永远的永恒的暖床基友情人！  
一下子刘晓斌的屏幕就被爆屏了，齐刷刷的秒赞和祝福，不仔细看那双大大的双眼皮眼睛和那两道浓浓的眉毛，所有人都难以相信这是姜小鹏，大家纷纷给刘斌发来祝福和调侃。  
就在刘晓斌给姜小鹏看微信成果时候，姜小鹏也被自己的造型惊呆了，“你蓝牙传我，我也要发一下，这可是我的处女照啊！”  
“好喽，祝你做一个修复处女膜成功的老处女！”  
“你丫，快点！”  
姜小鹏刚目送刘晓斌进了试衣间，就听到有人喊：“姜小鹏！姜小鹏！你在这边是不是？你出来啊！”  
“姜小鹏，小鹏！”  
等着声音跑远了，姜小鹏和刘晓斌一起出了试衣间。  
“你偷窥我！”  
“干嘛偷窥你？我是明目张胆的看，不过那个位置太小了，必须拿放大镜看！”说着姜小鹏浑身抖动落了一地鸡皮疙瘩，嫌弃了一把。  
刘晓斌满脸黑线：“你丫再这样子，我就把某只叫回来了啊。”  
“我错了，我错了还不行嘛。”  
“来，给爷乐一个！”  
姜小鹏贱贱一笑，刘斌看着后边就呆住了。  
姜小鹏晃一晃手指，问：“怎么了？刘晓斌？你不会诱发子宫肌瘤了吧？这表情都可以......”姜小鹏一转身就被一个人紧紧抱住。  
姜小鹏挣扎的想甩开这只恶魔的手，嘴里叫着：“光天化日之下，你非礼民男！你放开我，再不放开我就喊人了啊。保安，保安，有人发疯啊！！”  
听到呼叫的保安匆匆跑来，扒开看热闹的人群，“怎么回事，怎么回事？”身后的人群又像帷幕一样齐刷刷的围得很满。  
姜小鹏挣脱开胡思的手腕，跑到保安身后：“保安帅哥，这个人无理取闹，我刚刚在这买衣服，他就过来骚扰我们。”  
“男的骚扰男的？”一个保安愣头愣脑的说。  
另外一个保安走上前，“先生，这是公共场合，请您也理解我们的工作难处，不要在这发生什么事情，要不然我们也不好处理。一看您就是一个有头有脸的人物，这事闹大了也不好收场呢，您说是不？”  
听人劝吃饱饭，胡思看着姜小鹏连正眼都不瞧他一眼，也是极度的呆愣，经过姜小鹏的时候说：“晚上五点我们在秦皇食府见，好不好？”  
“我凭什么要去，你是哪位？见不如不见！”  
“小鹏，别这样子，至少给我一个解释的机会好不好？”  
“我也有自己选择听与不听的权利。”姜小鹏冷漠的如同秋天的满树的黄叶，料峭的没有一丝温情。  
胡思发狠说：“你不去我就找人封锁每一个出口，抓也要抓你去。就算你今天跑了，难道你就不回学校了吗？”  
“你！~”  
“我想你知道我的脾气，我说到做到。”  
刘晓斌走过来拽拽姜小鹏：“小鹏~”  
“那晚上五点秦皇食府见。”  
“你电话多少？”  
“见面再聊，电话没办卡。”  
“行，五点见！”胡思走之前还是看了一眼姜小鹏，但是那种噬人略带哀伤的眼神并没有引起姜小鹏一颗冰冻的心多少涟漪，或者说丝毫没有。

32  
胡思走之后，刘晓斌收拾东西拽着姜小鹏挤出了人群。  
“我们一起去吃中餐吧？”刘晓斌小心翼翼的问。  
“走起啊！”姜小鹏就像什么都没发生一样，雄赳赳气昂昂的走向平和堂的楼顶。“不去王府井吃韩国烧烤？”  
“从今以后那种恶俗的地方我就不去了，我现在换口味，去吃平和堂上面的韩国烧烤。”  
“您这换的也太彻底了，太有出息了吧？”  
“那必须啊，话说回来了，这次还是你请客啊！”  
“没问题！！”  
等着姜小鹏开始津津有味的大吃的时候，刘晓斌就问出了自己的疑问：“小鹏，你现在食量下降好多啊。”  
“那可不，我在西藏练习了密宗的神功，改天传授给你啊。”姜小鹏夹着一口肉放进自己嘴里。吃了中餐才有能量面对接下来的狂风暴雨。  
姜小鹏从小就有一个习惯，会自动把某些人某些事自动归类距离，有人说是鸵鸟效应，掩耳盗铃。但是这样又何尝不是最大的解脱呢，过好当下吧，接下来的五分钟会是什么情况，姜小鹏现在一点也不想去想。  
下午姜小鹏依然拎着三个大袋子和刘晓斌逛街拍照吃美食，从来没有这样子的开心开放过。  
姜小鹏的一身装扮引起了街拍的拍客追踪。有一个摄影师年轻帅气的摄影师很大方的拍完姜小鹏和刘晓斌之后，给姜小鹏一张名片。  
“你好，我叫崔羽凡，自由摄影师。”  
“你好。我叫姜小鹏，这是我好基友刘斌，不好意思我们是学生没有名片哦。”  
“没关系，希望如果机会可以找您做平面模特的工作。”  
姜小鹏真的有些受宠若惊了，傻傻的问出一句话：“我好像也不够帅，身材也不够MAN吧？为什么是我？”  
“其实你的气质让我感觉到这身装扮之下不仅仅是嘻哈，更多的是一种阳光般的帅气但是也有一种洗礼过的沉静，你笑起来让人觉得充满了内涵。”  
“我能说这样夸人放之四海而皆准吗？”姜小鹏玩味的一笑。  
“那怎么会呢？再说也不光我在抓拍你啊，也可见你有自己的独特的地方。”  
姜小鹏露出最阳光般的笑容：“谢谢，那做平面模特怎么计费的？”  
“呵呵，看工作量也看不同的产品或者不同要求，有些是看时长，有时候是看衣服量，有些要看有效照片量。不过我可以保证你做一天至少有１０００块收入。当然也不是天天都有活的，但是一般情况很辛苦。”  
“辛苦不要紧，只要能挣钱就行，到时候有机会我可以试一下，你到时候就可以叫我，当然我基友也算上。”  
刘斌有一种被卖了感觉：“为什么要算上我？”  
“因为你够明骚，再说这么帅的一个小伙，不利用不就浪费了？”  
“你这样说也是！”刘晓斌最臭屁的点点头，扬起最得色的脸。  
摄影师一看到两个人这么默契的谈话，慧心一笑。  
姜小鹏看到崔羽凡沐浴眼光的笑容，有一些玩味的说：“羽凡兄，你长得好帅哦，很像王力宏！刘晓斌你是不是同感？”  
刘晓斌仔细端详：“果然基友所见略同。”  
崔羽凡略带几分羞涩的一笑，“改天一起吃饭，我还有拍摄任务改天电话约。”  
“好的！”姜小鹏爽快的答应，就继续和自己的基友去逛街了。  
“小贱，真的不用我陪你吗？”刘晓斌还是有点不放心的看着姜小鹏。  
姜小鹏双手拍着刘晓斌的肩膀，“你觉得你能去吗？”  
“嗨，也是，以胡思的倔脾气，一定不会让我去的。但是我担心你会有什么事情，他走的时候那个眼神好恐怖。”  
“怎么着，劈腿的到嫌弃自己腿短？他还到有理了？”  
“你也知道，胡思这个人有的时候有点无厘头的强迫症，我就怕他把你锁起来，那想起来都恐怖。”  
“你恐怖片看多了，晾他也不敢！”  
“那小贱，你老实回答我，你还爱他吗？”  
“以前热爱过，现在可能还存点余温，未来我也不知道。但是想想一辈子就那么长时间，谁还没爱过几个人渣呢？”  
“也是，那你出来你一定要给我打电话。”  
姜小鹏给刘晓斌一个放心的微笑，“行，我走了。”  
到达秦皇时候的还差五分钟不到五点，小姜看了表，并不打算进去。姜小鹏走到马路对面，滚滚的江水卷起江底的泥沙，浑浊的面目全非，江面只有几艘採沙船驶过，听说连日来的雨水使江水上涨了好多。  
“别在这站太长时间，容易感冒。”听到一个熟悉的声音，一件还带有体温的外套瞬间确实给了自己一些温暖，可是却怎么也传不进姜小鹏的心理。  
姜小鹏一语也不发的望着江水流淌不息，有些事情终是回不去了，回去也如这江水面目全非又有什么意思呢？  
“小鹏，是我错了，请你原谅我好不好？”  
“胡思，你有什么错呢？其实我们都没有错，错只能怪巧合。”  
“小鹏，你不要这样说，我知道是我的错。”  
“那你错在哪呢？”姜小鹏玩味的笑，目光看着远方，仿佛远方有希望在那。  
“我上次酒喝多了，是小艺把我送回去的。那天你也知道我们签了大单子，心理开心的不得了，就多喝了好多酒，回到家我还以为那是你，结果就发生了一些不愉快。不过我保证这是第一次也是最后一次，以后绝对不会再犯同样的错误了！”  
“哦，原来是这样子啊。”  
“是的，不过确实是我自己大意了。”  
“是吧？呵呵，你们就有这一次？”  
“就这一次，我发誓！”  
“哦~不会有第二个小小艺吧？”  
“怎么可能，绝对不会的！”  
姜小鹏脸色不见一滴血色，笑容虚浮在表面，把外套还给胡思，“我们去秦皇食府吧？”  
“呵呵呵，好的！”胡思这才露出轻松地笑容。  
胡思想要去接姜小鹏的三个大袋子，“小鹏，没想到我让你伤心到如此地步，瘦成这样。”  
姜小鹏只换一手，当是什么都没有看到，并不把袋子给到胡思，“呵呵，你错了，这是修持的好。”  
“对对对！是的！”  
等坐进这个阔别的秦皇食府，姜小鹏也不客气的说要包间，反正不是自己付钱，再说有些话也不方便大庭广众广播。  
“小姐，点单！”胡思眉开眼笑的对着小姐说：“来最大的湖蟹一只，龙虾一条，还有就是那个牛排，青菜豆腐汤吧。”  
“你吃这么多？”姜小鹏笑着问胡思，胡思倒是很自然说：“不是你要吃嘛，我记得你从前最喜欢吃这些了。”  
“哦，也是那是从前了，谢谢胡总还惦记。我现在只要是一个凉拌蔬菜什锦，外加一份三文鱼寿司，就可以了。饮料来苹果醋，就这些。谢谢~！”  
服务员小姐迟疑了一下，胡思果然大方，“这个也加上，一起上！吃不完，打包带走嘛，寝室还有景田他们呢。”  
姜小鹏笑而不语，一顿饭吃下来，连龙虾和螃蟹正眼瞧都没有瞧，全当是吃日本料理了。  
“你口味变化真大，这些看来要打包带景田他们了。”  
“我没这个义务伺候他们，你想请他们吃，你自己请就可以了，不要让我做人情。”  
“说得也是，改天要请他们吃顿饭的，都是同班同学，好久不见了。”  
“您哪有那功夫啊，事业为重，我们这种同学就算了，又帮不上您什么忙，没准还会拖你后腿，找你妈知道还真的不好说。”  
“我妈怎么了？她给你打电话了？”  
“当然，她说前段时间FIONA小姐，到家两次每次你们都很亲热呢，你们家太太活生生盼着你跟FIONA共结连里呢，估计抱孙子的心盼的手都发麻了吧？你说说你们当晚睡一起，你有没有勃起啊？呵呵呵”  
“小鹏~我~”  
“怎么，我说错了？那可能是你妈看错了吧？但是有样东西我不会看错的，你看这个你记得吗？”姜小鹏从自己钱包中拿出一个领带夹，放在桌子上。  
“这是我一次在家大扫除时候，在床铺的夹缝里找到的，我一直还以为是你的呢？不过你从来不用这么劣质的，可能是我看错了吧？”  
胡思一时语塞，脸上一阵青一阵白。  
“您家老太太还说呢，就算是找儿媳妇也不会找像我这样子的，既不是杏出名门，又不是腰缠万贯的，娶回来连个摆设都算不上，毫无用处，家里又不缺下人。有两次你加班到很晚才回来，一回来就鬼鬼祟祟的去洗澡，我不小心就看到手机上刘涛旭的留言，看来你们还真的是藕断丝连。”  
一件件事情被言重的胡思竟然不知道说什么：“你听我解释。”  
“解释？我曾经给过你至少100天的机会让你解释，你知道吗？不要告诉我你这一个多月是清白的，如果是，只有鬼才相信，更不要告诉我，即使有人跟你回去，你也让他睡在沙发上。如果真的是睡在沙发上，有没有人告诉你上面有你送给我的那双象牙筷子？不要告诉我他不是拾金不昧的好少年，自己私吞了。”  
“胡思，我刚刚也在给你机会啊，原来那都是浮云。也许从一开始我们在一起就是一个我自己的一厢情愿，也许你一开始就把我当小三来养的吧？”  
胡思紧紧握着一个杯子，“小鹏，你要相信我，我真的只有这一次。FIONA带回家完全是我母亲要求。我早就跟刘涛旭断了，他发短信给我，我从来都不隐瞒的，你可以随便看。那天我自己鬼鬼祟祟的，是因为那天确实跟刘涛旭见了面，他死死抱着我好长时间，求我原谅。我跟他说的很明确，原谅可以，但是真的没可能再回去了。到家时候，怕你发现他经常用的那款古龙水，我怕你疑心我才赶紧把衣服都丢进洗衣机去洗。”  
“那意思是你跟FIONA睡一个屋子也是你被逼无奈？你竟然把小艺视作我？你真的好爱我啊，爱的竟然因为喝醉就可以认错人？而我就活活躺在小小沙发上蜷缩着。”姜小鹏描绘这一件跟自己毫不相关的事情，不疼不痒，又那么掷地有声，撕心裂肺。  
胡思想抱住姜小鹏，但是姜小鹏一挪座位就只剩胡思的手放空停留在空中，“没想到让你受了这么多委屈，都是我的不对，但是真的我对天发誓，我没做过你说的那些违背良心的事情！”  
.“誓言有什么用，这漫天神佛哪一个会搭理这俯拾皆是诺言的人间？要是真的有誓言，那一定是骗子对一个傻子说得，刚好那个时候我很傻。我信了誓言，但是仔细想想被人耍的团团转，我还一直开心的，我命就是贱，我人更贱，我就不配拥有真心，我活该被别人玩！被耍了，自己还要被小三唾弃赶出家门！”姜小鹏哭了，哭的那么倔强但是又那么无助。  
胡思眼眶红了，看着姜小鹏这样子自己诅咒自己，看着眼前这个自己发誓要珍惜的人竟然变得这般绝望，“小鹏，我对不起你，是我经常太大男人主义了，也许我表达爱的方式太自以为是了。”  
“算了，事情过了，我姜小鹏走出这地，就把这话留在这个包间，一个字都不带走，其他你自己自便。”姜小鹏起身拿着自己的包，走到门口，昂着头不让眼泪在往下流：“以前不管谁对谁错，从今天起一笔勾销，以后我们井水不犯河水。你做你的胡总，我做我的姜小贱，就当谁也不认识谁，两不相干。”  
姜小鹏跑出包间，慌乱的拿出墨镜戴在头上，给自己三秒钟的一个深呼吸，就慢慢的走出了秦皇食府。

33

“小鹏，等一下！”胡思冲出秦皇食府大门发了疯的寻找，呼喊姜小鹏的名字，但是那种急切的呼喊混在繁华的街道车流声中，毫不起眼。胡思沿着去往学校的路上狂奔着。  
姜小鹏沿着江边一路走一路落泪，脑海中放映着八个月中所有的画面，就让自己最后一次为这段不伦不类的类似爱情祭奠一下吧，毕竟在那八个月中自己曾是里边的主角，虽然这出戏自己演的遍体鳞伤，但是生活需要的不是泪水，要带着自己那所剩无几的自尊，独自一个人面对前途的凶险。原来这场疯狂就这样子草草收场了，原来一开始只是自己盲目自信的一厢情愿。  
姜小鹏漫无目的走进了欣赏焰火的人群，看着江中小岛升起的大型烟花----白蛇传说，不知道白蛇和许仙过得可还好？  
等着焰火散尽，姜小鹏一个人蹲坐在江边石头上发呆，电话响了。  
“喂，基友是你啊！”  
“是我，你没事吧？我都打你十个电话了，你都没有听见，我还以为出什么事情了！”  
“我这不好好的嘛，一切正常。呵呵呵”  
“你别逞强，我还不知道你嘛。诶，我不知道该不该告诉你，胡思刚刚打我电话问我要你电话，我说没有你的。但是他说他找了你好久，都没有找到你。”  
“那我电话你给他了？”  
“我怎么可能给，我们才是一条战线上的蚂蚱啊。”  
“这还差不多，他找我干什么？神经病啊？”  
“这我就不知道了，或许良心发现，你现在在哪？要不要我去接你，来我家住几天吧？”  
“好的，你来接我吧，我在江边看焰火。对哦，我要是住你那了，会不会影响你和邱天宇嘿咻啊？”  
“一边去，爱来不来，不来我还不接待了呢！”  
“去去去，我错了还不行嘛？”  
“这还差不多，那我们约在夜色酒吧门口见，你走过来，不远，我也可以走过去。”  
“哦，可以。那门口见！”  
姜小鹏到门口的时候正是酒吧上客的时候，看到勾三搭四的男男女女走进酒吧，总感觉歌舞升平，太平盛世就是形容这条酒吧一条街的呢。  
姜小鹏忽然听到一声口哨，一个比自己大一些的男孩子停在自己面前：“等人呢？”  
“是的。”姜小鹏下意识的往后退了一步，给那个人让路。  
“等的这么着急啊，诶呀长得不错嘛，要不要跟哥哥一起玩玩？”  
“不好意思，你认错人了，我朋友马上就到了。”姜小鹏提着袋子就要离开，反倒被那个男生给拦住，被上下打量的目光注视着，男生还有点推推桑桑动手动脚的。  
姜小鹏刚要发狠发怒，就听到有人喊自己：“小鹏，等很久了吧？不好意思我迟到了啊。”  
姜小鹏一回头就看到崔羽凡，赶紧说：“哦，没有很久，羽凡兄，你终于来了。”姜小鹏赶紧跑到崔羽凡的身边，露出可爱的笑容。  
那个痞子一看两个人也就悻悻的走开了。  
“怎么一个人这么大晚上在这？”  
“你都可以在，为什么我不能在？”  
“我不是那个意思，酒吧一带多地痞流氓，你自己要注意安全。”  
“谢谢，羽凡兄。不过您这是去夜色？”  
“是的，正好几个朋友约我。”  
两人正聊着，刘晓斌出现了。“姜小贱，你在哪？”  
姜小鹏听到喊声，向刘晓斌摇摇手：“我在这，我这么一个活人你竟然都没看到，果然眼镜要换了！”  
刘晓斌跑过来，气喘吁吁的拖着姜小鹏的手臂，“你丫速变，瘦成一根针的可能性不是没有的，所以我听到声音才能确认你是本人啊。”  
“好吧，我表示我是属孙悟空金箍棒的。”  
崔羽凡看着他们两个不禁笑道：“呵呵呵呵，你们两个在一起感觉真的是好兄弟。”  
“那必须的，我们经过DNA鉴定是失散多年的八竿子打不着的兄弟呢。”  
刘晓斌斜一眼姜小贱，又看向崔羽凡：“这不是那个街拍的摄影师吗？叫什么凡来着？”刘晓斌绞尽脑汁的想。  
姜小鹏提示：“崔羽凡大哥。”  
“对对对对！你这是要去哪？”  
崔羽凡帅帅的一笑：“去夜色，正好碰到小鹏，没事了，那你们回去吧。我就去见朋友了。”  
“好的！”刘晓斌拖着姜小鹏就想要往家走。  
等着看着崔羽凡走进夜色的时候，姜小鹏鬼使神差的也有点想进去的想法。  
刘晓斌就是姜小贱的蛔虫：“怎么昨天还没折腾够？好想去唱一嗓子啊？”  
“是的，我刚想到一手英文歌曲，我还没在夜色唱过呢。”  
“我~去！你想去可以，但是这次我不请客。总是我请，我们家那位都认为我绝对是造粪的机器了。人家挣钱也不容易啊。”  
“走喽，我的小三费用还有好多剩余呢，我请总可以吧？”  
“你说的啊！”  
姜小鹏鄙视道：“我经常骗人？”  
“走起！”  
姜小鹏一身嘻哈的进了酒吧，今天姜小鹏确实跟昨天不一样，一进入就引起了好多瞩目的目光，刚坐到吧台就有人主动请酒。  
姜小鹏按照刘晓斌的命令，端酒向请客的人示意，就看到黑压压一堆人，姜小鹏看了半天也没看出来到底是哪个人请的，反正就在那一个方向的。喝完酒，姜小鹏又觉得不好意思，赶紧问刘晓斌。  
“到底是哪个请的酒啊？”  
“就是我们刚刚那个方向，你看到穿蓝色衣服的那个帅哥没？”  
“看到了，是他？”  
“当然不是，是他旁边的那个美女旁边的那个大叔。”  
“靠！你直接说是那个秃头就好了，干嘛还把话搞得跟有奖竞猜一样？”  
“这样方向才能定准嘛，不至于亮瞎眼睛。”  
“小弟佩服！”说完两个人贼贼一笑，碰杯相庆。  
吧台上的服务生传来话，“先生您好，坐在15号台的先生说今天您和您朋友的酒水他都包了，不过想请您能再唱一下，昨天那首BOULEWARD OF BROKEN DREAMS.”  
此话一出，刘晓斌就凑近姜小鹏：“看来你今天真的是焦点人物，不过你没有喝多少酒能不能唱啊？你不是正想唱歌吗？”  
“当然还要再喝点感情才充沛一些！”  
刘晓斌斯巴达了：“是不是真的啊！？你要是喝醉了我可抗不回你去！”  
“当然是假的。”姜小鹏对着服务员问一下：“请问那是大叔还是帅哥未成年人？”  
“应该算是一位绅士。”  
“你的回答都超出我的选择范围了，太有才了！那我现在可以上去唱了吗？”  
“可以。”  
“先给我拿两杯上好的轩尼诗干邑，省的他不认账。”  
刘晓斌听到两个人谈话已经脱线很久了：“你不要这么没有品好不好，人家答应请了就一定会请的，一会你唱歌向人家致谢一下，就可以了。”  
“我懂得！”姜小贱拍拍刘晓斌的肩膀，“我去了！”  
当姜小鹏站在台上，首先对15号桌的客人表达谢意：“今天非常荣幸能再次站在这个舞台上给大家带来歌曲，其实我只会唱两首，还被15号桌的朋友点中其一，实在是我的荣幸！BULEWARD OF BROKEN DREAMS献丑了。”  
全场叫好声，音乐一起，果然动感音乐就是带动气氛的兴奋剂。准确来说已经是第三次在这唱歌了，跟乐手都多少有些默契了。  
等着姜小鹏下台的时候，两杯红酒已经在吧台了，同时还多了四杯其他的酒。一一谢过之后，让姜小鹏惊讶的是，竟然有崔羽凡送的酒。这么多免费的酒，不喝光了都对不起自己了。  
“刘晓斌，你要不喝我就帮你喝了啊？”  
刘晓斌一边把酒推远一边劝说：“不要喝了，喝醉了你又会想胡思的。”  
“不可能，我怎么不记得有这个人呢？”  
“没有没有，是我记错了。就是不准喝了，否则我不收留。”  
“你就行行好吧，我把这几杯喝了不要浪费，然后我们就回家，好不好？”  
刘晓斌一失神，然后就被姜小贱拿走一杯，“干！”  
直到姜小贱都觉得看人有点扭曲的时候，自己扶着刘晓斌，“刘晓斌同志，我郑重的宣布，经我真人醉酒后验证，我喝醉之后从没有想到过胡思！”  
“行行行，没有想到过！那我们回家吧，好不好？”  
“好的！”  
刘晓斌拎着姜小鹏的三个大包，一手扶着姜小贱，有点摇摇晃晃的走了。刚走出大门，姜小鹏就被一个高大的身影扶住了。  
刘晓斌回头一看是崔羽凡，“凡哥，谢谢你的酒。他又喝多了，我现在扶他回家。”  
“我看我还是帮你把他送回家吧，估计你一个人不行。”崔羽凡不由分说的就搂住姜小鹏的腰，架着他往前走。  
刘晓斌紧走两步跟上，“我家就在前走两条街，大概一站半路。”  
“你在前面带路吧，我来扶他就可以了。”  
“好的。”  
刚走出没有一百米远，姜小鹏就忍不住在路边吐了。  
吐完的姜小鹏倒是有些清醒了，看清周围的人的时候，姜小鹏就捂着肚子，冷汗刷的一下子流出：“疼！”  
“小鹏，你怎么了？”  
“他说疼！”刘晓斌慌了。  
一股药水的味道冲入鼻孔，把姜小鹏唤醒了。刘晓斌趴在姜小鹏的病床上睡着了。姜小鹏想到昨天晚上的事情，感觉很歉疚的碰碰刘晓斌的手。刘晓斌被惊醒时候赶紧握着姜小鹏的手：“你醒了？渴不渴？”  
“我怎么会在这？你送我来的？”  
“昨天晚上出了酒吧，你就说自己肚子疼，还好有崔羽凡大哥，他当时抱着你撒腿就跑，到了主干道上我们才拦到了公交车。”  
“不好意思哦，让你们为我担心，那羽凡哥他人回去了吧？”  
“他一早回去了，你先喝点水吧？医生说你是急性胃穿孔，还好来的及时没有大碍了。”  
“谢谢，我住院没告诉别人吧？”  
“当然没有，这种事情如果不是大事最好都不要知道，我明白你的意思的。但是小鹏，你不能这样做贱自己了。看着我都心疼呢！”  
“恩，你放心，我以后绝对不会了。医药费是你付的吗？”  
“是崔羽凡大哥垫付的，医生说一会你就可以出院了，要多休息。”  
“嗯！那我现在出院，先去还羽凡大哥钱，然后就去你家好不好？我不想让室友看到我现在这样子。”  
“没事，我家随便住，想住多久都可以！”  
姜小鹏感动的哭了：“没想到到最后对我不离不弃的竟然是你这个损友。”  
“别哭啊，到时候我要是跟你一样落难你也一定要好好鼓励我，照顾我就好了。呵呵”  
“乌鸦嘴，这个有什么礼尚往来的，到时候我一定拼小命护着你的。我们两个一个人落难就好了，何必两个呢？再说邱天宇对你那么好，会有好结果的啦。”  
“嗯，那是以后的事情。胃还疼不疼？我们先回家吧。”  
“不疼了，走，回家。”  
刘晓斌的住处在商业中心区的一个单身公寓，正好是在地铁的出口。C市的地铁出口修的连点创意都没有，就跟一玻璃温室大棚一样，刚开通半年只有一条线，所以人并不是很多。  
姜小鹏和刘晓斌坐着地铁看着窗外的海报，最近有新电影要上映了。  
“刘晓斌，你什么时候开学啊？”  
“报告领导，我是5天之后，我们应该一样吧？”  
“等明天我们看一场3D大片吧？”  
“霍比特人？”  
“不谋而合！不过我想请崔羽凡一起，这样子一来方便还钱，而来也是表达谢意。”  
“我觉得还是请一顿饭吧，电影人家都是和女朋友看得。”  
“也是，你家有厨房吧？”  
“有。”  
“不介意陌生人进入吧？”  
“不介意，但是等我们家那位回来之前，我们必须把指纹都要消灭的一干二净！”  
“没问题！”  
姜小鹏给崔羽凡打了电话，崔羽凡倒是很爽快的答应了。  
一回到刘晓斌的家，姜小贱就查看了厨房，正好明天早晨去买该买的，好久都没有做饭了，两个人洗完澡，两天的疲倦袭来，一起抱着团上床睡觉了。  
晚上的时候，傍晚时分。邱天宇来了，一看到是姜小鹏和刘晓斌同床，眉头倒是舒展了开来。  
还是姜小鹏警觉，一下醒来。看到邱天宇对着他们微笑，姜小鹏飞快的坐起来，拽拽自己的睡衣：“宇哥，你来啦？昨天我喝醉了，是刘晓斌好心收留我的，打扰你们了，实在不好意思。”  
“晓斌已经跟我说了，没事，我就是回来看看。”  
“你是担心我把你们家刘晓斌强暴了吧？”姜小鹏略带惊讶的脱口而出一个问题，说出来又觉得不好意思。  
“你强暴他？你们两个受顶多也就是自慰。就跟把刘晓斌放一女人旁边差不多，我只是来看一下，你这只小强有没有被人拍死。”  
“呃，你说谁是女人啊？我是可是正宗大老爷们，你不看好你们家刘晓斌，我就抢走了。”  
“放心吧，不会给你机会的。”  
“谢谢，宇哥！”  
“怎么要谢谢我？”  
“谢谢你买单好了吧？”  
“还算你有良心。”  
“你帮我告诉小斌，我明天要出差半个月，今天只是回来拿东西的。”  
“别啊！这话还是你亲口说吧，我转述味道就变了。”姜小鹏推醒刘晓斌，刘晓斌极不情愿的把眼罩拿下来，看清来人还是有些惊喜交加。  
“你怎么来了？不是最近忙吗？”  
邱天宇满眼的宠爱，“我来看看你，明天我临时要去北京，大概要去半个月，在家好好等我回来，知不知道？”  
“那你打算带什么礼物给我？”  
“你说，只要北京有的一定给你带回来。”  
“算了，我什么都不要，你平安尽早回来就好。”  
姜小鹏已经出了卧室，关上了门，一个人穿着睡衣拿着电话上了楼顶。C市的夜景原来也是这般的美丽，远远地车水马龙，广场的音乐飘渺不定，江边的观光带彩灯变换着造型，这就是所谓的都市霓虹吧。  
“Need you now!”伴了自己三年的手机铃声响起了。姜小鹏一看是一个陌生号，但是犹豫之后还是接听了。  
“喂？”  
“哪位？”  
“小鹏！？”  
“不好意思您打错了。”  
“你听我说完再挂！”  
姜小鹏迟疑一秒钟之后，屏住呼吸，沉默“.....”  
“小鹏，我知道是你。你走之后，我知道我错了，可能这中间有什么误会，我一定会查清楚的。对于小艺的事情，你不原谅我我也没有办法，但是请你一定要相信我，我心里真的只有你。我不想失去你，给我一个机会，让我们从头开始好不好？我知道你心理还有我的，我放下我所有的防备和自尊求你，好不好？”  
时间在姜小鹏的心理滴答滴答的走过，静默的只能姜小鹏听到那是怎样的漫长。姜小鹏扬起头，控制住眼泪，“你说完了？那我挂了！”  
手机挂上的时候，姜小鹏还是生生的把眼泪憋了回去，如果爱情真的是一个圆圈，那画完一次是否还真的可以重来？  
也不知道站了多久，再回过神来，姜小鹏满身的脸颊已经被风吹得凉透了，入秋了，原来秋天是一个悲伤地基调。

34  
“小贱，你去哪了？”  
“哦，我在楼顶。”然后姜小鹏就咧嘴一笑：“你们嘿咻完了？”  
“去去去去，快点下来穿衣服，我老公说要请吃饭。”  
“马上！”  
因为姜小鹏刚刚胃病出院，刘晓斌还是建议去吃了过桥米线，点了几个下饭的小菜。吃完饭邱天宇就回了自己的公寓，姜小鹏和刘晓斌一起学着一对情侣一样挎着手，一路有说有笑的回家了。  
两个人都躺在床上，姜小贱一下子骑在刘晓斌的身上，挑着刘晓斌的下巴：“来给爷笑一个，爷会让你满足的。”说着故意前后摇动身体，“爽不爽？”  
“大爷，您能再用点劲不？快深入，让我们一起达到人生的巅峰。”  
“那大爷我明日送你一根黄瓜可好？”  
刘晓斌嫌弃说：“你这么小气干嘛，还是送我萝卜吧。”  
这次姜小贱彻底被打败了：“姑娘，您果然欲壑难填啊？”  
“还不是你没有人家孙悟空金箍棒的本事。”  
等两个人笑的不行了，开始躺在床上，都陷入了短暂的沉思。  
“你们家邱天宇对你真好，还找我这半个月多来陪你呢。他追我那会，你说我怎么早就不知道呢？最后竟被你得了。你说你情敌躺在你面前，你是不是要分外眼红啊？”  
“你还别说，那一开始我还真觉得你会和邱天宇在一起，可是...算了，各人有各人的命，我呢只能把握我的现在，握在手里的才是我的，哪怕明天不是我的了，至少今天还是。将来谁知道会怎么样呢？我不想活的那么明白，过一天是一天！”  
姜小鹏叹息一声，“嗨，我要像你就好了，我都经常觉得我活的累，不仅仅是在为自己而活。可是想想我也别无选择，我经常想如果我是一个孤儿那该多好，苟延残喘的活着就可以了，只要我自己开心就好。”  
“好啦，像你这样已经非常优秀了，我已经非常羡慕你了，或者说崇拜，这可是真心话！”  
“谢谢好基友的崇拜。你能重复一下不？我录个音设成铃声，用做我的座右铭。”  
“少臭美！诶，明天你真的打算在家做饭？，我听胡思天天夸你手艺了得，这次可以大开眼见了。姜小贱，我能不能求你一件事？”  
“你说，我一定两肋插刀。”  
“你教我做菜吧，至少要教会我做几个拿手菜，还有煲一手的好汤，”  
“没问题，现在我就破例开山收徒了。”  
“那小贱师父，受徒儿一拜！”  
“平身。”姜小鹏想想又说：“那明天我们先去超市书店买几本简单的菜谱，我以前经常看的，然后这几天我们都没事，就在家练习了，怎么样？”  
“谨遵师命！”  
“乖！睡吧。”  
第二天早晨姜小贱就带着刘晓斌去超市溜哒了，选了基本的图文并茂的简单版本小册子，凉菜，煲汤，点心，果拼，家常小炒都有。  
“那今天我们先从简单的做起，首先做一个凉菜，然后做一个肉菜，一个叶子菜，做一份甜点，其他时间学做一些简单的果拼，还要煲一份汤。你先看书自己选一下。我去看一下大米和杂粮，等一下你就在杂粮范围找我。”  
“是！待徒儿慢慢读来，您腾云先去吧。”  
等着刘晓斌在看到姜小贱的时候，姜小贱已经买了各种粮食。  
“哇！放一起真好看。”  
“不要这么没营养的点评，快帮我推车，我们去买油，然后是调料和蔬菜及其他。你要做哪几道？”  
“报告老师，我要做这几道！”刘晓斌把书递给姜小贱。  
姜小鹏一看这几个菜色，对刘晓斌慧心一笑，原来都是邱天宇爱吃的，这才叫做爱情吗？  
“这个凉拌木耳虽然不难，但是入味非常难。这个清蒸鳊鱼和耗油生菜都不错，汤也选的好-玉米排骨汤。就是甜点太雷人了，你要做冰激凌？果断换成有技术含量点的可以吗？”  
“那换成什么？”  
“豆沙爱心饼怎么样？”  
“要的！”  
“现在采购开始。”  
在姜小鹏的一路解说下，刘晓斌终于知道原来黄瓜最好是带刺的才新鲜，西红柿屁股长得比较饱满的最好吃，原来排骨还分大排和小排骨，但是今天他们最好选大排，小排做红烧更合适...........  
刘晓斌也发扬了认真好学的精神：“为什么你要选这个西瓜？”  
“你看他的花纹比其他的都要长得饱满，花脐比较小，我拍的声音还算是有种清脆弹性的声音，而且掂了掂，感觉不是很轻，证明没有熟过头。”  
“那我也试一下啊。”刘晓斌的努力下，终于得到了姜小贱的肯定。  
买完了一大堆，一算账400元。一路上都是刘晓斌的感叹：“原来400块可以买这么多东西啊，到外边吃一次饭也400呢，从今后我学会了做菜，我就是节约大户了。”  
还好两个人买了手拉车，又距离家不是很远，东西总算是买齐全了。  
“我宣布木耳既然已经泡上，鱼放在一个盆里也让它多游一会，然后我们休息半小时，之后开始为做菜做准备！”  
“好的！”两个人击掌一笑，然后都躺在了床上。  
午饭在姜小鹏的悉心调教下，虽然不尽百分之百的人意，但是晚上的小菜和凉菜这两道菜和水果创意都还是交给刘晓斌了。  
傍晚六点钟，两个人开始忙碌起来，虽然是三个人的饭食，但是毕竟是救命之恩，姜小鹏准备隆重招待的。  
今天就做了红烧鲫鱼，梅菜扣肉，粉丝海虾，大碗花菜，白菜丸子，醋溜土豆丝，还包了莴笋真菌鸡汤。崔羽凡进门的时候，已经半数菜上桌了。  
“好香！今天真是荣幸能受到邀请，吃上这么丰盛的家常饭，呵呵呵”崔羽凡边说边换鞋。刘晓斌倒了酸奶给崔羽凡，“凡哥，委屈你了，今天不喝酒，酸奶营养保健。呵呵呵”  
“没问题，酸奶是好东西啊。你们两个一起住？”  
刘晓斌吐吐舌头，“暂时是的。”  
“徒儿，上菜！”姜小鹏在厨房叫刘晓斌端菜。  
“好的！”刘晓斌一个应声，对崔羽凡一笑示意他随意。  
“好了齐全了。”就见姜小鹏和刘晓斌端着一切东西展示在桌子上。  
“好丰盛，没想到小鹏还有这番手艺！”崔羽凡一阵惊叹。  
刘晓斌按耐不住的笑说：“也有我这个徒弟的功劳，这个凉菜和生菜是我做的，还有稍后的水果创意拼盘，我可以花了好长时间才学会的。”  
“你也好了不起！现在女孩子都不会做饭呢，更别说男孩子了。”  
姜小鹏赧然一笑：“赶紧入座，我们开饭。不过再开饭前我们进行杀毒仪式。”  
“好嘞！”刘晓斌欢呼同意，就跑进了屋里拿出手机一顿拍照。  
“哈哈哈哈，我也要加入！”崔羽凡恍然大悟之后加入了杀毒行列。  
“凡哥，谢谢你送我去医院，还帮我缴了医疗费，这是医药费的钱你数数不要少了。”姜小鹏从口袋掏出一个信封，递给崔羽凡。  
“没问题啦，不用客气。”说着就接过信封直接放进了口袋，“现在算是好利索了吧？”  
“早就好利索了，他是打不死的小强！”刘晓斌加一筷子那个生菜，嚼了嚼深表满意。  
“那就好。”  
姜小鹏笑着说：“凡哥，动筷子，不用客气。不知道合不合你胃口？”  
“很和我胃口，我是北方人啦，不过也习惯了吃辣。味道非常不错，都跟酒店的大厨有一拼了！”  
“可不，以前~~好多人都这样说的。我也是今天第一次见，果然名不虚传！”刘晓斌稍作迟疑，生硬的把‘胡思’换成了‘好多人’，自己不由觉的尴尬的笑了笑。  
姜小鹏倒是没任何反应，“刘晓斌，你厨艺技术大增啊，这次这个生菜放的盐不多，木耳也入味了，看来你掌握诀窍了。”  
“那必须的！我可是好学生！”刘晓斌又开始臭屁了。  
“对了，凡哥，你工作主要是街拍吗？”  
“也不是，这个只是一个业余职业吧。我主要工作是旅游公司的产品开发。”  
“哦，公司也在这附近吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“怪不得你来的这么准时，呵呵”  
这一顿饭吃了足足有两个小时，三个人无所不聊，气氛融洽的不得了。  
姜小鹏接下来的几天都是在刘晓斌家面传心授厨艺中度过的，这中间再也没收到胡思任何的电话，姜小鹏也渐渐的习惯了，习惯了忘却，有些事情不去碰，不去贱，果然就会很快变淡的。  
周日晚上回学校的时候，景田，李源，鬼鬼都在宿舍，大家又到了后街老地方去聚餐，马上大三了，大家的足迹都开始要变了。  
景田和自己还是因为有家庭压力决定先工作，李源要考研，鬼鬼在努力保研中，应该八九不离十了。但是姜小鹏也有自己的打算，在大三大四要再学两门外语，再多读一些书丰富自己。上次崔羽凡说他有模特拍摄的消息一定会叫自己，到时候一定要去试一下，如果可以，家教就减少到两个或者一个。  
家里一切还算安好，虽然辛苦了一些，但是毕竟是自己的日子，还是有奔头的。  
周一选完课，姜小鹏也把自己的课表排的满满的，比他们都多修了四个学分，即两门课。  
第一天上完课姜小鹏还是继续了以往的节奏就是泡图书馆。在综合阅览室的角落，姜小鹏一个人拿个垫子坐在地上，不想受到任何人的打扰。  
“姜小鹏，能跟我单独谈谈吗？”  
姜小鹏一抬头看到是崔璨，好像这个名字已经在自己的生活范围消失了有近半年的时间，“可以。”  
“那我们就到图书馆的那个阳台吧？”  
“现在？”  
“嗯。”  
姜小鹏放下书本，跟着崔璨去了阳台。不知道什么时候崔璨已经开始抽烟了，那个火点在随着崔璨的呼吸一亮一灭的感觉有些奇怪。  
“想说什么？”姜小鹏还是如往常一样的开门见山。  
“小鹏，你最近瘦了，而且是一下子瘦的让所有人都惊奇。不过你真的变帅了，其实具体来说你应该是恢复了原来帅气的样子。应该是因为胡思你才变得这么瘦吧？”  
“这就是你今天的主旨？”  
“呵呵，你还是一如既往的对我这样子冷漠啊。”  
“嗨，不是冷漠，是漠不关心。我从来都没有想过我会跟你有任何瓜葛，但是却总是有瓜葛。”  
“嘿嘿，你知道为什么吗？”  
“你要说我就想知道为什么。”  
“好吧，其实我一直都很喜欢你，毫不夸张的说是爱上你已经两年了。”  
姜小鹏听到这个答案还是觉得有些错愕，“你喜欢我？”  
“是的，但是我知道你不喜欢我，你喜欢胡思，对不对？”  
姜小鹏在这昏暗的灯光下凄然一笑，内心苦涩传遍每一根汗毛，“喜欢有什么用？这个世界最容易变质的就是喜欢两个字，更何况我们这种不伦不类的喜欢呢？”  
“是啊，钱钟书的爱人说过，美好的东西都是易碎的，可以叫做琉璃脆吧。不管怎么说，我都很羡慕你和胡思，因为你们曾经在一起过。而我就没有这种胆量，哪怕最后决定要约你去谈，害怕你拒绝我，我都不敢再出现在你的面前。”  
“谢谢！”  
“谢谢我什么？”  
“谢谢你曾经喜欢过我，也谢谢你曾经在你心里给我留过位置，不过我只能说不是我辜负你，现在我也给不了自己一个理由让你走进我的脑海。感情这个东西就是这么搞笑，天生的就是带着枷锁来的，宁愿受SM的伤悲，却不愿意接受一份真挚的呵护。”  
“你说的对！不过说什么也晚了，可能还是我不够优秀吧。”  
“你很优秀，如果随便喊一声征婚启事，姑娘小伙排着队绝对不成问题。问题是你爱了不该爱的人吧，爱了一个不靠谱的人。”  
“呵呵呵，你这是在安慰我嘛？”  
“我又何必安慰你呢，听说你最近要去留学，做交换生，什么时候走？”  
“下个星期签证下来就走了。”  
“哦！那你女朋友？”  
“暂时还处着呗，我永远没有勇气走进这个圈子，就跟我永远没有勇气对着你的眼睛说我爱你一样。”  
“明白，虽然没机会做基友，但是至少有机会做朋友或者知己，无论苦恼还是开心都可以跟我分享，全天24小时开机恭候。”  
“谢谢！临走前，小鹏，我可以再抱你一下吗？”  
姜小鹏没有一丝的迟疑，主动抱住了崔璨。“崔璨，谢谢你！祝你幸福，千万不要进这个圈子。”  
“你也是，祝你幸福。保持联系。”  
原来这世间的事情总是不按照套路出牌的，所谓美梦成真估计都是小概率事件吧。

35  
图书馆关门的最后一刻，姜小鹏背着第一天借到书，深吸一口气准备回寝室睡觉。刚下台阶，姜小鹏就被一股力气给拽进了旁边的草坪。然后突如其来的一个吻，让姜小鹏措手不及。  
待姜小鹏大脑恢复运转的时候，拼命的推着某只，但是胳膊拗不过大腿。姜小鹏一闭眼就咬了某只的舌头，血腥味顿时溢满全嘴。  
对方吃疼的收回了舌头，但是手还是没有放松，紧紧抓着自己的腰和后脑。  
“你干嘛，胡思？你就不怕被学校老师和同学看到吗？”  
“我不怕！”  
姜小鹏一时语塞，“你！”算了，还是不要跟这个强迫症的非人类一般见识。  
“放开我，一会宿舍就要关门了，你知不知道？”  
“谁说要你回去住了，你是我老婆，不住我家，你住哪？”  
“谁说我是你老婆了，不要无理取闹！胡思，这是在学校不是在你家，我也不会向以前一样被你妈和你玩的团团转，你放手！”姜小鹏使尽全身力气挣脱开胡思，刚想跑就又被人抓住衣角。  
“你要干什么？”姜小鹏慌了神色，生怕胡思做出什么。  
“你不要跑，刚刚是我错了。我不会抓你回去的，你放心。”  
姜小鹏听到此处，还是放心不少。“那你放开我，我们一边走一边说。”  
“好吧~”  
两个人形同陌路一样朝回走去。  
胡思刚想拉住姜小鹏的手，姜小鹏像被针扎了一样收起两只手，抓紧双肩包，“走吧，宿舍快关门了。”  
“嗯！”  
两个人就这样默默的走回学校宿舍大楼，姜小鹏想跑进去，但是又想胡思可以不用上学，但是我不行，在这场恩怨情仇中，我始终处于弱势，唯一能强大的只能是自己的那颗伤痕累累的心。

35  
“胡哥，你回去吧，明天准时上课。哦对了，你在忙事业，那别忘了找人帮你答到。”这次姜小鹏选课故意拖到了最后才选的，就为了和胡思错开所有的时间，哪怕那些课真的听起来辛酸无比的生僻，姜小鹏都义无反顾。  
“你不能帮我答‘到’吗？”  
“哦，我心有余而力不足啊。我也有课，地点不一样呢。”  
“哦~”  
短暂的静默之后，胡思拿出一个翡翠玉镯，“这是我母亲让我给你的，她说她以前做错了很多事情，希望你能原谅，更希望你能有空一起去家里边，好不好？”胡思说得小心翼翼，极尽哀求的语气。  
姜小鹏内心很是无语，难道你做的仅仅是事情，而没有对错吗？“不了，这镯子太贵重了，我就不收了，放在我这碰碎了反倒不好。你给我家里的钱，我以后也会悉数还给你的。”  
“我没有找你还，是我心甘情愿的。你是我老婆，花老公的钱天经地义的。”  
“我想到了中国古代一个习俗，先入门的不一定是妻，往往都是妾，你说是不是？你觉得我够不够资格呢？呵呵呵呵”  
“我说你够资格就够资格！小鹏，不要这样子恢心好不好？我相信我们会更好的！”  
“是吧？你可以允许我和一个女人同床，然后在你面前和一个男人赤裸裸的做给你看吗？”  
胡思一时语塞，“小鹏，我真的错了，难道你要我向你下跪你才原谅我吗？”  
“那倒不必，我从来也没有这么博大的胸襟。胡思，要是我说我不想回去，更不想参与你的未来了，你觉得怎么样？”姜小鹏仰着头看着星空，原来星星依然是那么亮，有我没我的世界里，并没有半分差别，不要把自己看得不可或缺，这个世界上有没有我地球还是照转不误的。  
“我不相信，我可以等你回心转意，我们从头来过好不好？”  
“从头来过？胡思，你以为这是过家家吗？”  
“只要你给我机会，我一定可以办到！”  
“胡思我说的很明白了，我不想参与你的人生了。至于你想做什么，请自便，那是你的人身自由，但是我有说不的权利，这也是我的人生自由。”姜小鹏一下子觉得话说的太重了，又怕胡思乱来，放缓了语气说：“胡哥，不管我们在不在一起，我都祝你幸福，以后我们都还是同班同学。但是如果你要借这个机会伤害我的家人，我一定恨你一辈子。”  
“你放心，我不是那种人。”  
“谢谢，那我回了，你也早点睡吧。”  
胡思并没有回答，一阵风吹过，姜小鹏竟然觉得胡思也有些苍茫的无助感，不由的揪了心。人啊，就是一个复杂的动物。  
第二天，从图书馆出来的姜小鹏老远就看到了胡思坐在台阶上抽烟，灯光的映衬下，胡思脸上的轮廓线依然硬朗分明，嘴巴吐出一缕稀薄的烟气，分不清悲喜，依然酷酷的。  
姜小鹏知道躲不过，主动走了过去。“胡哥，这么晚了还没回去啊？”  
“没有啊！我老婆还没有回家暖床呢。”  
“哦！那你等吧，我走了。”  
胡思一下子站起来，劫住姜小鹏的去路：“亲爱的，送给你的。”姜小鹏变戏法般的拿出一大包费列罗的巧克力，双手献上。  
姜小鹏左走躲不过，右走又被挡，引得刚出来的同学小声嘀咕。  
“好了啦！”姜小鹏一把抓住那个心形的巧克力，迅速逃离现场。  
胡思在后边喊：“小心路滑，前面在修路呢。”  
“啊！”果然胡思这只乌鸦嘴最恶毒，姜小鹏一脚就踩进了还未干的水泥里。姜小鹏赶紧收脚，大囧！这个坑可怎么办啊？要是校方要追查，我就死定了！  
胡思大摇大摆的走过来，玩味的说：“这脚印深度快赶上一只水晶鞋了。你说要是校方采取脚印盘查这可怎么是好？”胡思蹲下看着鞋印，笑的一脸淫荡。  
“滚粗！查就查呗，大不了就赔钱！”  
“是吧？像你这种校园风云人物，这名声传出去，说你故意引起学校注意，你又和辅导员很少来往，你又不是不知道学校的那些大嘴巴。”  
“我自己的事情不用你管，你管好你自己的那张臭嘴就可以了。我明天清早找人帮他修好就可以了。”姜小鹏看着这死性不改的某只，嫌弃死了。深刻理解了，人从出生到进化成人需要几十万年，但是人倒退回畜生只要一念之间呢！  
“呵呵呵其实也简单啦！旁边就有现成材料，我去打水你，等我一下。”胡思五分钟之后就回来了，拎着一个桶拿着扫把和簸箕。  
“没找到铲子，看来只能用这个了。”胡思先扫了一些混好的砂石料放进簸箕，又用扫把的把手捅出一个坑，把水倒入后，又用扫把把手部分和起来，最后把和好的泥沙倒进了那个鞋印，用簸箕压了几下，果然感觉不是那么突兀了。  
“谢谢！我去帮你洗簸箕吧？”姜小鹏就要去接那个扫把。  
胡思一挡：“英雄救美的时刻，不是一般都有香吻或者终身要托付的吗？”  
姜小鹏索性不接簸箕，然后就一个转身就走人了。剩下后边某只在自己自作孽不可活了，你自己去洗吧，反正鞋印弄好了。  
回到宿舍，姜小鹏就跟刘晓斌发微信。  
“基友，昨天我跟他说的那么明确了，胡思这个变态还来纠缠我！”  
“这颠覆了我对胡思的印象诶，他应该是潇洒的走人才对啊。”  
“也不知道怎么了，今天晚上又在图书馆门口等我。总是求我原谅，昨天还送我他母亲的那个手镯，今天送我巧克力。真的不知道他一家子是不是都变性了，两天不见就让人瞠目结舌的刮目相看了。”  
“那你怎么想的嘛？给他机会，还是果断屏蔽？”  
“我只求他不要骚扰我了就好，嗨，我现在真的想早点毕业。”  
“我也是想早点毕业呢，基友有一个事情我不知道该不该说，但是我想说。”  
“说啦，你放心我绝对不说是你说的。”  
“上次在夜色喝醉的时候，我给他打过电话，一开始是一个男人的声音说他在洗澡，稍后打过来。过来大概十分钟他打过来，胡思还是蛮担心你的。不过我不会出卖朋友，并没有告诉他我们当时的准确位置，只是告诉他让他来找。结果等了一个晚上都没有看到他的人。”  
“哦！”  
“基友，我今天还想不明白，为什么那天他不来呢？我都已经告诉他在商业区了，那边总共才多少酒吧啊！”  
“哦！”  
“你有没有觉得他新欢旧爱都要一起要啊？”  
“哦！”  
“你不要总是哦啊！你怎么看？”  
“这个技术含量颇高的问题要问元芳吧？”  
“狄大人说得很精彩，我最近在看这四部的碟片诶，要不要一起看？”  
“可以啊！”  
“靠，我发现我被你成功带跑了！”  
“你一直是跑偏的人，明天我满课，你呢？”  
“我也差不多，明天晚上我去找你，请你吃饭啊。”  
“又有啥八卦啊？”  
“到了告诉你哈，我现在都笑的睡不着。不过你忙吧，我先上网玩游戏去。”  
“那你跪安吧，徒儿！”  
“喳！”  
聊完这段姜小鹏的心里更是五味杂陈了，整个一晚上都没睡的很好。  
第二天傍晚刚下课，就收到了刘晓斌的电话，找姜小鹏去校门口。  
“靠，你今天打扮的也太明骚了吧？这天还没冷，你就把这丝巾裹自己胸前，搞得跟空姐似得啊。还有这个大大的单肩包，好漂亮我也要一个。”  
刘晓斌幸福的一笑：“当当当！我就知道你最有品味了！这是我自己设计的包，已经投产了哦，我做的两个样品一人一个作为纪念。”刘晓斌一边说一边把包从口袋里拿出，在姜小鹏面前展开。仔细看真的好可爱，大大的空间，外边秀出了弯弯的眉毛，月牙形的嘴巴。  
“亲！谢谢，我早就想淘汰我这个软塌塌的包了，但是一直舍不得。”  
“不用客气，谁找我这么有才华呢？嘻嘻嘻”  
“那必须啊，不过这丝巾不会也是你设计的吧？”  
刘晓斌脸一扬，做出最帅气的造型，“我看到这个丝巾就觉得喜欢，真的彰显了我气质。”  
刘晓斌本来就阴柔，斜斜的刘海眉清目秀的白净小生，搭配这个总觉得出奇的和谐。  
“我不得不承认确实如此，那今天你这个赚到第一桶金的人，打算怎么请客才好呢？”  
“我家老公不在只能抓你陪我庆祝了，我们去夜色吧？”  
“还去？我都觉得我快废了啊！”  
“那我们就只去吃饭，然后逛一下街怎么样？”  
“这个可以。”  
“那你去换衣服，不要穿着这身旗帜衣服在我面前飘，浪费了你的发型和帅气的容貌。我逛街拉着一个高富帅让别人嫉妒去吧，呵呵呵”  
“你跟我一起回宿舍吧。”  
“走起！”  
回了宿舍姜小鹏还是洗了个澡，找出那天买的那些衣服和鞋子，今天出门是一身卡其工裤装，淡紫色的夹层Ｔ恤衬衣，大头平底休闲鞋。  
刚一出门就碰到了景田。  
“穿的这么人五人六招蜂引蝶去啊？”  
“哥，这是去拯救万千少女于欲火焚身的困境的！”  
“当心精竭而亡，今天用给你留门不？”  
刘晓斌插一句嘴，“不用了，晚了就睡我那了。”  
景田早就看到刘晓斌了，但是一直也不知道说什么，“这位是？”  
“我基友，刘晓斌！”姜小鹏也懒得解释什么，“我走了哦！明天见，呵呵呵”  
“祝玩好！”  
两个人出门就朝公交车站台了，好多同学投来目光注视两个人，有好多窃窃私语，也有自己认识的同学打个招呼的。公交车来了，姜小鹏动作敏捷上了车，占了最后的两个位置，两人的包包放一起的时候，都相视一笑。  
“你告诉你们家那位了吗？”  
“还没呢，他都不在，等着他回来吧，我还怕打扰他工作呢。所以他不给我打电话，我不会给他打，除非特别想了，就发一个短信，问问他有没有时间。”  
“这样也好。”  
两个人去的是市中心的一家老字号，点了好多小吃，好久没有这么惬意轻松的吃上一顿了。最美味的时光不一定是跟自己最爱的人共度，而是能让自己放下所有防备的人分享的时光。对于这种人，姜小鹏强烈期盼，刘晓斌应该也不例外，所以两个人才更珍惜这段友谊。  
“小贱，你看那！那个是不是胡思的母亲？”  
“哪个？”  
“刚进了雅间的。”  
“我没看清哦，算了，跟我们有什么关系，吃自己的饭然后就去逛自己的街。”  
“也是，不过总觉得奇怪，他母亲来了为什么胡思不在呢？好像还有一个男的陪着呢。”  
姜小鹏也有一丝的好奇，胡思家的规矩那么大，胡思不陪着确实有些说不过去。  
“诶诶诶诶诶，快看！那个男孩子我从哪见过啊？”  
姜小鹏顺着刘晓斌的指向一看，原来是那个小艺，一时间竟然收不住眼神，仿佛那天上演的床头大戏还历历在目，直到刘晓斌用脚踢踢自己才如梦初醒。  
“怎么了？你认识他？”  
“何止是认识，都看到过他和胡思真实现场3D版的动作文艺片，就差听到他的淫叫了！”  
“这就是那个你说的小艺？”  
“呵呵呵，可不！真没想到，胡思还在向我道歉，这边已经搭台唱戏了。真不知道他唱的那出？哈哈哈”  
“我估计胡思不一定知道。”刘晓斌也不知道说什么好。  
“他不知道？那这个小艺自己找到他家的？自己送上门去认亲的？”  
“你不是说胡思都把他母亲的镯子给你了吗？”  
“那能代表什么？”姜小鹏想想又摇摇头：“跟我没有关系，我已经和他说的很清楚了，我跟他没有可能的。如果他一厢情愿要从头开始，我也没有办法，让他自己唱这出戏吧。”  
姜小鹏的脑海完全想的是胡思在跟自己道歉完回家，然后又抱着另外一个人欢爱的场景，心如刀绞，总有一种呕吐感。  
“基友，我看我们吃完就还是去夜色吧，好不好？”  
“你一开始不是说不去吗？”刘晓斌贼贼的笑。  
“你也知道啊，我翻脸比翻书还快，改变心意比闪电还快。一句话去不去？”  
“必须去！”  
“赶紧吃，吃完了好有力气ＨＩＧＨ！”  
两个人走到夜色时候正是上客的高峰期，点了鸡尾酒两个人就坐在吧台，看着一群一群的人魔乱舞，男女的之间的肌肤相亲搂搂抱抱，在此刻都变得正常无比，仿佛道德在此刻已经成了门外的事情。  
“小贱，你最近有没有学新歌？”  
“没有诶！就那两首劲爆的练了好长时间才能脱离屏幕上台的。”  
“那总有悲伤慢歌撒？”  
“有啊，不过这种场合不适合吧？”  
“有什么是不适合的，给钱就可以唱。如果唱的好，没准有人还可以包消费呢，就像上一次。我们一起上去吧？”刘晓斌还没说完话，就要拉姜小贱上台。  
“但是你也得告诉我唱什么啊。”  
“周迅的《飘摇》怎么样？还有薛凯琪的《一个人失忆》，苏打绿的《喜欢寂寞》，三选二！”  
“你干嘛点我最拿手的？不过今天你主打，我做伴奏啊。”姜小鹏学着痞痞一笑。刘晓斌就叫来服务员。  
“我在家只是尝试了一下，也找音乐学院的同学给我指点了一下呢，我还是紧张，你来打头阵啦。”刘晓斌双手抱着姜小鹏的胳膊。姜小鹏感觉的出来刘晓斌的紧张，但是又有跃跃欲试的冲动。  
姜小鹏握了握刘晓斌的手给他鼓励，“奉陪到底！”  
最后还是决定选了《飘摇》和《一个人失忆》，音乐起，姜小鹏一个磁性声音一出，刘晓斌就淡定很多了。舞池中终于由群魔乱舞，变成了两两的晃动。  
正当刘晓斌唱到副歌，姜小鹏看着那扇紧闭的门口突然就打开了，走进来两个亲亲爱爱的人，两个旧相识，只有一个看到台上的自己的时候笑容挂在了脸上，凝成了冰霜。  
姜小鹏握着话筒，心随着音乐飘忽，原来今天不用喝酒自己就彻底的醉了，姜小鹏闭上眼睛，继续唱着，“我飘啊飘，你摇啊摇，无根的野草，当梦醒了，天晴了如何在飘摇；爱多一秒，恨不会少，承诺是煎熬，若不计较，就一次，痛快燃烧！”  
飘摇唱完了，音乐并没有停，直接就转变成了《一个人失忆》，“就让我一个人失忆，消失在你的世界里，就当我任性，不懂体谅你，让我在角落安静的放空着呼吸．．．．．．”一边唱着，一边眼泪簌簌的流。等着两首歌曲结束，台下还是响起了喝彩的掌声。  
等着两个人下了台，还不错的战绩，总算是有人送来了安慰奖。刘晓斌高兴的就要跑厕所释放了，等回来时候就看到胡思站在姜小鹏面前，大惊失色。

３６  
“胡～胡思，你怎么会在这？”  
“这不管你的事，为什么他会在这？”胡思一脸铁青。  
姜小鹏只是笑着看着自己的鸡尾酒，一声也不言语。  
刘晓斌也不敢说话，就想拽着姜小鹏走人了事。姜小鹏反倒安慰刘晓斌，“基友，你放心坐着吧，没事的，大庭广众之下，他能想做什么呢？难道是想给我们讲述他和我这个小三再续前缘，或者讲述他与原配小艺的风花雪月？”  
“姜小鹏，你不该来这种地方，你赶紧给我回学校去。”  
“我不该来？就算是你家开的店，我来花钱消费天经地义，凭什么我不能来？我说了我们井水不犯河水，你走你的阳关道，我的人生不用你来帮我规划！”姜小鹏眼睛直直的看着胡思，倒是把胡思看得有几分胆怯起来。  
“小鹏，不要这样子，什么事情我和你回去再说。我和小艺来这不是你想的那样子，完全是因为业务。”  
“什么业务？为了终身大事还是偷腥娱情啊？你们两个业务已经很熟了吧？再说有没有业务跟我说什么？我没必要知道，您请自便，我有我自己的自由，你管不着。”  
正说着话，小艺一脸媚笑的走来，“是姜小鹏吧？跟上次见你差别好大啊。没想到抽脂这么多，品味也终于有所提升，怎么还想纠缠我家思思啊？”  
姜小鹏冷眼一看，忍着听完了这帮混话也不生气，直接站起来，围着小艺和胡思两个人走了一圈：“啧啧啧！基友你瞅瞅，这俩人站一起多班配，豺才狼貌啊，一样的狼心狗肺，怪不得臭味相投呢。穿的这么道貌岸然也遮不住满身的骚味。”姜小鹏上去就给小艺一巴掌，胡思想挡住姜小鹏的手，却为时已晚，只能听到清脆的一巴掌。  
“骚货，这一巴掌是让你记住，不管你再怎么矫情，我告诉你你用的也是我玩剩下的！”  
姜小鹏还要打的时候，自己的手就被胡思给攥住，胡思想要伸出另一只手打姜小鹏。  
姜小鹏脸一扬，眼睛逼视着胡思，“你打啊！”  
一时人多，都围了过来。胡思一时也没下得去手，一只手把姜小鹏掀翻，还好有刘晓斌抱住了姜小鹏，“小贱，小贱，你没事吧？小贱！”  
姜小鹏满脸痛快的笑容：“放心，我没事。现在我真的只剩下你了，基友。”  
“你不要犯傻，有我在，我不会找人欺负你的。”  
姜小鹏站了起来，看到酒吧的保安都来了，“基友，我们走吧？”  
刘晓斌赶紧拿了两个包，把钱扔在吧台，就扶着姜小鹏走出了酒吧。  
走出酒吧，姜小鹏有一种重获新生的快感，终于最后我和胡思成了敌人，老死不相往来，疯狂到此结束了吧？  
在刘晓斌的床上，两个人一直翻来覆去的睡不着。  
“小贱，你今天打了这个小艺，我看你还是先避一下风头再回学校。我怕这个小艺找人报复你！”  
“没关系的。如果他报复就尽管来好了，大不了就小命一条呗。”  
刘晓斌非常不安的说：“别说傻话，我看我还是帮你购买一些防身设备比较好。以防万一！”  
“谢谢，基友，你比我还紧张啊！”  
“你看小艺哭的那个矫情样子，也知道他不是什么好人。不怕千万就怕万一，不行我还是要买一些。这两个星期我们正好做精工实习，我跟我学长说了让他帮我放水的。我就去你们学校保护你！”刘晓斌一边说着一边开启电脑。  
“基友，你还是上课去吧，不用管我，搞得我好良心不安的。我一个人办的事情我一个人承担就好了，不要搀和上你，到时候邱天宇会担心你的。”  
“没事啦，多一个人总多一份保证，不行我现在就要买，明天听我的不要去上课，等着东西到了再说。”  
姜小鹏感动的都哭了，原来这世界上有一份情谊可以超越爱情的呵护，“基友，你为啥对我这么好，到时候怎么还呢？”  
“切！帮你打架还有什么礼尚往来的？”  
“你ＣＯＰＹ我的！”  
“借用而已，不过说真的，我也不知道为什么。第一眼看到你总觉得那时候不合拍，但是慢慢发现你好多优点都是我没有的。每次看你那么努力那么乐观那么积极，我就总觉得自己有一个活着的目标榜样似得。”  
“被你说我觉得自己都有光环了！”  
“呵呵，倒时候你真的有了光环，分我一些就好了。”  
“一言为定！不过你同样很优秀啊，估计你不用我分，早就好多好多了。”  
“嘿嘿，我一直都有一个想法，很多人听到ＧＡＹ就觉得可怕，低俗，恶心，肮脏，我不可否认确实很多人正如上描述的活着。但是我也坚信还有更多的同类，并不是那样，而且是非常优秀的那种，所以我也想尽我所能去让自己朝优秀的人看齐。你经常说，以色事他人，能有几时好，所以一定要让自己发光，才能走的更远。其实我们都求得是一丝真心，不敢求唯一，唯一是这个世界最难得事情，有多少所谓正常的异性恋爱还不是外遇百出，小三遍地，更何况我们这种隐性的圈子呢？不过我依然相信这个世界上存在唯一。小贱，我希望你能找到，而我就苟且偷生了。”  
听着基友这一顿看似不经心的话，姜小鹏觉得句句都真实，句句都扣动了自己的心扉，“基友，你买的什么啊？”  
“哈哈哈，你看，我已经下单了，客服说明天一定送到！”  
姜小鹏凑过去一看果然高大上，订了微型对讲机，双节棍，和砍刀。  
第二天下午东西就寄到了刘晓斌的家里。经过调试，确认没有问题，刘晓斌给了五星赞，确认了付款。  
经过刘晓斌的作战部署，每天晚上姜小鹏必须由刘晓斌的陪同下，回到刘晓斌家睡觉，第二天再去上学。同时两个人在学校时候最远不能超过5００米范围，否则对讲机失效。  
果然不出刘晓斌的所料，几天后的一个傍晚，三个大汉突然出现在姜小鹏面前，还好姜小鹏机警，第一时间就握紧微型对讲机，刘晓斌听到对话，就赶紧放弃手中的ＩＰＡＤ拿着砍刀双节棍就下了楼，姜小鹏拿着双节棍在吓唬那三个人僵持中。  
后边刘晓斌大喊：“小贱，我来了！”然后刘晓斌就挥舞着大刀冲了过去，三个壮汉一看刀子来了，没想到吓的仓皇而逃。  
刘晓斌喘着粗气，“你刀子呢？”  
“放你家了！”  
“靠，最保命的你不拿，真的是让我太无语了！”  
“回去一定天天背着！”  
“你没事吧？”刘晓斌关心的走过来。  
“没事，还好！”  
“你衣服都破了啊，还说没事。”  
“刚刚没注意他们，他们过来时候还好我跑到快，边跑边掏家伙，衣服就被扯坏了。”  
“还好有惊无险！”  
“嗯！”  
“我现在想，这也不是一个长久之计。过两天我们家那位就回来，我们找他约胡思和那个王八蛋聊聊。”  
“再说吧，我不想看到他们两个。”  
“还是按照我说的办，听我的。这两天还要加强警戒，干脆不要来上学了，到我家去住。”  
姜小鹏也后怕，“好的，那我们现在就回宿舍，等我收拾一下。”  
姜小鹏坐在刘晓斌暖暖的大床上，卸下这些天的防备，终是也轻轻舒了一口气，姜小鹏不怕死，但是心却如死过一般的冰凉。  
这一个星期胡思竟然销声匿迹一般，他说爱也罢，恨也罢，现在想缩头乌龟一样，这又算那般呢？难道那些情分竟然如此的不值一文，甚至不堪一击，可是谁能知道打在他身，痛在己心，而且刻骨铭心。  
“小贱师父，你想啥呢？你就放心在这住下吧，我里里外外三道安全防线，门卫保安把守齐全。来，尝尝徒儿做的红豆沙冰。”刘晓斌端着两碗走过来。  
“嗯，味道好香，赞一个！”  
“多谢夸奖！第一次体会到原来做饭可以让生活充满幸福的细节。”  
“这是由做菜诞生了一位伟大的哲学家吗？我能臭屁的说一句，名师出高徒吗？”  
“呵呵，那必须！等一下我接电话。”  
刘晓斌出去五分钟，面色有点不开心的回来了。  
“怎么了？”  
“死邱天宇说他给胡思打过电话了，胡思说想找你单独去跟他谈一下，这个家伙竟然帮你答应了。连个保护人的小事都做的这么稀松，说了等于没说嘛！”刘晓斌很不愉快的看着手机上他与邱天宇的合照。  
“别瞎说，宇哥算是帮了我最大的忙了。本来就是因我而起的事情，也必须由我自己面对解决。”  
“可是我听说他们两家公司最近有合作要谈，你说会不会顺手做人情把你给卖了？”  
“生意场上的事情我们不懂，最好不要妄自揣测，我打电话给胡思吧，他号码给我一下。”  
等电话拨通之后，姜小鹏就听到一个熟悉而陌生的声音。姜小鹏一时语塞不知道如何开口。  
“小鹏吧？”  
“嗯，胡哥。”  
“听到你叫我胡哥，感觉还是如往昔一样的熟悉。”  
“是吧~”姜小鹏不置可否的回答。  
“你住在刘斌家吧？”  
“是的！什么事情都逃不过胡哥的五指山。”  
“还是一如既往的幽默风趣。明天晚上六点我们在王府井韩国烧烤见面聊吧？”  
“就我们两个？”  
“不可以吗？”  
“哦！当然可以。只是没想到胡哥竟然不带爱妻出场，我也好当面致歉。”  
“还是口是心非啊，得了，明天见面聊，我现在还在忙。”  
听到电话短线的声音，姜小鹏又失神了。  
紧接着电话又响起，姜小鹏猛地接起。  
“胡哥？”  
“你在等电话啊？”  
待看清来电的时候，姜小鹏才知道是崔羽凡的来电，头脑终于清晰了起来。  
“哦，不是！凡哥找我？”姜小鹏献上最真挚的笑声。  
“明天上午10:00有没有时间来试镜？我这边有一个风景的外拍，我给导演看了你的照片，他觉得你很有镜头感，很适合我们这次的蜜月主题。”  
“可以啊！我和我家小斌一起？”  
“那更好了，地址我稍后发你手机上，不过一经试镜成功就要开拍了，估计要拍一个下午，有点辛苦。报酬一个小时500，不过也有点任务量要求，你要做好女人当男人用，男人当机械用的准备。没问题吧？”  
“没问题。只是还不知道能不能选上呢，呵呵呵”  
“我觉得问题不大，那就这么说定了，明天在植物园门口见.”  
“好嘞！”  
把这个事情告诉了刘晓斌，他兴奋的一个晚上都没有睡好，老早就起来就反复试穿各种春夏秋冬装，让小姜同志不禁一阵唏嘘嗟叹，这是啥心理素质嘛，又不是走亲访友，那么隆重干嘛？感情刘晓斌身体里绝对住着一个女人，而且是天下最臭屁的女人。  
最后在姜小鹏的一片否定下，刘晓斌还是放弃了所有拉风的风格，清新自然就好了，不过昨天那条围巾还是标配。  
两个人去了植物园，一路上公交车越开越荒芜，越开越安静。当两个人下车时候满眼的绿色带着淡淡的金黄，清清爽爽的非常怡人。  
崔羽凡早就在门口等了，出门时候姜小鹏被刘晓斌逼着抹了好多防晒霜，看来是非常有必要的，连崔羽凡都带了鸭舌帽墨镜。当自己回头看刘晓斌时，竟然不知道他何时手里出现了一把遮阳伞，太拉风了！  
“你们来啦。”崔羽凡老远就露出标准的八颗大板牙，招手示意。“赶紧进去吧！”  
两只跟着崔羽凡身后快乐的进入了植物园，就算选不上，就当植物园一日游也不错。  
崔羽凡快步走进人群，和一个中年MADAM窃窃私语。当姜小鹏和刘晓斌打着同一把伞走近时候，发现这世道就是这么和谐，两个人初来乍到就遇到了伯乐。最后五选四，自己和刘晓斌都成功入围了，除此之外还有一个高大的文质彬彬的男生和一枚美女。  
“什么？”化妆时候，姜小鹏听到崔羽凡的解释就碉堡了。除了拍个人的，拍男女混搭的，竟然还要拍自己与基友的欢乐时光，难道当今社会真的是男色时代？好像就凭我这长相还不足以达到牺牲色相的地步吧？  
刘晓斌倒是一脸无所谓，在自己包里掏出砍刀双节棍，终于翻找到小镜子，自恋的看着自己，美滋滋的。这世道都说女人的智商不敌胸脯四两，但是刘晓斌也没有胸器啊，比起他的臀部，倒是智商远远不及了。  
“你们这是要扮演古惑仔还是城市猎人啊？”  
刘晓斌看着自己，差一点就认为美丽这个形容词是给自己发明的了。“凡哥，这是我的防狼器。”  
刘晓斌果然是刘晓斌，臀部果然比智商发达，姜小鹏只剩抽嘴角的份了。  
崔羽凡安慰道：“不用紧张，到时候你们两个人随意表现就好了，我们会抓拍的，当然也要听我们的指挥，不过用心自然的才是最好的。”  
姜小鹏是最具灵性感悟力的一只，刘晓斌天生最爱现最爱演一只，这两只加起来一定是大于3的。  
四个摄影师分头行动先排个照，然后是组合照。到黄昏时分拍摄进入了尾声，MADAM动一动肥厚的熊掌，做了一个捋胡子的造型，姜小鹏看在眼里感叹果然够爷们，纯血女汉子，然后就听到MADAM唇红齿白的说：“暂时停一下，这两个小受闺蜜情深的不错，不过还要加几张，换成一攻一受的。”  
刘晓斌和姜小鹏面面相觑然后捂着肚子笑疯了。  
“那找男模换一下好了。”有人提出修改意见。  
一个摄影师不满的说：“不行啊，我这边还有五个景呢，天黑了就拍不了了。”  
MADAM当机立断，指着调试相机的崔羽凡：“小崔你临时客串一下吧，费用另算。”  
姜小鹏想崔羽凡这么帅，果然MADAM还是够眼光。但是紧接着又听MADAM命令：“你！去和小崔去换衣服！”  
姜小鹏看到指的是自己，无语了。刚刚我拍个照已经多安排了两个景了，不干，除非加钱。我就指望着拍完最后一个景回家呢。  
崔羽凡走过到小姜面前，商量着说：“再加两个景吧？我的收入部分都给你。”  
姜小鹏一下子不好意思起来，毕竟崔羽凡是自己的救命恩人，“不用，加就加吧。”  
等换好了情侣装出现时，刘晓斌已经一个劲的贼笑，拿手机拍的比摄影师都带劲儿。

37

五点钟准时结束，两个人拖着疲惫而喜悦的心回家了，今天共计四小时拍摄，赚到了2000.  
崔羽凡的那份，姜小鹏说什么也是不要的，最后决定改天让崔羽凡请客吃饭。  
姜小鹏和刘晓斌坐公交车回家，在路上就睡着了。要不是一路上腐女们拍他们两个依偎在一起睡觉的样子，边排边窃窃私语，还不关闪光灯，估计他们就坐过站了。  
下了车，时间刚刚好，刘晓斌决定和姜小鹏一起去，只是他去的是同一层楼的隔壁自助火锅店。  
姜小鹏风尘仆仆的进了韩国烧烤店，胡思已经在最靠近肉的老地方等自己了。  
姜小鹏跟服务员微笑着说了一声“谢谢”，然后深吸一口气，平静的走了过去。  
“胡哥，几天不见越发帅气了。等了好久了吧？不好意思有点事情，回来晚了一点。”  
胡思抬眼看着姜小鹏一下子有点愣神，“你什么时候开始这样子打扮了？嘴唇的口红好嫩啊，呵呵呵”  
姜小鹏一下子想到自己回来急，还没有卸妆呢，自己现在看起来应该是更加妖冶吧？  
“哦~我这不是赶潮流嘛。人啊，总是要与时俱进好一些！”说着姜小鹏径自坐下，然后微微一笑，化妆之后自己都感觉多了一层心理的防线，至少姜小鹏这样子认为的。  
“嗯~”  
“嘿嘿，胡哥，您帮我看一下东西，我去拿点吃的。钱都付了，不能白来是不是？”  
“去吧。”  
姜小鹏再回来时候，手中只有精挑细选的几块不同质地的牛羊肉和鱼肉，简单的寿司及柠檬水，其余都蔬菜水果沙拉了。  
“呵呵呵呵呵...”胡思摇摇头，意味不明的笑起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“呵呵呵，看来小艺永远也学不会你的百分之十了。”  
“他学我？学我干嘛？学我尖酸刻薄？”  
“小艺最近在学你，他在家买了好多书，天天抱着不放，每次吃饭都会来这，每次都拿好多的肉往自己嘴里硬塞。他也在学着做饭，但是每次都是毛手毛脚的乱子比成绩显著，也在学着像你一样动不动就说出一堆让人深思的哲理的语言。”  
“呵呵呵，胡哥，你这是在跟我秀你们的恩爱吗？那我还真要谢谢他了，我这种人有什么好学的，也不过是花拳绣腿难登大雅之堂。你告诉他什么都可以学，到那时不要学我的下场就好了。”  
“小鹏！”胡思有些僵硬的语气。  
“他脸没事了吧？事后我就觉得自己做的不对，你说要是让人家姑娘毁了容那可怎么是好呢？我一直想买点鸡蛋去探望一下呢！”  
“呵呵，为什么买鸡蛋？”  
“营养价值高，蛋白质佳品，不仅可以外敷，还可以内服。专门治火车票贵，大姨爹不肯走等各种疑难杂症。”  
“每次跟你一起，都是我最放松的时候。”  
“哦哟，那我荣幸之至了。”  
“你放心，小艺不会再为难你了，你安心上学吧。”  
“哦，谢谢您结束今天这餐饭的核心思想，如果没有其他的副主题，容小弟先行告退了。”  
胡思搅着手里的冰块，叹气一声：“原本我还想问一句，曾经你是否真的爱过我。说真的，我一直都不相信，总觉得你那么优秀，总是光芒四射的站在万人中央，总有一种振翅欲飞的感觉，难以把握。”  
“难道优秀也是一种错吗？”姜小鹏内心愤愤不平的问道。  
胡哥，你又可知道你一直高高在上的难以让人并肩吗？与其说是我优秀，还不如说我们根本不是同路人。原来爱到最后竟然这般没有底气，任何的借口都是徒劳又顺理成章的。如果把优秀看成是一种出口，可以让大家都得到解脱又未尝不可呢？无非是优秀两个字成了这段没有结果的爱的替罪羔羊，祭奠这一段缘分的散尽。  
胡思的一时失神，仿佛变成了一把钝刀，啃噬姜小鹏心上的伤疤。  
“胡哥，谢谢你，这么长时间以来对我的关照，让我学到了很多。祝你事业一帆风顺，和小艺白头到老。”  
姜小鹏拿起包，转身就要离开。  
“小鹏，真的就再也没有可能了吗？”  
姜小鹏仰着头，挤出一个微笑，“是没这个必要了。”  
“确实，这么快都有了新欢了，我们算是互不相欠吧。”  
姜小鹏悲凉的转身回头，就看到胡思超大手机屏幕上自己与崔羽凡的照片，最后的最后我们是败在了一张流言的照片上吗？果然这段情谊真的是琉璃脆，这样就互不相欠吧，因为我一直都是心甘情愿的，你从不欠我什么，只是我自己把心放错了位置而已。  
姜小鹏微微一笑，狠狠的点了几下头，“我们从不相欠，再见，多保重。”只见胡思仿佛眼角也含了些许泪光。  
姜小鹏用劲全身的力气，潇洒的转身，别了，我的疯狂。胡思你从不知道，这些照片的每一丝的情谊都是我以你为男主角构思的，现在你是没有必要知道了，至少我拍的时候不是你在参与。  
姜小鹏走出这家店铺，转身进了自助火锅。  
“这么快就结束了？”  
“嗯！好聚好散，从此是路人。”姜小鹏轻松地含笑。  
“那一定没吃饱吧？正好我们一起吃，”刘晓斌转身对服务员喊道，“服务员我要加个位。”  
这夜晚注定是冷暖交替的，只是冷暖只自知。  
回到学校的姜小鹏就像消失在了大家的视野中，除了上课和睡觉，别的时间都挤在考研班去啃书了。只是提到博物馆大家首先还是提到姜小鹏这个名字。同宿舍的几个人都不知道什么原因，姜小鹏像是经过了人生的变故，人变瘦了，变帅了，穿衣服更加有品位了，但是经常夜不归宿了，只是有时候很惊呆的看到淘宝店上有些姜小鹏的照片，姜小鹏也只是笑笑不语。  
就在大三结束的前夕，姜小鹏已经拿到了日语二级证书和法语六级证书，可是综合成绩排名只是拿到了校三等奖学金，各种原因，云淡风轻吧。  
姜小鹏在崔羽凡的帮助下，接了好多平面工作，比以前辛苦的多，但是挣钱总是第一位的。  
又是一个一如从前的午后，姜小鹏抱着天天一起躺在刘晓斌家阳台一起晒太阳。  
“小贱，马上大四了，你做好工作准备了没？”  
“没有百分之百的那种，等实际到了大四再说呗，不过我还是想找一家单位去实习。”  
“跟我想的一样，不如我们一起来我老公这边吧？他让我来，我想拉你一起，也好多一个伴！好不好？”  
“不好，人家邱总找你去是因为一日不见如隔三秋，怕你在外边风餐露宿不好。又没说找我去，再说我可不想去做灯泡。”  
“你这话鸾心痛不痛啊？还好基友呢，这点小要求都不满足我。”  
“让我帮你杀人放火可以，做电灯泡的事情我还是不做了。这不也是为了你的幸福和性福着想吗？”  
“好了啦，这一次我求求你，好不好啦？！以你的汉日法英四国语言，加上咱这出众的外表，超凡脱俗的气质，不在C市的20强里混个总助啥的，那也太对不起自己了不？”刘晓斌像哈巴狗一样粘着姜小鹏。  
“这次拍马屁不管用。你知不知道胡思在跟你们家邱总合作啊？我去你们公司这不是让我往火坑里跳嘛？我见到胡总要怎么说话吧？难道说，胡总好久不见，您都这样子玉树临风，是否金枪不倒啊？”  
刘晓斌想想也是，“呵呵呵算了，那你最好就在商业区，这样也好有一个照应。”  
“嗯！一切看机会了。”  
“我帮你留意。”  
“行。”  
人在旅途，有基友真的比男友还要贴心一些，《一个像秋天一个夏天》原来就是这样的情节。  
“诶，你们家那位什么时候回啊？”  
“下周五吧，人家蜜月去了，跟咱没有太大关系的！”不管怎么说刘晓斌眼里还些许的失落，“你回来这么早，家里都还好吧？”  
“还是老样子，不过我和妹妹都挣钱，家里宽松很多了，吃穿暂时不愁，我不想找我父亲做临工了，但是他不不愿意，农村人也是都闲不住。”  
“做点事情也好，当是锻炼身体了，不做事可能问题就大了。你特意回来陪我，真的够意思！”  
“我可没这样说啊，是你自己自作多情了。我是来看你笑话的，看看某只是不是失落如那时的我。”  
“你丫嘴就是贱，看我不好好收拾你。”  
两个人嘻嘻哈哈的打闹在一起，天天只在一旁站起身，无辜的看着神经质的两只，嘴里发出吽吽吽的声音。  
“刘晓斌，我们干脆明天带着天天去植物园吧？然后线路这样安排的。”姜小鹏不知道从哪里倒腾出来一张C市地图，把这几天的计划一一的说了一遍。  
“那，你既然都规划好了，我和天天就包接送，包跑腿，包阿谀奉承，包嘘寒问暖服务。”刘晓斌说着，天天好想听懂一样，也开心的摇着尾巴叫了两声。  
“怎么搞得好像是我一个人旅游求包养的节奏呢？”  
“一样一样，反正我们也一起去参与的。”  
“那我们先准备明天的用具，果断走起。”  
两个人开启了家庭主妇大购物的模式，就连叔叔阿姨都惊叹这两个小伙子持家有道，会生活，懂生活，这是从天而降的仙男吗？  
回家收拾好一切，两个人一起躺在沙发上敷面膜。  
“诶？对了明天我们要不要叫崔羽凡一起啊？还可以免费多一个专业摄影师。”刘晓斌满是欣喜的筹谋语气。  
“明天周六如果他不外拍应该是有时间的，但是你要打电话邀请一下呗？”  
“为什么是我打？小贱，创意是我想的，执行就靠你了昂。”  
姜小鹏倒是无所谓，反正好长时间没有联系崔羽凡了，是要打个电话了。  
“喂，小鹏，在家还是回来了？”  
“我今天刚回来的，在我基友家呢。”  
“哦！改天一起吃个饭吧？”  
“可以啊，呵呵呵，凡哥，你在干嘛？怎么感觉气喘吁吁的啊？”  
刘晓斌听到气喘吁吁四个字，面膜直接就掉在地上，凑到姜小鹏身边。姜小鹏就知道这只的淫荡想法冒出来了，隔着面膜给予刘晓斌一个大大的白眼。  
“我在健身房呢。对了，都没见你运动过，改天一起吧？运动运动对身体也好。”  
刘晓斌贼笑，比了一个活塞运动，张大嘴巴对口型，“这，也，是，运，动！”  
姜小鹏的面膜在身体鸡皮疙瘩出现的时候，pia唧一声掉地上了。刘晓斌你这个黄赌徒，赔我面膜，姜小鹏暗骂。  
刘晓斌摆摆手，做出一个无辜的姿势，就跑进浴室洗脸去了。  
“哦~！可以啊，凡哥，我就是想问一下你明天有没有时间，我和刘晓斌打算去植物园去玩，想叫你一起。”  
“不好意思啊，我明天有外拍。不过你们后天去哪？”  
“后天打算去博物馆，我正好有一个日语贵宾团接待。”  
“呀哦！你什么时候会的日语啊？这么高大上！而且还是介绍博物馆的东西，老外听得懂吗？”  
“简单化处理呗，贴近生活，简单解释一下就好了,嘿嘿”  
“那我周日跟你们一起去吧，我来了C市这么多年都没有去过，只是听说有千年女尸来着，对不对？”  
“是的，那可是发现最早的一件湿尸，但是并不是年代最远的一件，荆州博物馆还有一件男尸比她早死一百多年的样子，还有连云港也有女尸。这可是我们博物馆的守护神，但是尸体没有蜡像好看，你到时候见了就知道了。”  
“是吧~”  
“还有其他好多好东西呢，三件镇馆之宝，都是在历史教科书上的呢。还有漆器啊，丝绸啊，书籍啊，棺椁啊，还有青铜，书画，陶瓷等等，我们博物馆真的很不错。”  
“嗯！”  
刘晓斌洗完脸走出来，又听到姜小鹏在唠叨博物馆，然后吐吐舌头，也跟他一起数起来，这些话听的刘晓斌耳朵都起茧子。  
姜小鹏也是觉得自己嘴巴把不住，看到刘晓斌在一边奚落自己，才意识到赶紧刹车。  
“不好意思哦，凡哥，跟你唠叨这么多。”  
“没事，我喜欢听呢！”  
“谢谢倾听，请锁定音乐电台101.7。”  
“呵呵呵”  
“凡哥，我不说了，那周日博物馆见，但是我不一定能等的到你，因为我要做接待，要等接待来了才能讲。到时候我把票给我基友，你联系小斌就可以了。”  
“没问题！”  
“安~”  
“BYE!”

38  
起床时间到了，艳阳高照，收拾好一切东西，带着天天上了刘晓斌的现代小MINI.果然是二奶包养专用车型。  
“诶！第一次开车去植物园，你说我们会不会迷路？”  
“开了导航，跟着315路公交车就到了啊。反正你把我开丢了，你就要负责。”  
“切！我就随口一说，你就一听好了，哥可是有一年的驾龄的高手了。”  
“我这不是为天天着想嘛，他是第一次坐你车啊，表现好点。”  
“得嘞！”  
车子按着导航一路飞快的行驶在路上，畅通无阻，姜小鹏一边搂着天天一边看着外边的风景，原来这又是夏末初秋了。  
到了植物园门口，就听到售票处的大姐说，“宠物要买半票啊！”  
进了植物园，姜小鹏和刘晓斌每人背着一个大大的登山包，听着音乐进了园内，天天一进园内就很开心的跑前跑后。到了人工的彩虹田附近的一片杨树林，两个人把行李放下，搭好帐篷和吊床，就冲向花海去拍照了，自拍互拍合拍请人拍各种拍。  
天天同学玩的不亦乐乎，两人和一只狗的和谐画面真的再次上演了。  
中餐过后，两个人躺在吊床上午休，天天倒是听话的窝在一片不远处的青草上，果然是爱干净啊。时间就这样静好。  
“小贱，你说这天空中的云，是不是都被染了颜色啊？”  
姜小鹏取下眼罩望望天空上的白云，“没想到你眼睛还向三棱镜一样折射太阳光，这不一朵一朵的跟棉花糖似得吗？颜色在那？”  
“你抬头向后看。”  
姜小鹏一看就不得了了，“靠！没想到你竟然这么幽默，赶紧收拾东西吧！”姜小鹏蹦下吊床就开始收拾，不出十分钟果然黑云伴着狂风席卷而来，还不时有轰隆的雷声，黑云压城，铺天盖地，一时竟成了晚上。还好两个人收拾的早，及时找到了别墅区来避雨。  
“进屋来吧，外边怪冷的。”  
两个人回头时候，就看到一个老奶奶。  
姜小鹏反应快，微笑着说：“谢谢阿姨，但是我们有狗...”  
“没事，一起进来吧。”阿姨还是满怀慈祥的笑容的。  
“谢谢！”  
两个人带着天天就进了屋子，把背包放在进门处，阿姨还是非常热情的端来了两杯热水。  
“阿姨，您一个人住这？”  
“呵呵，这不是我们家，这是公园的别墅酒店，我孙子带我来这住几天，说是周围环境好，呵呵呵。”  
姜小鹏看着屋子里边简单的家具，并没有复杂的摆设，倒是很适合休闲养性。  
“这是出门遇贵人，他不在嘛？”刘晓斌和阿姨攀谈起来。  
“下午开车出去了，说是去市里买点东西。刚刚听门响，还以为是他呢。”  
“不好意思阿姨打扰您了！”  
“没事，是我请你们进来的，说什么打扰呢？先喝点水，我去给你们拿水果去。”“不用麻烦阿姨，我们都有带，雨小一些就走了。”刘晓斌和阿姨唠起了家常。  
姜小鹏走到窗前，看着满天的阴云，仿佛吹不散一样的浓重，出门没看天气预报真的失算了。不过看着在风雨中摇晃的树木，总觉摧枯拉朽般的洗刷的痛快，完全是后现代画家的写实场景，也许在艺术家心中，这才是最值得歌颂的真实自然———色彩和运动。  
雨停的时候已经是傍晚时分了，雨这样子瓢泼了2个多小时，出门全是湿润的空气和着青草和泥土的芬芳，高高的野草也已经被打成了一片绿色的草席，托着一层细密的水珠，在太阳的余辉中晶莹剔透。  
刘晓斌和阿姨聊得投缘的不得了，最后两个人还留了电话号码。在姜小鹏的再三暗示下，刘晓斌终于背起包和自己一起准备离开。什么时候刘晓斌比自己还具有师奶杀手气质的呢？  
刚走出门，远处就有一辆越野车开来，没想到车子就停在了别墅前面。  
“奶奶我回来了！”下车的是一个满头黄头发的帅帅男，衣服难道是传说中的乞丐装，裤子都破了两个大口子了，可能是时尚需要吧。  
“奶奶，这两位是？”帅哥询问道。  
刘晓斌回答：“哦，我们是这边的游客，刚刚遇到大雨也不好躲，阿姨邀请我们进去躲雨的，路人而已，我们走了。”然后刘晓斌又向阿姨挥挥手，“阿姨再见！”  
“小斌再见！”  
“建议你们不要走。”  
“为什么？”  
“刚刚下了暴雨，前面的那条小河涨水了，已经漫过桥面了。”  
刘晓斌看一眼姜小鹏，“那怎么办？”  
姜小鹏皱眉说：“要不就脱了鞋子下水走过去吧。天天应该可以过去的，回去在帮他洗澡。”  
“小豪，你帮奶奶送一下他们吧。”  
刘晓斌推脱说：“阿姨不用，我们能过去的，水不会太深的。”  
“你们最好坐车过去，这一代的水里有血吸虫。”  
听到血吸虫刘晓斌和姜小鹏就觉得恐怖，“那谢谢了，我们车子就在门口停车场，麻烦豪哥，送我们了。”  
“不用客气，看来你们和奶奶聊得很开心，理应效劳。”  
刘晓斌和姜小鹏相视一笑，等着小豪同志把买的东西拿进屋，然后就开车送两个人下山。姜小鹏坐在后边抱着天天，防止他弄脏人家的后排座位。  
小豪一直时不时看着后视镜中姜小鹏，三个人一只狗，一路下山却一句话都没有说。  
“谢谢，豪帅。”刘晓斌和姜小鹏分别道谢过，拿好行李，就要走进停车场。  
“我叫杨梓豪，你们呢？”  
两个人微笑一下，“姜小鹏。”  
“刘晓斌。”  
“总觉得在哪见过你们两个，又说不清楚。”  
刘晓斌嘻嘻一笑：“估计你见他比较眼熟，他给淘宝的电商拍过衣服模特。”  
“哦。”  
“走了，再次感谢你和阿姨的帮忙。”  
两个人的车子开到门口又和杨梓豪再次道谢才开走。  
一路上刘晓斌话匣子就像设置了循环模式一样永不停：“小贱，你知道那个奶奶有多大岁数了吗？他都70岁了，你看一样长得跟50岁似得，保养得就是好。”  
“她住那个别墅估计一晚也得要888，一看就是有钱人啊，她脖子里边的那串珍珠，她说是他女儿送的生日礼物，少说也得五六万啊，啧啧啧！”  
“他那个孙子应该跟我们同岁，她说他有两个孙子呢，这个一定是小孙子。大孙子估计也比我们大不了几岁。”  
“”。。。。。“”  
“姜小贱，你有没有听我说话啊？”  
“听着呢，听着呢，不过我只能说，你最近越来越有师奶杀手的素质了，你说你都憋成啥样了，跟一个上个世纪的老奶奶都能聊的这么HIGH。”  
“我魅力大，也没有办法啊。这还不是天天听你和你那些阿姨叔叔们聊天得来的经验嘛。”  
“好吧，你现在也是志愿者的一员了，明天那个凡哥的接待就交给你了。”  
“靠！我不干，我可以帮你去接待日本人不？”  
“可以，除非你今天晚上给我表演20个“とまらないで”（不要！）的姿势，取悦我。”  
刘晓斌向后视镜抛一个媚眼，“你这死鬼，人家都跟你睡了多少次了，没想到还不满足。”  
“你要认真开车啊，要是邱总听到这句话，我一定早就被凌迟处死五百次了。”  
“呵呵呵，不过说真的，我觉得今天我看到这个杨梓豪，我感觉有同类的味道，你看他看着你眼睛都快看直了。”  
“一边去，明明是看着你，人家一直都在跟你说话，我怎么没看见他看我？你还是当心你们家邱总知道了把你锁起来吧？”  
“那是你视角问题，我可看的最清楚了。他这一款还真的不是我的菜，帅是蛮帅，不过看着他我总想起扬子鳄来，一头黄发不是问题少年就是脑残粉，我还是喜欢我们家宇宇的成熟稳重。”  
“我鸡皮疙瘩落了一地咯，准确说你是喜欢你们家邱天宇的征服欲望吧！”  
“没办法，谁找我浑身上下充满吸引力呢和被征服的优良基因呢。”  
两个人这样聊着，到了温馨的小家，刘晓斌都感叹时间久了自己都被姜小鹏感染的成了一只文博的盲从控和话唠，不过确实很不错。  
两个人到了家，做了饭菜，晚上决定手牵手一起去看一场电影，美美的睡上一觉，迎接第二天的博物馆之旅。  
“婷婷姐，你婚假也回来了？还以为你成为全职太太了呢。”看到婷婷姐又出现在博物馆志愿者办公室，姜小鹏满眼的惊讶。  
“嘿嘿，没有啦！我结婚之后就不在接待服务部了，回来直接被调去了馆办宣传部。”婷婷姐依然温婉的笑了一笑。  
“情理之中，嘿嘿。”以胡家太太的做事观念，怎么能找自己儿媳妇抛头露面呢？不过胡珂对婷婷姐应该很好吧？毕竟嫁人还是嫁了一个好男人的，要是男人都不好，再加上这样的婆婆那就真的心寒了。  
“嘿嘿，你最近怎么样？在淘宝上经常看到你的照片，还有一些其他的平面，真的变帅了好多。”  
姜小鹏帅帅的一笑，“我一直都很帅啊，哈哈哈哈，只是以前帅的不明显！”  
“是呢，不过真的没有想到你会和胡思分开，不过这中间很多事情我也听说了，一直想找你聊一聊的，但是...”  
“我都理解，嘿嘿，现在不管是误会还是事实都不重要了，重要的是我已经变帅了，而且今天我要接待日语接待哦。”  
“我们小鹏就是优秀，我听小斌说你还会法语了吧?”  
“嘿嘿，是的，不过才六级。”  
“嗨，这么优秀，未来一定是前途一片光明。”  
“承姐姐吉言！”  
刘晓斌老远跑过来，“小贱，我把票给了凡哥了，他在排队中了。”刘晓斌气喘吁吁的说，“婷婷姐也在？好久不见！”  
“恩，我过来来拿点东西，那你们忙，我要回办公室了。”  
“好的，拜拜！”  
等着婷婷美女走之后，刘晓斌就站在大厅和姜小鹏一起等着人进来了，“凡哥，这边！这边来！”  
“小鹏，小斌，没想到拿到了票进门都排了五分钟，我看外边已经排了一百米了。”  
刘晓斌得色的说：“那都不算什么，你是不知道，到重大节日，六点钟游客可以排一站地的路程，等三个小时发票，拿到的还是下午参观的票。你是特殊对象，用的我们的增票。现在H省博，有免费不免票，一票难求之说，外边还有好多票贩子呢。”  
一口气说完，刘晓斌不免有成为志愿者的自豪和骄傲的神色。  
崔羽凡一听也是咋舌，“真的啊？那太火爆了。”  
“凡哥，今天就让小斌带你参观做VIP接待。”  
“你接待还没有来？”  
“接待约得是十点，但是一般无论哪里的接待都是要迟到的，不迟到显示不出官架子。”  
“外国人进入中国也入乡随俗了。”  
“呵呵，我在等，你们先进去吧。一会我接待完了，再去找你们。三楼有一个李子健的油画展，也可以去看一下，那幅吵得很厉害的《屠生佛》也在。”  
刘晓斌笑笑说：“凡哥，先跟我来吧，一会小贱的接待开始我们还可以再过来。”  
十点半果然接待才来，前台工作人员提示姜小鹏准备的时候，车子已经停在侧门的停车场了。按照老规矩，重要接待都是走侧门，不用过机器和安全检查的，姜小鹏就站在侧门等候。  
等看清来人的时候姜小鹏还是觉得这个世界好小，小的擦肩而过还可以擦两次肩膀。只见杨梓豪带着几个西装革履的日本人进门，后边还跟着他奶奶，这是什么情况？  
姜小鹏接待多了这些老板的外宾或者政府的要人，也就很淡定的打过招呼，带着人往展厅走，开始了自己的讲解。等着刚介绍完了历史背景和人物关系，就看到刘晓斌带着崔羽凡竟然和杨奶奶站在一起聊天。  
刘晓斌果然见奶忘谊，指一指杨奶奶，然后指指自己。姜小鹏会意点点头，刘晓斌就带着杨奶奶欣赏展览了。  
倒是崔羽凡开始跟着自己，难道他听得懂日语？算了，淡定~  
讲解下来，日本几位接待还算是很感兴趣的，又说要去看青铜，姜小鹏特意跟他们提“皿天全方罍”的器身被偷卖到了日本，希望能有一天能归还或者购还回来，我们一直想念它们的合体。日本客人听得还是尴尬的笑笑，也不置可否。  
姜小鹏内心无不鄙视，靠，这就是解释了？嗨，不过也确实跟这些人没有关系，今天没必要把国仇家恨都加在无关无辜人身上。  
接待结束时候，日本友人还是对姜小鹏给予了高度的评价，最后拍照留念。如往常的一些程序走完，姜小鹏刚想转身走人，就听到杨梓豪叫住姜小鹏：“没想到你说日语这么溜，你在哪学的啊？”  
刘晓斌带着奶奶也出了展厅，“他是自学成才，我们家小贱可是多才多艺，多的你可能会瞠目结舌哦。”  
姜小鹏给刘晓斌一个眼神，摇摇头示意他不要再说：“也没什么，只是交流工具，杨经理是日本留学归国的高材生，一定说得更好。我还有朋友在，就失陪了。”  
杨梓豪不依不让的说：“怎么感觉你觉得我很讨厌？避之不及？”  
姜小鹏嘴角抿笑一下，“可能杨经理多虑了，我们只是萍水相逢，谈不上讨厌喜欢，我还有接待要做，您的接待也在门外等您了呢。”  
杨梓豪嗤笑一声，“也是，这五百块，你拿着当做这次讲解的报酬。”  
“不好意思，我们作为志愿者不能收钱的，如果您非得要给可以放到前台工作人员那就可以了。按照博物馆的规定我不能接受游客的贵重物品钱财的。不过非常谢谢您，心意我心领了。呵呵呵，我要去做接待了。”  
姜小鹏恰到好处的微笑，之后，转身就离开了。  
刘晓斌和杨奶奶say过再见，也跟了过来。  
“小贱，你果然就是牛叉中的牛叉，日语的讲解你什么时候背过的啊？”  
“我还真的没有背过，只是临时抱佛脚，看了一下简单的意思。”  
“又开始谦虚了。”  
崔羽凡笑的帅帅的，班弄着自己手中的相机：“你看这一张，照的怎么样？”  
“啊！凡哥，你把我照成了鸭子了，我的嘴巴都走形了而且是严重扭曲，你这样子拍人家可是要法律责任的。”  
“这样才叫自然，虽然不懂你的日语是啥，但是我觉得节奏感很好听。”  
“是吧？凡哥改天我们去唱歌吧？”  
“那就今天吧，我请客。以前都说我请客的，结果都没有机会。”  
“就这么定了！”刘晓斌发话下来。  
“中午我们请你吃食堂吧？博物馆的食堂还是非常好吃的，不过相对来说简陋了一些。”  
“那没关系，吃啥都行，我这个人不挑。对了带我再转转吧，我也拍几张文物的。”  
刘晓斌欢呼：“我要拍我和文物的。”  
三个人又走进了展厅，开始了兴奋的一天之旅。

39  
三个人出了博物馆就到了步行街一家特色饭店吃饭。  
“凡哥，你相机拍的好好，你看小鹏这几张拍的比王子还梦幻呢。”  
“呵呵呵，还是底子比较好的原因。”崔羽凡阳光一笑。  
“基友，你看那边！”姜小鹏一指就引起了刘晓斌的关注重点。  
刘晓斌满眼的都是毛毛虫的毛绒玩具，这个世界果然人人都要有个怪癖才能生活的开心，才能生活得满足。刘晓斌第一时间就拽着姜小贱冲进了隔壁那家店铺。再回来时候，已经有一只蜈蚣和一只毛毛虫在两个人的脖子上了。  
“小贱，这个我就送你了。正好出门当围巾，进门当枕头，还可以性幻想！”  
姜小鹏苦着脸，我能说这不是我想要的吗？不过最后还是要送至你家床上就算了，这个黑锅我这次就帮你背了！  
“菜正好上齐了，这家的屯菜薹特别爽口，还有这个花菜和这条豆豉鱼都是这的特色。”  
“好嘞，站了一天我还真的是累了，不过凡哥今天可辛苦你了。”  
“这算什么，我街拍的时候要比这个辛苦千百倍了。”  
三个人有说有笑的吃完了晚饭，最后决定去唱KTV的晚场，但是到了才知道已经没有位置了。后来在崔羽凡的带领下去了一家唱大厅的KTV。  
刘小斌跃跃欲试但是姜小鹏却有点退而却步了，“凡哥，来这唱啊？高手太多了，我都不敢开口了。”  
刘晓斌看着台上唱歌的某只女人：“这有什么，你看台上那位唱的也就在你我之下呢。再说你当年在夜色酒吧的胆量呢？又不是没有唱过，怕鸟啊！”  
“你又不是不知道那不一样，我那时发泄，现在这是高手云集的地方啊，再说没有必要唱给这么多人听罢？”  
女生唱完下台果然没有收到掌声，姜小鹏铁了心一会打死也不唱，喝茶嗑瓜子做听众吧。  
刘晓斌和崔羽凡都去点歌了，听了三个人唱就轮到崔羽凡了，他竟然点的的是王力宏的,一上台就有女生尖叫，明显花痴啊。  
崔羽凡一开口就有几分王力宏的味道，看来一定是练习了好久的。一边唱竟然真的有美女送花了，这是崔羽凡的SHOW TIME吧！  
一曲结束崔羽凡真的变身成了鲜花王子，在尖叫声中走下台子，接下来就是刘晓斌嘴角抽了：“凡哥，你唱这么好，让我接下来怎么上场啊？！我还是决定取消了。”  
“别啊！我就仅此一首歌曲压箱底的，在两位大神面前展示一下而已。等着你唱林俊杰的背对背拥抱呢，你嗓子那么清脆一定可以征服更多小妹妹的。”  
“是吧，那我就去试一下。”  
“小鹏，你点什么歌曲？我帮你去点吧？是不是那首BOULEVARD OF BROKEN BREAM.”  
“还是不要了，再看一下，先听一下别人的再说。”  
话还没说完就有有争吵声响起了，原来那个妹子在唱《女人花》的时候，有一个男的不知道什么时候也拿了另一个话筒，在一旁跟着唱起来，结果使美女很不开心，两个人就争执起来。  
“你想唱你自己再去点啊，不要在这瞎搅合！”  
“我就唱了怎么的？你以为你唱的很好啊。”  
“这个你管不着！”  
“那我还就唱了！”那个男人说，然后站起来，嘴里还不停的唱，看样子有几分喝醉的样子了。  
就看到两个人要吵起来，就有另一个美女来推台上的美女，说：“我们走了。”  
到了门口，那个美女还放狠话，“你给我等着，靠你妈的！”  
男的也不生气，“我就等着，你觉得自己唱的好就去参加超女去啊？”  
坐在点歌台的老板，连眼睛都不眨一下，那个美女就被朋友推走了。姜小鹏想，出来玩何必呢，这里是不是真的有好多怀才不遇或者因爱恨离愁来发泄的人呢？不要要求太多，看清自己的位置，才是起点。  
“小贱，你搞首英文歌曲嘛，他们点的都是一些老掉牙的歌曲，除了飙高音别的也就平平啊，上啊，你不上我也帮你去点了啊？”  
“小鹏就去点一首了，反正我们又不是来跟别人竞技的只是放松自己，无所谓好坏。”  
在两个人轮番的唠叨攻势之下姜小鹏点了自己的最爱GREEN DAY的《21 GUNS》，没想到下一首就是轮到自己了。  
屏幕上开始出现变形金刚的画面，姜小鹏拿着话筒轻轻唱出第一句，然后全场静默了，  
“Do you know what's worth fighting for,When it's not worth dying for?Does it take your breath away ......”  
歌曲停止了两秒钟，然后就响起了雷鸣般的叫好声，众美女起立欢呼，一下子有人主动送来了好多小吃给3号台的三位帅哥。  
姜小鹏不好意思的下了台，看着崔羽凡露出的诚挚夸赞的眼光，轻描淡写了一句：“没想到今天发挥还好，以前都唱不上去的。”  
刘晓斌倒是开心的说：“今天赚到了，竟然有人送吃的，喔喔喔喔！你以后就是我的饭门。”说着已经扯了好几个葡萄进口了。  
“还不是因为你们两个大帅哥上台的余威振于殊俗。”  
“少跟我扯文言文，哥听不懂！不过呢，应该是好话，我就问心无愧的接受了。”刘晓斌很臭屁的说，引得另外两个人一阵笑声。  
直到12点，大家相互告别之后就各回各家了。  
KTV距离刘晓斌家不远，两个人决定走回去，“小贱，今天崔羽凡好帅，我觉得他这种诚实靠谱不矫揉造作又有点文艺煽情小气息的帅哥可是稀罕的东西，不妨我试探一下他的性取向，介绍给你如何？”  
“不要瞎闹，凡哥确实很优秀，人家是直男了，听说一直和女朋友生活的很好，你不要去瞎搅合啊！”  
“直男怎么了？你不一开始也是直男吗？”  
“呵呵呵，性质不一样，正因为我是直男所以才不想让人家也进这个圈子，跟我们一样痛苦。”  
“嗨！也是，进这个圈子干什么呢？爱情都见不得阳光受不得雨露，这才是货真价实的见光死。”  
“是啊，而且在这个圈子爱情这么缺货，我们还是不要肆意挥霍的好。我还没准备好下一段感情，单着单着都习惯了。”  
“是吧？”刘晓斌淫荡一笑，一下子把手伸进姜小鹏上衣里边。  
“啊！你丫深更半夜调戏良家妇男，万一欲火焚身了你帮忙泻火？”  
“我不仅仅帮忙泻火，还提供五星级1069服务，包干888，现在先从大街上调情开始。”  
“啊！你滚粗啦！诶！”姜小鹏躲闪着刘晓斌的淫手，尖叫着。  
两个人嬉笑打骂着回了刘晓斌的家，刘晓斌倒是不依不饶的骑在姜小鹏身上，“来给爷做个高潮的表情，再来点配音。”  
接下来的几天两个人隔一天去一次博物馆，然后就到处游玩，最远去了周边县城的一个度假村，不过也是刘晓斌闲得无聊陪姜小鹏去拍照，自己顺便友情客串，打发时间。  
周五的时候邱天宇回来了，不出意外的还是给刘晓斌带了一只毛茸茸的长尾长手小猴子，以及一份别致的礼物施华洛世奇的水晶项链，好美的一颗交劲天鹅。  
早在前一天，姜小鹏自己就做好了默默离开的准备了，等着自己回到学校，才给刘晓斌发了短信，“已经回学校，好好享受二人时光，勿惦勿念，我就在你身边。”  
下午姜小鹏就接到了新的电话。  
“碧云姐，嘿嘿，您找我啥事？”  
“你没听说菲姐已经病重了？”  
“啊？谁说的？是好久没有见到她了，每次打她电话他都说忙，生什么病了？”  
“你不要告诉别人，她已经在北京协和医院住院呢，听说只有自己家人知道。昨天姜姨说她去公安厅办事情，他们同事不经意说得。”  
“什么，怎么会这样子？我竟然不知道我现在就要打她电话。”  
“不要到处声张啊，菲姐不告诉你可能怕影响你，你明白我说什么意思吗？”  
“我明白，我即使打通了电话也不会贸然问病情的。你放心，碧云姐！”  
“好的，有什么消息我们再联系，保密啊！”  
“您放心！”  
姜小鹏一下子心沉到了最底，同事都说了应该是真的，可是菲姐又何必这样瞒着自己呢。播了电话，响了好长时间，还是拨通了。  
“喂？您是哪位？”  
“哦，我找菲姐，我是李重庆。”  
然后一小段时间的静默。  
“你稍等，刚刚菲姐在忙，这回刚刚回来，我把电话给她。”  
“谢谢！”  
“喂？小鹏啊！”  
“菲姐，呵呵呵，好长时间不见，我又想你了。”  
“你个鬼！昨天我上网看到你那么多的照片出现在网上，难怪越来越帅了，都做平面了。”  
“是吧？菲姐，你现在在哪？好像很忙？”  
“哦！我在北京出差呢，要估计还要一段时间回去，回去了我们就去博物馆见面。”  
“菲姐，那一言为定！你几号回来，到时候我去接机。”  
“还不一定，要看上级安排。你先忙吧，我还有点事情没处理完，到时候回了C市我会打你电话的。”  
“哦，行，那你忙。”  
电话刚挂断的时候姜小鹏竟然哭了，仿佛是为了菲姐，也仿佛是为了自己，看来菲姐真的是病重在京治疗，嗨！为什么我身边的亲人都越来距离自己的祝愿的距离越远呢？  
第二天姜小鹏自己一个人去了开福寺，为菲姐也为家人和自己求平安。  
在如来佛祖面前叩拜刚刚起身，就看到杨奶奶和杨梓豪也在身边跪下了。  
姜小鹏笑着站在大雄宝殿的门外，等着他们两个人祝祷结束，“杨奶奶，您也来祈福？”  
“可不，没想到你们年轻人也信佛祖保佑啊！”  
“信则诚，诚则灵，杨奶奶缘分哦，我们可是半个月之内三面之缘了。”  
“是啊，我们家小豪说你上次在博物馆接待非常精彩，可惜我啊就不懂日语。你们年轻人以后要多多的交流，看得出你是个非常优秀好脾性的孩子。”  
“谢谢，杨奶奶，梓豪兄才是万里挑一的人才，这么年纪轻轻就已经能做经理管事，这才是大才能呢。以后要多向他学习，呵呵呵”  
“上次我以为小斌那孩子就非常乖巧懂事会说话了，没想到你更是一个会说话的孩子，呵呵呵”杨奶奶不由的笑出声音来。  
“杨奶奶拜完了吗？要不然我陪您在四处走走？”  
“也好，多个人说话，我们家小豪就不如你有这耐性。”  
“哪里，术业有专攻，我只是感兴趣多看了两眼书，喜欢佛教氛围。那奶奶我们去后殿去吧？”  
姜小鹏对杨梓豪微微一笑，扶着杨奶奶进了后殿，姜小鹏一边走一边和杨奶奶分享好多佛陀的故事，杨奶奶听得有了兴致，聊到最后竟然非要拉着姜小鹏一起吃饭。  
姜小鹏几经推脱，还是杨奶奶盛情难却，杨梓豪终于也开口说话了：“我奶奶可是不轻易请人去家里边的，难得这么有缘，还请小鹏同志给个面子吧？”  
此话一出倒是让姜小鹏进退为难了，最后还是答应了。  
出了门，上了杨梓豪的越野车，在林荫大道上穿梭一段时间，小姜同志就没有方向感了，难怪开越野车，他家也太远了吧？我该怎么回来呢？  
杨奶奶看出了姜小鹏的疑虑，“没关系，今天太晚了如果回不来就住在我那，多陪陪我这个老婆子，要实嫌弃我闷我就找小豪送你回来，可好？”  
“杨奶奶您这是哪的话，我还巴不得有您这样一个奶奶呢，怎么可能嫌闷呢？再说您哪里闷了？”  
杨奶奶拍拍姜小鹏的手，慧心一笑，问道：“小鹏，你家里是哪的啊？家里还有谁啊？”  
姜小鹏内心想这是派查户口吗？“我加在H省的一个偏远一些的农村，家里父母还有一个妹妹。”  
“妹妹几岁了？结婚了吗？”  
“还没有，不过比我小三岁现在也21岁了。”  
“那也该到找对象的时候了，想必也和你一样的长得眉清目秀吧？”  
“我妹妹比较胖胖的，不过是农村的女孩子还是不适合进城，也没什么文化，初中毕业就被迫退学了。”  
“哦！那真的是可惜了，要是上个大专就好了。”  
“也是，现在还在打工，谢谢奶奶惦记。”  
姜小鹏内心想着他宁愿不让妹妹融入这个城市，因为我们势必融入不了的。进了又能怎么样？嫁个有钱人估计没一天安生日子过，嫁个白领生活压力巨大，还不如就本本分分的在农村找一个爱护她的人嫁了，不要太奢望着城市的霓虹，好好过自己的安贫乐道的日子吧。  
生活本来不易，但是绝对不能让她深陷囹圄，如果是她自己自选的，那我尊重她的决定。一切也看她自己结了怎样一段尘缘吧。  
“到了，下车吧。”就在姜小鹏失神的时候，不知不觉的就到了一个别墅区，好像是刚刚开发的感觉，路两边树木只是刚刚长出手臂长的新枝。地面倒是已经绿草纷纷了。刚想下车就看到一辆熟悉的白色车子驶过，没看清到底是何人在看车，看着车子走远了，姜小鹏才愿意下车。  
“那辆车不错，动力十足，不过我还是喜欢这种越野，给人一种翻山越岭的感觉。”  
“哦！”收拾好心情，姜小鹏微微一笑对自己摇摇头，何必呢，与我无任何关系啊，说“这环境可真好！一定很贵吧？”  
“还可以，主要是开发的新城，别墅和商务套间都有，未来发展潜力还算比较巨大的。”  
“那这栋别墅都是你的？”  
“哪能是我的啊，这是我父亲给我奶奶买的，快进来吧。”  
“谢谢！”  
进屋一阵淡淡的檀木香，一应都是藤木和枫叶暗红的家具，怎么看怎么觉得有点暗沉了一些。  
“这些家具都是以前我爷爷和奶奶在老家的家具，奶奶舍不得扔，只能修护了之后都摆这了。”  
“扔？！哥哥您开玩笑吧，您看这张大桌子应该是黄花梨的吧？”  
“呵呵呵，是吧，我也不懂。”  
“鬼才信你不懂，这么厚实的木料，现在只能在非洲原始森林里才看的到了，你还扔，太奢侈了！”  
“那我改成卖，还不行嘛。”  
“卖也不行啊，没准是文物呢。”  
“那你意思是...”  
“拿个玻璃罩罩起来，冲上氮气，按上防盗警报及红外线感控，聘请10几个保安轮流值班。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你好有想象力！”  
杨奶奶从楼上换完衣服下来，听到笑声：“你们在笑什么？这么开心！”  
“奶奶，没什么，主要是小鹏看着您这些家具感叹呢。”  
“是吧，小鹏在博物馆做志愿者，应该懂一些家具的。这些家具都是我们家老头子的最爱，少说有百年的历史了，呵呵呵。不过小鹏要是喜欢哪个就可以搬走，奶奶就当礼物送给你了。”  
“啊？这么贵重，我可不能要，不用说着承载着您对杨爷爷的情谊，最主要的是我拿回去放哪？放在宿舍我还害怕别人来偷呢，带回家这得多少路费啊，哈哈哈”  
“呵呵呵，小鹏，你跟奶奶来。小豪，你去定那个四川龙抄手的位置，半小时后过去。”

40.

“好嘞！”杨梓豪就开始打电话。姜小鹏随着杨奶奶一起上了楼。还好杨奶奶的卧室家具不是暗沉的，都是很简约古朴的。  
杨奶奶打开一个精致的盒子，拿出一串的油光发亮的金丝楠木佛珠。“小鹏，这是我上次去泰山拜佛，龙兴寺的方丈赠给我的。我转赠给你了。”  
“这么贵重的东西，奶奶我不能收，我还不如搬您一张桌子走呢。”  
“呵呵呵，桌子可以照搬，这串珠子就当是奶奶送给你的护身符。”  
“我不是那个意思，这串珠子真的太贵重了。我已经有一串了，就不收您这一串了。”  
“给你你就拿着嘛！”杨梓豪不知道什么时候进来说，“在这样推来推去估计半小时都去吃不了饭，我可是饿了啊。”  
“你这孩子听话，奶奶给你是投缘，你就拿着吧。”  
“谢谢，奶奶。”  
“来，奶奶帮你戴手上！”  
姜小鹏伸出左手，本来已经缠了方丈大师的玛瑙念珠，这次多了一个沉沉的木头的倒是感觉搭配还不错。  
“那我们去吃饭吧，就在进来那个酒店旁边的广场上，走过去正好。”  
姜小鹏跟着杨梓豪和杨奶奶往吃饭的地方走去。这个地方果然是一个好去处，所有高端大气上档次消费场所都有。  
“这家四川的龙抄手是奶奶的最爱，尤其是他的辣子大虾。”杨梓豪说。  
“奶奶老家是四川的？”  
“不是了，年轻时候插队到四川农村，一下子就习惯了那边的口味。”  
“哦！呵呵呵”  
杨梓豪进门报了名字，就有服务员引着三位进了一个小包间。奶奶推脱由姜小鹏点菜，姜小鹏按着规矩指点了一个不太贵的菜，然后就推给杨奶奶说自己不清楚这的哪个菜最好吃。  
后来三个人还是点了五菜一汤，当上第一道菜水煮肉片的时候，小姜同志惊呆了。“这个容器简直快跟我家和面的盆一样大了啊！”姜小鹏惊讶的用勺子在里边轻轻试探了一样，内容好多啊，这得够七八个人吃的了吧？.  
还好接下来的菜色就变成正常盘子的了。  
上菜完全之前，姜小鹏先起身去洗手间。刚走到包间和大厅的连结拐角处，就听到一个熟悉的声音，“服务员，帮我加两个人的位置！”  
婷婷姐，难道婷婷姐也来了？难道刚刚开车的是胡珂？好久不见，可以过去打个招呼吧。姜小鹏正满带微笑走到大厅，就看到原来胡思和小艺也在。  
姜小鹏像被火烫了一样，赶紧手脚，往后退，就听到服务员“啊！”的一声，然后是盘子碎了一地的声音。  
姜小鹏惶恐回头看，还好万幸仅仅是盘子，姜小鹏说：“不好意思，这两个盘子我赔，你一会儿来沧海包间来找我。”然后就落荒而逃。  
到了包间门口，姜小鹏稳了稳心神，果然遇到胡思这个家伙就没好事。  
进门的时候就听到杨奶奶热切说：“小鹏，快坐！我们都开吃了。”  
姜小鹏一笑，“谢谢奶奶，都说了你们不用等我的。”  
姜小鹏面对这一顿饭本来就吃得有点小心翼翼，但是现在外加了一层食之无味，可是又不能表现在脸上，尽量放缓了吃东西的速度，不过还是被杨奶奶给察觉到了。  
“小鹏，不喜欢这个口味？那我们再点一些吃的吧。”  
小鹏赶紧咽下嘴里的食物，“不用，奶奶！很好吃，只是我今天中午吃了好多，还不是很饿，呵呵呵”  
“哦，估计一会晚上就饿了。没事，一会找我们家小豪带你去吃夜宵。这边有好多年轻人的玩的地方，夜景也不错。”  
“奶奶真的不用，您对我这么好，让我都有点于心不安了。”  
杨梓豪放下碗筷说：“我奶奶就是非常相信缘分的人，上次还请了别人呢，你不是第一个，缘分最难得，你不要多心。奶奶说第一次看到你站在窗前就觉得有一种很平实祥和的神韵，总觉得内心的欢喜呢。”杨梓豪又叫到：“服务员，拿菜单来。”  
“豪哥，真的不要加菜了，我能吃的惯的。”  
“没事，也要点一个饭后甜点和水果啊。”  
“哦！”  
“小鹏是北方人，那干脆来这个千层饼吧。”  
姜小鹏内心摇摇头，我这是怎么了？都一年不见了，再见又能怎么样呢，都说了是路人了。赶紧吃饱，赶紧走人，也不要扫人家一片好心。  
“奶奶这个花菜煮的很入味，耗油味道也不错，再放点醋就好了。”  
“呀，小鹏你懂美食？”奶奶开心的看着小鹏。  
“不瞒奶奶，我在我基友家，哦不对，是在我朋友家，都是我们自己做饭的，一来觉得干净卫生省钱，二来打发时间享受生活。”  
“诶哟！像你这样的男孩子打着灯笼都快找不到了。要不明天我们一起做一餐中饭吧？自从老头子走之后，他们都不找我下厨了，我现在手都有点痒痒的，哈哈哈哈，好不好？”  
小姜同志原本想找话打破尴尬的，现在造成了自己的尴尬，我能说不行吗？看着杨奶奶期盼的眼神，小姜同志只能硬是点了点头：“好的！不过买菜——？”  
“这下面就是超市，什么都有，明天咱们俩来买菜，呵呵呵”  
“奶奶我最想吃那个酱香猪蹄了，还有那个炖鹌鹑菌丝汤。”杨梓豪满脸幸福的点菜，也向姜小鹏抛一个媚眼。  
“好好好，明天都做了来。”  
明天原本打算去博物馆，看样子只能跟刘晓斌说，给自己请假了。等着吃饱了，也没见服务员来要盘子钱，这是什么情况？  
等结账时候，姜小鹏悄悄问了一下盘子的事情，竟无人知晓，太神奇了！  
果然吃完时候，自己最不想看到的人并没有吃完。姜小鹏匆匆从大厅边沿走过的时候，只有婷婷姐看到自己，然后姜小鹏给了一个笑脸，先逃到门外等杨奶奶和杨梓豪了。  
还好胡思没有看到，直到三个人坐电梯下到一楼。姜小鹏的手机响起，一个陌生号。  
“喂，哪位？”  
“小鹏，是我胡思。”  
“哦，对不起，您打错了！”姜小鹏赶紧关掉电话，关机放在包里。  
杨梓豪问：“怎么了，看你有些慌张。”  
“没事，刚刚一个打错的电话，还是讨钱的吓了我一跳。”  
“哦！现在网络和电话诈骗确实太猖狂，要小心。”  
“就是！呵呵呵，奶奶我们回去吧？”  
“我先不回去，我要做运动，去跳广场舞，小鹏要不要一起？”  
“我？”姜小鹏指一指自己，“我看我就算了吧，要不我们陪您去，看您跳。”  
“哈哈哈，你们年轻人都不喜欢的，没事我理解。你和小豪去转转吧，我一个人去就行。”  
“奶奶，注意安全，路滑走路灯照亮位置。”杨梓豪关心的说一句。  
“好嘞，奶奶自己可以的，你们去吧。”  
目送奶奶飞快的走远，姜小鹏也在感叹这70岁的人长得是50岁的身板啊，以后一定好好好求教长寿是怎么炼成的。  
“去看电影？”杨梓豪询问。  
“我跟你？”  
“不行吗？”  
姜小鹏果断摇头，勉强含笑：“最近都没有好电影，多浪费感情啊，还不如自己录了自己看呢。”  
“呵呵，那去KTV或者逛街？”  
“还有其它选项吗？”  
“吃甜品聊天，要不然逛商场？”  
“这和逛街有差别吗？”  
“那最后就是去酒吧了，附近有新开的酒吧，环境还不错。这个要是不成，就只能酒店开房洗脚桑拿了。”  
.“那还是去酒吧吧。”  
“那姜小鹏先生这边请啊。”  
“走之！”  
哇，酒吧门面好漂亮，一串串的彩灯把名字照的够梦幻~~~鹰王，听名字就霸气！进酒吧之前，姜小鹏就给刘晓斌打了电话，简单说了一下和杨奶奶相遇的具体情况。  
刘晓斌正在和某只鸳鸯浴，然后一下子就坐起来：“你说什么？你跟杨梓豪在一起？姜小贱，你不会重新坠入爱河了吧？他是你喜欢的那一款？哈哈哈哈哈，想想你们站一起就觉得违和，不过我会祝福你们的！”  
“一边去，我说了我不会开始新的剧情的。你呀在干嘛？怎么有水声和男人声音？”  
“哦，我嘛，我在洗澡了啊。”  
“鸳鸯浴？”  
“哪有，我不跟你说了，我要洗澡明天还要去博物馆呢。你早点休息啊！”  
“哦~别忘了明天帮我请假。”姜小鹏露出一个浅浅的微笑，就进了酒吧。  
杨梓豪周围已经坐了两个美女，看着姜小鹏走进来，朝他招手。  
姜小鹏坐下，就有美女凑上来：“小帅哥，应该是第一次见吧，不知怎么称呼？不过你长得好帅好可爱。”  
“谢谢，姜小鹏。”  
“我叫lindar,是豪帅的朋友，来干一杯！”  
“谢谢！”  
杨梓豪说：“这家酒吧是这边的第一家酒吧，老板是我哥们，吃喝随便点，不用客气。”  
“谢谢！”  
一会就有一个胖胖的小胡子走过来，杨梓豪首先站起来，“毅哥，我给你介绍，这是我朋友姜小鹏。”  
姜小鹏也站起来，伸出手学着杨梓豪说：“毅哥，多关照。”  
“小鹏在这玩好啊，不用客气！”  
然后毅哥又拽着杨梓豪咬耳根，杨梓豪直接摇头，“没有啦，毅哥你想多了。”  
“呵呵呵，好吧，玩的开心！”  
“谢谢，毅哥。”  
酒吧灯光交错，舞台上的人越来越多。几杯酒下肚，姜小鹏就觉得有点头晕，拿起一看这竟然是威士忌，好长时间没喝了，又忘记加冰了。  
姜小鹏跟杨梓豪说了一声就去了厕所，等着抠嗓子，吐出来一些，才感觉好受一点。等着收拾好再回去，发现酒吧里人已经好多了，原来所有酒吧都一个德行，群魔乱舞必不可少。  
等坐回座位，杨梓豪关心问道：“是不是喝多了？”  
“没~事~！”  
“那我们去跳舞吧？”  
“我可不会跳。”  
“没事我教你！”  
“我腰好硬的，哈哈哈。还是不跳了，你去吧，我给你鼓掌助威。”  
“那我去了。”然后坐在座位的两个美女也一起跟着杨梓豪去了。DJ的音乐一起，杨梓豪果然不是盖的，跳的还真的人模狗样。  
姜小鹏站在座位上，手拿着啤酒瓶和酒杯摇摆，“杨梓豪，好样的！”  
后来姜小鹏就就玩开了，然后叫过服务员：“我要点歌！请问有没有屏幕？因为我不太会唱。”  
“有的，会在你正前方的。”  
“好的，我点几首我最爱的组合GREEN DAY的。”  
姜小鹏站上台的时候还是吸引了好多美女掌声。  
“今天非常开心，我要唱两首歌曲，为豪哥舞蹈助兴，音乐起。”  
音乐起《misery》音乐节奏轻快，姜小鹏竟然一边跳一边唱，第二首《HOLIDAY》节奏感也是非常的强。唱完两手，DJ放了GREEN DAY的《SEX, DRUGS AND VIOLENCE》姜小鹏都也跑进舞池和摇摆自己抖动起来。  
结束的时候姜小鹏和杨梓豪肩并肩的走出舞池，躺倒在沙发上，然后就看到了胡思的阴沉的脸。

41

姜小鹏也不起来，“胡哥，别来无恙。”  
“你不在学校好好上课，干嘛来这呢？”  
“你问我？你管的着吗？你凭什么管我？”  
“我凭什么管你？就凭，就凭我是你同学！”  
“哦，胡同学你自己就在这地方厮混，还有脸管我？再说同学怎了，我有一堆可有可无的同学，多你一个少你一个也无所谓吧？哈哈哈哈，你也太把自己当回事了吧？”  
“你！”胡思被说得无言以对，一把拽住姜小鹏的脖领。杨梓豪眼睛也有狠意，姜小鹏直直的鄙视着胡思。  
小艺和胡珂等都过来，向杨梓豪解释，“不好意思啊，打扰了，有一点小误会！”  
小艺拉着胡思的胳膊，“老公，放开吧，我们回家去了啊。”  
胡珂掰开胡思的手，“不要在这里闹事，母亲还在家等着我们回去呢。再说你也知道这是毅哥开的酒吧，最好不要不识好歹！”  
胡思愣楞的松开姜小鹏的衣服，“对不起~”  
姜小鹏舒展一下衣领，“别总跟我说对不起，不原谅你好像是我的错似得！下次在发疯就出门右拐上公交车，跟售票员要一张通往2011年的车票，就说你所有东西全都丢那了，要是你自己捡的回来，我就代表售票员原谅你这个混蛋！”  
胡思还想说什么，就被小艺和胡珂硬生生的拖走了。  
最后收到的就是杨梓豪的笑声：“没想到小鹏老师伶牙俐齿到如此地步，看来以前的故事情节曲折离奇啊。”  
“那可不，都可以写本书出版了。别人都问我你这段时间怎么过来的，我就直接告诉他们，略过的。”  
“哈哈哈哈，果然是刘晓斌眼里的大咖。”  
“不要光说了，来喝酒！”一杯酒把复杂的思绪扑灭，胡思就算你现在真的后悔了来找我，可惜，我也不在稀罕你的回头了。  
仔细想想这走过来的400天里，自己每天都在逃避。看到胡思的车子停在门口，自己竟然吓的都不敢迈出大门一步，生怕撞到幸福甜蜜的两只；看到胡思进入教室的身影，自己竟然害怕回头，生怕看到某个人的目光。我做错了什么？为什么我要怕？难道我竟然懦弱的如此不堪一击吗？  
酒吧出来，姜小鹏真的有微微的醉意了。但是还好接下来喝的酒都是啤酒，度数不是很高。  
“奶奶，我回来了！”杨梓豪冲着楼上喊一声，奶奶就开了房门穿着睡衣出来。  
“小鹏，今天你就住楼下的客房吧，东西我找小时工都收拾好了。洗个热水澡早点睡。明天上午10点我们去买菜昂。”  
“好的，谢谢奶奶！”  
姜小鹏和杨梓豪告别之后，就钻进了客房。一进浴室就发现所有的牙膏牙刷浴巾睡衣都是崭新的，杨奶奶果然周到细心，姜小鹏洗了澡躺在又大又舒服的床上沉沉的进入了梦乡。  
早上姜小鹏顶着一个鸡窝头睁开眼睛，第一件事情就看手机，时间还好才9点。姜小鹏又躺回床上，伸了一个大大的懒腰，就去洗澡洗漱了。  
走出房间的时候奶奶和杨梓豪也正好刚刚下楼，早就有钟点工把饭菜做好了。吃过饭，杨梓豪开车走了，说中午接大哥回来，一起共聚餐。  
姜小鹏表示压力不大，但是总觉得不好意思，明明只是萍水相逢的几个人，为什么会这般的入戏呢？  
姜小鹏拉着推拉车，在杨奶奶的带领下，去了超市。这边蔬菜价格好多都出奇的高，所谓的进口蔬菜就了不起啊，姜小鹏狠狠鄙视了一顿。  
有的时候人的霉运来了，挡都挡不住。没想到姜小鹏就无意间遇到了小艺和婷婷姐。小艺见状脸一横头一撇满脸的嫌弃，姜小鹏倒是无所谓的跟婷婷姐一笑，“婷婷姐，你们也在这住啊？”  
“哦！是的，正好我们房子也买到这附近，有空过来玩啊。”  
“呵呵呵，好的，我正陪奶奶买菜，那我就不多聊了。”  
从始至终小艺都没有说一句话，姜小鹏使劲的想他的全名，好像记得胡思提到过一次，但是终究只有一个杜成义的名字留在自己脑海，也跟他不搭杠啊。  
买好菜，回家的时候，再确认好奶奶要做什么菜之后，第一时间就先去准备汤了。  
“小鹏，没想到你刀工这么好，切得真是细致！”  
“呵呵呵，我也就瞎切，反正切得越细汤就越容易入味，口感也好。”  
“是这么个理儿，那奶奶就把汤交给你了。”  
“好的！”  
姜小鹏和奶奶请教各种菜色做法，按照奶奶的意思做帮手。一个小时左右一桌子的饭菜就上桌了。  
姜小鹏还做个一个水果大拼盘，自己心里取了个名字，叫花团锦簇。用西瓜切成三角形做边沿，然后苹果，木瓜，芒果等做成各种小花朵，尤其是那个火龙果用小勺子挖成半球形，一个一个的叠放在一起，扣出一个小刺猬，好别致。  
杨奶奶看着就喜欢，直夸小鹏真的是心灵手巧，真的看不出。  
有了奶奶的肯定，姜小鹏心理也臭屁一下，奶奶我还有好多料哦，所谓技多不压身嘛。  
十一点左右，杨梓豪带着两个小家伙进来了，是一对双胞胎的小美女，一进屋就乖巧的喊：“太奶奶！太奶奶！我们来吃饭了，太奶奶做饭好好吃！”一边说着一边都冲进太奶奶腿边，一边一个在太奶奶旁边亲了一口，惹得杨奶奶也眉笑颜开，越发的慈祥。姜小鹏看在眼里，真的觉得好幸福。  
“快叫叔叔，这是你们小鹏叔叔。”杨梓豪蹲下指着姜小鹏说，姜小鹏也弯出一个弯月的笑脸。  
“小鹏叔叔好~帅！”姜小鹏刚想回答好乖呢，没想到一个小家伙，竟然把好拉的这么长，后边还跟了一个帅字。童言无忌，难道自己真的很帅吗？也就一般吧。  
“你们两个好乖，嘴巴真甜！告诉叔叔你们叫什么名字。”  
一个首先举手，“我叫杨思甜。”  
“我叫杨思雨。”  
“那谁是姐姐呢？”  
“你猜猜看，猜对有奖哦！”杨思雨小家伙鬼精灵，小大人模样的说。现在这小孩都看综艺节目看多了吧？  
“那叔叔猜杨思雨是妹妹，对不对？”  
“叔叔，怎么知道？”  
“叔叔有千里眼一看就知道。”姜小鹏可爱一笑，摸一摸杨思雨的小脑门。  
“那好吧，我要给你奖励。”  
“叔叔不要奖励，思雨自己留着好不好？”姜小鹏还以为杨思雨会把糖果给到自己。  
“不嘛，我爸爸说，说话就要算数，讲诚信，叔叔你蹲下。”  
姜小鹏嘴角抽了，这孩子他爸果然够给力啊，从小就调教的这么好。“那好吧，那叔叔蹲下。”  
刚蹲下，杨思雨就嘻嘻笑着跑过来，就给姜小鹏吧唧一口香吻，然后不无挑逗的话语说：“小鹏叔叔，我跟你有了肌肤至亲，以后你就要去娶我了！”  
还没等姜小鹏反应过来，姐姐杨思甜直接阻止道：“不行！小鹏叔叔应该是我的。”  
“姐姐你好贪心，你已经有了梓豪叔叔了，不能这么花心！”  
“那你也有了小舅舅了呢！”  
“小舅舅已经出国了，所以我可以移情别恋了。”  
“那我把梓豪叔叔让给你，我跟小鹏叔叔好不好？”  
“我才不要，我就要小鹏叔叔。”  
姜小鹏听着凌乱了，这是刚刚欣赏了一部腹黑的爱情大戏吗？自己一下子无言以对，只能尴尬的看着杨梓豪笑笑。  
杨梓豪也无辜的做出一个耸肩动作：“那思甜不能这样子抛弃梓豪叔叔哦，要不然我会伤心的。思雨有了小鹏叔叔你也要为妹妹开心嘛。”  
杨思甜想了想，煞有介事的说：“那好吧，我们一人一个好了，不过梓豪叔叔要买冰激凌给我！”  
“我也要！”杨思雨拉着姜小鹏的衣角不放手。  
“好的，不过要等吃了饭，然后我就和小鹏叔叔一起带你们去买，好不好？”  
“哦~！好耶！”两个小家伙又跑到太奶奶身边，围着她老人家，真的是含饴弄孙的和谐画面。  
“奶奶，大哥和大嫂，在后边了，我们准备吃饭吧？”  
“好的。”  
杨梓豪帮着姜小鹏去端菜盛汤，让杨奶奶坐着和两个重孙女玩。杨梓豪进厨房看到那个水果拼盘的时候也是惊叹一声。姜小鹏不以为意的收拾了碗筷等放好。  
五分钟左右，就有一个戴眼镜的斯文男人，胳膊上挎着一个端庄文雅的女人，进门来了。  
见过面之后才知道，原来眼镜男就是杨梓豪的亲哥哥，名字叫做杨梓期，大嫂叫做林淼然，可谓是郎才女帽，杨梓豪父母在国外但是都讳莫如深，小姜也不便提起或询问，再说自己只是个过客，这与自己没有毛线关系。  
大家坐了，开始吃饭。  
“奶奶，实在不好意思，我在家里竟然都不知道您要做饭，下次奶奶再做饭，您一定要告诉我，一直都听爸爸和梓期说您做菜是一绝，还想向您请教呢。”大嫂有点不好意思的说。  
“不碍事，学厨艺有的是机会，不过今天这顿饭菜是小鹏帮我一起做的，尤其是那个汤。奶奶一会也要卖个关子，一会有惊喜呢。来来来，快动筷子。”  
“奶奶，这汤的菌丝好细致啊。”杨梓豪喝一口汤说。  
奶奶笑着说：“这可是小鹏的刀工呢，真没想到这孩子能细致到这种程度。”  
杨梓期全家都微笑着看向姜小鹏，倒是搞得小鹏一下子不好意思起来，“没有了，还是奶奶教的好，我只是打一下体力活的下手。”  
两个小家伙吃饭非常乖巧，一点声响都没有，看来被教导的非常懂分寸，大嫂坐在两个人中间，照顾着他们。小姜无不感叹，杨思雨看到自己看着她们也是眯起眼睛一笑。  
杨梓豪说：“大哥，小鹏就是上次我跟您说的那个志愿者的接待。这次我和奶奶在开福寺遇到小鹏的，人家不仅仅是中英日法语言通，还把佛教的故事讲得头头是道。奶奶都夸博学多才呢！”  
“是吧，看来小鹏是个人才啊！”杨梓期又转头对姜小鹏说，“小鹏你现在毕业了吗？”  
“您不要听豪哥瞎说，我只是学了一些日语法语皮毛而已。我现在开学就要大四了，还要一年才毕业。”  
“哦！梓豪既然这样说就一定不会有错，他是在日本留学回来的。你们大四是要毕业实习吧？”  
“是的，下半年就开始，希望能找到一个公司锻炼一下。”  
“梓豪，你们公关部门不是正好缺人吗？到时候可以找小鹏来实习啊。”  
“啊？梓期大哥，还有半年呢，到时候还不知道您那边缺不缺人呢。我看...”  
杨梓豪打断：“你不用看了，我大哥最是惜才的人，再说只是一个实习岗位，一定没有问题的，除非你不愿意来。”  
“不是啦，主要是我没任何经验，还不知道你们公司名字呢，初来乍到就收到厚礼了有点于心不安。”  
“我们公司是弘道文化集团，你可以到网上查一下，呵呵呵”  
“谢谢，到时候大四下半年，我再给跟您联系好不好？我怕到时候想到您公司实习的人员踏破门槛，蜂拥而至，到时候让您为难也不好。”  
“呵呵呵，到时候你联系梓豪就行，没问题的。”  
总算一顿饭吃下来，没有太多劲爆的信息，都是一些家长里短。到最后杨梓豪把水果拼盘小心翼翼的端出来着实找人惊叹一把。  
两个小家伙都坐不住了，抢着要花。刚吃了饭不久，两个小家伙就睡着了。正好姜小鹏可以顺利脱身。  
杨梓豪开车送姜小鹏离开时候，一直若有所思的自笑，笑的姜小鹏都发毛了。  
“您这是意淫了赫本还是邂逅到了屠龙刀？”  
“呃`这个问题让我很凌乱，我都不知道作何解？”  
“所谓宝刀赠英雄，佳人配才俊啊。这不是所有男人的两大快事吗？”  
“哦~那为什么不是中彩票？”  
“因为您一直视钱财为粪土啊。”  
“呵呵呵，我还真的没有达到你这种境界啊。”  
“那您这一脸毫无根据的笑来此何方？”  
“还不是在想你的话嘛。”  
“我？”  
“因为你被我们家杨思雨给肌肤之亲了，估计这小家伙以后都看不到了你了吧？该怎么哭泣呢？”  
“何以见得？”  
“看你表现啊，总觉得你时刻都在想，赶紧拿着包冲出我们家大门，以后不在涉足一步的样子，恨不得跟我们就地划清关系呢。”  
“我表现的这么不淡定？”  
“那倒不是，主要是我感觉到你跟别人不一样，别人看到我们都笑逐颜开，但是你却一直满不在乎，甚至冷眼以对的样子。”  
“哦！~我对富人都充满一种与生俱来的恐惧症，而且我也知道自己一辈子都过不上这样的生活，所以很知趣的屏蔽了，以防溺水而死。”  
“你怎么知道你就过不上呢？看你不是这样消极想法的人啊！”  
“呵呵呵，是吧？”小姜也不予多言，只想早点到学校。  
杨梓豪开了车载音乐，就这样子两个人的交谈又止于此。到了学校，姜小鹏又成了一个隐形人，明天就要开学了，祝自己在大四能找到好工作。

42  
大四的日子也如往常一样的快，很多同学都开始准备考公务员了，考研的也在做最后的冲刺。姜小鹏一直活在传说的层面，听说他开始接待日本的接待了，还听说他会了法语，还有听说他最近在和好几个高富帅来往，听说他已经和胡思的关系不如从前了。  
一切的听说并没有人向姜小鹏证实，即便是向姜小鹏证实，姜小鹏也会只是微微一笑不做任何解释。在姜小鹏的眼中，自己即不是你爹，又不是你妈，没那么多事情需要你们惦记和解释的。  
“小鹏今天拍的这组照片很不错，但是我觉得还是缺少了肌肉感，下次要想更提升一个层次，我觉得你还是要健身的，不一定要几块腹肌，至少线条更加流畅才行。你领悟力非常强，表现力也不错，就差了一些力量。”崔羽凡选着照片对姜小鹏说。  
“凡哥，下周我们一起进健身房？但是就是学校过来这边很远。”姜小鹏一边帮着收拾照相设备，一边说。偶然一抬头，姜小鹏看到天空变成了青白色，“呀！快下雨了，我今天没带伞，我先去赶公交了啊，凡哥！”  
“唉！晓鹏！”崔羽凡转身的时候，姜小鹏已经一溜烟的消失在拐角了，等着崔羽凡追出门口，姜小鹏已经进了电梯，向崔羽凡挥挥手电梯就下楼了。  
刚过五分钟时间，雨就由小变大了，崔羽凡放下器械就拿着雨伞和厚衣服冲进了雨幕中。等跑到公交站台前，就看到姜小鹏已经淋湿了半条裤腿，把包放在胸前抱得紧紧的，张望着公交车来的方向。  
突然一把伞出现在姜小鹏的头顶，就听到了熟悉的声音：“车子还没有到，把这个披上吧，明天再拍下半部分的时候，拿回来就好了。”  
“谢谢，凡哥。”姜小鹏把衣服穿上。  
两个人在雨中静默的等待着，过了也不知道多长时间，公交车的鸣笛声响起，远远的公交车来了。  
等公交车打开车门，崔羽凡把伞塞进姜小鹏手中，推着他上了车：“快上车！”  
“嗯！”  
等着姜小鹏上了车，就在关门的刹那，喊道：“凡哥，我先走了，明天带回来还你衣服和伞。”  
姜小鹏找到座位坐好才回想到崔羽凡手中好像并没有伞，回头看时公交车已经驶出了好远。没想到降温这么快，公车上的玻璃都一层水汽了，车窗外的小树被风吹雨打的左右摇晃不定。  
姜小鹏掏出手机拨通了崔羽凡的号码：“凡哥，你是不是没有伞了？”  
“没关系的，我距离工作室很近，就几步路。”  
“瞎说，走路也要五分钟啊，你还在那个站台吧？”  
“没事的，我一会等雨小一点就回去了，放心吧，明天见。”  
“不好意思凡哥，下次我买一把小伞放包里。”  
“干嘛花那个钱，我这边的伞多得是，你随便拿一把吧。”  
“呵呵呵，谢谢凡哥，那明天见，你当心身体。”  
等着姜小鹏到了学校，雨还是持续的下了半个小时，才渐渐停止。入秋了一场秋雨一场凉，这次降温好猛，看样子明天要穿线衣了。  
第二天没想到全省降温6摄氏度，等姜小鹏到了工作室，却迟迟没有看到崔羽凡，今天竟然是另一个摄影师代工。  
中间休息时间，姜小鹏问道：“凡哥，怎么了？”  
“他昨天感冒了，没想到他身体那么好，却也跟纸老虎似得。他请了两天假，好像发烧还是很严重的。”  
等着拍完最后一组照片，姜小鹏抓起包，妆都没来的及卸掉，出门拦了的士就冲进了崔羽凡的承租房中。  
按了半天门铃，终于有人开了门。只看到崔羽凡满脸通红，没精打采的挤出一个虚浮的微笑，“你怎么来了？拍的还顺利吧？”  
“不是谈这个的时候，我当然要来了，你是因为我才感冒的呢。”  
“没什么大不了的，我身体一向很好，可能是因为昨天降温自己踢了被子的原因。”  
姜小鹏知道他是故意这样说，阻止道：“进屋说！”  
崔羽凡让出一个通道，这是姜小鹏第二次来这里，第一次还是帮忙送设备回来。  
“你多少度？”  
“没量，睡一觉就好了，以前也这样子的。”  
“你家温度计呢？”  
“在抽屉。”  
“这个？”姜小鹏打开一个抽屉，问道。  
“下面那个。”  
姜小鹏拿出温度计，硬把崔羽凡按倒在床上。  
“给我好好夹着，没我指令不许乱动，听到没？”  
崔羽凡脸垮下来，眨眨眼睛：“是！”  
姜小鹏看到崔羽凡的一脸委屈，扑哧一声笑了：“第一次看到你摆出这么丰富的表情，楚楚可怜的样子真的招人疼。来给爷乐一个，否则别人一定都认为本大爷欺负了你呢。哈哈哈哈，你躺着，我去帮你做点东西，想吃什么？”  
“红烧肉，炸鸡和啤酒。”  
姜小鹏满脸凶悍，“病人没有选择权，我也只是象征性问一下而已。”姜小鹏给床上这只两眼刀，就走进厨房了。  
“哎哎！凡哥，你不要告诉我你自己在家一个人做饭啊，这里竟然一尘不染啊。而且冰箱里应有尽有，简直太赞了！”  
“无聊的时候也自己做点，不过一个人经常在外边吃的多。正所谓一个人吃饱，全家不饿。”  
“我要代表全世界男性评选你为十佳好男人。颁奖词就是：上的厅堂下的厨房有品位够档次爱生活爱干净bulabulabula,谁嫁给你简直两个字形容，就是‘享受’。此男人外有姿色，内有才色，心底纯良，鉴定完毕，加盖好男人联合会印章，钦此！”  
“你还不一样，当真让众人垂涎三尺啊。”  
“我啊，只要垂涎一尺就好了，不用三尺，我就满足了。奈何至今孤家寡人一枚，老无所依呢。”姜小鹏又说：“凡哥，你先睡，汤好了我加你，很快的！”  
“我昨晚睡了10个小时，睡不着了。”  
“那我给你讲一个故事，考一下你的领悟能力？”  
“你说。”  
“从前有一个父亲，一辈子一贫如洗。去世之前在弥留之际把四个儿子叫到他面前，颤抖的手从床底下取出一双筷子，老大上去就掰断了。然后又拿出两双，老二上前一个用力也掰断了。老父亲最后拿出一把，然后哥四个一起用力都掰断了！四个儿子跪在床头说：“父亲您这一辈子穷困不不堪，到死是不是教育我们齐心协力才能渡过难关？”父亲摇摇头，然后说出了最后的道理，四个儿子失声痛哭。请问，老父亲最后的说出的道理是什么？”  
“难道告诉他们以后要一块吃饭才会开心？”  
“错！他父亲告诉这四个儿子，这些筷子是乾隆曾经用过的，嘻嘻嘻嘻”  
“哈哈哈哈，那这四个人确实要悲痛欲绝了。”  
“汤好了，趁热喝。”  
“这么快？”  
“我做的是黄瓜蛋汤，放了好多姜丝，很容易熟的。”  
“我怕吃姜~”崔羽凡撇撇嘴。  
“怕也要吃，我可不会像大长今伺候太后一样，把姜做成枣味的喂你给你吃。”  
“但是你也没有喂我啊！”  
姜小鹏凌乱了，好吧，我们思维果然不在一个频道。我忍，毕竟他为了我生病的。  
“这就喂，必须提供五星级帝王尊享服务。”  
“这还差不多。”  
“来，崔公子喝汤。”姜小鹏舀了一勺子姜丝，吹了吹，一脸媚笑。  
眼看着崔羽凡张大嘴巴皱着眉头吃了下去，姜小鹏内心窃喜。  
崔羽凡喝完汤，一句话提醒姜小鹏：“温度计我都夹了20分钟了。”  
“哦，不好意思，难怪看你喝汤举止怪异，还以为你半身不遂呢，是我的错。”  
姜小鹏取出温度计看了一下38°C.  
“建议凡哥去打针吧，还烧着呢。”  
“坚决不去，我怕打针，我只吃药。”崔羽凡转身背对姜小鹏。  
刘晓斌泪奔了，多大岁数了，还害怕打针，果然娇生惯养的紧，然后从口袋里掏出一个棒棒糖，“凡哥，你想不想吃糖啊？打完针我请你吃棒棒糖。”  
崔羽凡一下子好精神，“真的？”等转过身来一看是真的棒棒糖，转头就埋在被子里了“不去！”  
威逼利诱统统不见效的情况下，小姜败下阵来。今天晚上就住这吧，万一要是发起高烧也好有个人照应一下，而且自己是罪魁祸首啊。  
崔羽凡催小姜回学校，小姜同志死皮赖脸的说，“明天没课，就留在你家中当过周末了。”  
“不行，你还是回去比较好，我这边也没有像样地方给你住啊。家里只有一张床，我朋友那屋他锁了呢。你想与我同床？”  
姜小鹏摸摸下巴，“这也不失一个最好的选择，仔细算算，我和一大帅哥睡觉，我不吃亏吧？”  
“那我也不吃亏，就怕传染给你感冒呢。这样吧，你还是睡我朋友那屋吧，他钥匙在那个鞋盒子里边呢。他陪女去了，估计本星期不会回来。”  
“没问题的啦，我睡沙发就可以了。就这么定了啊，你好好睡吧，喝水就叫我。”  
等着崔羽凡昏昏睡下，姜小鹏帮着掖了一下被子，摸摸崔羽凡的脑门，心一下子就吊起来，怎么这么烫？  
小姜推了推崔羽凡，看样子是烧糊涂了。姜小鹏赶紧打了120，还好进医院及时，医生说再晚来可能就要动手术了。原来崔羽凡天生扁桃体比一般人，这次发烧引起了扁桃体发炎，这次送来及时，输液还是可以治好的。  
姜小鹏谢天谢地念了无数声阿弥陀佛，没想到一场感冒险些要了崔羽凡的命，小姜更是内疚不已。  
中午时候崔羽凡醒了，看着睡在床边的姜小鹏，崔羽凡抑制不住的冲动，摸了摸小鹏的脸。一时的动作，让姜小鹏惊醒。  
“凡哥，你醒了？感觉怎么样？”  
“没事，呵呵呵，给我杯水吧。”.  
“好的，你稍等。”  
姜小鹏端着杯子走过来，递给崔羽凡。  
“小鹏，你整晚都没睡好吧？都有黑眼圈了，真的是麻烦你了。”  
“凡哥，这样说让我良心不安啊，这次感冒也是因为我呢，而且上次我住院，还是凡哥送我来的，这就叫一报还一报，嘿嘿嘿。”  
“呵呵呵呵呵，傻瓜！”崔羽凡就不断地咳嗽起来。虽然烧退了，但是刚刚咳嗽给崔羽凡脸上带的来潮红像是一朵娇艳欲滴的花，煞是好看。  
姜小鹏用手摸摸崔羽凡的头，然后又摸摸自己的头，“好像不烧了，我去跟护士要个温度计来。”  
测量之后36.8度，看来烧真的降下去了，“医生说，你不烧就可以出院了。”  
“嗯，医药费的钱我回去给你。”  
“不急，再说也没有多少钱，回去再说。”  
到家姜小鹏帮崔羽凡收了一下床铺，不小心在枕头下看到了一个相册。打开一看，竟然全是自己的照片，有当年初见时候的自己，植物园的自己等等，都是最最自然的微笑、搞怪、讲解、生活的照片。  
姜小鹏平静的心仿佛被投入了一颗雨花石，激起层层的涟漪。

43  
“小鹏，不用收拾了，我都习惯这样子睡了。”崔羽凡走进来。  
姜小鹏慌乱的把相册塞回枕头下，微笑的安然无事。“收拾好了，快上床休息吧。”  
“嗯！”  
“你室友什么时候回来？”  
“大概下周一吧，他找她女朋友去了。”  
“哦！凡哥，你还不赶紧我找个嫂子？”  
“这事急也急不来啊，缘分没到，只能是剃头担子一头热也不行啊。”  
“我看是你要求太高了吧？”  
“我是宁缺毋滥，再说我能有啥要求，现在女孩子都现实的很，我既没有房又没有车出门都基本靠走，谁看的上咱这样子的啊。”  
“晕了，我看你是不想买房买车吧？以你的收入实力多少套豪宅不能买啊，我猜您这是攒钱准备移民吧？”  
“你借给我钱？”  
“行啊，您看我借几百还是几千？”  
“呵呵呵，我绝对不会移民的。就算在中国得不到安全保障，国外还不是一样？就算移民也是过不上上层社会的生活的。”  
“哦，那你这个高富帅空置在这有点可惜了。”  
“给你要不要？”  
“必须要啊，我一定找个大笼子把你关起来，以防别人见了垂涎三尺。给，吃苹果。”姜小鹏把削好的苹果递给崔羽凡。  
“哈哈哈，我真的有那么帅吗？”  
“那必须的啊！你看没看到刚刚上楼时候那对母女，对你嘘寒问暖、关怀备至、曲意逢迎、哈腰让路，唯独是那两双眼睛直勾勾的盯着你，快冒绿光了，对你的狼子野心可见一斑啦！”  
“听你这么一说我瞬时就高大上了呢。”  
“如果你再不是，那些电视上群魔乱舞的算什么？算妖孽？那让我等人凡夫俗子情何以堪啊！”  
“你又瞎说，你可是我发现的大帅哥啊。”  
“好了，我们两个帅哥就不争论这个毫无疑问的问题了。”姜小鹏吐吐舌头，“这两天我就住你朋友那屋吧，直到你病好全了为止，这样我良心也好过一点。”  
“随你吧，对了，你打算什么时候找工作？”  
“下个月10月份，应该大范围的找工作就开始了。”  
“你打想留在C市吗？”  
“还没考虑好，到时候再说，有好机会就就留下。”  
“我觉得你留在C市挺好的，你在这边一堆博物馆朋友，最主要的是C市未来发展空间比较大。现在房价也不高，有山有水也还不错，也看的出来你很喜欢这个城市。”  
“那倒是，不过到时候再说，这个都说不准，如果有不错机会一定留下。嘿嘿”  
“也是，看机会吧。”  
“那凡哥你先休息，我去买点菜回来。晚上我们做几个小菜和稀饭吧？你想吃什么？”  
“多炒一些蔬菜吧，空心菜和大白菜不错。”  
“嗯，那我去买了。”  
等姜小鹏回来时候看到崔羽凡已经睡着了，他轻手轻脚的进了厨房去准备晚餐。  
“要帮忙吗？”  
“你回床躺着就好了，都简单。”  
“哦！那围裙在这，我帮你系上吧？”  
姜小鹏手里拿着菜，走到崔羽凡面前：“谢谢！”  
崔羽凡一笑，先给他围裙套在头上，然后让姜小鹏转身，帮他把腰部带子系紧，最后自己转身离开。  
一分钟之后崔羽凡又拿着相机出现在厨房。  
“你不好好休息，拍照的瘾真大。”  
“难得有家庭厨房的材料+养眼的人下厨，必须要留下证据。”  
“拍的我帅点啊，不要拍成管家婆。”  
“包我身上！”  
姜小鹏娴熟的完成晚饭，脱下围裙，对着盘子里的菜闻了闻，很满意的给自己赞了一番。  
“吃饭！”  
至于照片丑与不丑这个无关紧要，崔羽凡用自己的专业眼光审视就好了。  
这两天崔羽凡和姜小鹏朝夕相伴形影不离，也给小姜同志带来了很多温暖的感觉，果然还是两个人做饭吃饭散步才有味道。  
不久姜小鹏就加入找工作大军，姜小鹏经过第一次忐忑不安的面试之后，就被录取了，一下子信心大增。  
紧接着七八个OFFER给到姜小鹏，经过思前想后，还是签了距离家比较近的客车行业的海外销售职位。  
姜小鹏的要求不高，不用非得进银行或进华为或者怎么样，只要靠自己的双手创造属于自己的未来就好了。  
工作找好了，余下来的时间就是玩了，但年前也不知道去哪里玩，正在姜小鹏无所事事的时候，收到了银行的面试通知。  
小姜同志扪心自问：“我什么时候投的银行的简历啊？难道是同学帮我投的？不过也好，就去看看银行的水有多深，好多人都削尖脑袋往里边挤呢。”  
姜小鹏就是传说中的面霸，初试，复试，实习一个月，笔试，终面。五轮淘汰下来，姜小鹏从三千多名选手中以排名第一的身份被银行录取了。  
OH!MY GOD.!OH!MY GOD.!我好像也没做出什么丰功伟绩啊。  
过年回家在转车途中，姜小鹏就接到了银行的电话，找姜小鹏三月份去报道，职位是客户经理。姜小鹏也没有给予直接拒绝，直说好，工作这个东西多找几个备胎也不错，过完年再说。  
到家之后，姜小鹏只是把自己签合约的事情和银行录取的事情跟家里一说，结果家里炸开了锅，七大姑八大姨一起劝小鹏进银行。  
在轮番的攻势下，姜小鹏低头了，3月份进银行报到，签了三方协议。刘晓斌原本想去深圳的，但是在邱天宇的威逼利诱下，刘晓斌乖乖留在了邱总的公司品宣部做设计工作。  
小姜同志决定给自己一场毕业之旅，为期一个月的穷游，方向是贵州和云南。原本约好的是刘晓斌，结果出发之前的前一个星期这个家伙就变卦了，简直就是见色忘义，刘晓斌跟着邱总去国外“考察”了。姜小鹏一个人去这么远地方，还是有点怕怕的。  
姜小鹏跟崔羽凡一说，谁知道崔羽凡也正打算休年假，而且也想去黔东南去玩，原本想打退堂鼓的姜小鹏，这次算是满油前进。  
出行是在四月份，两个人先坐火车到贵州然后去云南，这一路上风景如画，碧水长流，蓝天白云，两个人也玩的不亦乐乎。  
尤其是在苗寨看到万家灯火的时候，原本这样的温暖场景是与胡思约定好的，而今站在自己身边的却是崔羽凡，天意弄人吧。  
“哇！你看，一盏一盏的亮起来了，真的像夜空中的繁星。”  
“好美，凡哥那每一个光亮都是一户人家吧？夜深了，人有归处多好。”  
.“嗯！”崔羽凡把姜小鹏搂在怀里。  
这次旅程归来，两个人变得越发有了默契，相互的关心只在实际行动中，并没有谁主动打破这种和谐。  
大学毕业那天，姜小鹏看着同学们相拥而泣，他也哭了，他并不是为了这段逝去不可追的时光，也不是为了这离别，而是为了自己终于盼来的毕业哭了。  
胡思也顺利毕业了，早在毕业前几天就听说他要在毕业第二天请大家去茉莉花大酒店去玩。姜小鹏并没有去，依然维持着透明人的风貌。  
那天姜小鹏约了刘晓斌，崔羽凡和邱天宇去夜色狂HIGH，庆祝盼了整整四年的毕业。  
姜小鹏就看着室友各奔东西，卷铺盖走人。姜小鹏送完室友，昂起脸对着阳光，这仅仅是开始，不是结束，自己虽然留在了C市但是也要赶紧租房子，搬走了。  
“小鹏，你租到房子没有？”崔羽凡一边拍照一边说。  
“没呢，但是看了两家了。干嘛？凡哥，你有房源？”  
“那当然，我和朋友合租的这套房子你知道撒？”  
“知道啊。”  
“我室友要结婚了搬走了，现在啊我正找人一起合租呢，要不一起？”  
“贵不贵啊？太贵的话我可租不起啊！”  
“收一个月750包水电，应该不贵吧？”  
“真的？那可是市中心区啊，你们房东包租婆被驴踢了还是被法海收服了？这么低的价格！”  
“估计是，呵呵呵。要不要一起合租嘛？你不要合租我还要找别人呢。这个是房租租赁合同，如果同意就签个字吧。”  
姜小鹏也没仔细读合同，又是和崔羽凡一起合租，只看到房租处手写着“750元/月，包水电”，姜小鹏乐屁了，纯粹捡一个大便宜。  
“我签！”姜小鹏大笔一挥就签了。  
崔羽凡却笑了。  
“您这是为收获我这样的一枚家庭主妇般的舍友而沾沾自喜吗？”  
“希望能合租愉快。”  
“嗯！”  
两个人非常郑重的握了握手，“必须愉快。”  
没过两天姜小鹏就把东西收拾到了崔羽凡家中。  
“对了，凡哥，租金怎么给房东？”  
“你给我吧，我一起付给他。”  
“好嘞！按照合同交二压一，这是三个月的您看一下，你说房东会不会后悔啊？”  
“他后悔也来不及了，你东西都搬来了，合同也签了，人都入住了啊。”  
“也是昂，那我在收拾一下，你先忙啊。”  
崔羽凡把钱装进口袋，“我来帮忙吧。”  
“好啊。”  
经过半个月的洗脑培训，姜小鹏被光荣的下派到了支行，但是后来才知道一起进来的同事，有些关系户和有背景的都留在了分行或好一点的支行。  
社会就是这样子，小姜同志心理透亮的很，但是姜小鹏心里想，哪里都需要做事的人的，好好干准是没有错的。  
刚进支行，就被告知因为柜台缺人让姜小鹏先去柜台顶一段时间，姜小鹏就这样子被调到柜台。  
成功上柜之后，姜小鹏的综合营销指标一直排名支行第一，业务量也是位居前列，但是即使这样子，主管还是来找他茬，因为小姜根本不知道是他的太优秀，导致了他的太刺眼，跟人员关系好不好没有太大关系。  
半年了，姜小鹏已经麻木不仁了，有两次开会竟然开到了凌晨两点，会议内容跟自己半分钱关系都没有。这半年以来小鹏的存款任务一直都没有达到。  
但是姜小鹏已经尽最大努力求人帮忙了，刘晓斌已经把自己全部财产转入自己的银行，崔羽凡也说全部存款都转了，就连定期没有到期的存款崔羽凡都慷慨的转到了自己的银行，所谓患难见真情，这才是真情吧。但是真情难抵任务无情，加起来大头才到100万，还差三个呢。  
求其他人帮忙，别人答应的都很好，但是竟没有人采取实际行动。菲姐知道之后，远在北京也直接找人帮自己开了户，但是菲姐都在用钱，自己都不能帮菲姐做什么，嗨，姜小鹏都在感叹自己的渺小。  
崔羽凡也在为自己奔走呼喊，但是人来了账户是开了，但是钱只存了几百，收效甚微。  
每次开会，小姜同志都是亚历山大，压力指数和任务一直在一个数量级别上。  
果然如自己大学的时候所料，没钱没背景还是离银行远点好。说起来谁都不相信，姜小鹏的工资只有1400，要不是自己大学留有一些积蓄，还真的不知道怎么活了。  
一天晚上，姜小鹏跟一起进来的同事聊天就斯巴达了。  
“怎么了？刚刚还兴奋的很，怎么一时就蔫了？”崔羽凡看到趴在床上姜小鹏，关心的问。  
“你看这个！”  
“什么？她工资2800，每月还有600多的补助，她是老员工？”  
“一起进来的，他舅舅就是支行行长，她转正了。”  
“嗨，我们存款任务完不成确实也是一个大问题。我也再帮你想想办法。”  
“凡哥，你不用为我这么求人了，不值得。没准我就坚持不下去，辞职了呢。”  
“瞎说，不准说这种丧气话，总有一天老天会知道你未来有多么了不起的！”  
“谢谢，凡哥。借你肩膀用一下，抱一下，依偎一下，取一下暖。”  
“来吧，随时恭候。”  
姜小鹏抱着崔羽凡的肩膀，觉得暖暖的，也在感叹，这个世道哪个人甘愿为你存钱呢？天下熙熙皆利为来，天下攘攘皆为利往，除了利益还是利益，我不能提供什么利益给别人，只是单独的索求，谁又会帮你呢？再坚持一下再说吧 ，也许幸福会来敲门！  
时间飞快的就到了过年，分行发了4000过节费，支行也发了4000，这是姜小鹏这半年挣下来的钱，加上自己的存款两千，凑成一个整数带回家。  
母亲和父亲的看到钱的时候一下子觉得失落了很多，不由得叹了口气。  
姜小鹏凑得一万块钱，对于他们来说太少了，跟他们想象的银行是印钱的地方相差太远了。这种叹气也无可厚非，谁不想着一夜暴富呢？  
“银行不是你们想的那样子，也是要靠工作才能拿工资的，要慢慢来才会挣更多钱的。”  
“嗯~”两个人什么都没有说。  
妹妹偷偷叫出姜小鹏：“嗨！外边挣钱哪像他们想的那么简单容易，现在大学生一抓一大把，而且有关系的有背景的人更是多的数不胜数，我们这种穷乡僻壤的没条件，能进银行都是运气了。父母们不懂，哥我想你也知道他们不懂，也是为难你了。不过我想说，哥你一直在我眼中都很优秀，要是真的觉得银行不合适，就跳槽吧，自从你回来我都没看到你像以前一样开心的笑过。”  
“嗯！你在外边还好不？没挨别人欺负吧？”  
“反正就是那样子呗，起早贪黑，都还好，你不用惦记我。”妹妹停了停，“哥，这个耳钉，我看不适合我，你帮我还给胡哥吧。”  
“嗨，是的，是该还给他了。”  
“你们关系不好了吗？这两年都没看到他来家里了，他那么有钱没有帮到你吗？”  
“帮了，以后会慢慢变好的。”  
这一年的冬天姜小鹏只收到了崔羽凡和刘晓斌的电话，大学同学都已经习惯了不联系或者仅仅发个短信问候了。就在自己非常烦乱的时候，姜小鹏翻开手机不知道给谁打电话好，索性就把手机丢一旁，躺在床上，失神的望着房顶。  
工作了，只能回家四天，初三的上午姜小鹏就坐着公交车去北京赶飞机了。姜小鹏到了C市，一开门就看到崔羽凡在家准备了火锅等着自己，热气腾腾的。崔羽凡迎出来，帮姜小鹏拎了行李，这半年姜小鹏习惯性的抱住崔羽凡取暖，不知道自己那颗脆弱的心，什么时候能更加坚强呢？  
两个人当天晚上喝了一个酩酊大醉。初五上班的时候，银行要往外派发红包。  
“开门大吉，这是我们银行送您的红包，祝您全家幸福。”  
今年冬天是漫长的，初六又飘起了雪花，上午暂时没有业务，姜小鹏看着落地窗外的飘雪，有些愣神了。  
听到叫号器滴的一声，姜小鹏稍有慌忙的站起身：“您好，请坐，请问您办什么业务？”抬头看清来人的时候，姜小鹏笑容有短暂的僵在脸上，然后就化成一方程式化的笑容。  
“帮我取20万现金。”  
“好的，请您出示身份证，先生可以帮您转账吗？这样安全一些。”  
“你要是管家婆我就听你的了，算了，我还是要现金吧。”  
“好的！”  
姜小鹏飞快的输入指令，划卡，“请您输入密码。”  
“您稍等我要找我主管授权。”姜小鹏朝外边喊了一嗓子“欣姐授权！”  
“最近工作还好吧？存款任务完成了吧？”  
“哦，还好，谢谢！”  
主管一进来，就媚笑的看着胡思，“呀！胡总，好长时间不见了，什么时候来我们这边开个公司户喽，任务吃紧嘞，等您帮忙呢！”主管说着就一划卡，授了权，取款成功了。  
胡思直视着姜小鹏说：“改天！”  
“胡先生，请您确认取款金额，并在右下角签字，谢谢！”姜小鹏继续办自己的业务，接过胡思手中的签字单子，盖章签字稳而不乱。  
“初十您有时间不？我们张行长一直想约您去水晶宫吃饭呢。”主管继续献媚。  
“哦，可以啊！到时候叫上你们这位柜员帅哥一起吧，觉得挺有缘的。”  
“可以啊，那咱就这么说定了，稍后我把具体时间安排发给您，您到时候一定要到啊。”  
“好说。”  
姜小鹏面无表情，：“先生，20万，需要我帮您过机子看一下不？”  
“那过吧，两面都过一下。”  
“好的”姜小鹏把钱放进点钞机，一把一把的过完，然后麻利的捆好，又打成捆，送了出去。“先生请您务必注意安全，这是警告提示卡。”姜小鹏有大堂保安说：“张哥，帮这位客户拿个袋子。”  
送出钱，姜小鹏继续收尾，“先生，这是您的卡、身份证和取款回执，请您收好。请问您还办其他业务吗？”  
“不办了。”  
“那麻烦您对我服务做出评价，谢谢！”  
胡思一脸奸笑，“以前在床上不错，按个非常满意吧！”  
“谢谢，请慢走。”  
胡思看着冷若冰霜的姜小鹏脸上一直挂着得体的微笑，皱了皱眉就离开了。  
等着胡思走之后，姜小鹏内心一点也不恨，只是怪自己而已，深吸一口气，然后继续坐下点钞了。


	5. ending  of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ending of the story  
> 我的微信号：lindalindasir,欢迎随时沟通，还有其他文章要共享

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的微信号：lindalindasir,欢迎随时沟通，还有其他文章要共享，纯原创，

44  
一回家，姜小鹏进门就趴在自己床上，把头埋进被子里。  
崔羽凡看到姜小鹏这样子，安慰道：“不要太多心，没完成任务，以后一定会完成的。来吃饭吧，我做了你爱吃的京酱肉丝。”  
“真的啊？那我一定要试一下，嘻嘻嘻”  
“呵呵，那赶紧去洗手。”  
姜小鹏点点头，就跑去洗手了。  
这餐饭原本姜小鹏要打起精神呢，但是坐在桌子面前竟然还是索然无味了。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事，呵呵呵”  
“没事还这么病怏怏的，感冒了？”崔羽凡摸了摸姜小鹏的额头，“也没发烧啊！”  
“凡哥，我今天碰到胡思了。”  
“他为难你了？”  
“也不算吧 ，不过我们主管说，初十行长要请他去水晶宫谈业务，还要叫我去。”  
“现在谈生意都这样子的，要陪着喝酒陪着玩的，你要是不想去就跟他们说好了。”  
“我也不想去，都跟主管说了，但是没人听我解释，一口否定我任何借口。”  
“那就去吧，我觉得胡思也不敢做出什么事情来。那天我正好就在水晶宫附近办事，晚上我们一起回来，也算是有个伴。”  
“真的？”  
“那可不。”  
初十下午下班前，张行长就放下话来，找姜小鹏一会一起去见客户，而且是务必要出席。  
姜小鹏和张行长进了水晶宫，胡思还没有到，又等了半个小时，才见到了胡思的踪影。  
“张行长，不好意思，我来迟了！”  
“哪里，我们也是刚刚到。顺便给胡总介绍一下，这是我们高柜人员姜小鹏，现金业务非常的好。”  
胡思一笑，“胡总好！”然后三个人一起进了洗澡室。  
张行长和胡思开始脱衣服的时候，姜小鹏在行长耳边低语几声，然后就见张行长朝小姜点头。小姜头也不回的就上了楼。  
原来姜小鹏说，听说胡思非常喜欢唱歌还喜欢男色因此要去提前准备一下。张行长知道这是高端人士的特殊癖好，因此表示满意的点头。  
不多时，胡思和张行长就到了自助餐厅，姜小鹏已经占好了位置，然后帮忙去拿食物。  
行长一个眼色，姜小鹏叫来两瓶好酒。开了酒，姜小鹏给胡思和张行长倒了半杯。  
胡思也不拿杯子，只是若有所思的看着姜小鹏。  
张行长首先端起杯子，说：“今天难得有机会约胡总出来，来，我先干为敬！”  
“张行长太客气了！”两个人碰杯之后，杯中酒全干了。  
姜小鹏就坐在行长身边帮着两个人倒酒，满脸堆笑，淡定从容。  
两杯酒下肚，张行长又夸胡思长相好，身材好，年轻有为，希望以后多合作。  
行长使眼色给姜小鹏，姜小鹏端起自己杯中酒，“胡总，久仰大名，小弟这杯酒先干为敬，您随意。”  
胡思也笑着说：“小鹏老弟是贵人多忘事吧，我们可是同班同学呢。”  
张行长张大嘴巴看着姜小鹏：“真的？同学情谊可是非常难得啊。”  
姜小鹏赶紧解释：“胡总早在大学就是叱咤风云的才俊，我和胡总虽然有同班之名，但是胡总一直忙于公司发展，见面时候也是隔着人山肉海，哪是我这样的小人物说接近就接近的呢。我这种一文不名的同学，也算是沾了同班两个字的光了，难为胡总能记得在下。胡总，为了您的超凡的记忆和对人民大众的关注，我们干一杯吧！”  
“好，不过这点太少了！”胡思拿过酒瓶给姜小鹏倒满，“喝一杯一千万怎么样？”  
“好！小鹏干了，要向胡总证明我们的诚意和态度，你就代表我们支行干了！”  
“那两杯呢，是不是两千万？五杯就是五千万，对不对？胡总！”姜小鹏大义凛然的笑问胡思。  
“是的！”  
“好！”姜小鹏又取来四个杯子，全部倒满，姜小鹏闭着眼睛一杯一杯的喝了下去。  
张行长叫好，“胡总我们小鹏可是舍命陪君子，诚意十足吧？”  
“确实，来为这样优秀的员工，我们干一杯！”  
就在两个人喝完之后，姜小鹏悄悄对张行长说：“张行长，我要去一下洗手间。”  
“去吧。”  
到了洗手间，姜小鹏不用抠上颚，胃里的东西就已经开始上涌了，还好来的及时。酒精已经大部分都吐出来了，姜小鹏洗过脸还在庆幸，之前自己强忍着吃了好多肥肉，这次真的奏效了。  
“真的有这个必要吗？”一个声音从背后传来，“你告诉我，我会给你一个亿，又何必这样子糟蹋自己呢？”  
“胡总说笑了，我先回座位了。”  
姜小鹏颤颤巍巍的要出厕所的门，结果有人进入，把姜小鹏差点没撞倒。胡思眼疾手快赶紧把姜小鹏搂在怀里。姜小鹏使尽浑身力气，推开胡思，自己一个人扶着门站好。  
胡思玩味的笑说：“抱着都骨感了好多，不像以前那样肉肉得了。”  
姜小鹏就当浮云，什么都没有听到，两个人一先一后的走出了厕所。  
“那胡总，明天我就找我们客户经理小郑去您那边上门开户，怎么样？”  
“没问题，那接下来~”  
“接下来我们去八楼，KTV包厢，已经安排好了。”  
三个人上了八楼，姜小鹏就叫了一声：“服务员！”  
“来了，张总胡总你们好，我是这的经理，您叫我小赵就行了，有什么需求您就尽管说！”  
姜小鹏做了一个手势，“赵经理,把你这最好的叫过来。我们胡总可是见过大世面的，不要弄一些老弱病残来充数啊。”  
“你放心保准您满意！”  
赵经理出去两分钟就带着一帮男男女女进来，每个人手上都有一个号码。姜小鹏给胡总点了一个胖一点一个瘦一点的帅哥，叫了两个美女到张行长，自己也留了一个看着干净的女孩子在身边。  
众人开始点歌，小姜同志就一直制造气氛起哄了。胡总和张行长和帅哥美女乱作一团，就看到女人的奶子往他们身上拼命蹭，男人的手一直不老实的在那游荡。  
姜小鹏看着就有点想笑喷了，你说要是奶子和手一起摩擦爆了会是什么场面？哈哈哈哈  
正在姜小鹏脑补的时候，就听到：“这是我们的帅哥小鹏的歌。”  
“不是的，一定是别人的，我没点。”  
“是你的就唱嘛，胡总说得还能有错吗？就算唱的不好也没关系，就当娱乐大众了，出来玩嘛就要尽兴。”  
“哦！”姜小鹏看了一样胡思，心里知道是他点的《王妃》，可是哥已经不唱《王妃》好多年了呢。  
唱完一曲，姜小鹏计上心来，“我来点一首舞曲当伴奏，你们陪我们胡总和张行长跳舞好不好？”  
简直是一呼百应，就连串场的赵经理都加进来了。  
姜小鹏点的是《MISERY》这是一个上个世纪八九十年代的动感十足的流行DISCO音乐。美女帅哥拉着胡总和行长一起群舞，一曲舞完，大家都有点累了。大家都要求姜小鹏再来一曲，姜小鹏又来了一首《THE FORGOTTEN》。  
胡思请你静静听这一首歌曲，这才是我的此时此刻的心声。  
曾经的时候和曾经的你都已在我遗忘的世界中，希望成为我美好的回忆，永远封存。  
姜小鹏唱完一曲，张行长就站起来：“今天晚上你就留下来陪胡总，你不是明天没班吗？所有的消费，到时候记我账上。”  
“行长，但是我明天有急事啊。”  
“有事也没这个重要啊，你陪好胡总，存款任务就好完成了。”  
“哦~行吧。”  
“胡总您好好玩，给您开好了房间了。不用担心，玩累了就在这休息。”  
“谢谢张行长，我看让小姜现在带我去看一下吧。”  
“也行！”  
姜小鹏给服务生每人200元小费，然后带胡思下了楼看房间。  
“为什么不是666？”  
“哦，胡总不好意思，这是今天剩下的最后一间了。您看一下，如果不满意，我就给您去对面去开房。”  
“很不错，就这吧。”  
“那您还要其他服务吗？要不要叫刚才的两个帅哥都下来？”  
“你不陪我？你们张行长发话说要你陪我呢。”  
“是的，我在下面二楼睡那个沙发就可以了，您有事的话随时打我电话。那您既然不要服务，我就先出去了，早点休息。”姜小鹏转身欲走，就被一股巨大的力量给拽了回来。  
“我就要你提供的服务，你不准走。”胡思一个用力就把姜小鹏掀翻在床上，自己径直锁上了门。  
“胡思，你要干什么？”姜小鹏从床上站起来，有点惊惧的说。  
“干什么？我该问你吧？呵呵呵呵，你不用担心，谈业务都像你这样子冷漠无情，怎么能谈的成？”  
姜小鹏无言以对，又不是我想来谈的。  
“小鹏，我知道你没有男朋友，你回到我身边吧？以前是我误会你了。”  
“呵呵，不好意思，可是你已经有了小艺，小明，小强，我都不知道能做的你的第几者了。再说就算我这个人就算贱，也不会贱到还主动送屁股给你插吧？您旁边又不缺，何必还找我这个玩腻的呢？”姜小鹏淡定如常的语气，一刀一刀的隔着自己的伤疤。  
“不，小鹏，我知道你还怪我对不对？我已经和小艺离了，过年的时候他跟自己的朋友喝酒，不小心把所有的事情都说了，原来一切都是他搞的鬼才产生了那么多的误会。小鹏是我对不起你，我们重新开始好不好？”  
“不好！”姜小鹏空洞的看着胡思，眼里却找不到一丝光亮，“胡思，我们已经走到这一步，不管什么原因，我都不想再回去了。”  
“为什么，小鹏？我一直都没有忘记你，一直都是。”  
“但是你又何曾真的想起过我？留在你脑海的那只是从前的我，从前的我已经死了。我已经洗心革面重新做人了，不再是以前你记得的姜小鹏了。”  
“我不信！”胡思抓住姜小鹏的手腕，又把姜小鹏按回到床里，自己扑上去就去解姜小鹏的扣子。姜小鹏喝了好多酒，全身软绵绵的使不上力气，但是意识却是异常的清醒。  
姜小鹏用尽自己的所能挣扎着，然后就听到一声衣服撕裂的声音。在最后一丝意志消失前，姜小鹏按住耳朵，“救我，668！”  
就在胡思已经撕扯完姜小鹏身上的衣服，在姜小鹏身上乱咬乱摸的时候，门被咣当一声撞开了。姜小鹏模糊的看着一个人穿着短裤背心，冲了进来，给了胡思一拳，自己就闭上了眼睛。  
第二天醒来，崔羽凡熟睡的脸就出现在姜小鹏眼前，同时感觉到崔羽凡紧紧的抱着自己。  
姜小鹏哭了，紧紧抱住崔羽凡。  
“傻瓜！现在没事了，还好没有伤到你！”  
“凡哥，我是不是不可救药？”  
“谁说的，有我呢，我可是要定了哦！！”  
“真的？”  
“小鹏，我爱你！以后你身边一定有我保护你，时刻陪着你。”  
“你说什么？”  
“听好啊，这是我最后一次重复啊。我爱你，崔羽凡爱姜小鹏。”  
“可是我不是完整的了。”  
“你在我心中是最完美的。”  
“你说话要算话，干嘛要压我？”  
“这个还用问嘛？”崔羽凡贼贼一笑，吻住了姜小鹏。  
下午姜小鹏撅着嘴，“你个怪兽，我要吃皮蛋瘦肉粥和一个茶叶蛋。”  
“早就准备好了，老婆！”  
“我还没恩准呢，不准叫我老婆。”  
“那好吧宝贝，我跟你商量个事情吧？你必须要答应我。”  
“先说什么事情。”  
“就是呢，你辞掉银行工作吧？”  
“我可不想做全职太太，万一要是被抛弃了，那岂不是很糟糕？况且我的工资要补贴家用，还要带钱回家呢。”  
“我没有说让你做全职太太啊。只是换个工作嘛，我给你找了一份工作，是我同学开的公司，做总经理助理。你会三国外语，这样的人才可遇而不可求。他一听就让我给你带了合同来呢，一个月5K有出差补助，其他福利也是非常好，例如有年薪假，过节费，旅游，等等。我仔细看过了合同，他都盖了章了，宝贝过目。”  
姜小鹏一看公章叫作羽弛珠宝集团，简直高大上啊。  
“你可以细读一下合同。”  
“你读过了，我就不用读了，不过你觉得合适吗？不要给你同学添麻烦。”  
“不会的，你这么优秀只有锦上添花，和谐美满的作用。”  
“怎么和谐美满都用上了？那我就签了。”  
等姜小鹏签了之后，崔羽凡搂紧蒋小鹏：“欢迎加入我们大家庭。”  
“没明白！”姜小鹏难以理解。  
“恭喜你找到好工作。”  
“还不是因为你，谢谢哦，老公。”  
“那就用你身体来谢吧。”崔羽凡一扫正人君子形象，开始毛手毛脚起来。  
“你个色魔！”姜小鹏感叹，男人果然是用下体思考的动物，不过自己也都有一种冲动了。  
“老婆！”  
“嗯？”  
“其实这个房子以后都不用交租了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我是户主啊。”  
“从什么时候开始？”  
“一开始盖的时候就是啊。”  
“啊！你个骗子，老实说还隐瞒了什么？否则家法伺候。”姜小鹏紧紧拽着某只那里，威胁道。  
“我说，我全说。我刚刚为了你，接受了家里的交换条件。”  
姜小鹏心里一紧，赶紧问：“你告诉家里了？是不是找你为难了？”问完，姜小鹏内心还是恐慌和憋气。  
“是的，他们找我出席继任集团的总经理。”  
“靠，这有什么为难的？”  
“还不是为了更好的保护你，我才勉为其难的回去的嘛。”  
“诶？珠宝公司，难道是羽弛？”  
崔羽凡笑着点点头。  
“那我可以不做那个助理吗？我...”  
“你啊就给我乖乖的呆在我身边，小心我找一个大笼子把你关起来，免得别人看了垂涎三尺。”  
“你COPY我的话！”  
“这是借用。”  
“我不要，凭什么我要给一个色魔当助理。”姜小鹏想着刘晓斌的遭遇就欲哭无泪。  
“那白纸黑字都写得清清楚楚呢。你看！合同4.1.3写道，乙方一经签字必须时刻伴随在总经理崔羽凡一米范围之内，否则家法伺候。”崔羽凡贼贼一笑，“我可是找律师帮我审核过，我才加上去的。”  
“这是霸王条款！”  
“抗议无效。”  
“你！-”  
“你，怎么样？老公的服务爽不爽，技术还可以吧？”  
“怎么男人都这么几句恶心的话啊？”  
“那你意思你想起了另一个男人？那我就要用实际行动找你忘却哦。”  
“你躲开啦，一天发情三次，简直就是....啊！~~~”  
崔羽凡和姜小鹏入职那天简直就跟新闻发布会一样，全体员工看着一对璧人携手走进来，你们没有看错就是携手走进啊。  
晚上的晚宴两个人穿着同款定做的新潮英式礼服，只有明眼人看得到两个人的站在一起时候，才知道原来衣服合在一起是一颗隐隐的爱心。  
“崔总，姜助理，你们好！”  
两个人转身时候，姜小鹏惊讶了，“怎么是你？豪哥！”  
“呵呵呵，怎么不能是我了？”  
“我不是那个意思，有点喜出望外的惊讶，但是想想邱天宇都来了，你这个富人应该也会来的。”  
“你是喜出望外，我可是有淡淡的忧伤呢。”  
崔羽凡阳光一笑：“杨经理，来杯酒怎么样？”  
“正有此意。”  
服务生端了酒过来，杨梓豪趁机凑在崔羽凡的耳边说话。  
崔羽凡依然笑得得体，神色不变，“放心，不会给你机会的。来干杯！”  
“祝你们幸福！”  
几年之后，两个人漫步在北海道的丛林小路上，雪景装点的如童话世界一样。  
“老公你说我是不是神经病？大老远的来北海道看雪景。”  
“因为老婆有这个权利，我也有这个义务。”  
“这话听着不错，呵呵呵”  
原来人生在世，有些人爱的在刻骨铭心也注定是路人，而有些人就会在上天的安排下闯入你的世界里，又或许他一直都在，只是某一天才开始慢慢闪光而已，一牵手就是永久。  
姜小鹏看着山顶的大佛，拨动手中的念珠，祝菲姐在另一个国度平安喜乐。姜小鹏在心里默默说，无法顿悟，也不相信来世，只求在今生今世的时光里，倾尽我一生的爱恋为你等待，散尽毕世的繁华守候你的到来。  
我等到了，你呢？


End file.
